The Hope County Range War
by WolfandSnake
Summary: A new deputy, looking for a little peace after returning from war will find that Hope County is waging it's own war on the home front Rated M for Violence and Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

The helicopter blades drowned out all the sounds of the world around them as it lifted off the pad and took them into the air. The head sets that hung from the roof allowed the pilot and police to still speak with one another while flying but even this chatter was becoming distant in Raylan's mind, letting his eyes wander over the beautiful country side. Even for someone who'd grown up here, seeing it all like this from the air was still breath taking, only slightly dampened by the moment. The only things spoiling this view were that it was night, only illuminated by the full moon, and the goal of the mission they were on. Arresting Joseph Seed. Raylan may have been back in Hope county barely two months and hectic ones at that but all that was going on in this usually sleepy county seemed to be this damned cult. The freshly appointed deputy took a deep breath, leaned his head back against the seat, closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. Walk out of one war and into another.

At the ripe age of 18 and fresh out of high school, Raylan White had decided this county was too damn quiet for him, running off to join the Marine Corps. That was the next 4 years of his life, including 3 tours of Afghanistan at 7 months apiece. His parents John and Marie had mixed feelings about it all to say the least, a cocktail of anger, worry, frustration and a bit of pride. He had never said it out loud but all those letters his mother had written, and the odd one from his father, had been a big help to him during those months of boot camp and overseas tours. Letters that still sat nicely stacked and folded within a box under his bed. But the one on top was the one he thought of now, the happiness they expressed that he would be finishing his last tour soon and could come home, spend time with them and the plans they were making. None of it to be.

During his last week in the sand box he had been called down to the Colonel's office and told of his parent's death's. Car accident, probably both dead on impact if it helped. It didn't. Raylan had been sent home to handle the affairs. Pastor Jeffries had performed the service and folks had been quite kind and welcoming to the young man gone so long. But even through all that word of Eden's Gate and the Seed family had been spoke of, including at the funeral.

Upon coming home Raylan had moved back into the same small country house he had grown up in. Reclaiming his old bedroom it was a bit small but he still couldn't bring himself to think of moving into the larger master bedroom. After getting settled in and taking care of the funeral, the young man had found himself a tad lost. His contract up, he could have gone back to the corps, but for the last few years all he had yearned for was this county, his home. He wasn't about to leave it again anytime soon.

Taking himself down to the Sheriffs office he had filled out an application and gone home thinking it was a long shot in the dark. The phone had been ringing as he came through the door, Whitehorse ready to hire him on. They'd found him a couple of uniform shirts that fit, sworn him in and given him a badge. The old sheriff had even found a used duty belt and holster that would fit Raylan's 45. Getting a new one wouldn't have been too hard but the basket weave leather belts tended to be stiff and creak when new and the holster prone to grabbing a gun during the draw so a broken in one was preferable, at least in his opinion.

Marshal Burke's and Sheriff Whitehorse's arguing drew him back into reality "You want me to ignore a Federal Warrant?" the marshal barked back at the old man.

As the sheriff tried to make the man understand just how bad this could all go, Raylan's thoughts went back to that holster of his. His hand moved to his side and slipped the weapon free, performing a quick brass check by pulling the slide back a bit and then dropping the magazine out to make sure it was full. The gun was a thing of beauty, a 1911 frame pistol made by a gunsmith down in Texas. After getting back from his first overseas tour Raylan had spent two months salary having the gun made to order, every single piece customized to his choosing. It had taken another two months to be built and for his next two tours he'd kept it in the front pocket of his plate carrier.

"Rook" Sheriff Whitehorse addressing him this time "I don't want you going in there looking for trouble." looking at the gun in his deputy's hand.

Raylan nodded as he slipped the gun back into it's holster "Just doing a check sir. I figure if I'm ready for it, there won't be any trouble." Giving his boss a small smirk.

"Just so we're clear, I want us going in there and back out as quiet and calm as we can. No need to escalate anything." Whitehorse said as they began to pass over top of the cults compound. As they began to land Earl Whitehorse made one last radio call back to the office "Nancy, if you don't hear from us in 15 minutes I want you to call in everyone you can, state police, the marshals, hell the damned national guard" The somber expression on the old lawman's face made it quite clear he didn't want to be here.

Raylan himself had more than a few apprehensions about this. When the Marshal had first come into the small building that made up their headquarters and spoken at length with Whitehorse in the former's office it already seemed clear that this was going to be serious. When the sheriff emerged and told them what they were going to do everyone had gotten pretty sober damn fast. Raylan had gone right down the hall to the weapons locker, strapping on a vest and taking a Ruger Mini 14 off the rack. He'd just been loading a couple magazines when Sheriff Whitehorse came up and asked him to leave all that behind, stating that extra long guns and vests would just put the Peggies (Project at Eden's Gate) on edge.

So as Raylan, Marshal Burke, Sheriff Whitehorse, Deputies Pratt and Hudson stepped from the chopper, only the Marshal had his vest on, because he refused to remove it at the sheriffs request, and only Hudson had been tasked with bringing a long gun, the Remington Police Magnum that rode in her cruiser. "Out of one war and into another" this time the new deputy said it out loud to himself as he trailed at the back of the group as they headed deeper into the compound around the church.

He had no idea how true those words would become.


	2. Chapter 2

"Like something outta goddamn Mad Max" Raylan grunted under his breath as 5 cops made their way through the Eden's Gate compound. The buildings that had been there originally from the farm that existed before looked to be in bad shape and the ramshackle ones that this group had slapped up didn't look much better, but did add to making the space between them all the more tight. The whole thing was claustrophobic, further enhanced by the dog pens and areas covered up by tarps. The fucking dog pens, way to damn many of em and the wolves inside snarling at the lawmen through the chain link fencing. At least wolves were what he thought those things were, he would have described them as wolves on meth.

Fires burned all over, whether for heat, light or just because, he didn't know. To top it all off they had painted that damn cross symbol of their's on everything in blood red. Whole place was putting him on edge, neck hair good and tingling.

And the people were worse if anything. They looked downright feral, wild eyed, unkempt and unwashed, dressed in ragged clothing and each and everyone of them armed to the teeth. Yep, no question this all looked like a scene from a Road Warrior remake. The young deputy was half expecting to see human beings cooked on spits over those fires any minute now. And hanging out at the back of a small group of cops headed right into the heart of this mess did not seem like the best idea.

Unsnapping the clasp on his holster Raylan walked with his right palm resting on the butt of his gun, turning to face any possible threat and trying to watch their back trail. Somehow through all of this though, something about the sheriff's words started making sense. Go in looking for fight or show weakness and you're inviting trouble. It was time to show some confidence. let the world know that he had something to back up that badge he was wearing and not a man scared of his own shadow. All that time in the sand box had rattled his cage but he never lost his cool, he wasn't gonna lose it back in his home county. What was it Tommy Lee said in that movie.. Emperor, "Lets show them some good ole fashioned American swagger." Raylan let his hands fall from his gun belt and begin to swing at his sides, closing them into fists. Falling into his old Marine Corps march, he could practically hear his drill instructor screaming at him and the others "Left, right, left, right, White get those arms up! Face straight ahead, chin level and shoulders square, anything you need to see that's not out in front you, monitor through your peripherals." He let his steps become longer, moving himself in tighter with the rest of the group.

As they reached the church doors they could hear the sounds of singing coming from inside, sounded like Amazing Grace. Raylan took one last glance around to assess what little they had brought, Hudson had her Remington 870 and a Glock at her hip, Pratt wore a Beretta 92, The marshal had a Glock of his own and Sheriff Whitehorse wore the same stag gripped Colt Python he'd been carrying since before Raylan was born. Not much of a loadout when you saw what these folks had.

The Marshal went to reach for the door handle when Whitehorse grabbed hold of his arm "We do this, we do it my way. Quietly, calmly. Let me do the talking. Hudson, watch our back's don't let any of these people in, rookie on me". Turning back towards the marshal he said with a sigh "And you...just try not to do anything stupid."

To say Burke was unimpressed by all this was an understatement "Relax Sheriff, you're about to get your name in the paper."

Hudson leaned in towards Raylan just before they entered to say "You'll be fine." Nice to have some small vote of confidence. They pushed the doors open and began to walk slowly towards the pulpit where there he stood, big as life, Joseph Seed.

The man's hair was pulled back behind his head, face bearded, sporting a pair of yellow aviators. His entire body covered in tattoo's and a 44 magnum holstered around his waist. Yelling on and on about his coming apocalypse "You can feel it can't you? We are creeping toward the edge. There will be a reckoning. That is why we started the project, because we know what happens next. They will come, they will try to take from us, take our guns, take our freedom, take our faith. We will not let them" as he kept on going, Raylan could see Burke growing impatient while Whitehorse tried to keep things calm.

Finally it seemed the Marshall was done being ignored and held up his warrant "Joseph Seed, I have a warrant issued for your arrest. On the suspicion of kidnapping with intent to harm. Now I want you to step forward and keep your hands where I can see them."

Already the cultists had begun to move together, forming a human barrier between the lawmen and their leader, while more still stood behind them."Here they are, the locusts in our garden. They have come to take me away from you, to destroy all that we have built." the people began to yell and tensions were growing to say the least. Raylan waited on a signal from his boss.

Whitehorse was doing his best to keep the peace, ordering folks to calm down while reminding the marshal not to make a move. But as all this happened Joseph stepped forward and pushed his people to the side "We knew this moment would come, and we have prepared for it. Go, God will not let them take me" The crowd slowly dispersing out the church doors, leaving only the cops, Joseph and his 3 "heralds", Jacob, John and Faith. Raylan made eye contact with each of these three briefly, trying to asses if any of them were going to to make a move. They all seemed calm as if they had nothing to worry about, but of them, Jacob seemed like the one to watch.

Once again the holy man was back to ranting "I saw when the lamb opened the first seal and I heard as it were the noise of thunder one of the four beasts say, come and see. And behold it was white horse and hell followed with him."

Burke spoke again "Step forward." The so called prophet held out his hands to the men "Rookie cuff this son of a bitch"

Joseph stared with ice cold eyes right into Raylan's own dark blue ones "God will not let you take me". Raylan took one of the pairs of cuffs of his belt and began snapping the steel bracelets onto Joseph's wrists.

"Joseph Seed, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say, can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you?" Joseph didn't reply and Raylan gave his boss a quick glance. Whitehorse gave him a short nod, content with how his new hire was handling himself. Raylan reached down and pulled Joseph's revolver from it's holster before checking the safety and slipping it into his waistband

With that they turned and began to walk back out of the church. Burke and Whitehorse lead the way with Raylan walking Joseph behind them and Pratt now pulling up the rear. As they stepped outside they could see a crowd was already formed and getting quite angry . "Just keep moving, stay close" The Sheriff said. With one hand on Joseph's shoulder, Raylan let the other fall back to his gun, ready to draw.

Hudson rejoined them as they exited the building, looking more worried than when they first went in. The officers kept themselves at a brisk walk heading for the chopper as people screamed at them, some brandishing weapons. Raylan could see baseball bats, pitchforks, rocks, axes, and some guns already out.

Finally one peggy took a swing at Marshal Burke. The black man slugged his attacker to the ground before firing a shot in the air "In the chopper now!" They broke into a run, heading for their exit. Raylan pushed Joseph into one seat as Hudson began to get the helicopter running.

People were climbing all over the aircraft, trying to rock it and pull the lawmen back out. One grabbed hold of Raylan's arm and he slammed the heel of his boot into the man's face. He felt the machine shudder as it left the ground but people were still hanging on. A few fell off as one tried to pull Burke out the side door. A elbow to the jaw was the cult member's reward and Raylan watched as the man plummeted a hundred feet to the ground.

Suddenly one of the crazed followers climbed up the front of the chopper and there was a sickening noise as the blades tore his body apart, but the machine jerked and the former marine knew right then, their rotor was damaged. The helicopter began to swerve and shake. Hudson swore through clenched teeth as she tried to get it under control again "Fuck, fuck c'mon, come the FUCK ON!"

"Everyone, hold on!" Whitehorse yelled as he grabbed for a handle. Raylan braced himself as best he could. As they spun out towards the trees, the rookie had one last moment to think as the world seemed to slow down

"And everything was going so well"


	3. Chapter 3

It felt as if he were underwater, sounds were muffled, his head seemed to roll and his limbs felt heavy. Forcing his eyes open didn't help much, again it was like he was submerged below the waters surface, his vision swam and nothing was clear. He tried to focus on what was around him, forcing his eyes to dial in on things. His mind cleared enough that things were coming back to him, the arrest, the mob, the crash. Fuck, what was going on here? Suddenly he came to the realization he was upside down, hanging by the seat belt around his waist.

A voice called out, Deputy Nancy's voice from one of the hanging head sets. The other members of the team were likewise unconscious, some hanging from their belts like him and others flopped out on what used to be the roof of the chopper but was now the floor he supposed. Turning his head he saw the head set and tried to reach out for it. His damned limbs didn't want to work, still swimming in this water his mind had created. Just as his fingertips brushed the head phones a hand grabbed hold of his wrist and another yanked away the head set. Seed. "I told you that god wouldn't let you take me"

The bastard grinned at the deputy while Nancy still yelled over the mic "Someone say something!".

Seed leaned into the mic and spoke "Dispatch? Everything is fine here. No need to call anyone".

What came back over the radio chilled Raylan to the bone even in his drunk like state "Yes father, praise be to you"

Fucking fuck, Nancy was working for these clowns? He might not have been a cop for long but Raylan knew one thing, there was nothing worse than a dirty badge, and she had just sold them all out for this nut. Joseph leaned in close, face inches away from the young man's and whispered "No one is coming to save you".

As he climbed from the wreckage, his people were already gathering around the chopper "Praise the lord father you're alright" They began to talk more "the first seal is broken, the collapse has begun..." some of the words blurred by Raylan' still shaken head and ringing ears "kill all that stand in our way...of doom...BEGIN THE REAPING!"

The others seemed to be coming to now but it was too late. Seed's men were already pulling at the cops to drag them from wreckage. Hudson fought but there were too many of them, even as Raylan grabbed at her leg to try and pull her back.

Only he and the marshal remained in the cabin, struggling to get free of their seat belts. Raylan turned his head to see one of the cultists reaching for him when the wreckage burst into flames. Out of the frying pan and into the fire, literally. "Let them burn, it's gods will" he heard from outside the chopper. Finally his belt came loose and he fell to the ground, scrambling to drag himself out the other door. Someone yelled and he knew they saw him running for the trees, bullets tore at the ground and woods around him. Jerking his pistol from it's holster, thank god he hadn't lost it in the crash, he threw a couple shots back at them.

His legs pumped for all they were worth, the deputy calling on every ounce of muscle he had built up during his service to run like the devil was chasing his ass, and truth be told it may as well have been. Joseph Seed had seemed every bit the lord of hell back there in that chopper. Once deeper into the woods he ducked down among some bushes and tried to hide. A group of those crazed cult members were shortly along and packing an arsenal of weapons, how the hell did they get that kind of firepower? 4 of them split off leaving one alone. Perfect.

Slipping his gun back into the holster, Raylan freed his hands for what was coming next. Quietly as he could he moved up behind the lone man and wrapped his arms around the other's head. His one hand covered the man's mouth as he tightened his other arm around the throat. The man panicked, not reaching for the rifle slung across his back but trying to grab at the deputy's arms, to pry them from his windpipe as Raylan held tight. The struggles slowly ceased and deputy still held tight. He knew he could let go now and leave the man out cold, but in this moment all he wanted was one less nutjob shooting at him down the road. So he held tight, until he was sure the man was gone from this world. Letting the limp body drop he picked up the carbine the cultist had been carrying, performing a quick mag and chamber check. Loaded and ready. Hate yourself later, Raylan told himself, this is way beyond regular police duties. Stuffing the two extra mags into his back pockets, he headed further into the woods.

He kept the rifle tight to his shoulder, barrel down, walking in a half crouch with his finger laid alongside the trigger. The last thing he needed was to run hail mary through the dark and blunder right into a group of these assholes. As he crested a small ridge he saw a group of them below. "Did you find him?" one said.

"No, I just heard on the radio, one's pinned in that trailer just west."

"C'mon then" the group heading towards the mentioned trailer. So, someone else had made it out, probably Burke. Raylan decided it was time to team up with the only other friendly around and followed them. Gunshots split the night just ahead and the group broke into a run, Raylan doing his best to keep up and not be seen. When they reached the trailer, several other cultists were already there, ripping the metal structure to shreds with gun fire.

Stealing in close, Raylan knew they wouldn't realize what was happening at first with all the bullets flying right now. With his first shot the man in the backs head blossomed cherry pie, and with a quick swing of the barrel the woman beside him had just turned to see where that shot came from when Raylan's next two bullets caught her in the chest and throat. He moved fast getting into cover behind some crates before he popped up again and pumped several shots into the two men hunkered behind a nearby truck. The last three turned to realize their comrades were being picked off but a couple shots from trailer window hit one man, splitting their attention and Raylan dumped the rest of his mag into them.

"You still alive Marshal?" Raylan hollered to the shot up trailer

A scared voice came from inside "Rook? You out there?"

"Goddamn right, now c'mon we gotta go." The deputy yelled back as he stood and stepped out from his place in cover.

Burke exited the trailer, looking pretty damn shook up "Holy shit man, the fuck is going on around here?"

Raylan picked up a fallen rifle and handed it off to the man "Shit if I know, I think it's just you and me got away."

Burke was thinking hard on their next move before pointing to one of the trucks "Let's go, you and me rook. We are gonna get outta here. We're gonna fight our way past them and we are gonna come back with every goddamn man we can muster. Marshals, state police, everyone." Burke took the wheel as Raylan climbed into the passenger side.

As the truck's engine turned over an atv came around the bend with two men on it. One grabbed a walkie talkie and yelled into it as the other started blasting with a some sort of machine pistol. Rayln leaned out the window as their truck sped away and put his rifle in full auto before letting a few bursts off at them "Go man, go!"

The cream colored truck sped down the road as fast as it's V8 engine could haul. Raylan popped his half spent mag from the gun and inserted his last full one. Reaching over he grabbed the old M1 carbine he'd given Burke, making sure it was close when he ran out of bullets. A car came speeding up behind them and from the gunshots coming out the windows, Raylan could guess they weren't friendly. Leaning out the window again he focused on short accurate bursts, aiming for the driver. The vehicle spun out and went in the ditch.

"Fucking A rook, keep it up" Burke yelled from his side before cursing under his breath "Roadblock, hang on!". Raylan turned himself around and saw the four vehicles blocking the road and began shooting at the men behind them. Bullets tore at their own truck, metal banged, and glass broke as Burke steered around them, With a few last shots, Raylans rifle clicked on empty. Tossing it onto the seat, he reached in for the other carbine. "Alright Rook, we're gonna make it. You just keep puttin' em down"

Suddenly the air was filled with a roar, both men looked up to see a plane swooping in. Machine guns mounted on it began to chatter and the road was peppered with bullets. "Where the hell did they get air support?" Burke yelled out just before Raylan saw the bomb dropping down right in front of them on the bridge. The explosion was deafening, throwing the truck right over the guard rail and into the river below.

Raylan was thrown clear, landing in the dark water. Clawing his way forward he swam the best he could for a man fully dressed with boots and a gun belt on. His lungs screamed for air and he gasped as pain burst in his side from a bullet creasing him. Water filled his lungs and his vision was going dark as the current carried him away. Finally he felt bottom and began to crawl. His head breached the surface and he gasped for air. His brain tried to analyze and make sense of things even as it began to swim again. Another concussion no doubt, to go with the one he had in the crash. The wound at his side didn't feel bad, just a graze. He looked around and saw he was about two hundred yards downriver from the bridge. Burke was being pulled out of the water by a couple of men, still yelling his head off.

He could hear them yelling, searching for him as well. He tried to crawl further up onto the bank, struggling as he felt his vision starting to go dark. God he felt tired. Like three marathon's back to back with some boxing in between tired. Finally he rolled over onto his back, panting. Was this how it was all gonna end? Survive so many battles in a foreign country only to bite the bullet here in his own back yard? Water lapped at his feet as a shape loomed over him. He was found. Who ever it was leaned down and pulled him up and he felt himself being dragged away. It was all going dark. Maybe Momma would be there to greet him, Dad to. Raylan closed his eyes and let the darkness swallow him.


	4. Chapter 4

Raylan slowly came to, shaking his head to try and clear the cobwebs. God he was stiff and sore, probably slept in a bad position. Opening his eyes he could see that certainly was the case. He was kneeling beside an old steel bunk bed, like the one he'd slept in at boot camp, with his hands zip tied together around the frame. He heard the sound of the radio and the voice coming over it snapped him back to his senses. Seed! Turning to face where the sound was coming from he saw a man standing beside the radio. He was a tall, older looking fella, head shaved bald and his goatee gone white. Dressed in an old army jacket and sporting tattoo's on his arms. Raylan tried to remain calm. This fella did have him trussed up but he didn't look cult.

The man turned off the radio and faced the deputy. "Ya hear all that? Mean's they've closed all the roads, cut the phone lines, tore down cell towers and paid off the right folks on the outside. They have cut us off from the rest of the world." Approaching the bound officer the older man pulled up a stool and sat "They have been preparing for years now, building up to this. Just waiting for someone to kick off their goddamn holy war and start the apocalypse. And kick you sure did."

Placing his hands on his knees the man sighed "Smartest thing for me to do would just be turn ya over to em." The deputy held eyes with this man, he wasn't about to beg for his life and this man didn't look like the type to be swayed once he made up his mind. Finally the fella stood up and snapped open a jack knife cutting the zip ties that held Raylan's wrists "But then I'm not that smart sometimes."

Raylan stood up rubbing his wrists to restore the circulation before holding out one hand "Rayl.."

"White, Raylan White. I know. You might not know me to well but I remember your skinny butt growing up around here. Heard ya went off to war and joined the corps. So that's half the reason I'm trusting you." The older man said before turning over his arm to show the 82nd Airborne tattoo on his inner forearm. "Richard Roosevelt, former United States Army, most folks call me Dutch".

Raylan in turn unbuttoned and hiked his own sleeve to show his Marine Corps tattoo, Eagle, Anchor and Globe, with the words, Death Before Dishonor written above and Semper Fidelis below. Now that he heard the name, Dutch was ringing a bell, seeing a man about his size who only popped up in town every blue moon. Most folks said he was one of those paranoid preppers who never left the woods unless he had to. Think he had a niece.

Dutch nodded "Alright then Raylan White. First things first. Get outta that uniform we're gonna have to burn it. There's clothes in those lockers over there. Get dressed and then come meet me in the war room. We got a lot to talk about."

After the man left the room Raylan walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall above a small sink. He certainly looked like hell. Unbuttoning his ruined shirt he pulled it off, soiled by the river and mud he'd crawled through, ripped and stained with blood, along with his undershirt. Tossing them on the floor he examined the wound at his side. Already bandaged. Huh, Dutch must have decided to look after it while he was out. Not a total asshole at least. He examined himself a bit more, a slight bruise on his temple, and a few on his arm and chest but nothing broken it seemed. He ran his hand through his jet black hair and chuckled. This was about the first time he'd had enough hair to do that since joining the military. Finding a comb he tried his best to put it back in place. Tossing away his ruined blue jeans, he noted that he only had one boot left, the other one must have come off in the river.

Opening the lockers he dug around for things that might fit him, seemed Dutch was a big time thrift store kinda guy. He picked out a pair of black jeans that had been cuffed at the ankles and pulled them on. Once he dropped the cuffs the wranglers fit him well enough. A camo button up shirt fit him decently with an old lynyrd skynyrd t shirt underneath. He was still able to use his old belt, fitted with the bull riding buckle he'd won in high school. After grabbing a black denim jacket, he found a beat up cowboy hat and a pair of old boots. Putting these on he was satisfied he could pass for any other wrangler in the hills.

His duty belt was sitting on the table nearby so he paused to take a little inventory. The magazine in the gun was half spent, it also seemed Dutch had taken the time to clean it after that dunk in the river. He still had two full magazines in the belt and on the table were the two other magazine he'd hidden under his shirt when the he and the others left for the compound. Tucking these ones into his new jacket pockets, he started to remove some things from his duty belt that wouldn't be needed on this job. Latex gloves, nope, pen and paper pad, useless and also now waterlogged, pepper spray, that wasn't gonna stop these freaks and neither would the collapsible baton. Radio, he still might need but could carry it another way. At last he reached the handcuffs and thought hard. If he left these behind he was admitting he wasn't taking anyone alive. Placing them on the table he took a deep breath. The multi tool he opted to hang onto. Glancing around he spotted an old Kar Bar knife sitting on a shelf and fixed it to his belt. A nasty weapon for a cop to use but these were nasty times.

Leaving the room he wandered out into the other where Dutch was going over a map "Bout time princess we got work to do".

Raylan nodded "How long was I out?"

"11 hours" Dutch stated very matter of factly

"Alright catch me up"

Dutch began pointing to various spots on the map. "They had property all over this county and folks on it. Soon as you made your move last night they blitzed every inch of this land taking control. Like I said they were ready and waiting. You hungry?"

Raylan nodded his head with a sigh "Starving". Dutch walked over and pulled a brown sack off the shelf.

Raylan groaned "Oh no tell me that ain't".

"MRE, all the things your body needs" Dutch smiled handing off the military meal to the young man along with a spoon and a green canteen.

"Like I didn't eat enough of this crap for last 4 years" Raylan muttered but right now anything in his belly was welcome "Thanks" activating the packets heater with some water as he watched Dutch go into details

"Alright, lemme give ya the lay of the land. As ya know Hope county is made of three general areas, Holland Valley, Henbane River, and the Whitetail mountains. Joseph's three heralds each run one area. Southwest of us in the valley is John, the cult PR man if ya wanna call him that, and a sick sadist. Up North Jacob trains their elite men and uses absolute brutality to mold innocent folks into Eden Gate soldiers, he's probably the most dangerous in a fight being a former serviceman like us. And then there's Faith, don't know much about her. Some say she ain't even real, others say that Joseph has had other "Faiths" before this. But she runs the brainwashing down in Henbane, watch that bliss she grows, stuff will mess with your head." Dutch went into detail, pointing at each herald's territory.

"Now if I were in your boots, I'd head south first, take back Falls End. It's a community full of good folks that the damn cult has brought under their heel. If you can help them out it'll give you a good foot hold, base of operations and people who will stand behind you. These folks ain't gonna take this lying down, they just need a leader." The aging veteran finished

Raylan nodded as he scarfed down more of his meal "Sounds like you got it all worked out."

"Having a plan is easy, but no plans survives contact with the enemy" Dutch replied.

"Romel" Raylan noted.

"Right, and I ain't young as I once was and this is gonna take someone who can run and gun. Someone like a gungho marine with a stake in this county" Dutch concluded

Raylan had finished his meal and stood taking one more look over the map while drinking more of his water "So I'm the missile and you're the guidance system."

Dutch chuckled "Ya could say that. I got radio contact with folks most all over the valley, and even have a few tuned into the cult. Should be able to keep you up to date from here." Nodding at the knife on Raylan's belt "Well since you've already started helping yourself to my gear, get yourself a load out and get out there. First thing we gotta do is run em off my island."

With a nod Raylan walked to the giant racks of weapons hanging on the walls and lockers of more. His hands passed over various rifles and carbines before coming to rest on an M14. Pulling the weapon down he did a quick systems check on it, working in good order and Dutch had even added a military style tactical scope, and a suppressor. The action and sights had been modified, it reminded him of the Crazy Horse version the army used. He'd used a modified M21 overseas and owned Springfield M1A himself. "Least ya got good taste" Dutch grunted. Raylan also picked out a Mossberg cruiser, the short pistol gripped pump action shotgun would be handy up close.

Dutch went to the shelves and took down a few boxes. "Got 10 mags for the rifle here, 7 of em loaded with good ole hollow pointed ammo, and the other three have armor piercing rounds. I got all manner of shells for the 12 gauge, slugs, buckshot, even a few homemade dragons breath." He then put a few small boxes of pistol rounds on the pile, "And plenty of good ole 45 acp for that pistol of yours". Raylan chuckled and shook his head, racking the slide of the shotgun open he slid one shell into the chamber before snapping it closed and feeding six more into the tube magazine. Loading a mag into the rifle he racked the action letting it close with a snap.

He made sure each weapon had it's safety on. Tucking the shotgun and both guns spare ammo into a duffel bag. Dutch then reached into another locker and produced a large wooden crate. Inside were sticks of dynamite and a few grenades. Raylan eyes widened a bit "Where the hell?"

"You really wanna know deputy?" Dutch said curtly.

Looking up Raylan thought for a moment and shrugged "Nope" taking a few of each. As he looked around again he spotted a compound bow on the wall. A good one with nice sights and a quiver of arrows fixed to the side. Good and quiet, even more so than the rifle. He tucked it into the bag along with the shotgun.

As he slung the bag over his shoulder Dutch held out a small holster with three throwing knives "Can't hurt". Raylan added these and his radio into the bag so Dutch could keep in contact.

Turning to face the map again he shook his head, seeing just how much of this land he once thought was so free, was now in the hands of Edens Gate. "You know, when I was a kid I used to read about the range wars of the west. How people fought like mad men over land, water, grazing rights. Killing one another for putting up barb wire or grazing sheep that killed the grass. A single man trying to lay claim to all the land he could find whether or not someone else lived there. I remember thinking it was nice that Hope County never had any of that. Folks always just looked after one another round here. I guess our turn was comin' around, just took awhile to get here."

Dutch grunted as he checked the mag on the M4 by his radio table. "Yeah, wrong kinda folks can poison this land. Turn into a damn cancer. Now cut it out".

With that Raylan grabbed his new rifle and headed down the hall, making his way up the stairs before lifting the hatch. Stepping out into the sunlight he looked about to see if anyone was around. Coast was clear. Shutting the hatch he moved the bushes back in place to cover it. His free hand reached into his breast pocket and fished out his badge. Hope County Sheriffs Dept. Deputy. He glanced it over once before tucking it back into his pocket. He wasn't a deputy right now, he was a solider, fighting in a war.

The Hope County Range War had begun


	5. Chapter 5

Raylan hadn't gone far from the Dutch's bunker when he heard voices up ahead. Circling around he made his way up onto a ridge line where he could look down. Below him was a trail that led to a small rangers station and grouped around it were several cultists. Digging into his bag the deputy came up with a pair of binoculars and looked things over. 3 men and two women grouped around the building, and one more on the balcony.

Putting the binoculars aside, he picked up his M14 and laid down on the grass, using a fallen tree branch as a rifle rest. Pushing the selector switch from safe to semi, the young man began lining up his shot. Just as he focused in on the one man's head, some movement caught his eye. Turning the scope slightly he tried to peer through the glass window of the station. He could make out someones legs pacing back and forth but just there, at the edge of what he could see, a pair of knees. The person who was standing shifted their weight as if swinging their arm and kneeling person was knocked to the ground. Fuck they had someone in there. Start shooting now and the hostage could wind up dead. Laying his rifle down he took the shotgun from his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

The ex Marine went wide, flanking out to their left and moving towards the back of the building. He was able to get around back with no one seeing him and got up beside of the ranger station. Sliding along the exterior wall he positioned himself below one window which was open and slowly raised himself just enough that he could see within. Inside one of the cult members had a woman tied up. Judging by her fly vest she'd probably come out to the island to do some fishing. "Now I ask again sinner, are you willing to repent?" The man screamed at her.

The woman seemed quite defiant "go to hell Peggy" the man growled and slapped her again.

Kneeling back down Raylan thought for a moment before taking his Ka Bar knife from its sheath. Remaining below the window ledge he began tapping the blade against the outside wall of the building, tap, pausing, tap tap, a longer pause before tap tap tap, tap. He kept this up, the number of taps and length of the pause between random. Finally the man inside got a fix on where this was coming from. "What the...some critter?" Walking to the window he began to lean out when a hand grabbed him by the shirt and a knife came up under his chin and pushed right up into his head. His mouth open, you could have seen the blade at the back of his throat. Pulling the man out of the building and onto the grass, Raylan wiped his blade on the dead man's clothes and then climbed in through the window.

Putting one finger to his lips he crept to the woman and cut her hands loose. "You handle this ok?" Handing her his Mossberg.

"Sure as shit" she replied.

"Alright just stay low and when the shootin' starts you pick off any ya can" Raylan told her before giving her a handful of his spare shells and climbing back out the window.

Above him he could hear the foot steps of the man on the balcony, circling as he kept watch with rifle in hand. Drawing his pistol the deputy waited as the footfalls drew closer. As they came just over his head he punched several 45 caliber holes into the wood planks and was rewarded with a cry of pain and loud thud. The people out front yelled in surprise, one woman racing around the side of the building as fast as she could to see where those shots came from. Bad move. Rayland grabbed her as she came to the corner and pumped two bullets into her chest at point blank. Spinning her around as her body went slack Raylan held her up as a shield when two of others the came into view. The 1911 kicked and bucked in his hand as one woman dropped and another man ran clutching his arm.

Dumping the dead woman Raylan holstered his pistol and grabbed her rifle. A simple SKS but it would do in a pinch. Just then two more men rushed around the far corner towards him. The lawman flattened himself against the wall to make as small a target as possible, but before he could fire though one window exploded from within in a blast of buckshot and the lead man's head was torn open. Bullets flew left and right as the second man tried to shoot from the hip and Raylan pumped off 4 shots, two hitting his opponent square.

The woman inside came out gripping his shotgun "last fucker's making a run". the wounded man was trying his best to run up the hill towards tree cover and she pumped off two shots at him. The buckshot's spread was too wide at this distance to be truly devastating but a couple of the pellets clipped him and the man stumbled crying out as he struggled to decided which wound needed him to keep pressure on it more. Raylan raised the russian made rifle once again and squeezed off a shot, the round hit the man square between the shoulder blades and he dropped to the ground. For good measure Raylan popped off two more bullets that tore into the man's body "oughta do it".

Turning back to the woman as she wiped some blood from her split lip. "Goddamn mister, you sure pulled my fat outta the fire."

"Doing my job Ma'mm" digging his badge out of his pocket he showed it to her. "Did you see much before they grabbed you? Any others on the island you know?"

"Naw, I just wanted to fish the banks so I boated out here last night and camped over that way" she said. nodding just west of them. "Suddenly middle of the night, they're draggin' me out of the tent and haulin' me down here, saying the rapture was here and all that other bullshit."

"Alright best you stay here and batten down the hatches. This place oughta give you some cover from the elements and Peggy bullets" Raylan said, handing her the rifle, he took back his shotgun and nodded to the dead assholes "take any guns and ammo you can off of em. Make yourself comfy in the upper floor there and just hold down till me or someone else comes to get ya."

She shook her head "can't I just go home?"

Raylan tried to be nice but firm about this "fraid not, these nuts have taken over the whole county, the roads are dangerous, so are the woods and they'll be hitting any houses. This is probably best place you can be"

She sighed and solemnly nodded "alright deputy".

Glancing around he turned back to her "One last thing, hope you don't mind but I'm going to need a way back to shore. I'll need to commandeer your boat."

She stood over two of the dead men grabbing up their guns "go right ahead. what are neighbors for?"

A low pained moan touched Raylan's ear and he looked about for the sound. Sounded.. up. Climbing the steps up onto the balcony surrounding the upper floor office he found the man he'd shot from below was laying on the boards, hands gripping his guts and groin. "I'll be honest, never meant to hit ya in the jollies partner" Raylan chuckled. The bearded man whined "doctor" through a strangled breath. "Got the medicine ya need right here" drawing his gun Raylan shot the man between the eyes. Ejecting his half spent magazine he loaded a fresh one in. The gunsmith had charged a pretty penny to build this weapon so it could take 14 round mags from Para Ordnance. Sure was coming in handy.

Making his way the islands shoreline it didn't take long for him to find the boat. Dragging it back into the water he fired up the old mercury engine and started out towards the south. Once he landed the boat on shore he dragged it up into the bushes and used an evergreen bow to sweep the shoreline, covering up the more obvious signs that a boat had come ashore. With his gear bag and rifle in tow he set off towards Falls End.

...

He was making his way through the woods when he heard shots ahead. Even if he was on a mission, he knew he had to help if someone was in trouble. Dropping his bag he ran as fast as he could. Oh no, Rae Raes farm was up ahead. Good folks he'd known all his life. His feet carried him as fast as he could till he reached the fields and he could see the farm house. "Oh god" the one barn was engulfed in flames, more of Seed's men were in the yard and a trailer was hitched to a truck painted with the cult's symbol.

He moved through the fields till he was close enough to see what was going on. 5 of the cults men lay dead in the yard and one was having his arm wrapped in a makeshift bandage. "Just kill the mutt!" The wounded man growled.

"No, John told us this dog was meant for Jacob, so we're gonna take him" replied the one doing the dressing.

"He killed two of ours and fucked my arm up.!"

"So imagine what he can do when Jacob turns him to our side"

Barking and snarls came from the cage on the trailer and another cultist kicked the bars. "Aww Boomer" Raylan said to himself. The dog had only been a puppy playing in the hay of a horse stall when Raylan went to war but his mother's letters had mentioned how well Rae Rae's prize gun dog was doing, catching her son up on all the local gossip while he was gone. Rae Rae and her husband had been at the funeral, with Boomer in tow. Raylan knew if they were carting the dog off like this it could could only mean one thing for the dog's owners.

Stepping out from behind the fence he shot two of the men by the trailer before they knew what hit them. The rifle's suppressor cut the noise down quite a bit. The man wrapping up the hurt man's arm turned to see what was happening. Raylan's next bullet punched in his eye. The wounded man screamed and ran. By this time Raylan had reached the cage and shot the lock off. Throwing open the door, Boomer shot out from inside and ran across the yard, teeth bared after the man he'd already hurt. The fella screamed out as the dog dove onto to him, driving him into the dirt. Boomer clamped his jaws down on the man neck and there was sick crunching noise as the big mixed breed shook his head.

As Raylan searched the out buildings for signs of any others, he saw Boomer heading for the porch. The dog sat down and whined. Approaching the animal Raylan felt his eyes water some. There lay Rae Rae and her husband, a shotgun and rifle by their sides, hands clutched together in their final moments. They had fought to the last to protect their home, their dog doing the same.

Raylan knelt down and rubbed Boomer's ears as the dog whined more and pawed at his family "I know boy, I know. I'll miss em to." The dog licked his face. The young man did his best to carry them both down into the cold cellar and wrapped them in sheets taken from the house, making a silent promise to come back and see them buried proper soon as he could. Boomer followed him every step of the way, almost as if insuring that thing were done right.

Once he had locked the door tight to keep animals out he gathered up his gun and turned back to go collect his bag. A cold nose nudged his hand. The deputy looked down at the dog's big pleading eyes and knelt. Boomer jumped up and rested both front paws on the man's shoulders, licking his face. "Alright then, you tag along with me" Boomer barked and trotted beside his new friend. They found the gear bag and together they set off towards Falls End.

 _Hope you have enjoyed this so far. Will do my best to keep more chapters coming. Sorry for the short lengths._


	6. Chapter 6

Raylan and his canine companion had hiked a few miles from the farm when they paused to eat. Resting on a small hill top the grass was tall enough that the deputy and Boomer could sit without being seen while still keeping a general eye on the world around them. They hadn't exactly been making good time, real slow going as they crossed hilly countryside. It would have been much easier to walk along the roads but anytime they could see the paved or dirt roads there would be some sort of peggy patrol rolling around. Trucks, atv's, vans, sometimes whole convoys.

Even out here in the bush they had to be careful, the atv's sometimes climbing along the trails and four times now he and the dog had taken to tree cover to avoid being seen by a passing plane or helicopter. Checking his watch as they ate another one of those damned MREs, Raylan saw it was time to check in with base so to speak.

Before leaving the bunker Dutch had given him a set list of times to call in and which channels to use at each time. By using this variable schedule and changing channels they hoped they could keep Eden's gate from listening in on them too much for at least awhile. "this is Semper Fi calling All The way, do you copy over?" Using the motto's of their military groups as call signs.

"This is All The Way, are the skys blue out there?" The clear question to signal that one of them wasn't being held at gun point

"Bright and sunny". Raylan then went on to inform Dutch of the day's event's. The shootout on the island and the woman hiding at the old ranger station. Dutch agreed that if things got bad he could bring her down into the bunker, but Raylan could tell the old man didn't care for the idea of having anyone inside who wasn't vital. He went on to detail what happened at Rae Rae's.

After hearing it all Dutch sighed "damn shame to hear, they were good folks. Listen kid, it may not seem like a huge victory now but you keeping Boomer out of the cults hands was a good thing. They do horrible stuff to animals and that there is the best damn dog in this state maybe the whole US of A. You and him look after each other."

Raylan glanced over as Boomer scarfed the last bits of his military meal's "entree". "Least you like it". Reaching into his gear bag he fished out a map and compass. Working out the details of some surrounding land marks he was able to triangulate his location. Who needed a gps when you have good ole marine know how?

Alright, he still wasn't gonna reach Falls End by tonight. Probably afternoon tomorrow if he stopped to rest for the night. But something was nagging at the back of his mind. If he changed his route just so, adding a few more miles to the overall journey, it would bring him to the family homestead. There were more supplies there he could take, things he could gather and some he could hide from the cult. Folding up the map he looked at the dog "well what do ya think?" Boomer just grinned. Raylan poured some water from his canteen into his palm and the dog lapped at it. After several refills, he stood and capped the green canteen and put it back in the bag. "Alright we'll go have a look see" putting his hat back on and gathering his things before setting off.

...

The walk would have been quite enjoyable if it weren't for circumstances, the sun was shining, the woods were calm and shady. "Well I do gotta say Boomer, you certainly have grown. When I picked up and left I coulda fit you in a coat pocket. Heard you built up quite the rep, won all the county fair blue ribbons, took first place at the state finals. Even won North American. Yeah momma told me that Rae Rae was real proud of you, real proud. You know they put you on a post card? Mhmm I'll show it to ya when we get to the house, in my box of letters. After you won the big time, someone down at the Mayor's office decided to try and promote the area with ya. Greeting from Hope County, home of Boomer, North American Champion. Was a nice picture." At least no one was around to hear him babbling to a dog. "Me? well I went and joined the Marines, commercials made it look awful tempting, heh. I dunno, dad and mom wanted to see me get some better schooling but I barely made it through high school without beating my head on the wall. Only reason I did get through was if I'd dropped out the old man woulda beat my hide and dragged me back to class anyway. I thought I wanted to get out there, see more of the world than this little county. And I did. Got to see Germany, Japan, plenty of different states, and that god awful place they call Afghanistan. Ever been there? Word of advice, skip it. After all that I just wanted something familiar I guess. You know not spend my nights curled up with a rifle in case someone was gonna try and attack me in my sleep. So I came home. Guess you can see how well that's working out huh?" If nothing else Boomer was a damned fine listener.

...

They managed the last few miles without incident, having to cross one shallow stream and two roads. Finally as dusk was creeping in they came into view of the house and barn. "No place like home boy. Maybe we'll get us some real food." Raylan started to take one step towards the buildings when he stopped himself. If the cult had any idea he was alive they'd be looking for him. And since they had Nancy working for them no doubt they had his name and address. No place like home and no better place for an ambush.

Raylan fell back deeper into the woods and circled his way behind the house and stared to work his way in. No other vehicles in the driveway. Place looked just as he left it. He almost started to relax when he noticed Ace. The big stallion was pacing in his corral and looking damn upset. The black horse reared up and swiped his hooves at the side of his run in shed. Raylan figured it would take something to get the animal this upset so he dug into his bag for the compound bow and nocked an arrow. He began to creep in closer till he could see around the side of the shed. Hiding there behind it was a cultist with a rifle. The man looked to be watching the house. Lifting the bow, Raylan brought the string back until it came to rest against his cheek. Take your time with this, 50 yards isn't any easy shot with a bow. Slowly letting his breath out he loosed the arrow. Flying fast and true the broad head buried itself in the man's temple.

Taking a fresh arrow from the quiver he moved up to the house and peered inside through the window. Raylan cursed under his breath "asshole" some dick thought it was ok to sit in his father's chair. The man was seated in the well worn lazy boy, with a shotgun aimed at the door. Someone must have dropped these two off and drove away, hoping he'd blunder in the door and be taken down easy. Raylan had just decided he was gonna have to scrub some blood off the chair and floor when the man stood and leaving his gun, began to head for the bathroom.

The deputy grinned and slipped in through the back door. The filthy looking cult member was pissing into the toilet. As he began to zip his fly he looked into the mirror above the sink and saw Raylan's smiling face. "Hi" The peggy had no time to react before a fist pummeled his kidneys, driving him to his knees. The angered young man grabbed the cultist by his unkempt hair and shoved him face first into the toilet. Arms flailed and flapped trying to find something to grab onto. Raylan slapped them away when they got close to the flush lever. The struggles became less and finally stopped. Raylan stood and took a deep breath. "not what I'd usually go for but ya were in my house and I ain't the mood to clean yer blood off my walls."

Taking the man outside he dragged the body out to the barn before going to get the other. Loading them both into the tractor's front bucket he drove around to the back of the lot where the manure pile was. In a few minutes both of the men were well buried under the hill of horse shit. Heading back into the house he rubbed his hands together "well Boomer old boy, time for you and me to enjoy some real food." The smile on his face turning to a look of shock and then rage as he entered the kitchen. The entire contents of his fridge had been pulled out and dumped on the floor. Flies buzzed around stinking meat and spilled items like sour cream and milk. "Alright I don't feel bad about drowning ya in the fucking toilet no more."

Cleaning things up as best he could he went to try and wash up in the kitchen sink and get a wet cloth to wipe the floor when he found another crime against humanity. His beer bottles and cans thrown into the sink, all stabbed and smashed. Digging through the mess he began adding them to his bag of trash. Finally as he got to the bottom of the mess he found one can of Rainier that survived the massacre. Cracking open the can he took a few swigs of lukewarm beer as he considered his next move.

Looking at the dining room table he saw a bunch of his family's guns were heaped there alongside some of the ammo. Guess these fella's were rounding up weapons that could be used to oppose them. Raylan went through the various rifles, shotguns and pistols. But most of this stuff was built to hunt not for war. The Garand, the Springfield M1 or the old Winchester 97 trench gun might come in handy later but for now the weapons he had would do. Couldn't let these cult fucks have it. Rounding up the rest of the guns he put the ones that had cases in them and the others he rolled up in blankets. Going to the one horse paddock he opened the back gate letting the two mares, gelding and mule out into the big pasture. Least with grass and a pond they could look after themselves for awhile.

Returning to their empty paddock he flipped over the watering trough. He went into the barn and came back with a shovel that he used to dig a 5 foot long by two feet down trench. Placing his guns and ammo in it he thought for a moment before going back in the house. He grabbed his parent's wedding photo, a few other framed ones and a couple albums. these to went in the trench before he pulled the long steel watering trough over top of the hole to cover it up. He went up to his folks bedroom and took the envelope off the dresser that had been there for the last 2 months. The letter head on it read "Hope County Morgue" with "White, John & Marie. Personals" written in pen below. Carrying this down to the basement he found a loose chunk of concrete in the wall he'd used as a hiding spot when he was kid. Stashing the envelope inside he put the concrete back in place.

...

That night Raylan and Boomer slept in the woods near the house keeping an eye on things, seeing if anyone else would come. They ate a can of beans heated over a small fire. Much as Raylan would have preferred to make a full dinner and sleep in his own bed, staying in the house for much longer was too much risk and if cornered inside he had nowhere to run. He slept on the ground with his rifle pulled close.

His eyes opened well before dawn the next morning and he stretched himself to loosen the stiff muscles and joints. Cold night of light sleep on hard ground. Not what he wanted but would have to do. Returning to the barn he found one of the saddle boots that could accommodate his M14, with a new notch cut to allow the big 20 round magazine. Much as he liked the idea of grabbing all those guns and loading them into his dad's F350, or even the Bronco he had driven in high school, he knew the roads were still too risky and he couldn't carry all those guns with what he had in mind. Picking up his saddle he carried it out to Ace's corral.

The stallion was a full blood quarter horse, standing a towering 17 hands tall, a jet black coat with a white blaze down his face and four white stockings. The animal had been Raylan's 10th birthday gift. At 13 years old now the horse was still built like a tank. Some had questioned giving a young boy a stallion to ride, even if the animal was only a colt when he got him. But the two had formed a fast bond. Thankfully during his time in the army, Raylan's mother Marie had seen to keeping the horse well exercised. "Alright boy. Time we get on out of here." saddling the horse quickly, Raylan put the bridle and breast plate in place. He attached the rifle boot to the saddle and he then used a leather string to hang his shotgun off the horn. The duffel bag along with a bed roll were strapped across the back of the saddle as well a pair of saddle bags. A second smaller set of bags went over the horn, hanging beside his canteen, lariat and the Mossberg. Swinging himself up onto the stud's back, Raylan adjusted his hat. He glanced down at Boomer and nodded "alright let's go" turning Ace out of the corral and into a trot they headed back into the woods.

Raylan hoped that no one was coming around too soon to check on those two men, and that if they did, the lack of blood or evidence of a fight would lead them to believe the two may have deserted and run off. He could only hope, after all the last thing he needed was to come back and find the place burned to the ground.

...

Being on Ace made a world of difference for traveling. Now they could stick to the deep bush and hills, and still make better time than he did walking on the flat open areas. Not having to carry all the gear himself was also a pretty big bonus in his book. They came upon a small group of elk but as tempting as fresh meat would be, the deputy had no time for butchering or a pack mule to carry it back. Boomer showed no signs of tiring and ran alongside with his tongue out, happy as could be.

Finally as noon was approaching they came into sight of Falls End. Taking out his binocular's he looked down into the tiny town and frowned. "hmmmm" Cult trucks, road blocks, men walking the streets and some on the roofs. Tucking the binocular back into the front saddle bag he gigged Ace back into a trot. They'd come at the town from behind the water tower. Best to have a look at things from high up first.


	7. Chapter 7

Dismounting in the trees behind the water tower, Raylan gave Ace a pat on the neck "ok, just stand here for now boy". He looked down at Boomer and added "and you, stay." Boomer whined but sat down obediently to wait. Raylan took off his coat and draped it over the saddle before hanging his hat on the pommel. With his rifle in hand he hiked up to the base of the tower, grateful that at least the ladder was on the backside away from the town. Slinging his gun across his back he began to climb up. Climbing a tower with a high powered rifle, most days this would draw some concern, he thought to himself.

Reaching the top he knelt down and slowly made his way around the platform. As he peered around the edge he saw a peggy, dressed in a long overcoat with the cult's symbol painted on the back, watching over the town with a rifle. Taking his rifle off his back, Raylan leaned it against the water tank and once again he slipped his knife free of the sheath. The man never knew what hit him before a hand clapped over his mouth, knife blade slicing through his throat. Dropping the man to the platform floor, Raylan made swift work of yanking off the trench coat and putting it onto himself. Standing up he grabbed the dead man's rifle and paced the platform a bit. No one below seemed to have noticed the quick struggle and with the height of the tower, the platform's angle would be hiding the body from the view of those below.

It seemed his makeshift disguise was pulling it off, granted being this far away was no doubt helping. After a few moment he set the man's cheap rifle aside and grabbed his 14. Scanning the area below through the scope made the picture more clear. there were 3 men on a couple of the roof's, one with a mounted machine gun in place. There were about a dozen others on the streets that he could see. But drawing his attention were the two beating a man in the streets. Looked like...damn was that Dan? The guy who ran the bait and ammo store? Guessing they didn't like what they saw when they checked his shelves.

"Alright then, it's Howdy Doody time" Popping his arm into the rifles sling he knelt down and held the gun's stock against one of the vertical steel rails holding the platforms railing, to make sure his aim was steady. Fixing his crosshairs on the man with the belt fed on the roof, the deputy slowly let out a breath and took his shot. A splash of blood and the man was down. He shifted the gun and lined up with the other two on the roof of the garage. The suppressed rifle barked several more times and both men went down. That took out the spotters, now to help Dan.

Aiming at one of the men delivering the beating, Raylan shot him square through the chest. Dan wasn't one to miss an opportunity so he grabbed for the 9mm in the remaining cultist's belt and shot him three times in the gut. Grabbing the fallen man's shotgun, the store owner made a run for the buildings. Some of the other cultists saw this and started to pursue. Raylan's rifle worked fast giving his local business owner some cover. He wondered how long till those boys down there got wise to where these shots were coming from, who was really up here and the jig would be up. Only a moment later a rifle round banged off the water tank, followed by several others. And the jig was up. Moving in a half crouch to the backside of the tower he shucked the coat and slung his rifle. Sticking two fingers in his mouth he let out a whistle and began to slide down the ladder. Ace heard his master's call and came at a run, waiting at the base of the ladder. Breaking himself just above the horse Raylan leaped from the ladder and into the saddle. Sticking his hat back on his head he put the reins in his teeth and squeezed Ace off into a full gallop.

As he rode he pulled his sidearm from it's holster while his left hand grabbed the Mossberg from its resting spot on the saddle. Ace was well trained and Raylan a well experienced enough rider to steer his horse with just his knees They burst from the trees just on the edge of town by the church. Two men stood by the building's front steps and turned to open fire on the rider. Raylan raised his 45 and let go with a half dozen shots at them. Several other men down the street joined in shooting at him and he fired the shotgun at them. Turning Ace towards the backyard of a house, the big horse leaped the white picket fence, crossed the lawn and jumped a second fence into the next yard. Swinging himself down off the horse he turned the animal towards the open fields on the edge of town and gave him a slap on the rump "hahhhh"

Raylan shouldered open the backdoor of the small house, only to get a surprise as one of the cult's men was already inside. The other man was equally shocked and when Raylan went to raise the shotgun the peggy grabbed at it. They wrestled for control of the weapon until a second enemy burst through the front door. Raylan was able to twist the barrel enough to get it pointed at the door and pulled the trigger. The gun boomed and the man flopped back onto the door step. His opponent snarled and Raylan noted those blurry, bloodshot eyes. What was this guy on? Changing tactic's rather than try and wrest the gun away or pump the slide he turned the barrel up towards the man's face and shoved it. The Mossberg had come equipped with a breaching barrel and the spiked end now embedded itself in the peggy's eye socket. He felt that alright. The men grabbed at his face, screaming as he fell backwards. Racking the gun's action, Raylan dumped another load of buckshot into him.

At the front door he paused to peek out and bullets tore at the wood door frame, sending splinter's all over. Raylan knelt in cover and reloaded the shotgun with the shells from his pocket. Taking his rifle off his back he shouldered the weapon and poked his head out snapping off shot at the men outside. One went down from his bullet but he saw another fall hard. As this peggy bit the dust his falling body revealed his attacker behind him. Pastor Jeffries stood there, clutching a bloody rock in his hand and looking like he'd be put through a hell of a beating. Leaning down he grabbed the dead cultists gun and began walking up the street towards the Spread Eagle where the rest of Seed's men were holed up.

Raylan jumped up to pursue and provided cover. Taking the side door into the small auto shop he came into the work area where two men were trying to cover the street. The deputy's rifle barked 4 times, cutting them down. As he reached the front door he ducked back behind it as more bullets tore the air. The pastor was firing from behind a burned out car until his weapon ran dry. Taking the shotgun off his back Raylan called out "Pastor, catch" Tossing his weapon to the man of god. Jeffries caught it and just in time as a peggy rushed his hiding spot, catching a blast of double-aught buck in the face.

The two men stepped into the street, firing as they walked side by side. One of the cult members made a run for the front door of the Spread Eagle, cursing as he twisted and pulled at the knob. From inside a soft but quite angry voice spoke "we're closed" before a shotgun blast tore a fist sized hole through the door and into him. Mary May Fairgrave stepped out of her father's bar holding the sawed off double barrel they had always kept handy. Taking the dead man's AR 15 she joined Raylan and Jeffries. The three residents of Hope County poured lead down on the remaining peggy's and every minute now another gun came to join their side. The townsfolk had begun to arm themselves with the guns they had kept hidden from the cult or ones simply taken off dead bodies.

The last of the cult members bit the dust under a flurry of bullets and the towns people yelled in victory. Raylan finally turned to his Pastor, the black man looking to be in bad shape and barely holding himself up "Jesus, Jeffries, the hell happened to ya?"

The man tried to wave the younger fellow off "I'm alright, I'm..." stumbling he almost fell before the young deputy caught him. Keeping his old friend upright while the man was panting hard "god bless you boy" They walked over to one of the trucks so that the Pastor could lean up against the side "ohhhh shit".

Raylan shook his head "Now what happened to you?"

Shaking his head to try and clear the cobwebs, Jerome Jeffries faced Raylan. "two nights ago they came into town like a wildfire. Taking things over. They broke into my church and told me I wasn't needed here anymore. That these people had the only man of god they would require. I told them that this is my home and I still have my congregation, regardless of how many left to join Seed. So they dragged me out in the woods and the 4 of them started to beating my black ass. 10 years, just 10 years ago, I woulda whooped em good. They left me for dead, should have finished the job" he commented as he spat blood onto the pavement

As they talked Raylan looked up the road and saw several trucks coming "well don't pass out on me yet old man, we still got some whoopin' to do." Jerome turned to face the road and saw them as well. Bracing himself against the truck he began to feed more shells into the Mossberg from its side saddle shell holder. "Hey everybody!" Raylan yelled to the crowd "we ain't done yet so get your hardware ready, this fight is still on!"

Looking at one of the cult trucks sitting in the road he saw it had an M60 mounted to it. Climbing into the bed he stood and worked the charging handle on the belt fed machine gun. The cult trucks swerved to a stop about 70 yards from the town and Raylan opened fire, the machine booming and tearing apart the trucks with its 7.62 mm rounds. The residents all joined in firing together. The cult members had probably been radioed for when the fighting began, expecting to find little resistance. Now as they tried to keep in cover they seemed to be reevaluating their plan. One tried to climb back behind the wheel of his truck but Raylan's M60 fire tore the cab and the man inside to shreds. The machine gun ran dry and the ex marine worked fast as he knelt and grabbed a fresh can of ammo off the truck bed. Placing it on the side of the gun he fed in the new belt and slapped down the top, once again working the action. People from town were now flanking around to get a shot at the cultists who were still hiding behind the trucks. Two made a break for the woods only to be mowed down.

Boomer came running from the woods and jumped onto the hood of one truck before diving onto the man behind it. There was a blood curdling scream and then a gurgle. Dead silence followed. Mary May looked up at Raylan with a look of amazement on her face "we did it, we really did it! Fuck you, ya fucking peggies! Woo hoo!" Raylan jumped from the truck down onto the ground before she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh god Raylan I can't thank you enough. It was like dying to lose daddy and then the cult was gonna take the eagle away, and then they showed up taking over. Fuck, I thought I was gonna die all alone when I started shootin'" she was talking about as fast as that M60 fired. "what the hell is going on? Where's Earl and the others? Are you ok?"

"Woah woah, just hold it down there and I'll go over everything. But first can ya help me get the pastor inside?" Together they each slung one of Jerome's arms over their shoulders and walked him inside the bar

" I can still walk ya know" The pastor grumbled

"just sit down, ya look like a horse ran ya over." Raylan chuckled as they got the man into a chair "speaking of horses, I better find Ace."

A voice boomed from the kitchen "ohh don't worry about that stud, he's digging into my corn cobs out back" Casey the cook came out from the back of the bar, front of his clothes, soaked in blood.

Mary gasped and started to run to him "holy shit, Casey!"

He held up his hands to calm her "ahh ahh just relax, ain't my blood" picking up his butcher knife he wiped the blood off it with a rag "stupid bastards shoulda known better than to turn their backs on the man with all the sharp blades." The big cook turned to face Raylan, a two foot wide smile on his face "and I gotta say goddamn, if it ain't the outlaw Josey Wales himself. Man when I seen you riding down on that animal, firing two guns. Ho doggies, like something right off the silver screen. The Duke himself would be proud."

Mary had poured a glass of water and was now handing it to Jerome, along with some ice for his head "so what's going on Raylan?" she asked finally calming down

The deputy sighed and went into his story "two nights ago, Sheriff Whitehorse tells us this US Marshal has showed up packing a warrant for Joseph Seed. We choppered out there. Made the arrest. Then it all went to shit. The peggies brought down the chopper, Seed got away, Earl and the other's all got caught, I barely made it out by a stroke of luck. Guess they figure us moving against em was the first sign of the end of days so they made full war on the county. They got folks working for em in the state police and Nancy in our office so ain't no one coming to help" the folks listened with shock and worry. "But what happens now is we are gonna take it back. One farm, gas station and cabin at a time. You folks seem ready to fight. You gonna back my play?"

Mary slapped her new rifle on the bar top and nodded "I'm in".

Jerome stood and wiped the blood off his face "count on me deputy."

Casey grinned "I'll keep the troops fed"

Raylan grinned "well then we got ourselves an army." Stepping outside he climbed up onto a truck hood and clapped his hands, addressing the crowd "alright folks. I know y'all are relieved to have them peggy's outta here. But it ain't done. They could send even more soon and we gotta be ready for that. I want at least two folks on high watching over things. Somebody get up on that roof to the machine gun and someone on the water tower. Just watch yer backs. Last fella's up there didn't fare too good. From now on, ya keep yer guns loaded and close. We keep these road blocks up on the edge of town and we hunker in. This is gonna be war people. And we're in it to win, same as them. But we're gonna come out on top and ya know why? Cause this is our home. And ain't no one gonna take it" a roar went up from the crowd and several fired shots into the air.

Raylan jumped down from the truck and went back to the bar. The folks inside had been watching his speech from the window. Casey was changing out his bloody apron for a fresh one "now you look right starved boy, and I know you always got an appetite. How bout some grub?"

Raylan sighed, "ya ain't gotta do that Casey."

The big man laughed "hell I don't, got a real goddamn hero in here and I aim to see him fed." The man headed into the back to start cooking as Raylan and Jerome saw Mary coming down the stairs with several cases of liquor and beer

"Jesus girl you trying to break your neck" Jeffries exclaimed. Both men rushed over to help her carry the booze over to the bar. Jerome commented first "thought the cult had destroyed all this."

Mary grinned and wiped her hands "I wouldn't be a Fairgrave if I didn't have a secret stash." Breaking out a bottle of Jack Daniels, she poured three glasses and passed them around. She knocked back hers with a smile as Raylan and Jerome clinked theirs

"Well looks like we got the supplies we need then" the Pastor said with a laugh.

...

As much as Raylan had tried to be modest, Casy's cooking was to die for, and it just kept coming. He was now on his third plate of barbecue, a mix of ribs, pulled pork, brisket, corn bread, beans, corn on the cob, biscuits and fried potato's. Mary had poured him several drafts and he couldn't stop himself even thought he felt a tad greedy. But these last few days had been exhausting, the eating not too good between beans, jerky and Dutch's MREs.

As he was wiping his mouth Mary came over to the table. "Listen if you were that hungry, I'm willing to bet you need a good night's rest. I want you to go up and use Daddy's room for the night."

Raylan started to raise his hand "Aww I can't.."

"Ya can and ya will" she shot back quick as a fast draw "he'd be smiling right now to know someone taking back what the cult's stolen from us"

...

Later Raylan stripped out of his clothes in the room, decided to air them out on the window for night. Glancing at the bandage on his side he figured he'd better clean the wound and change the bandage. Couldn't risk an infection right now. Boomer lay curled up on the bed and Ace had been penned behind the church. He was just putting some anti bacteria cream on the stitches dutch had done when Mary came through the door. "Thought ya might need an extra blanket..Oh" her face flushed red in surprise. She had gotten an eyeful there when she came in, Raylan dressed in not a stitch save his dog tags.

Grabbing the hat off the bed he used it to cover up what he could "ahhh damn"

Mary stammered a little "oh ah, sorry, I'll just leave it here" Placing the blanket on the floor she shut the door and leaned up against the wall. Damn since when did a little show like that get her heart beating this fast? "He certainly has grown" she giggled to herself. Last time she'd seen close to that much of Raylan White he'd been jumping in the river during summer vacation. She still had hung around with some of the teens even though she had graduated high school three years ahead of him, since her brother went to school with them. Since then, he had certainly put on muscle, those tattoo's looked good, and just overall, he had transitioned from a boy into a man. "Dear lord, I'm having a crush on my baby brother's classmate" she laughed as she headed down the hall to her own room.


	8. Chapter 8

_Small bit of adult content, i.e. lemons in this chapter._

After Mary had left, Raylan let out a sigh and glanced around for his boxer briefs. It may have been mostly his imagination but it seemed like Boomer had a big ole grin on his face. As the deputy tugged his underwear on he scoffed a bit "glad you think it's funny". He hung his gun belt off the bed post, slid the 1911 from it's holster and placed it in his boot. This way the weapon was right beside his bed in easy reach and fast to draw. The last 48 hours had been beyond exhausting and despite his reservations about using the bedroom, that warm bed was looking like heaven right now.

As he laid down his thoughts went back to Mary blundering in on him earlier. Some part of him was hoping she may have enjoyed the show. Then it crossed his mind that it was a little uncouth to be thinking about a woman while you slept in her father's bed. In high school she was 3 years ahead of him and he'd always thought she was a looker but aside from the age gap there was an unwritten rule in small towns, you don't make a pass at your buddy's sister. Best to just rest up for the night, tomorrow was going to be another day of war after all. Closing his eyes he let sleep in and it came fast. In a matter of minutes he was out cold and dreaming of better times.

...

Down the hall Mary May wished sleep would come. The last few weeks had been some of the most turmoil her life ever had. Over 12 months she had lost both her mother and brother to that cult. Rumor floated that both had died in it but no evidence had been found despite Sheriff Whitehorse's best efforts. It had become all too much for her father, losing his family, being constantly harassed by the cult, the theft of his truck. A couple of fisherman had found him, down by the creek where he liked to go for trout, dead by his own gun. In the legal debacle that followed the bank had taken taken ownership of the Spread Eagle and sold it to Eden's Gate for pennies.

Mary had been told to get out by the end of the month. Eden's gate had already come around, smashing up the booze and shutting the bar down. And then they had taken over the town 2 nights ago, beating folks and forcing them to join the cult. She had locked herself in the bar and prayed this would all end but it didn't. That morning she had loaded the old sawed off they kept behind the bar, not planning to go out like her father, no she had decided to go down taking as many peggies with her as she could. Just as she prepared to shoot the first one out her window, the gunfire had erupted outside and she'd seen the loner rider coming through town. The rest as they say was history. Now she had her bar back, those assholes were gone from this town and it was all thanks to the man sleeping just down the hall from her.

She'd known Raylan all his life, the boy and her younger brother Tom often playing together from the time they were pups. As he grew older he'd become one the wilder boys, always being the first to do something daring, that much hadn't changed about him. Back in the day it was diving off of cliffs over 200 feet high into the rivers and lakes around here, racing his truck as break neck speeds down the dirt back roads, shooting the rapids in his canoe, stunt riding his horse in the fields around town. And now he was leading the fight against the cult.

"Still gotta be the big hero" Mary said to herself remembering the night at a football game when some guys from the other teams hometown had started cat calling her. Her brother went over to demand an apology, a fight broke out and at 4 to 1 Tom wasn't doing well. Raylan had jumped in, fighting like a mad man. Both him and Tom had walked away bruised and bloody but the visitors had taken the brunt of the damage. Then 4 years ago she had joined her brother and his friends on the river bank drinking the night of their high school graduation. Half way into the night Raylan had told them all about how he'd driven over to the next town the week before and signed on with the Marines. Off to fight overseas.

Back then he'd been in good shape, but what she saw in that bedroom looked a lot better than good. When did he go and grow up so much? Firm taught pecs and abs, broad shoulders, those arms that looked ready to just pick her up off the ground. The dark hair on his chest, those tattoo's he'd gotten, and the dog tags were like a ribbon tying it all off. Before he grabbed the hat to cover up she'd gotten one short glimpse of his manhood and that too, looked all good and grown up. She rubbed her legs together for the thousandth time and slammed her fist into the mattress. Call it the after effects of today's adrenaline, endorphins from relief, hero worship, maybe just something pent up inside from going so long without holding a man but goddamn it, she was horny! A part of her wanted to march down that hall, kick in the door and just have at him. But she knew she didn't have it in her. Things were still too awkward. No, she was gonna handle this on her own. Rolling over onto her stomach she lifted her hips and slid one hand underneath herself. She had gone to bed in just a t shirt and panties so there was little blocking her way.

Her fingers pushed the fabric to one side and gently brushed the lips of her sex. God, since when did she get this wet so fast? She began to trace her way up and down the edge of her slit, playing her fingers across her clit when they reached the sensitive nub on the up strokes. She kept this up for a bit, teasing and edging herself while moaning into her pillow. Fuck he looked good in that cowboy hat. Slipping two fingers inside herself now she began to work them back and forth as she ground her pelvis against the heel of her hand, putting pressure on her clit. Her ass in the air and wriggling, trying to keep her moans contained within the pillow.

Mary felt it building up inside of her, pushing towards that sweet release she needed. She bit her lip and whimpered a little. Her fingers had started to apply serious stimulation inside, bumping against all the right spots and before long she had herself breathing hard, gasping for air. Finally her spines arched and her whole body shuddered. She bit right down on the pillow now, letting out suppressed sounds of pleasure, hips bucking some. Her body went stiff and then collapsed to the mattress. Mary lay still for awhile, just panting for air while trying to calm her heart beat. Holding up her hand she looked at the strings of juices between her fingers, the entire palm slick and shiny. Wiping it on the bed cover she rolled over promising to change the sheets tomorrow. Right now it was time to float off to sleep while still riding this high.

...

The next morning Raylan woke as the sun shined in through the window on him. Waking up he rubbed his eyes and smiled. The county may have been in peril but he'd just had a night of truly deep rest with a bellyful of good food. He felt more than ready to give the cult hell. Getting dressed he put his hat and boots on, buckled his gun belt back around his waist and headed down stairs, Boomer leading the way. Reaching the top of the stairs he got a whiff or breakfast being made and felt his stomach rumble

When he entered the bar the first thing he saw was Mary. She had her back turned to him, standing in front of the bar pouring drinks. The jukebox was playing "The Conversation" by Waylon and Hank Jr, and her hips were swaying along to the music. He took one moment to admire the way her ass looked in those jeans before announcing himself "mornin'".

She turned to face him as he came in "well good morning there lazy head. Hoping the peggies slept in today to?" she said with a laugh, busting his balls a bit.

"Yeah yeah my Sarge woulda had my hide for this." The deputy smiled as took he in the room. About a half dozen folks were eating breakfast, looking a tad out of place with the armory they were packing. Rifles slung on their backs, shotguns leaned against the tables, knives and pistols on their hips. A glance at the bar showed him it wasn't drinks that the bar owner had been mixing up, but molotov cocktails, several milk cases full of em.

Mary's voice drew him back, "the usual then?" a smirk on her lips.

Raylan nodded and smiled back "sounds like just the thing" making his way to the end of the bar and the usual stool he liked to occupy.

As he turned to walk away Mary enjoyed watching his ass in those wrangler jeans, resisting the urge to go grab it "Casey, can I get a rangeboss for the deputy?"

The big man's voice boomed from the kitchen in reply "coming up". Raylan had been ordering the rangeboss, basically the Spread Eagles version of a hungry man breakfast, since he was 13.

A few minutes later Mary strolled to the end of the bar with a massive platter in her hand, sliding it in front of the deputy. The meal consisted of 4 eggs, sausages, bacon, ham, a heap hash browns, 3 slices of toast, grits, with a side of beans and a biscuit. A hot cup of black coffee chased it all down. Mary was working on her own meal as she had been serving folks and now sat down next to Raylan. "So what's the plan?"

Raylan thought for a moment as he chewed and swallowed "well first, I figure me and some folks will go get all the guns I stashed out at my place, nothing really heavy but all the firepower we have will help. Then start going for the Eden's gate nerve centers. Any idea where they got bases?" Mary thought for a moment "well John Seed took over the old Harper Ranch down south, big place, imagine it's got lots of their folks and stuff. They bought out the folks at US auto, then you got, Sunrise farm, the fertilizer company, and the old packing company. Also I heard one of em saying something about securing the railyard so I bet they have folks watching it. "

Nodding as he listened Raylan chewed his food and thought "ok, anyone else trying to fight back you know of?"

Mary perked up a bit "I don't know much since they've had us penned up here in town. But I heard Grace on my CB yesterday. Sounded like she was trying to warn anyone they ain't caught yet. Said they'd burned her out but she got away. Tried to get a hold of her after that but no answer"

Raylan paid close attention at this point "Grace is still loose then? Good, I'll track her down somehow. That girl can knock the balls off a squirrel at a quarter mile."

"Also I heard one of those assholes talking. Said they'd gotten ahold of Nick Reyes plane but he's still holding out at his place. Now Kim I am worried about. Girl's tough but she's 9 months pregnant." Mary added

Raylan was scraping up the last of his food onto his fork and wolfed it down. With one last chug he finished his coffee "ok that gives me plenty to work with. Thanks"

As he began to make his way for the door Mary ran after him and caught his arm "one last thing. I know this might be selfish but can you try and keep an eye out for the WidowMaker? I'm still sure those cult fucks are the ones who got it and there's only so many places ya can stash a rig that size."

The WidowMaker was her father's big rig. Quite a truck at that, painted from bumper to bumper all American, engine souped right up. It had been stolen right before her father's death, another one of the crimes that everyone knew the peggies were behind but no proof was found. "That truck was my daddy's pride and joy. Can't let em keep it. Plus it'll piss John Seed off to no end if you get it. And wait for it, the last bonus. Before he died, daddy made one last fix up on the old girl. 2 fifty caliber machine guns."Raylan's eyes widened. "Hey he was using her to run the peggies off when they came around harassing folks. so, can you try and get her back?" she finished placing one hand on her hip.

Raylan gave her a nod "hey returning stolen property is part of a deputy's job." Heading out the door he made his way down the street towards the church. Stepping inside he glanced around till he saw Pastor Jeffries sitting on one of the pews facing his own altar. The man was speaking to himself as he looked into his bible. Raylan approached and placed one hand on the pastor's shoulder "Jeffries?" The man looked up and the deputy could see that the pages of the bible had been notched out, now holding a .357 magnum. "you ok doing that to the holy book?"

Jeffries shook his head, "when they came to beat on me, they gave this a good rough up to. And for now, I think that times call for a wolf more than a shepherd."

Raylan smiled as the man stood to face him "beat your plowshares into swords and your pruning hooks into spears. Let the weakling say, I am strong!"

The pastor hefted his bible a bit "Joel 3:10, you been reading your bible some lately?"

Raylan shook his head "naw the drill sergeant had that one and a bunch of others he'd tell us during training. Bible verses, Latin phrases, famous quotes."

Jeffries smiled "mine did the same"

As they walked out the front doors of the church into a fine Montana day Raylan continued "sometimes I forget you served in the Gulf. Now I wanna start getting out there and hittin' the cult back. You wanna ride shotgun? We'll take a few folks with us and go get the guns I got stashed out at my place and then figure our next move. Start burning these assholes out."

Jeffries stepped back inside the church door and retrieved a black plate carrier and shotgun. "sound like a plan" putting on the vest as they walked to the truck with the mounted machine gun. Raylan checked the weapon while Jeffries rounded up 2 other people to come along. The cult still had patrols on the road but now they had some firepower to fight back if they met one. With the holy man driving and another man and woman in the bed with Raylan, they set off down the road.

Mary May watched from the bar's front door and waved them goodbye. Whispering to herself "be safe"


	9. Chapter 9

When the truck finally pulled into the driveway back at Raylan's family home he was waiting in the front door for them, having once again come around from the back to make sure no one was laying in wait. This time the place was empty. Jeffries and the two towns folk, Ben and Mina, climbed from the truck as Boomer jumped from the bed to rejoin his master. They made quick work, going out to the horse paddock and overturning the water trough to reveal the cache of guns. Raylan opted to leave his family keepsakes in the hiding spot and put the steel trough back in place.

Inside the house he wandered upstairs to make sure he hadn't missed anything important. There were a few things which would suck if the peggies took em but nothing money couldn't replace later. Boomer trailed behind him through the house and as he passed his bedroom he thought about the dog for a moment "right, promised I'd show ya" Sliding the box from under his bed he dug through some of the letters till he came up with a post card with a photo of Boomer on it "see what I tell ya? They got your good side to" The dog sniffed the photo and just wagged his tail. Deciding he'd hide the box of letters under the trough as well. He tucked it under his arm. Before he went out the door he looked at the wall and stopped.

Hanging from a hook on the wall was his VTAC tomahawk. His folks had sent it to him in the mail as a birthday gift on his first tour. Came in handy a couple of times. Couldn't hurt to bring it along. The last thing he took from the house was his father's hat, a wide brimmed cowboy hat, made to order. Black beaver hide, the hat had been on his father's head during range work for the last 20 years, sporting a snakeskin hat band. Raylan opted to replace the simple one he'd gotten at Dutch's bunker with it. Coming back outside he hid the letter box in his spot under the trough and secured the tomahawk on his belt.

As they loaded the last of the gear into the truck, Raylan paused. His eyes looking over the hills and roads, he chewed his lips and thought to himself. Casting his gaze towards his boots as he rapped his knuckles on the the side of the truck in thought. "Jeffries I want you and these folks to head back to town with all this, grab anyone else ya find along the way. I think I might have an idea where Grace has gone to ground. Climbing up into the bed of the truck he gave Ben a quick rundown on how to use the M60 bolted in the truck. Once he was sure the man had a base grasp of how to operate the weapon he jumped back down and grabbed his gear out of the truck's cab.

Jeffries paused before climbing back behind the wheel. "you really think you know where to find her?".

Raylan once again slung his bag across his back and shouldered his rifle. "It's only a hunch but that's about all I got in this scenario. That girl has more years in the service than I do and she can survive out there on next to nothing. So if she don't wanna be found then I ain't gonna find her. But if she's gone where I think then maybe we'll have ourselves a dead shot to put the hurt on these peggies"

Jeffries gave the man a nod before pointing to his new lid "by the way, it looks good on you. Make your daddy proud"

With that Raylan gave his comrades a hat tip and set off on foot with Boomer in made good time, crossing the rough ground at a decent clip. Raylan had left behind some of his gear back in town like the boxes of extra shells, the bow and most of his food. He didn't plan to be out for very long and was grateful for the reduced weight. After 3 and a half hours they had covered almost 15 miles. Years of doing the loaded march in the corps were paying off. Finally they were getting close to their destination, the old cemetery.

...

Raylan knew that Grace's father had been buried there just a few weeks before. Gun shot wounds, found dead, along with his shooting range burned to the ground. Another one of the many things that folks were looking at the cult for. Grace had sworn that if the cops couldn't find the ones responsible she'd do it herself and that's exactly what Raylan had figured she'd do. But he also knew she loved her daddy and might choose to stay close to him

Growing up Raylan had learned to shoot from his father but it had been the Armstrongs who honed him to a razor's edge. From the time he was 12 Raylan would slip out of the house with whatever gun he could grab, usually the Model 52 sporter, and ride Ace down to the range Mr. Armstrong had run. There he had met Grace. She'd already been to war by that point and to hear her tell stories was awe inspiring for the young lad. Between tours she gave private lessons to folks at the range, including Raylan. The two had grown close, forming an almost an aunt and nephew bond. Her father liked to see her interacting with people as she could be a little cold and distant, people skills nowhere close to her shooting skills. So when the boy came around he always made sure Grace would spend some time, helping him tighten his groups, shortening his time, or just having friendly competitions. Grace had won by a mile for the longest time but before he left Raylan had put her on the ropes more than a few times.

As he approached the church he saw one of the cult's van's parked nearby. When he came alongside he could see that the driver was still behind the wheel but not looking too good. A hole was punched through the windshield and brain's covered the inside of the cab. Several of the cult's men lay dead on the grass, the closest one had almost reached the graveyard fence before being cut down. Easing open the van door, Raylan tore a scrap of the man's shirt off and tied it to a stick. Slinging his rifle he stepped out, both arms raised, one hand empty and the other holding his makeshift white flag. Judging by the angle of that hole in the windshield, the shot came from up high at the church, that meant the bell tower. He had just reached the gate when a bullet punched the ground in front of him. Barely a crack from the shot, she was using a suppressed rifle all right. "Damnit Gracey, you shoot at me again I'm gonna shoot back." He hollered as loud as he could. Quiet.

Only two people in this world ever called her Gracey, one was buried in this yard, the other was holding this dumb ass flag. "Gracey, it's Raylan. I'm coming in."

Finally a voice called out from the tower. "You all by yourself?"

Raylan sighed with relief "naw, Boomer's back in them trees. C'mon we need to talk." A rope dropped over the side of the church before she appeared at the edge, rappelling herself down to the ground. She gathered the rope into a wad and tossed it up onto the roof.

Her grim face lightened a bit and the faintest bit of a smile showed through "it's good to see you Raylan. Didn't recognize you at first, sorry about the warning shot."

"Times are a little turbulent" Raylan said giving a shrug before he hollered back to the woods "Boomer, here boy" The dog came at a run, looking delighted to see another friendly face.

"What you doing with Boomer? Never thought Rae Rae would let him go" Grace asked. Raylan's grim expression told volumes to his old friend whose own face fell a little "oh...I'm sorry. They were kind people."

Nodding at the church roof, Raylan spoke next "how ya gonna get back up there? I see ya tore down the ladder" indicating the ladder now torn off and pulled up onto the roof.

"I use this when I need to get up" she had before pulling a small grappling hook from her backpack.

"Listen Grace, I am sorry about not finding something on your father's death faster. Whitehorse, Hudson and me worked the scene hard and even called in a CSI from Missoula." he dropped the Gracey going back to calling her as most folks did. He'd heard her dad use Gracey a few times when he was young and saw the way it ruffled her feathers. After that whenever he wanted to tease her a little he'd add the Y at the end of her name.

"Don't worry, those slippery bastards did what they did and now they gave me all the cause I need to show em what they get for screwing with the Armstrong's." Rayland glanced down at her rifle as she spoke. An M110 with a suppressor on it, she'd used it on her last few tours in Afghanistan. It had been the center of much attention on the range when anyone got a look at it.

"Well this whole thing going cluster fuck is also on me and the rest of the team you could say" With that he went into the tale once again of the failed arrest of Joseph Seed. As it wound down Raylan tacked on one extra note "I thought maybe by getting to him we might at least find some way to prove the cults involvement in what happened at the range. But right now, proof and the courts are the least of my concerns. Grace, things are bad. These guys are forcing folks to join up now and anyone who resists is dying. I need people on my side and there's no one I trust more to watch my back than you"

Grace sighed and hefted her rifle. "I been climbing in and out of that tower for couple days, taking to the woods and roads hunting these assholes. Gotta admit I didn't plan beyond that. Still in shock I guess. But if you're serious about taking the fight to these guys, well then you can count on me." Raylan stuck his hand out and she gave it a firm shake.

"Alright then, we can borrow these cult fucks van and start making our way back to Falls End." turning back towards the bodies and vehicle he spoke over his shoulder as they walked "unless you got any idea where the cult has stashed the WidowMaker"

Grace stopped dead in her tracks and for the first time a real grin formed on her face "I just might"

...

A couple hours later they were crouched down in the trees overlooking the old grain elevator. Men paced around the yards and stood on the roof's keeping the place well guarded. "So it's in there?" Raylan asked nodding to the large steel building to one side.

"Yep, when I came by yesterday I saw the door open" Grace crouched beside him with her rifle held low and ready to be shouldered.

Looking the place over through his binoculars Raylan asked his next question, "and you're sure its the right truck?"

Grace scoffed a bit "don't doubt my eyes. Only one rig with that paint job."

"I count about 17 down there, you?" Raylan asked as he put away the binoculars and did a quick check of his rifle.

Grace popped the safety on her gun "Same here. What do ya say to a little bottle race?"

Raylan smiled back at her "alright loser shines boots. Gimme a 15 second count to get in position and start shooting." Raylan broke off counting down the seconds in his head.

Bottle Race had been one of the games they would play on the range, placing an odd number of bottles on the fence with the middle one filled with water. They'd each start on one side, shooting bottles as they worked their way to the middle. Whoever popped the water filled bottle won, bonus points for then shooting the remaining bottles on the other side. Now as he knelt and shouldered his rifle Raylan took aim and finished the count, 14 Mississippi, 15 Mississippi. With a squeeze of the triggers two men went down on the roof tops.

Both rifle's barked over and over, spent shells flying off to the sides as two friends worked their way through targets. The folks down below had realized what was happening now and were either firing wildly into the trees or taking cover, some both. As the last few cultists grabbed cover the shooting slowed, each one of them waiting for their target to expose themselves. Raylan heard a shot to his left just before his man stuck his head up and Raylan punched a hole in it. As he turned his barrel to the final enemy he got the scope on him just in time to hear another shot and see the man go down "damn" he cursed to himself.

Raylan and Grace made their way down, meeting at the front gate "That makes 9 for me and 8 for you. Winner winner, chicken dinner" she stated proudly.

"Alright you won, you just had a dumber guy who stuck his head up first. But I'll hold to my bet."

As they crossed the yard Grace chuckled some "guess you still can't catch me".

The deputy was rolling his eyes, "well you did medal at the olympics, so ain't no shame in.." his words cut off as he saw a shadow move along the top of the grain elevator's and spun. Drawing his 1911 the gun bucked in his hand before a man fell with a cry. The body hit two lower roofs on the way down before landing behind a pile of skids. "Well guess that's 9 and 9. Tie game" Raylan said cheekily. Grace now had her turn to roll her eyes.

One dead body was sporting a set of keys that opened the roll up front door of the building. As the door went up the big truck inside was revealed. The rig was painted up with flames, American flags, and eagles. "Hot damn" Raylan said with some excitement as he rubbed his hands together and approached the truck "alright, you check those fifty calibers and I'll get this baby fired up."

Grace shook her head as she went to see if the machine guns were ready to fire "you sound like a kid at Christmas."

Raylan climbed inside the cab and poked around till he found the keys "well I been wanting to drive this thing since I was a kid. Rode in it few times when Mary's dad took me and Tom on a few runs." Turning the rig over, the smoke stacks belched black clouds, the sound of the big diesel roaring inside the small building. Boomer climbed up into the truck beside his master and settled into the middle. Grace pulled herself into the passenger side as Raylan pushed the rig into first gear and the truck began to roll out of the shed. Pulling out of the yard and onto the road they were headed out.

As he got the truck up into a good cruising gear Raylan took hold of the CB radio's mic. "Breaker breaker this is the deputy calling the Spread Eagle. Do ya got your ears on over?"

A couple seconds passed before Mary's voice came over the radio "Ya got the Spread Eagle. What's going on? Ya find Grace?"

Raylan laughed and called back "yep I found her and found something else to" Holding the mic's button he reached up with his free hand and yanked the cord for the trucks air horn a few times

Mary sounded more than a little excited "Holy fucking shit! Is that?"

"You got it, the WidowMaker is a comin' on home. We are east bound and down" Hanging up the mic, Raylan took hold of the wheel with both hands and let out a yell "Yeehaw"

Boomer barked along with this and Grace just shook her head "fucking cowboys"

They were about halfway to Falls End when Raylan looked in the rear view mirror "we got company." Two cars marked with the the cults symbol were barreling down the road after them. Raylan pointed between them "the duffel bag, there's some grenades, get em out" Grace rifled through the bag till she came up with two grenades. "alright they're about 2 seconds behind us so do a two count before ya drop em"

"Got it" she responded. Both of them leaned out of the cab a bit and popped the spoons on their explosives. Counting off two seconds they dropped them onto the road. The car's behind them drove over top of the grenades as they went off. The front car lifted right into the air by about a foot before crashing down. The second car smashed into it and stopped.

Up ahead Grace pointed to the road in front of them "road block".

Raylan smiled as he popped the safety switch for the twin Browning machine guns "time to test the hardware" As they came level with the trucks and wood blockade he pulled the trigger attached to the steering wheel. Fifty BMG bullets shook the air as the two guns thundered. The slugs made mincemeat of the vehicles and men before the Widowmaker plowed through, sending wreckage flying in both directions. "Woo!" the deputy was having the time of his life now, tearing across the country in this truck. One more peggy truck swerved in front of them off a side road to try and stop the rig but the machine guns tore it apart before Raylan smashed it into the ditch.

A new voice crackled over the radio, one Raylan didn't know "you think you are accomplishing something?"

Raylan picked up the mic as Grace mouthed two words "John Seed". Raylan called back "I know I am. You got your boys running around trying to stop me so I'd say I'm getting under your hide."

"You think you're in the right, that you are righteous, that you are a force for good. But you are not deputy. Stop this fighting, accept the father's word. All you have to say, is Yes" This guys sounded right full of himself

Raylan let the man hang for a minute "and how about you jam all your yes up your ass, I got work to do"

Grace spoke next as they drove towards Fall's End "I'd say you have his attention".

Nodding as they came into sight of the town Raylan grunted his response "Good". Mary May stood in the middle of the road, waving them home as folks moved a truck out of the way to allow them into town.

Raylan pulled the truck around the side of the Eagle and Mary tackled him in a hug as he climbed down "you got it, you really got it. Oh my god, seeing that rig driving on home just like when my daddy drove her. Ohh it brought back so many memories of waiting right here for daddy after he made a run. Thank you so much" finally releasing him she cleared her throat "I just can't believe you found her."

Rayln smiled back to see her this happy "Well Grace found her and we took her back together."

Mary turned to Grace who immediately held up her palms "I'll pass on the hug, but you're welcome"

Their celebration was cut short as someone yelled from inside "hey ya'll gotta see this". They ran in and found that someone was broadcasting on the local tv channel. John Seed appeared on screen still blathering on about the power of Yes. But then he pulled someone from off camera and Raylan's gut tightened. Hudson! She was bound, looking beaten, her uniform ruined and duct tape over her mouth.

As John rattled on Raylan's fists clenched and Grace put a hand on his shoulder "don't go charging off after him. That's what he wants, that's why he's doing this"

Raylan did his best to relax. "Yeah, yeah I know. So I'm gonna pull every loose thread on his operation till he fucks up." Storming outside the young officer went to the corrals. "Ace, c'mere boy" the stallion came over, glad to get back out of the corral as Raylan saddled him up.

Grace approached "you have a plan?"

Raylan nodded as he did up the girth strap "yep, we're gonna go get the Ryes. The cult has em pinned down and then we'll see what Nick and I can do about getting his plane back"

Grace thought for a moment before replying "alright, lemme grab a horse and we'll go"

Soon two riders tore out of town at a gallop, Boomer running along behind as the sun began to sink low in the west,.


	10. Chapter 10

They had rode a good ways to reach Rye and Sons Aviation. Leaving the horses concealed in the trees the two ex soldiers approached on foot with rifles at the ready. As they got close Boomer began to sniff the air and snarl. Raylan reached over and stroked the dog's neck "easy boy, easy. Let's not tell em we're here just yet" As they peered around from the side of the hangar they could make out the scene over by the house. About a dozen peggies had the place surrounded. One out front of the house was calling inside, like he was trying to talk them into coming out.

From the top window Raylan could make out a familiar voice yell back "I done told you to fuck off and gimme back my plane" followed by a shotgun blast. The men fired back at the house and there was a blue streak of cussing from within. Well Nick hadn't lost his fighting spirit yet.

Glancing over at Grace he began to outlay his idea. "Ok I'm gonna cut around and get up close to the house with my shotgun. When I start blasting and make a break for the back of the place, you keep those peggies pinned down. I'll deal with any in the back."

Grace began to lay down and open the bipod on her rifle "you got it." Raylan moved off with Boomer on his heels. When they had gotten close to the house as they could, Raylan pulled the slide back on his Mossberg making sure he had one in the chamber.

The two men who were closest to the treeline had their backs turned, facing the house. Pointing to the closest one he spoke his dog "Boomer, sick em" The dog shot forward like a bullet from a gun, crossing the yards between him and his target in a second before diving onto the man's back. As the dog took off running Raylan stood and raised his 12 gauge, leveling it at the next closest man and fired. A blast of shot hit the man square in the back. Taking off at a run he crossed the yard, gun up firing at the other men who were now trying to focus in on this new threat.

They didn't have much time to assess their target though before rifle shots began picking off any man who was visible from the hangar. High powered rifle rounds punched precise holes in targets at rapid speed. Grace was champ for a reason.

Raylan stayed on the move, running in a half crouch to make a smaller target. As he reached the side of the house his shotgun ran dry. Rather than reload he dropped the weapon and drew his 45. He moved fast coming around the corner of the house and getting the drop on 3 more of the peggies. The first two were easy fodder for the handgun, only 10 yards away and standing side by side, Raylan gave each man two slugs. The third man tried to use the back porch as cover but a rifle shot from within tore splinters from the deck, making him jump up in shock. Raylan shot him twice in the gut and once more through the throat. "Nick, Kim, don't shoot it's Raylan." he hollered at the top of his lungs before moving to the other side of the house. One last man had been crouched behind the wall and the deputy knocked him to the ground before kicking him senseless. As the gunfire died off, the front door was unbolted and Nick Rye stepped out to greet his family's saviors.

"Raylan, hot damn man you just got here in time. They was threatening to burn the place with us inside if we didn't come with em. I'd told em no way was my baby gonna call Joseph the father, he's got a father. Me!" Nick was his same old self it seemed, turning to see Grace coming across the tarmac to join them "Hey, you brought Grace with you, oh this is just awesome."

Raylan had always liked Nick. The guy was just constantly upbeat, even when he had been getting shot at it seemed. Back when Raylan was in high school, Nick was the go to guy for him and his friends to get beer from until Mary had been old enough to buy it for them and even then they still liked to have him in the group. Something of an oddball and young at heart, Nick was happy to join them on their adventurers and help them get into trouble. As soon as he had gotten his pilots license, Nick had taken pretty much everyone up for a ride in Carmina, his family's plane. Both the man's father and grandfather had been military pilots but Nick had chosen not to enlist despite the heat he got from his dad over this. In Nick's opinion all that fighting had been done so he didn't have to.

Inside Kim's voice called out "Is everyone all right?"

Nick's head jerked around and he ran back inside the house "oh, oh yeah honey. We're all fine. How are you? Did you get hurt at all? How's your back? Need anything?" Raylan chuckled to see Nick fussing over her like this. Irresponsible Nick Rye about to be a father and trying his best to look after things. Will wonders never cease.

"I'm fine, just a little wore out from all the stress. Lemme sit down" Kim replied as she shooed her husband away. Taking a seat on the couch she almost smacked him when he tried to get her more pillows.

Raylan decided now was the time to chime in "well I'm just glad to see you folks are alright."

Nick stood back up and came over shaking Raylan's hand "and again, thank you man. The other day we were getting all set to fly outta here when all this mess started. Suddenly these guys showed up and I barely got Kim back inside quick enough to bolt the door before they started banging on it demanding we come join their project. I was like, man I hated doing projects in school why would I wanna be in yours? Next thing I know they grab Carmina and take off and we been stuck here ever since."

Raylan took his hat off and grabbed a chair at the table while Grace leaned against the wall. "Yeah we heard they got the plane. My thoughts are on getting it back. First thing is we gotta know where they took it" A groan from outside drew all 4 heads "and our intel has just woke up, excuse me"

Coming back around the side of the house Raylan found the man he head stomped coming to. Grabbing hold of the fella by his shirt collar Raylan dragged him over to a picnic table and bent him over it "now listen friend. I ain't got much time for talking so I'm gonna make this fast. Where did they take my friend's plane?"

The man shook his head and yelled "we are the followers of Father Joseph and Eden's gate, sent to reap souls and collect onto the father what is his, and we shalll...Aiiiieee!"

Raylan had decided to interrupt the cultists rant by stabbing him through the hand with his Ka Bar knife, pinning it to the wooden table. "Now I thought I made it clear a minute ago. I don't have time for that. Now are you going to tell me where they took the plane or shall I start pulling and twisting that blade?"

The man's face was white as a sheet as he shook and nodded "yeah, uhh yeah. the plane, auuhhhh, the plane ittssssss. The ranch, it's parked on the river at John's ranch now hhaaaahhh please take it out"

Raylan pulled the knife back out drawing a pained gasp from the peggy, who knelt clutching his hand. Raylan wiped the blade off on the asshole's shirt and put it away. Walking to one of the dead men he took a Browning High Power off the corpse before coming back and sticking the pistol in the other man's belt. "Alright there, now they can't say I didn't give you some kinda fair play. On your feet" Pulling man up by his arm, Raylan then took a a few steps back and pushed his coat away from his holster.

"Woah, wait what?" The man was shaken and trying to talk his way out of this, Raylan wasn't having any of it

"You just spent the last day or so keeping an innocent man and his pregnant wife trapped in a house and shooting at them. I ain't lettin' ya go and I got no cell to throw you in so this is how it's gonna be, now draw you piece of shit."

The peggy had both empty palms held up now trying to beg "no please, just lemme"

Raylan shouted now, his eyes colder than ice "Draw! Or I go for mine on three. One, two"

The peggy made a desperate attempt to claw at the gun in his belt using his good hand. But shaking hands and bad nerves make for a shit draw. Raylan's was smooth and well practiced, hours spent getting a feel for the holster and his weapon. The 45's barrel rose and boomed once knocking the man flat on his back. The folks inside watched all this with a look of shock on their faces. Even Nick had no wit for this moment. Coming back inside Raylan changed the magazine in his gun and replaced the missing bullets in the other.

"Alright, so we know where they got Carmina. Grace, I want you to stay here with Kim. Not that I couldn't use you but you need to stay for two reasons. One, we can't be leaving Kim alone" Raylan raised his finger to the pilot's wife as she began to speak "not that you aren't capable of looking after yourself, but you're caring for two there and right now no one should be on their own, buddy system. Reason two is there are only the two horses and Nick's coming with me." Grace didn't seem happy to be left behind but she nodded and Raylan knew she wouldn't let him down. "C'mon Nick."

They walked back up into the woods where Ace and the gelding Grace had brought were stashed. Both men mounted and turned their horses south towards the ranch John Seed had taken over. "Man, I ain't ridden in years, gonna be so damn sore when we get there." Nick muttered as they set off.

...

They had been on the trail for awhile before Nick spoke. "I gotta ask man, that shit back there. You know with the knife and the showdown you pulled. That was some cold blooded shit. I mean I know we weren't best buds or nothin' but you and me been friends a long time and I ain't never seen you like that. Don't get me wrong I ain't accusing you of nothin' god knows that jerk probably had it all and worse coming to him. But that took some doing. Where'd that side of you come from? I mean, was it this whole shit with the cult or going to war?"

Raylan was quiet at first, horse still walking along as he listened. So much had happened in the last few years. How would anyone understand what he'd gone through unless they'd been there? Would they know what it was like that night he was trapped in a small house in the Afghanistan mountains, cut off from his people and surrounded by enemies? The hours of tense stand off and when darkness fell the 4 hours of fighting that followed. Or those days going door to door in the city, clearing houses and never knowing which would be empty, a family inside, or a killer waiting for you to let your guard down. Laying on rooftops with a rifle, watching the world through a scope as you reminded yourself that anyone in this town, man, woman or child could be the one looking to kill you and your friends.

Coming back to a shattered home and all that you fought to get back to ripped from your hands. And now his brother and sister officers in the hands of some crazies, his home county being taken over, people who he knew and loved being killed or captured.

It was true, something inside him had snapped, did it happen just these last few days or did it happen back in that roasting pan of sand and blood only to have the repair work torn off when this all came about. Raylan didn't know. Maybe he never would. Sighing as he turned around in the saddle to speak to the bearded bush pilot "I guess I've just had enough dealings with assholes. These guys found my last nerve and they are gettin' on it."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been dark when Raylan and Grace reached Nick's place and now as the deputy and pilot rode deeper into the woods on their mission the moon was high and fully illuminating the forest. At least they weren't far from the ranch where they meant to get back the plane. As they rode though Raylan could tell things were still kinda tense after their last talk so he eased his horse back to ride alongside his friend "So, Nick Rye father huh? And it's a full two years since you were married. Who woulda thought?"

Nick perked up and beamed now, more than glad to discuss his wife and impending child. "Oh yeah man, it's great. Like, you hear about neighbors helping out and things but it's been crazy. Ever since we told folks that Kimmy was expecting everyone's been coming by with all kinds of baby stuff, and some of the clothes are downright cute. Wish I was small enough to wear em".

Raylan chuckled and shook his head "I know most folks figured that you, marriage and kids would be an odd combo and if it ever came together it was gonna be a shotgun wedding."

It was Nick's turn to laugh "Once upon a time you woulda been right. Man back when I was in school or when I got my wings, I thought, Nick Rye you ain't never let nobody tie you down. You are gonna be flying and stealing hearts all over Montana and beyond. Oh yeah"

Raylan was glad to see his buddy back in good spirits "So what changed?"

Nick looked up at the dark, starlit sky and sighed happily "Kim. Like, we dated a little in high school but I was an idiot and was too busy running around with every girl I could. One day I'm down at the Eagle just having a beer and taking it easy when I seen her. She was in this sweet yellow sundress and she smiled at me. Came walking right up and asked if I ever been to Snowshoe Lake. Told her I hadn't but there ain't nowhere with water me and Carmina can't get to. So we went back to the air strip and took off. Shit, we didn't even wait for the sun to come up. We flew way up into the Whitetails and man the way she smiled to see all that from up high. Made me happy. Not like usual when I'm just waiting to get in a girl's pants. Naw this was more like, two people just happy to be where they were."

Nick had paused his story and looked whimsical for a moment, no doubt reliving all this in his mind. "Anyways, we finally found it. It was way up in those mountains. We danced around in the water under the moonlight, went swimming and finally she kissed me. We didn't do nothin' else just laid there on the shore kissing as we watched the sun come up. And right then I decided I was gonna spend the rest of my life with this woman. Plus she likes the beard, other girls asked me to shave it."

Finally both men back were back to smiling as they passed under the trees. Nick turned to face Raylan and asked "How about you man? You been gone for years, must have been some cool stuff you got into besides all that badass fighting for the flag"

Raylan mused for a moment before replying "Well they shipped me out to San Diego where I did my basic training. After we had finished some of the guys offered to show me how to surf so we went down to the beach a couple times to do that"

Nick burst into a laugh at picturing this "You? surfing?".

Raylan took his hat off and scratched his head a bit "well I think I spent more time falling off the board than riding it"

"Anyway, after my first tour I managed to get a short assignment to Germany. Turned out all they had me doing was standing around at attention in dress uniform at the US embassy in Berlin. Glorified security guard. But I will admit the night life was great. They got some great night clubs and a never ending supply of all kinds of beer. I walked along some of what's left of the Berlin wall, saw a lot of old buildings. Even got myself invited along to join some fella's up in the mountains for a red deer stag hunt. Beautiful countryside. And nobody but nobody does Oktoberfest like they do it in Munich." Looking back the deputy was glad he'd spent his teens drinking shine or he may have died trying to match drinks with the locals.

"After that I was back in the sand box a second time. When I finished that tour my colonel offered me a special assignment. Basically body guard for some D.C. bigwigs on a trip they were taking to Japan. Had to go around in a suit for a week glued to these idiots. Guess one of em had requested a seasoned marine to watch their back. I got lucky because they wound up flying back before too long and I got two weeks I could stay in Japan. Rented a motorcycle on my days off and toured through the mountains. Real pretty, got to see a lot of temples, old villages, hot springs. Guess I got a little culture."

"Rest of the time they had me in all kinds of training, mountains, swamps, deserts. I shipped out for my last tour and came straight back here when it was done. The army let me out of my contract month and half early on account of I was just gonna finish it on personal leave dealing with the funeral and all." They were quiet for a few minutes before Nick spoke up again "I was sorry to hear about your folks Raylan. They were never anything but nice to anyone." Raylan gave the man a nod of thanks as they rode on.

Finally they reached the river, just down stream from the Seed ranch. Once they were dismounted Raylan checked his watch "It's 1 am now. Sun'll be up at 7. We'll get some rest for now. Move in at 6."

Nick rubbed his legs after the long ride. "why then? Why not now?"

As Raylan backed off the girth on Ace's saddle he replied. "I want us both rested and ready, they will be still be in a deep sleep then and have a hard time adjusting to any attack. It will also be easier to fly the plane out. The horses need a rest in case a quick getaway is needed and last, I wanna get a look at the ranch in daylight."

Raylan loaned Nick the bedroll from his saddle. Using his coat for a pillow he bunked down under a tree, at least he was used to sleeping on the ground. Boomer curled up against him and between them the cold wasn't too bad. Nick slept pretty deeply, snoring like a chainsaw but after being trapped in your house by crazies for a couple days anyone would be dog tired. When 6 am came they grabbed their gear and left the horses behind. Raylan handed off his rifle and gear bag to Nick, who'd brought along an old Winchester 1912 pump action.

Taking the lead with his bow, Raylan moved down the river banks. Sure enough as they neared the ranch they could see the dock once used to tie up a fishing boat was now playing host to Nick's beloved plane Carmina. One of the cult's men stood on the dock while another one was pacing the shore. Raylan waited until the man on shore had turned his back and then let fly with his first arrow at the man on the dock, striking his target in the neck. The man crumpled to the wooden boards with a gurgle. As the second man began to turn back and saw his fallen partner a second arrow came flying out of the tree cover and took him through the eye.

Nick and Raylan approached the plane, tossing both bodies in the water and loading their guns into the back of Carmina. As Nick took stock of his aircraft he noted that the cult had made some modifications. Specifically two mini guns that had been mounted and a set of iron bombs now attached to the underside of the wings. "Damn hope they didn't damage my crop sprayer when they took it off, I still gotta make a living when this is over." Nick muttered as he began to check the rest of the aircraft over.

Raylan kept watch was the pilot worked, crouched down with his rifle at the ready, but so far it didn't seem like anyone else was coming or had heard them take down those two guards. "Nick, you think you can use those weapons they put on there?"

The other man climbed into the pilots seat, examining the controls these peggies had installed in his plane. "yeah, yeah they seem simple enough. Why, what are ya thinking?"

Raylan put down his rifle and began to go through his gear bag. "I been to this ranch a few times back when the old owners had it, for barbecues and such. Place is huge, no doubt to me they're probably using it for storing their stuff and as a barracks for their men. I figure I'll go in there and lay down some explosives, blow the place to hell and back, shoot a few and cause a stir. When you hear me call you on the radio or the shooting starts, whichever happens first, you fire this thing up and start swooping in to attack. We hit from two sides, raise some hell, do a bunch of damage and then be gone before they know what's hit em. You fly on back to the air strip and I'll double back to the horses and meet you there."

Nick gave the man a thumbs up and went back to work preparing his plane. He had to make sure the engine was totally good to go when the time came. It wouldn't do for anything to go wrong when the action started. Raylan placed his bow inside the plane's cab and emptied out most of his gear bag into the back seat. He slung a bandoleer of magazines for his rifle across his chest, placed his shotgun on his back before grabbing the now almost empty bag. Now the bag only held his grenades and sticks of dynamite. He checked his zippo to make sure it was working before taking a deep breath, no point in waiting any longer.

As he began to climb the hill towards the ranch Nick called after him "oh hey!" Raylan returned to the plane where Nick was holding out a flare gun and several rounds for it "hey you wanna scare the piss out of em, a big red fireball might come in handy" Raylan nodded and smiled his appreciation and tucking the extra weapon into his belt.

He headed up the hill with Boomer in tow, sticking to cover to avoid being seen by any lookouts. Once he reached the house without incident he looked around for an easy way in. Most of the lower doors were locked but it looked like the upper balcony door had been left open. Going to the back porch he stood on railing and placed his rifle and bag up on the balcony. Looking down at Boomer he picked the dog up and gave him a boost. The mutt scrambled up onto the ledge before Raylan pulled himself up as well. Swapping out his rifle for the shotgun he approached the door and flattened himself against the wall outside. The short scattergun would be easier to handle in such tight spaces. Easing himself inside he began to recon the place. The first bedroom he checked was sure enough full of weapons, many no doubt confiscated from their new unwilling followers.

Once upon a time the ranch had been used for cattle and tourists. Folks wanting to come get a real backwoods experience without giving up comfy beds and catered meals. Raylan had been to a few cookouts they'd thrown and tried to remember the ranch layout as best he could.

As the deputy made his way down the hall he heard a woman's muffled scream. Next bedroom down. The door was partway open and peek inside was all he needed. A captured woman was on the bed, bound and gagged, the peggy standing over her was stripping out of his clothes. For a bunch of religious nuts this didn't seem quite right. Raylan took out his knife and stepped inside. The woman's eyes went wide seeing him come in but the man's back was to the door so Raylan simply put one finger to his lips. The bearded man laughed "now sinner, it is time for your punishment" as his hand went for his pants. Raylan stepped up and buried his knife in the man's back, other hand clapped over the cultist's mouth. "And this is yours" he whispered to the dying man as he gave the blade a twist.

Wiping off his knife he knelt beside the bed and cut the zipties from the woman's wrists and then freed her legs. She tore off the rag tied around her mouth "oh god thank you. Did you get the others?"

Raylan looked up with worry in his eyes "Others?"

"Yeah, there were about 20 or so folks tied up in the basement with me before that creep dragged me up here" she said looking worried. "My parents are down there"

Fucking Fuck. This was not part of the plan, he couldn't blitz this place with explosives and then try and make a mad dash for the woods with 20 people in tow. And if Nick was gonna start dropping those iron bombs he couldn't risk friendly fire. Shit, how in the hell was he supposed to handle this? Taking the dead cult members rifle he handed it and his knife to the girl "alright here's what I want you to do, go down to the basement and cut the others loose. Bring em up here, there's a bunch of guns in that last bedroom. All hell is about to bust loose so just keep..." Raylan heard a floor board creak and had just enough time to turn and fire at the door as a peggy took aim at his back. Both men's gun roared at once but Raylan was on his mark, though he felt the wind off the dead man's bullet pass his cheek before it punched into the floor.

"Shit!" he cursed out loud before looking at the girl "Go! Go! take my shotgun too and that guys gun, Move!" and with that he was off and running down the hall. Grabbing at his radio he yelled into the mic "Nick! Nick it's go time but you can't hit the big house, there are friendlies inside, I repeat friendlies inside" As he burst out onto the front balcony he could see men scrambling down below. Pulling the pins on two grenades he threw them into the chaos that was the yard.

Nick's voice came back over the radio "ok what do ya want me to do?" The grenades went off sending shrapnel flying at the men below.

Keying his mic once more Raylan barked into it "Raise hell" The plane's engine could be heard at the river and some of the cult looked towards the sound, wondering which thing deserved their attention more. Raylan used this moment of pause to fire into their midst. Flipping the M14's selector switch to full auto, shell casing flew away from his rifle as he emptied a full magazine at anyone he could see below.

Running back inside the deputy threw a fresh mag into the rifle. Good thing to because as he reached the hallway several cult members were coming out of the bedrooms, struggling to wake from a deep sleep, get dressed, ready their weapons and find the threat. Raylan's rifle might not have been easy handling in such tight areas but here he was able to level and dump a volley of high powered rounds into the men.

He dashed downstairs in time to shoot the first man who barged through the main doors of the big house. Running to the open exit, Raylan knelt behind the door frame and began firing at the men he could see, putting the rifle back into semi auto. His number 1 priority now was to keep as many as he could out of the house. The girl needed time to get downstairs, cut those people loose, start arming them and move them upstairs. Several more rounds later the rifle locked open on empty and he had to reload once more.

There was a roaring sound of Carmina going all out and Raylan knew that Nick had just taken off the water. People were converging on the lawman's hiding spot and soon the little cover he had would mean nothing. Pulling another grenade he lobbed into the front yard, sending men scattering as they tried to find cover. Using the moment of distraction, the lawman headed for the one side door, shooting off the lock as he ran so it made shouldering the door open much easier. Looking back inside at Boomer he gave the dog an order "Stay Boomer, stand guard!" The dog was torn between wanting to follow or obey but he remained within. Raylan knew the dog could help but he couldn't risk Boomer being shot with so much open area.

Once outside he ran for a long waist height wall of stones and mortar to use as cover. Seed's men were pouring out of the two main bunkhouses, but the entrances made for only one man at a time to come out. Using this to his advantage Raylan worked his rifle sights between the two doors, shooting any man who emerged. Some who were already outside began to flank around to his left and he worried how long before they had him boxed in.

Some of the cult's men made a run for the big house and Raylan shot the first 2 as they crossed the open stretch of ground. But the third man made it to the door. Raylan cursed under his breath just before he heard a bark and the man howled in pain and terror. Good call leaving Boomer inside.

These thoughts were cut short though as a yellow sea plane swept low, firing two machine guns at the crowds of enemies. Raylan's radio crackled to life "Yahoo!" Nick yelled to his comrade "Don't worry buddy, just like Han Solo dude I got ya covered." he said before cutting loose one of the iron bombs from his wings. The explosive landed right on the roof of one bunkhouse, blowing open a gaping hole, sending shrapnel of all kinds within the building. "man you better watch your ass, all those little cabins out in the tree's, they are spitting out more of these boys, you really kicked the anthill here." Nick said into the radio before he did another attack run at the ground, firing the mini guns and dropping another bomb that blew a hole in the earth and some men.

Raylan wished he had time to appreciate the pilot's wit but right now he was still too busy trying to keep these peggies at arms length. He was going through grenades and dynamite fast but with such open areas and so many enemies he needed ways to suppress them. The ground around him was becoming littered with grenade pins and spoons, landing among the shell casings from his rifle. Taking another stick of tnt from the bag he lit the fuse and hurled it towards some of the cult's men.

Suddenly a volley of LMG fire started tearing at the wall he was behind and the air around him. Ducking back down he took a quick glance and saw two men with belt fed machine guns were concentrating fire on him. The same wall Raylan hid behind was shaped in a horse shoe around the yard and these boys were using the opposite side for cover, same as he was.

The sound of a helicopter rumbled into the air and Raylan looked up to see the peggy chopper swooping over them, two armed men firing out of the open sides. Grabbing his radio he yelled into it "Nick, we got a fucking chopper! Take it out!"

Nick's replied quickly "you got it man, this dude ain't no match for Rye King of the Sky" the yellow plane swooping in with a flurry of bullets as the dog fight began.

Raylan knew he needed a way to bring those machine gunners down but they were farther away than he could throw an explosive. His eyes fell on the massive barbecue to their left, the big one used for cooking meals for guest's and parties. It had a propane tank the size of a small car but without flame or explosive to light the gas he could do nothing with it. His rifle would penetrate the tank but not ignite it. Machine gun fire from the plane above was helping to keep the crowd from flanking him for now but it wouldn't last forever. His hand fell to his belt and the flare gun Nick had given him. Was worth a shot.

Taking his rifle in one hand he rested the barrel on the top of the wall, allowing him to aim the heavy gun with one hand. With his empty left hand he drew the flare gun. Once he was ready, he leaned up and fired two bullets into the tank. Both shots penetrated the side and gas began to pour out. Raylan fired the flare gun shooting a bright red fire ball across the yard and past the two machine gunners. As it reached the tank the gas caught and with a whoosh, erupted. The blast knocked the two men down while engulfing them in flames.

His moment of glory short lived though as something made a horrible cry and tackled him to the ground. Raylan found himself struggling with something he would have a hard time still calling a man. The guy's head had been shaved bald, skin blistered, eyes bulged out and blood shot. Was this guy carrying rabies? Growling and drooling the mad man wrestled with the ex soldier. Raylan managed to break them apart and twice he smashed his opponent in the face with the butt of his rifle. It didn't even faze this freak! The feral human was on him again and in the struggle Raylan had to let go of his rifle when the nut tried to bite his face off.

Finally he was able to reach his tomahawk, and used a MCMAP hold to pull himself on top of his attacker and arm bar him down. Raising the hatchet above his head he brought it straight down between the man's eyes. The black blade split open the man's head killing him. Raylan jerked his head up just in time to see a man jump the wall and try to level his pistol at the deputy. With only micro seconds to spare he let fly with the tomahawk which embedded itself in the peggy's chest. Not a bad throw.

Overhead there was a sound of steel shredding and Raylan looked up in time to see the helicopter's tail rotor sheer off from a blast of Nick's mini guns. The chopper began to spin out and landed in the field with a crash on top of two men, sending pieces of deadly steel flying in all directions.

He looked around for his rifle and saw it had landed just beyond the end of the wall. When he tried to grab for the M14, bullets almost cut his arm off, making him jump back. Drawing his 45 he took off down the wall, grabbing his tomahawk back out of the dead man's chest. With a mad dash he was able to reach the one barn, as one of Nick's iron bombs hit nearby, splitting the air with a deafening boom. Gun in one hand and tomahawk in the other as he rounded the corner, there were three men in his path. Raylan swung VTAC tomahawk into the closest one's stomach while he shot the other two.

More men were converging on him as he shot the pistol the way only trained solider could. Putting his tomahawk back into it's holster he switched his pistol to a two handed grip. His drill sergeant's voice echoing in his ear "Breathe! Squeeze! Kill! Repeat!" But even Raylan knew that he could only keep them at bay with a handgun for so long. Like a gift from above rifle and shotgun muzzles began to flash from the upstairs windows of the big house, bullet's aimed clearly the cult "Hot damn she got em to the guns"

The odds were shifting now. The peggies torn between trying to kill their original attacker, shoot at the plane which was strafing and bombing them or try and deal with the almost two dozen shooters inside the house. Raylan was trying to work his way back towards his rifle when machine gun chatter forced him to take cover behind a tractor. The cult had brought in one of their trucks with a mounted gun in the bed. The gun turned on the windows of the house,, spraying them down with automatic fire. The truck was at least a hundred yards off and a handgun with open sights wasn't gonna cut it. Several men with rifles were working to keep Raylan pinned down. Raylan did his best to make use of the protection the piece of farm equipment provided while taking shots at them.

Shit what he really needed right now was a rifle. That belt fed gun was gonna cut those folks to pieces inside. As the deputy debated a dash across open ground to a long gun, a cold nose bumped his hand. Spinning around he yelled and almost shot Boomer "Goddamn boy don't be sneaking..." The dog was wagging his tail, blood covered his muzzle and an M4 was gripped in his teeth. "Good dog" Raylan smiled as he took the short rifle and rubbed the mutt's ears. Leaning around the tractor he drew a bead on the two men pinning him down and shot. He got one with the first two rounds before having to duck the other's fire. Popping up like a jack in the box again he snapped off 3 more shots, hitting his opponent.

Now for the machine gun, it had to go next. Pressing his barrel against the side of the tractor for stability Raylan set his sights on the man firing from the truck bed and shot. The man collapsed, ending the guns barrage. The truck backed up, tried to turn and drive off. Raylan fired 6 more rounds into the windshield at the driver. The truck slowly rolled forward till it banged up against a tree and stopped.

The cult's men were trying to reach a panel van for a getaway. Raylan looked up in time to see Nick coming down to drop a bomb. His aim was getting much better as this one landed right on the van's roof, blowing it and the men inside to pieces.

Raylan stepped out from cover to survey the fallout from the battle. The one bunk house was blown to hell and back, bodies and shell casings littered the yard. Holes were blown in the ground, buildings and fences from explosives and the main house was shot full of so many holes it looked like swiss cheese. But it was over and they'd come out on top. He heard his radio crackling from his bag over by the stone wall and went to retrieve it "Raylan? Raylan you still alive?" Nick asked

Picking up the radio the tired man returned the call as he sat back against the stone wall "Yeah, somehow. That was some damn good work Nick, your dad and granddad would be proud."

Nick was laughing as he banked the plane in a circle over the ranch "Way to go man, I'll see you back at my place. Woooo!" Raylan watched as the plane shot over the trees, headed for home. The flaming wreck of the cult chopper lay in the field, several men around it had been torn to bits by the flying blades as they had broke off in the crash.

Walking back to the main house he stepped inside and was greeted by friendly faces, led by the woman he'd saved upstairs. They all looked shook up, some laying against the wall wounded as others tried to tear clothing into makeshift bandages "Was that it, we get em all?" She asked

"Seems we won. We either killed all of em or a few may have high tailed it out but in the end we won. Anyone hurt real bad?" Raylan asked. One woman lowered her head and Raylan walked past her into the hallway. Two men, one old enough to be a grandfather and the other in his 30's lay dead on the floor. Raylan slammed his fist against the wall "Fuck!" He'd failed, this blood was on him.

One older man in a flannel shirt lay a hand on the deputy's shoulder "It ain't your fault son. They died fighting for their home, their families and lives. Better to go on their feet than be executed by these nuts or forced to join em. Listen, lot more folks would be good as dead if you hadn't done what ya done. You were a damn one man army out there, putting your life on the line for decent folks. Hold yer head high and don't let no one tell you otherwise."

Raylan let himself take a few deep breathes "who were they?"

The man answered pointing to the younger dead man first "Joe Cob. Bit of a loner, worked down at the feed store. Came out here bout 10 years back. Decent guy but no family I know of. The other one.."

A voice behind them spoke "My granddaddy." One young man stepped forward, about age 17. The kid had on a John Deere cap and a few pimples showing. "He was a war hero in Naim." the kid was stifling back tears and choking on his words as a woman, who Raylan assumed was his mother, took him in a hug. "I'll kill em. I'll kill all of em" the kid sobbed into his mothers neck as she tried to soothe him.

The man who had been talking with Raylan gestured to Boomer. "That's some dog ya got there. We were coming up from the basement when that one man came through the door. I thought he had us until Boomer here put him down. Rae Rae raises some damn good dogs."

Raylan thought once more on the bodies in that cold cellar he would have to deal with "She sure did."

...

Later on, after folks who needed tending to had gotten some first aid, Raylan helped some into the pick up and a car that were left. Some of the folks had opted to stay at the ranch, to keep the Seeds from taking it back. Raylan promised to send reinforcements from Falls End fast as he could. Once the vehicles were rolling out Raylan walked back into the woods where he and Nick had left the horses.

Finding Ace and the gelding where they had been left, Raylan saddled up and rode, leading the extra horse behind him. Checking his watch the deputy let out a tired sigh as he turned Ace towards Nick's place "All this and it's only 9 in the goddamn morning."


	12. Chapter 12

The ride back to Nick's place at the airstrip only took half as long as it had the night before. Now that Raylan didn't have to worry about riding into a group of peggies in the dark or having a horse trip and fall he could put them up into a easy lope that ate the miles. It was also easier going since he could take shortcuts across fields and roads without exposing himself to enemies. The battle back at the ranch had put a sizable dent in the peggy hold on the valley and so far he hadn't seen any patrols this morning.

It had taken him a little while to get away from the ranch after the battle. People needed first aid, some had to be shown how to work some of their new weapons and told how to defend the place if the peggies came back. It also took a bit of wandering around and looking to retrieve the magazines for his rifle and handgun that he'd used and dropped during the fight. Didn't pay to run out of those right now since he doubted he could just get amazon to overnight him some more.

The fight had used up quite a few of his rifle rounds and most of his explosives. Perhaps a run over to see Dutch and grab some more was in order. As it stood he had one grenade left and 2 sticks of dynamite.

...

When Raylan reined Ace in at Nick's front porch Carmina was parked back on the tarmac. Grace had been sitting on the front porch swing and watched him ride up. Raylan swung down off the horse she stood and walked to the stairs. "Nick told me what happened at the ranch. You should have taken me along."

"We made out alright, didn't we boy?" Boomer let his tongue hang out as the deputy scratched the dog's neck, the big mutt's leg going crazy. "Besides I told you why I needed you here."

Grace got right in close now with a stern look in her eyes "Yeah, you also said you were gonna go steal a plane. Not stage a goddamn assault on a stronghold. If you had something like this in mind we should have taken Kim back to Falls End and all gone in together. You brought me along to watch your back, I can't very well do that if you're gonna leave me behind. If this is how you're gonna play it I'll go back to killing peggies solo." Her words held an edge that clearly showed she was pissed off, feeling disrespected and maybe a little concerned.

Raylan took off his hat and collected himself. "You're right, it was dumb. My plan went to shit soon as it got rolling and I coulda got myself and a bunch of folks killed. Two did get killed and it's on me. Only things that pulled it all off were those weapons on the plane and the help those folks gave me. Dozen different ways I coulda died or cocked it all up. And you're right about being there. I shoulda brought ya along. Woulda made a world of difference if you'd been providing cover. I won't ditch ya like that again." Holding out his hand to shake, Grace took it

The sniper nodded towards the house "Best go say your goodbyes. Sounds like Nick is planning to fly outta here" Inside Raylan could hear Nick and Kim talking and decided he better go speak with them if they were planning to leave,

Stepping inside he saw a pile of suitcases and bags on the living room floor. Nick was coming down the stairs with more with Kim following behind "alright baby, we gotta get going so let's load up" He paused to look at Raylan and dropped his bags "Oh hey man you made it back" The two hugged "Man I am good in the air but you are a beast on the ground. We tore that place a new one huh? I can't thank ya enough Raylan, now I can get my family someplace safe. Kim time to go"

As the pilot picked the bags back up his wife spoke with a firm tone "No". Kim stood with her arms crossed and looking like her mind was made up.

Nick turned to face her "No? Whadda ya mean no? Honey we gotta get outta here"

"Nick, this our home. And these guys are stealing our land, kidnapping our friends, killing people. We can't just turn our back on folks who've always been like family to us." Kim pleaded with her husband.

Nick shook his head and made to grab for another bag before she blocked his path "Kim, you just don't understand"

"I understand that your grandfather built this place. The house, the landing strip, the hangar, bought that plane. And he did it all after fighting to protect his country. This was what he fought for, to come home and build something. Are you really gonna turn your back on that?" Pointing to her stomach now as she approached the man she loved "How many times have you talked about handing off this business to our daughter some day?"

Nick rolled his eyes a bit at this "No I talked about handing off the business to our son."

Kim brought both her hands to her hips as she held eyes with her husband "Its a girl Nick. You saw the ultrasound."

Nick threw up his hands "aww c'mon on a tiny black and white screen. You know those things ain't reliable" looking at Raylan for some support.

The deputy held up his hands in surrender "leave me outta this"

Nick brought his hand to his wife's pregnant belly "I love you."

Kim smiled back at him and covered his hand with her own "me to".

The man turned and grabbed the bags placing them back by the stairs "ok deputy it looks like the Ryes are diggin' in. You need any air support just call, I'll come runnin'. You and me, be like Butch and Sundance."

Kim shook her head in disbelief "Nick you know they both die at the end".

Raylan, always a lover of westerns and wild west history had at least some input here. "Well the movie freeze frames on them still shooting, and some claims say they made it out alive."

As Nick headed back upstairs with the bags Kim put one hand one Raylan's arm before whispering "Please take care of him". Raylan gave her a nod.

Stepping back out onto the front porch, he straightened his hat and looked out over the pine trees and the blue sky above them. God this country was so beautiful it smothered all the crap going on around here. Maybe that's how the cult got so bad without no one realizing. People were so distracted by living in a place so much like heaven they couldn't see the devil creeping in. Grace finally had a smile back on her face as Raylan stepped off the porch. "Sounds like fly boy is gonna stick around and help out huh?"

"Yeah, hard to say no when your better half puts their foot down." Smiling back at her as he swung up onto Ace.

Waiting for Grace to mount as well they turned the horses back towards falls end. "You sound like somebody speaking from experience." she noted as they set off.

Raylan grinned at her remark "Well I may have never gotten that far with a woman myself but I did spend 18 years under the same roof as two folks who were married for 25. And dad never could tell mom no." The ride back to Falls End passed peacefully. Once again Raylan felt that they had really put the cult on the run this time. The Seed's may have still had other outposts in the valley but now their iron grip was broken and maybe some felt their will shaken. There would be bad morale and maybe some disorder among their ranks. Maybe Raylan would get lucky and they'd start killing each other, save him some trouble and bullets.

...

When they made it back to town people were glad to see the deputy arriving in one piece. A few told him they'd heard peggy radio chatter about the fight at the ranch and that the folks who left the ranch had arrived a few hours before. The first thing on Raylan's mind though was some food and a drink so over to the Eagle he went. Pulling up out front, he tied Ace's reins to one of the posts holding up the porch roof and went in.

Mary looked up from her spot at the bar and smiled "Hey there he is. The one man army himself. What did you kill, about 100 peggies out there at the ranch?" She laughed as she a poured a cup of coffee for him.

Taking a stool Raylan accepted the mug with a shake of his head "didn't do it all myself. There was a crazy son of a gun with a plane helping out, about 20 folks with guns and Boomer got himself a couple of em"

Mary May tapped the brim of Raylan's hat with her finger and grinned cheekily "You think that's the way they're gonna tell it when this is all over? Naw, tales will go down of you killing every peggy in the county single handed and then we're gonna put a bronze statue of ya right in the middle of town. You know since you took back Falls End folks have been trickling into town, couple at a time and joining us? People who the cult had chased into hiding in the woods, some the cult had forced to join up are even finding the courage to run away now that they know they can come here and be safe. Must have been twenty folks show up so far, not counting the 8 you sent over from the ranch"

Waving his hand as if to brush this all aside "and right now I would pawn the statue for a burger. Think you could hook me up?" Mary May nodded and turned back towards the window into the kitchen hollering the order to Casey. Raylan took off his hat, laying it upside down on the bar, just like dad taught him. He heard the bell above the door chime and looked back to see Grace coming in. Holding up two fingers the lawman added"Make that two"

Pulling up a stool beside him, Grace leaned her rifle against the bar. Mary handed her a cup of coffee which she said thank you for. Raylan and the black woman each had a few swigs of their drink before she spoke first. "So what's our next move?"

Raylan paused and blew on his coffee once more before taking a long slow drink from it "Funeral"

Grace looked up with shock on her face "Funeral? Raylan you think with everything we got going on we got time for that kinda thing? I sure as shit hope you ain't doing nothing for the damn peggies and even if it ain't this can wait"

Taking another drink, Raylan put down his cup before turning to his comrade "Grace, Rae Rae and her husband have been down in their cold cellar for three days now. I can't just keep leaving em there. As for the fucking peggies, let the vultures and coyotes fill their bellies and we'll burn what's left when the Seed's are dead. But I need to do this Grace, I made a promise". Grace was quiet, looking into a bowl of peanuts as she shelled a few, her eyes and mind far away from all this.

Thinking for a moment, the deputy spoke again "listen, I do need someone to scout the other peggy strongholds, get a feel for how many folks they got, who they might be holding, what defenses they have. Then tomorrow we start smashing em to pieces. You think you can do that for me?"

Raylan knew the last place Grace would ever wanna be in her life again was a funeral. When you were in the service that was one thing you saw plenty of. Going to funerals, hearing the speeches, listening to that lonely bugle playing taps, the 21 gun salutes and flags being folded up. Raylan had been to a number of them, several for friends. He'd only been in for 4 years and Grace had done 16. He could only guess at how many burials she'd been at and just recently she'd watched her father lowered in the ground. Finally she spoke again "I think I can do that for you. Do some scouting, plan our attacks so you don't cause another fuck up like the ranch. You can't get lucky every time. You do what what you gotta do and then we take the fight to em." she thought for a moment until she saw their food coming up "Mary, can you make that to go?" the barkeep nodded and brown bagged the food. Grace grabbing it and her rifle before heading back outside

Raylan sat and finished his meal in piece, eating his burger while enjoying the Falls End tradition of trying to figure out the secret recipe Casey kept for making these. So far Raylan had guessed at garlic, sage, mesquite and cumin. No matter what anyone asked Casey would never part with any of his recipes. Thanking Mary before he stood up, Raylan put his hat back on. Stepping back outside into the sunshine he stretched and turned back down the street towards the church

When he was younger he'd always hated going to church, a feeling shared with his father. Both the White's had felt there were better ways of spending a sunday than sitting on a hard pew. Most of the time, John had tried to make some excuse about overtime at the mill or work needing done around the home, while Raylan had often simply tried to slip out his window and disappear. But his mother Marie had always been one to insist that the family make at least some effort to go now and then. Raylan's best guess was she had always enjoyed the social part, seeing the other members of the community and catching up. At least Jeffries had always kept the Services short and to the point and coming to church always meant a lunch of Sunday chicken. Right now the holy building of peace looked downright appealing to the young deputy.

Strolling inside he found that the Pastor was setting up makeshift beds in the church for folks. So far lots of people in town had opened their homes to new arrivals, offering up spare beds, couchs and floors. But the small town only had so much space to offer. Raylan took a seat on one of the pews and removed his hat once more, placing it in his lap. After he had helped the folks getting settled in, Jeffries came down the aisle to Raylan. "You've had a busy morning."

"I"d say so, and it's far from over. Pastor I came here to ask for your help. I need to go out to Rae Rae's place to bury her and her husband. I suppose some sort of service is in order, do you mind stepping away from your duties here for awhile to come help?" Raylan slid his fingers around the the brim of his hat in thought as the pastor looked on.

Jeffries nodded "Of course I don't mind. I'm sure more than a few folks will volunteer to come help. " Seating himself beside the deputy, Jeffries placed one hand on the young man's shoulder. "But I need to ask how you're holding up. You've been going all out for days now, working yourself like mad fighting a one man war. That takes a toll on the body, mind and spirit."

Raylan shook his head "It ain't no one man war. I been gettin' lots of help and I been stopping to rest, don't worry." Raylan tried to brush the concerns off but as he looked at the holy man he could tell none of this was gonna fly. Jeffries had known him since youth and the pastor could see almost through him.

Jeffries frowned some and went on "Listen son, don't be forgetting I've been to war in the service as well. I've been in your shoes, I've seen what combat can do. Now I was lucky. After my war I found someone to turn to. My army chaplain. I had time to work through my problems while having the military to keep me focused by day and a man of faith to turn to in the off hours. It was because of him I choose to serve God when I had finished serving my country. And then I came home, here to Hope County. I took position here at the church and found my calling, healing and serving this community. You had none of those luxuries. You were pulled out of a war to find a gaping hole torn in your home, tried to find a way to keep yourself busy with work only to have this shit hit the fan. Your wounds are still raw inside and had no time to heal. Don't push yourself too hard."

Raylan leaned back against the pew and stared up into the rafters above them. "Trouble is I don't seem to have any say in how hard I push myself right now. There's no safe zone I can go to where I can sleep without worry. No flight home to let me relax before the next battle. No one to take my place if I want a break." he took a few moments to think before he continued "I see all this going on and it makes me wonder. How could a loving God allow this. Good people to have their lives torn apart in his name by a damned mad man. How is it that in the damn crash Joseph Seed walks out of it without a fucking scratch. I like to think that if there is a God he's gonna help but I ain't seen it yet"

Jeffries thought before answering "I remember when Joseph first came here, not long after you left. I welcomed him, called him my friend. We spoke at length of God and his love. And then his following grew, outsiders his people brought in and people of the county who walked away. And it seemed as times got worse, bad crops, harsh droughts, bad economy, high gas and low grain sales, more people turned to him, because it seemed that me and my God weren't listening. I tried to talk to him then about how he was doing this, that compound and how people were living. Then they wouldn't let me past the gate to see him. And then all this. Sure can make you wonder. But, there's a saying when it comes to God, when you do something right, people won't be sure you've done anything at all. How many times could you have been killed if a peggy's aim was better. How many times did a long shot you took hit the mark? Don't right the almighty outta this fight just yet."

The deputy's eyes came back down from gazing up and turned to look at the pastor "did you just quote futurama to me?" Both men broke out into deep laughing, trying to control themselves until they could stop and Raylan wiped a tear from his eye "Oh lord I needed that"

When Jeffries had composed himself again he squeezed Raylan's shoulder. "Hey for a silly cartoon, it made sense sometimes. Now come on let's go do right by those folks" They asked around town and more than enough people were quick to step forward to help out. With shovels and pick axes loaded in the trucks they set off for the farm.

...

They made it to Rae Rae's place in short time and went to work. Tearing into the earth with their tools and piling the dirt beside them. They worked in shifts, each man and woman digging for all they had till they were worn out and then someone taking their place. Those not digging at the moment went off to find the farm's tractor, driving it over to a rock pile and loading up the bucket with stones of all sizes. One thing every farm had a was a pile of rocks pulled from the fields over decades and they'd come in handy soon.

Once the graves had been dug a full six feet down, Raylan and a few others went inside, carrying the two bodies out still wrapped in sheets. Boomer walked along beside them, sniffing at the cloth bundles and whining. With ropes they lowered the man and wife into the graves and then filled in the earth, finishing with a large pile of rocks on each. Two make shift crosses were nailed together and had the names carved into them. These were driven into the ground completing the job.

Jerome clasped his hands and stood between the two crosses. "Brother's and sisters we are gathered here to lay two loved ones in the ground. Dear lord, take them in your arms, show them the peace and love that was taken from them in their final moments. Russell and Rae Rae had their troubles, fighting and arguements, he even left at one point. You know well the troubles he had after coming back from Naim. But at the end he returned to look after his family and died beside his wife of many years. Their boy is out there, please protect young Ryan wherever he is and guide him back to our arms."

Standing beside the graves, shoulder to shoulder with the others, Raylan held his hat over his heart. He didn't know Ryan too well, the boy being much younger than him but the kid was decent enough and the apple of his mother's eye. Jeffries went on "They had their boy late in their lives, a blessing you saw fit to give them after so many years of trying. But they held together and gave him all the love they could. Rae Rae cared deeply for her farm and all the people of this county. Watch over our brother and sister for us. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. Amen" The group echoed amen and put their caps and hats back on.

As Jeffries stood before the graves, Raylan joined him. The holy man wiped some tears from his face "Doesn't feel like enough to say. Usually I try and give people a good long talk at one of these, make it special. This felt half assed"

"Well usually you don't spend the last 4 hours before a funeral digging in the hot sun with everybody. And usually you get a day or two to prepare. But I thought it was nice enough. We can conduct a full proper service later when we have the right headstones and more folks can come. Mean time that boy needs to be found. Any idea where he'd go?"

Jeffries turned his eyes to the land around them. "Kid was raised out here and both his folks taught him how to hunt, he could have all kinds of old hiding spots in these hills or, god forbid, the cult has him"

Raylan thought for a moment "Naw, they were just loading Boomer up after the gunfight when I arrived. If the boy had been here they'd have been hauling him off same time and I woulda seen something." He paused his words for a few moments before lowering his voice "Pastor I think I might have seen something so just keep everyone acting natural but tell em to be ready in case of a fight" Jeffries gave him a nod as Raylan walked towards the trucks

Up the hill among the trees two peggys were huddled in the bushes. One knelt with a pair of binoculars while the other crouched with his hands on his knees. The one who was crouching hissed "ya see what their doing? Where'd the deputy go?"

The other grumbled "shut up would ya? I told ya, they're all still milling around the graves. The fucking deputy went over by the trucks though. Can't see him. Maybe he's gone off to take a piss or something. Maybe we can slip down and grab him while he's alone. John wants this sinner brought back now"

"And what does John boy want with me?" a voice spoke behind them. The one still on his feet whirled and tried to grab for the shotgun he had slung on his back only to catch the flat side of a shovel blade over the head. The second man drew a snub nosed 38 only to have it slapped out of his hand with the shovel. Raylan spun the tool around and jabbed the man twice in the stomach with the wood handle, knocking the wind from his lungs. A crack over the head with the shovel blade brought him to his knees before Raylan swung one last time, finishing him off.

The man he'd struck first was laying belly up on the ground and starting to regain his senses. As the peggy reached for a weapon, Raylan placed the edge of the shovel blade against the man's throat and rested his boot on the blades step. "I wouldn't." The man's eyes bugged out as he tried his best to nod. "I gotta tell ya, sometimes the oddest things work for weapons. Like this here shovel. Folks have been using shovels and spades as weapons for over a century and its one of the first makeshift weapons they teach ya in MCMAP training. Sure makes for a nasty tool up close. Now then you were saying something about John wanting a word with me?"

The man nodded in his place from the ground again "yes, yes, he's looking for you. He knows all you have done to attack the father and our efforts to prepare for the collapse. We were sent to find you and bring you before the herald so you may be shown the error of your ways. That you are a follower of the devil."

Raylan listened to all this with a look of bemusement on his face "well that last part might be right, cause I'm bringing hell to his door." Lifting his foot above the shovel, the man had a moment to try and raise his hand to plead before Raylan stomped down on the step, driving the blades edge into the cult followers throat. Blood gushed out around the blade and bubbled from the man's mouth. Yanking it free he gathered up their weapons and walked back to the trucks.

Jeffries was waiting at the vehicles with the others as the deputy approached. "Find anything?" Looking down at the younger veteran's hands he saw the newly acquired weapons and the blood on the shovel blade.

"Just a couple of real ugly looking squirrels." Raylan noted as he tossed the items into the truck bed before pulling himself up in as well. Boomer jumped up in beside him as the truck fired up and rolled out of the farm back towards town.

...

Once they were back in Falls End, the group dispersed. Most were ready for a cold drink and a rest after digging those graves. As Raylan did a chamber check on his rifle he saw Boomer was staring down towards the end of the street. A gold lab wagged her tail and barked at the big mix breed. Boomer looked up at Raylan seeming conflicted and the lawman laughed a bit "Oh go ahead" waving his hand. Boomer barked and shot down the street after her. The deputy could guess the lab was probably in heat. Oh well someone would be getting a nice load of puppies soon and could say they were half champ hunting dog. "Least somebody around here is having some fun."

He had decided to check the outskirts of town, make sure no other groups like those two back at the farm were laying in wait, watching for signs of weakness. As he made his way around the back end of the stockyards used to hold cattle he looked the ground over for signs of any tracks. Nothing. "Maybe they've been staying clear" he muttered to himself.

The words had barely left his mouth when there was a snapping noise like a air rifle going off followed by a sharp pain bursting in his shoulder. "Aahh Fuck!" Raylan cursed as he dove behind a tree for cover. How bad was the wound? He'd been shot before overseas and this felt different. Reaching back behind himself he felt something sticking out and grabbed hold. With a painful yank it pulled free and he held it before his eyes. A long steel dart with a bit of yellow fluff at the back end. "Ohhhhhh shiiiiiittt." he heard his speech starting to slur as he tried to reach for his holster. Draw the gun, fire a shot, someone will hear it. But his limbs were becoming like lead and when he finally pulled the handgun free a boot stomped on his arm, pinning it down. He looked up the shadow over him as his vision started to go dark. He felt his gun being pulled from his fingers as hands grabbed at him. And then just black.


	13. Chapter 13

Sounds and shapes. That was all that reached Raylan's mind at first when it started to come back from the darkness. Blurry shapes moved back and forth in front of his glassy eyes and he heard jumbled noises, voices maybe. He could feel himself being moved around. Some of the voices were coming clearer now, some were angry, others sounded scared. That one voice, who was it? Raylan was sure he'd heard it before. He felt his legs becoming wet, and two sets of arms pulled him upright. The one voice he'd been trying to dial in on was still so familiar. He shook his head trying to make all the water inside of it go away. He almost had it, that voice. His arms didn't seem to wanna move, stuck behind his back. Finally it all came clear, he couldn't move his arms because they were tied, he'd been captured with a dart gun and that voice was...John Seed! He snapped his head up to look that sadistic bastard in the eyes once before the two men holding him forced him under the water.

Thrashing under the water's surface, Raylan fought to find something to push off, some way he could fight back. But being bound with your arms behind you and two strong men holding you down made for little room to fight, especially when they had you on your back underwater. Finally as his lungs began to burn for air they pulled him back up. Coughing up water, he gasped for air and tried to collect himself. Around him other people who the cult had captured were getting some of the same treatment. One by one they were lead out of the river and up onto the shore. John Seed was standing there with his book of Joseph's holy words in hand, anointing the prisoners heads "and with this cleansing you will be clean my brothers and sisters, and only once you are clean will you be ready to confess your sins and find redemption"

Raylan was being strong armed towards the nutjob when John stepped up and stopped the men dragging the deputy "wait...this one's not clean" and with that sick sadistic grin on his face he forced Raylan back under the water. Raylan gasped in one last gulp of air and held his breath before he was forced under the surface. The cult's mad herald held him down for even longer this time and when Raylan was finally pulled back up the sick fucker just grinned again "still not clean" and pushed Raylan back down.

This time when Raylan was finally brought to the surface he yelled out "I have a confession." Taking in air as this all seemed to pause as they heard the lawman's words.

Seed smirked again "This is not time for confession." Placing one hand back on Raylan's chest to push him back in the herald smiled.

"Well this one's on the house. I confess that I'm a Johnny Cash junkie and a Buck Owens freak" Grinning right back at the cult leader.

A look of fury and rage twisted John's face as he grabbed onto Raylan's hair, ready to hold the deputy down for good this time, when a voice spoke from shore.

"Enough cleansing John" Raylan spun his head to see Joseph standing on the shoreline, dressed in a shirt, vest and bolo tie this time rather than being bare chested.

"Yes Joseph" John spoke as he lowered his head, looking a little ashamed but also angry. As they trudged back up onto shore the so called "father" held out his arms to his brother.

"You must bring them in with love brother, do not let your sins prevent that. Bring him onto me" Joseph commanded and the two men holding holding Raylan began pulling him towards the father.

Not about to be led in like a lamb for slaughter, Raylan made the only play he had. Wrapping his leg around one of his captor's ankles he pulled the man off balance and sent him falling back into the water before head butting the other. With a battle cry he ran up the river bank making a dead rush for Joseph. He almost made it to the father when several pairs of arms grabbed onto him and yanked him to the ground "Hold him, don't let the sinner harm the father"

Raylan kicked and threw himself at them, landing a few good hits but in the end they held him down. Yelling with rage at Joseph "Listen to me you son of a bitch, not god, your men or the devil is gonna be able to keep you safe from me you hear. I'm gonna kill you. Do you understand? I am going to kill you Joseph Seed" The peggies were pulling him up onto his feet again and he threw himself at the father for all he could "Gonna kill you in the end fucker, I'll see your hide eaten by the crows."

Looking calm, maybe a bit bemused by all of this, Joseph reached out and placed two fingers against the deputy's forehead. "Despite all you have done, you are not beyond salvation my son. You were not brought here by accident. But will you embrace this gift you have been given, or cast it aside?" Joseph turned back towards John when he spoke next and pulled them close together till their foreheads touched "This one shall reach atonement, or the gates of Eden will be shut to you John."

John solemnly nodded "Yes Joseph". The father turned and walked away leaving John and Raylan with the other peggy followers. John turned back towards his prisoner and got that pissed off look back on his face "You will confess, every sin you have ever committed, no matter how petty or small. I will pull them from you and then I will see if you are worthy of atonement."

The cult men dragged Raylan to one of their vans. A burlap bag was pulled over his head and he found himself being shoved inside. Other prisoners were inside with him and a few were crying. One man's voice blubbered. "Just confess right away. Think of anything we've ever done and just tell him. Maybe then he won't hurt us"

"No it'll make it worse" Said a woman's voice across from Raylan's seat. She sounded more pissed than scared.

"Why?" The crying man was still going on. Jesus just shut up man, don't give these pricks the satisfaction of seeing you scared.

Their guard was the one to speak next "Because it's not confession without pain. You will wear your sins on your flesh, before John peels it off of you. It's a beautiful thing."

"Fucking Peggies" The woman was speaking again and this time the guard struck her. Raylan heard the familiar sound of a rifle butt hitting someone in the face and cursed these assholes. Gutless cowards.

The drive seemed to last for a good long while. Raylan had no idea where they were. He wasn't even sure which stretch of river they had been on when they had been out of the van. Too dark, things were misty and being dunked underwater didn't help. But odds were they were still somewhere inside Holland Valley. Hence the burlap bag he guessed. If you didn't know where you were, the less chance you'd try to make a run for it. No idea which direction to run in.

Finally the vehicle rolled to a stop and they were being pulled back out of the van. He launched himself against one peggy, smashing the man up against the van door with a thud and pained groan. Hah, one more point for him. He didn't enjoy it long though as someone said "use the stick". A rope of some kind went around his throat and yanked tight. The end of a pole stuck in the back of his neck. A fucking catch stick! They were gonna drag him along like a rapid dog on a stick. A second rope from the front grabbed his neck, they cinched this new catch stick up tight, gripping his neck from the front and back now. They pulled him along through some doorway and he felt his feet leaving the gravel and stepping onto concrete. They were going inside somewhere, his boots banged on the concrete floor and he could hear the sounds echo around him. Where was this? Sounded like the whole place was made of concrete, underground maybe? A bunker of some kind?

They moved deeper and deeper into wherever this was. Down winding halls and steel staircases. Jesus how deep did this thing go? Well this wasn't any typical prepper's bunker. No one around here could have dug anything this deep, even with a backhoe or excavator to help. There was the sound of a steel door being opened with a groan and they pulled him into some room. The two men holding the catch sticks kept him in place as two more came over and cut his arms loose. They held him tight as they forced his arms up and tied them back together. The rope between his wrists was now looped over something that kept his arms above his head.

Raylan could hear foot steps from most of the men leaving the room and thing were silent for a moment. Trying to tune in on things with his ear's Raylan heard a small whimpering sound behind him before he was alerted to another presence. Breathing, deep, pissed off breathing. A hand grabbed at the sack on his head but before it was even yanked off Raylan knew exactly who was in front of him "Alone at last huh John Boy?"

John hit a button and Raylan felt his arms being pulled up. Looking above himself he saw his hand ropes were looped over a steel hook on an electric hoist. The hook pulled upwards, lifting him till his feet hung an inch off the ground. Taking this all in Raylan smirked a little "Ahhh cmon don't tell me you're into all that kinky shit."

John sneered and punched Raylan in the stomach "I sent two of my men to watch over your house. I have not heard from either of them and they are missing. Where are they?"

Raylan smiled once again and shrugged as best he could hanging like a side of beef "Shit if I know".

Not pleased with this answer, this time John struck him across the face twice and grabbed him by the hair. The herald was screaming now "ANSWER ME! WHERE, ARE, MY, MEN!?"

Raylan was laughing like a man huffing gas "Beats the crap outta me" Giggling again he even shed a tear of laughter before he got control of himself and smiled at John "Sorry inside joke. Guess you had to be there."

John's hands shook with rage as he balled them into fists by his sides. He was breathing like a kid trying to control a temper tantrum. With one more deep breath he composed himself and turned to small table covered with various instruments, including a tattoo gun. Taking up a scalpel he came over to the deputy and began to slash away Raylan's shirt. Soon there was only scraps of cloth lying on the ground around them. "You will confess the truth to me. That and so many other sins of yours. You will tell me all of it"

Raylan scoffed a bit at this "Buddy I spent the last 4 years in and out of the sandbox. Over there if you get captured, the enemy will cut your head off with a saw, on camera and put it all on youtube in the name of Allah. So if you think I'm gonna be shaking in my boots over some asshole with a traveling tattoo and piercings kit, working for a douchebag who has a goddamn man bun of all things, well I hate to break your pride but I'm not feeling it."

Rage filled the herald's face once again and he stomped over to the strung up lawman "You think you're so funny. How funny is this?". Spinning Raylan around the deputy saw that behind him, duct taped to an office chair was Hudson.

"Hudosn!" he yelled out. The woman pulled at her restraints and tried to yell something through her duct tape gag. John strode between them looking rather pleased with himself

Smiling at them both, John began going through his tools after wheeling the table between them. "You know my parent's were the first ones to teach me the power of yes. One night they brought me into the kitchen and threw me to the floor. I experienced all manner of pain, after pain, after pain. And when I thought I couldn't take anymore, I did. Something broke inside, I wasn't scared, I was clear. I looked up and laughed, and said yes." He started putting his tattoo gun together and loading it with ink, hooking up the power cord "I spent my life looking for more things to say yes to. Opening every hole in my body and when those were filled I created more." Now he began showing off strips of flesh with words scrawled on them to the two deputies. "Then Joseph showed me the path. Showed me how selfish I was being, always taking. It is better to give then receive"

"All that talk of yes, and filling your holes, tell me something John. Was that your answer every time some dealer said he'd give you a free dose if you'd bend over and take it up the ass or suck his diseased cock in some alleyway? Was that what you said when you were in the joint and someone wanted to make you his wife?" Raylan had decided he had listened long enough and was ready to start talking again.

John looked back at the deputy, getting angry again. He clearly didn't like someone interrupting his monologue. "Deputy, all that killing you have been doing, all that sinning, running your fucking mouth, none of that is courage. To admit to your sins, etch them on your skin and then tear them off. And then bask in truly being clean in body and soul. Oh, that is courage. I am going to teach you both something about courage. Teach you to say yes. You will swim an ocean of pain to leave your sins behind" Looking back and forth between them John smiled that sick grin of his again, he was enjoying himself now, it was coming to the fun part for him "So who, wants to go first?"

Looking at Hudson, Raylan spoke up "Yes, John. I'll go first. I'm ready". Hudson screamed into her gag and cried, but John smiled and clapped his hand together.

"Excellent, you will not regret this. This makes me, very happy" placing his hands on Raylan's shoulders before taking a step back. "But before we begin, I think Deputy Hudson needs to go back to her room". Grabbing the back of the chair to woman was bound to he began pushing her out of the room "see you very soon Deputy White."

The hook above Raylan's head didn't seem to have any catch on it but without some way to lift himself up and slide the rope off he wasn't getting loose that way. Looking around he tried to think of something he could stand on, lift himself enough to get some slack and get free. Nothing was close enough except for that little rolling table of Seed's tools and that wouldn't take his weight. But it did have some tools on it that might help. Lifting his feet a bit, Raylan started to kick off his boots. Damn things were soaked from being in the river. After a bit of work he had both of them off and with a few last tugs, his socks were gone to. Lifting his right leg he could almost reach the table.

Stretching himself out, his toe brushed the edge. Hooking the edge of the table he gave it a yank, causing it to fall over towards him. Tools and tattoo parts fell all over. Raylan's eyes searched out the scalpel that had been used to remove his shirt. Seeing it close by he stretched his leg out for it till he was able to grasp the steel blade between two toes. Now came the hard part. Summoning his strength to his core, the deputy began lifting his legs up, working to get them above his head. Years of sit ups, chin ups and pulls ups with one arm were all at play here. Coiling up, he lifted himself with his arms as best he could and tilted his legs back towards his body. Almost, just keep going. The scalpel felt like it could slip at any moment. Not now, no time to do this again, John will be back any minute.

Finally he stretched and lifted himself until his feet were up by his hands and his fingers brushed the scalpel clutched in his toes. Grabbing onto it with his left hand he let his legs drop back down. Turning the blade around in his fingers he cut into the rope holding his wrists to the hook. It broke away with a snip and Raylan dropped to the floor. Removing the last coils of rope from his arms, he rubbed them to restore circulation. Alright time to get moving White.

With that scalpel still in hand he struggled getting the boots back on, damn wet things. He had a quick glance around and spotted a dark brown leather jacket hanging off of one nail in the wall. Taking it for himself he found the sleeves were a bit short, hmm must by John boy's. Checking the pockets he was disappointed to not find any weapons but he did come up with key on a chain. Hmm might come in handy. One last search around for a weapon yielded only a lead pipe. Was gonna have to do. Finding the doorway he saw it was still ajar a bit and slipped out into the hall. As he walked the steel corridor he could hear two men talking at the other end.

One spoke "I still don't like being here when John is taking confessions. The sounds the sinners make is..."

"Like music, it is a beautiful thing what he is doing. You must embrace it brother" Sounded like man number two was a more devout follower or just more used to this "when he makes that heretic confess it will be the father's will."

To hell with father's will, Raylan raised the pipe above his head and brought it down on the first man's skull. There a sick crunching noise as bone shattered and the steel thudded against the cult member's brain. Raylan knocked the other one to the ground with a kick at the same time, keeping him from fighting back for a moment. As the cultist tried to rack the action on his machine pistol. Raylan belted him across the face with the pipe. The man fell to his hands and knees, spitting blood and teeth as he tried to mumble words through a broken jaw. Raylan picked up the Mac-10 and shot him in the head.

Looks like his buddy was packing a matching weapon so Raylan patted them both down for magazines and tucked these into his belt "Jesus, couple of spray and pray idiots, couldn't carry a proper damn gun between ya". Taking up both the automatic weapons he began to walk down the hallway. He slipped the sling for each weapon around his shoulders and then pushed the guns out in front of him till the slings were tight. At least this gave him a way to brace the guns and try to steady them. From the shouting coming towards him, others had heard him shoot the one man and were coming to see what was wrong.

The first two men rounded the corner at a full run and never had a chance. Raylan cut them down with a couple bursts from the pistol in his right hand. He hated these kind of weapons, small magazines, inaccurate, jumped all over, and burned through ammo so damn fast, one good trigger pull and your whole mag was gone. But this wasn't time to be choosy. Looking down at the two dead men he hoped for something better. "Goddamn it! Did you guys buy a whole skid of these things and get a discount?" Two more Mac's. Taking a couple more magazines off of them he headed down the hall grumbling. "Hate these things, and not a one of em has a stock or suppressor on it. Least then maybe I could hit something with em past point blank". When he'd searched the one man he found a pack of gum in his pockets. Taking a few pieces he popped them in his mouth, chewed em up and then spat it out into his palm. Tearing the wad into two pieces he stuffed it in his ears. Didn't wanna go deaf in here, steel walls already had the gunshots ringing his ear drums.

In the next hall 4 men had hunkered down in cover to shoot it out. Raylan ducked a blast of their fire and then leaned out cutting down two of them. The pistol in his right hand clicked empty and one the survivors yelled out "he's empty, rush em". The man and his comrade made a mad dash before Raylan sprayed them down with his left gun. Brains didn't seem to be a big thing around here. At least one of these guys had an AkM. Not Raylan's favorite type of rifle but it was a step up from these crap auto pistols. Keeping one Mac slung by his side as a back up weapon he shouldered the russian made assault rifle and switched it to semi auto fire.

As he rounded the corner two men and a woman were creeping down the hall, trying to surprise whoever was waiting for them. Raylan popped off several shots with his newly acquired weapon and drilled the first two. The last guy made a run down the hall to escape and Raylan shot out his knee. Approaching his captive Raylan held him over the rifle's sights. "I can make this hurt a whole lot more, less you tell me where John took my friend"

Seems this peggy wasn't feeling too devout because he couldn't spill the beans fast enough "down that hall, on the left, it goes down to a room where he keeps all the prisoners. He just took her there a few minutes ago"

"Thanks" Raylan said and blew the man's brains out. Now he had his destination. Marching down the hall towards his target he swapped out the mag on his rifle for a fresh one, tucking the half empty one into his back pocket. Time to be ready. Taking the left hand turn, he clung to the wall, making himself a small target as he advanced slowly in a half crouch, keeping the rifle raised and ready. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw a steel door with a window in front of him. John smiled at the deputy through the glass. Raylan didn't hesitate and fired off three shots at the herald's face. Three dents appeared in the glass as the rounds bounced off. Fucking Fuck, fucking bullet proof glass. Marching up to the window he slammed his fist against it and cursed "Open the fucking door John, we'll settle this, you and me"

John reached down and pressed the button on some sort of com link so Raylan could hear him "Wrath, that is your sin deputy. It drive's everything you do. You are just filled with it. So, Deputy Hudson and I will be waiting here, until you are ready to find atonement." Shutting off the speaker the man looked like he was giggling as he dragged Hudson's chair down the hall and out of sight.

"Swear I'll get you out of there. Don't matter if Satan himself gets in my way, I'll some get you Hudson." Glancing around, Raylan headed back up to try and find a way out of this place. When he found the stairwell several shots banged off the walls from above. Crouching down he got sights on the men on the next level. He shot one but the other ducked back behind cover. Raylan noted a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall and shot it. A blast of air and chemicals burst from the steel cylinder and the man jumped up in surprise covering his eyes. Two more bullet's punctured his chest.

When Raylan left the stairwell he found himself looking up a tall concrete shaft that went up several stories "The hell is this place?". He thought for a moment before it came to him. The old missile silo. They'd built the thing way back in 60's if he remembered right. Then during the Clinton administration they'd shut it down and dismantled most of what was inside. Come to think of it, he remembered hearing something about it being sold off by the government after Obama got elected. Guess he knew who the buyer's were now. Up on the catwalks, several men and women looked down and saw him. Ducking down behind a few old drums Raylan shot up at them. Once he had killed enough that the others ran for cover he was able to reach the next stairway and started heading for the top.

When he reached the final level a few men using the hallway corners for cover tried to stop him. Seeing another old extinguisher hanging on the wall, Raylan pulled it off it's hooks and threw it down the hall at them before he shot it. The blast was like a flashbang grenade going off. Raylan made a mad run before diving through the opening and landing on his back behind the men. His rifle barked and cut them down. Rolling over he stood up and spotted a room down the hall crudely marked "Armory" with spray paint. Quite a few weapons were inside, including a crate of those MAC-10s. As Raylan scoured things he spotted his duty belt hanging off the back of a chair "Thank you boys, better have looked after her". Buckling the gun belt back around his waist where it belonged he slid the 45 from it's holster and did a quick check on the barrel, chamber and mag. Seemed to be just as he left it.

Checking through a few other weapons he found mostly basic stuff, AR's, Ak's, a few pistols, lots of rifles and shotguns probably taken from the people they kidnapped. His radio was lying on one table he grabbed it up and hooked it on his belt. Wouldn't get any signal inside of here though, had to get outside and call home base, find out what was going on. "Now what have we here?" He mused finding a stack of C4 bricks laying next to where they had left his radio. A pile of detonators and a remote were beside them. Stuffing these into a bag he took them for his own use. But what he saw leaned up against the wall in one corner really caught his eye.

...

Outside the bunker almost a dozen of peggies were hunkered down in cover. They knew that the sinner was loose inside and causing all kinds of hell. It was up to them to stop him from escaping. The front door hung open after the last man inside had run out to escape and they held their sights on the opening, waiting. Movement stirred in the shadows within and they saw a figure dashing for the light. The men began firing at the door, spraying all around and inside of it with bullets. The man running from inside barely got his words out "brothers no it's..." before taking several bullets and dropping like a stone on the concrete. The peggies paused and looked at each other in worry. Each man's face read "whoops". They'd just mowed down one of their own. As they realized this they didn't notice the slight bit of movement inside the doorway.

What did get their attention was the blast of an RPG going off but by the time they spun their heads the rocket was already soaring towards them. The explosive hit the side of the truck parked behind them and the blast blew across the men, spraying them in flaming gasoline. Raylan stepped out as he loaded a fresh rocket into the front of the tube. Pulling the safety cap off the tip he shouldered the weapon, took aim at several of the men crouched behind some stone and fired at them. The blast sent shrapnel flying, killing two instantly while one fell wounded. A fourth man began running around clutching his face. Raylan loaded the last of his confiscated rockets and fired it at the remaining enemies with another spectacular explosion. Luckily with his first shot there had been enough room inside the bunker hallway to not make the back blast deadly for him as well. Pulling out the wadded up bubble gum he'd shoved in his ears he tossed it aside. The survivors from the rocket blasts were trying to get to their feet as he brought his rifle to bear. Taking his time he shot them down with one or two bullets a piece.

The flaming wreck of the truck burned as Raylan scanned around for a vehicle. A Harley sat over in the parking area, looked like someone had done a bobber job on it. Fishing into his pocket Raylan pulled out the key he'd found in there "He's gonna take my friend, I'm gonna take his bike." approaching the black motorcycle he saw that the cult's symbol had been painted on the tank. Looked like John had spent some good money on this bike "surprised he can still ride after all that hole filling he talked about". Taking his radio he pressed the button and spoke into the mic as he put the key in the bike and straddled it "Hello hello out there. This is Deputy White, anyone copy?"

He waited for about half a minute before the radio crackled and Mary's voice came to him "Raylan? Raylan oh my god where are you? Are you ok? We thought the peggies got you!"

"They did, took me to John's headquarters, he's holed up in the old missile silo. I just busted out but he has Hudson and some others locked up downstairs, I can't get to em" He replied

"Well I hate to start asking for things right now but Raylan we have a problem. We just got a call a few minutes ago from some folks watching the roads into the Whitetails. Some big fucking truck covered in steel armor and guns just came rolling through. It's like a damn big rig tank they said. Heading right for Falls End. Raylan we need to do something."

Thinking for a moment he keyed up the mic again "alright I'm on my way" Putting away the radio he kicked the bikes engine over and dropped it down into first gear. As he popped the clutch and gunned the throttle, the back tire spun, throwing dirt and gravel before the bike shot off. Had quite a bit of power in that engine. The bike running a straight pipe exhaust and loud as hell. As Raylan worked it up through the gears it gathered speed and before he knew it the bike was pushing 120mph. Whipping down the back roads he was grateful at least there wasn't much traffic out here right now.

When he reached the gas station just up the hill from Falls End he could see up the road and there was the truck barreling down on him. Killing the bikes engine he dismounted and dug into his new bag of toys. Taking out two blocks of C4 he stuck detonators into them and walked up the road. The truck was coming fast as he laid the explosives on the pavement. Taking a moment to look again at the advancing rig again he dropped two more bricks onto the road beside the first two "what the hell, lets blow it real good"

As he marched back to the bike he turned to watch the truck coming fast towards him. The steel plating over the front grill was painted with the cults symbol and it looked like the trailer behind the truck was not only armored but holes had been cut in the sides with mounted guns sticking out of them. Taking out the remote from his bag, Raylan checked it over, seemed to be turned on, battery was good. As the truck got closer he could see they had even put steel over the windshield and cut a small slit for the driver to see through. Well no matter, the rig in place now. Pressing the button on the remote just as the trucks grill reached the C4, he watched as a massive fireball blasted the truck to hell and back. The flaming rig spun and the trailer jack knifed, flipping onto its side as it slid down the road, then breaking loose from the truck it did a full roll.

The guys in the truck were no threat now so Raylan merely strolled over to the trailer and used his new AKM to shoot the lock off the back doors. Throwing them open he sprayed the inside with a full magazine before loading his last half spent mag and firing it inside as well. The trailer had a few fuel tanks on it and now that the truck had been torn away the hoses for them were pouring diesel out on the ground. Finding a lighter in his coat he lit the fuel and watched it slowly burn, diesel didn't burn quite like good ole gas but it would get the job done.

A jeep was coming up the hill from town before pulling to a halt at his new bike. Boomer jumped from the passenger side with Mary right behind while Jeffries pulled himself out from behind the wheel. The pastor watched as the trailer became engulfed in flames "You make quite an entrance whenever you come to town son. We were pretty worried there. Boomer was out at the edge of town barking yesterday and we found him out by the fields with your rifle and hat. We thought the worst."

Scratching Boomer behind the ears as the dog licked his hand and wagged his tail, Raylan managed a half smirk "Yeah John's boy's brought me to him. Tried to bring me to atonement as he put it. Fucking spanish inquisition is what it looks like. He's got himself, Hudson and some other prisoners all locked up in the bottom of that old damn silo. Place is built like Fort Knox, so we're gonna have to bring him out to us. Put a few guys on the silo entrance, keep watch on it. John comes out I wanna know right away."

Mary was looking at Raylan with worry in her eyes. His face and chest were bruised from the beatings they'd given him, his hair was a mess, pants covered in river mud and that borrowed jacket hung open over his bare chest "Raylan do you need anything?"

Rubbing his sore jaw with one hand Raylan replied "I need to go back to my place and get some fresh clothes. Tell Grace to meet me out at the house."

As he got back on the bike, Mary reached inside the jeep and grabbed some things. Raylan was giving Boomer another pat on the head when she held out his M14 and his father's hat "they left these behind when they grabbed you." Raylan took the hat and used the stampede string to let it hang down his back before handing her the AKM and taking back his rifle and placing it across the bike's handle bars

"Ok, you take Boomer back to town. Me and Grace will be along shortly to pick him up." Kicking the bike back to life he looked up the bartender and pastor once again.

Jeffries spoke "So how you gonna get him to come out?"

"I'm gonna burn down his whole fucking operation." Raylan said bluntly before he gunned the bike's engine and headed back towards his house.


	14. Chapter 14

_Apologies for how long this chapter was in coming out. I took off for awhile to go pickerel and muskie fishing and opted to leave my electronics at home. Hope you folks are still enjoying the series and looking forward to more chapters. As always I welcome any feedback in reviews and messages._

 _Enjoy_

Jeb Marsh had been a field hand most of his life until Edens Gate took him in. Life serving the Father seemed better than toiling for pennies under the hot sun and he felt that this place gave his life meaning at last. But right now he'd give anything to be back pulling weeds.

They'd been driving the roads with a convoy of trucks and vans, looking for stray sinners who needed brought into the fold or put down when it happened. There was the sound a chainsaw and a tree fell across the road in their path. Before anyone had a chance to react another chainsaw revved and a second tree fell on the road behind them. And then the gunfire erupted. Over a dozen shooters had concealed themselves in the trees along the road. Bullets came whizzing out of the woods like a swarm of bees. Men were dying fast and trying to ready their weapons, spot some of their attackers and shoot back.

Jeb had managed to throw himself on the floor of the van he was in and crawl out the side door. A bunch of fellow servants of the Father had went into the ditch across the road from the gunfire looking for cover. A moment later an explosion had torn them into chunks of meat. Whoever had laid this ambush had known they'd go there and wired the ditch with explosives and shrapnel. As Jeb lay cowering under the van the gunfire continued to pour on them and he saw men and women's bodies falling to the dirt and pavement around him.

And the dog, that dog. He'd come down the hill on them with a roaring bark. Jeb could those paws running around the van he was hiding beneath, hear men scream when the dog dove on them sinking teeth into flesh.

Finally as the shooting died off he climbed from underneath the van and made his break for the trees. A few bullets punched holes in the trees and ground around him, he even felt the wind off a couple pass right by. Maybe the Father's blessing was keeping him safe. He had to run, he had to get away and find John, Joseph...anyone!

Another one of his brothers, Phil, had managed to break away to and was running behind him. Good, two was better than being alone. But then they heard that barking behind them. The dog was hot on their heels, teeth bared in a snarl and his muzzle red with blood. Jeb looked back at Phil and the other man looked terrified. Phil was overweight and already blowing hard. It was like that old joke about the two guys and the bear. I just gotta outrun you. Jeb heard Phil's screams and the dog growling as it bit down and flesh tore from bone. He couldn't bring himself to look back.

His legs worked like they never had before, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he ran through the bush. Tree branches slashed at his face and a few times he tripped over rocks and roots but he kept moving. Maybe he was going to make it, he'd get away. These sinners would pay for this attack, the Father would make sure of that. And then Jeb heard it behind him, hoofbeats.

Jeb looked back over his shoulder and could see the silhouette of a rider coming through the woods behind him at a gallop. The horse reached a log and simply jumped it, coming right after him. Jeb turned his eyes back in front just in time to duck a low branch. Oh god, oh father, don't let this man catch me. It's him, the sinner.

The hoofbeats were getting closer every moment, he knew he had to do something or he'd be run down for sure. He burst through the trees into the bright sun of a meadow and felt his heart sink. Nowhere to hide. Jeb ran all out trying to reach the other side, get back to tree cover where maybe he could find some safety.

He spared another look back and the rider now clutched a loop of rope and was barreling down on top of the cultist. The man began to spin the rope over his head in an arc. Jeb had tears in his eyes as he ran for the trees, he had to make it, he was going to get away. There was a whistling sound through the air and Jeb saw the rope pass around his head before it jerked tight at his neck.

The rider pulled up on his horse and rope went taught. Jeb was yanked off his feet and hit the dirt, gasping for air as he clawed at his neck, trying to get the rope off. The rider looped the end of the rope around the horn of his saddle.

"Hah!" the big man in the cowboy hat yelled and his horse took off at a run. The slack in the rope was gone in a moment and Jeb found himself being dragged through the field by his neck. His face was turning blue, clothes being shredded and his skin cut and bruised. He rolled onto his stomach and opened his eyes to see a large rock coming.

Jeb Marsh's last moments on this earth were all of pain and fear, the only mercy being when his head struck the heavy stone and put him out of his misery. The rider pulled up on his horse and circled back to dismount. He knelt and pulled the loop of his rope of the dead cultist's neck and gathered his lariat up in one hand before remounting. "Ain't no escape for you fucks" He muttered as he turned the horse back to rejoin the others at the road.

...

"I don't see him!" One cultist yelled out as he ducked down below the ledge of the window he was peeking out from. The attack had hit just minutes ago. First men had started to be picked off with sniper fire and then there was a roar as a plane passed over head. Suddenly the entire rail yard had become living hell as bombs and bullets rained from the sky and anyone who didn't find cover was prey to that sniper's rifle. But amidst the smoke and chaos they had seen glimpses of a horse and rider, weaving through the train cars and buildings, shooting any man he caught unaware.

Now several had gathered in the main building hoping they could use the cover it gave them to make a stand. They watched as outside their men were thrown through the air by another bomb dropped by the plane. One man who stayed at his window a moment too long had his brains blown out. That silent rifle somewhere far away was still at work.

They suddenly heard the horse running up the gravel alongside the train cars. He was coming right at them. The men swerved and aimed their weapons at the last train car by the buildings entrance. Just hold fire till they see him. The horse came galloping out into view and went right on through the building, it's saddle empty. Men lowered their weapons for a moment, puzzled. Had someone else killed him? Struck by a stray shot? Where had he gone? One man jerked his head up in shock and yelled "It's a diversion! He's..." the last word cut off as two 45 caliber slugs punched his chest from behind.

The men were caught unaware, while they had been listening for the horse, Raylan had dismounted and sent Ace up the other side of the building while he sneaked in. Now locked in close quarters with them he was ready, pistol in one hand and tomahawk in the other. The 45 boomed and the black blade sliced. Men screamed and tried to regroup. One man shouldered his gun and took aim but his shot was in vain as Raylan embedded his tomahawk in another man's guts, pulling him in front of the gun as a human shield. With such close range and tight space, their rifles were more of a hindrance and too many of their own people in the way.

Down at the end of the hall one man was trying to steady his rifle and line up his shot. "hand of satan, you will die". His plan dashed when he felt teeth sinking into his arm and Boomer was on him. The hunting dog snarled and bit down until bone cracked and snapped under the pressure of his jaws.

Outside others heard the chaos taking place in the building. Some tried to run in and help but as they crossed open ground, they found themselves in the crosshairs of Grace's rifle scope. The M110 thumped against her shoulder as spent brass piled up in the grass beside her.

In the air above Nick laughed as he watched the people below scurrying around "yeah, hahaha, you boys better run, we come to getcha". Swinging his plane back around he dipped the nose and came in for another strafing run. Twin trails of bullets ripped across the yards, hitting machines and men. As he began to pull up he let another bomb loose which landed in the yard "Waaahoooo"

Nick's radio crackled and Grace came on "Jesus be careful, that last one almost hit the main shed and Raylan's still in there." Grace cursed under her breath, this flyboy was way to reckless with these new weapons of his.

"Oh don't worry, I got it all under control. Looks like a few of em are loading up in a truck out back, I'm gonna take it out" Nick reported into his radio.

Back inside the building, Raylan had them on the run. Having moved out to where the train cars were sitting, he took his shotgun off his back and popped the safety. Climbing on top of a box car he stayed low to make himself less visible and took advantage of the view from up here. He could now see down behind several crates and spot the men behind them. Lifting himself up a bit he leveled the 12 gauge and unleashed several blasts. The lead buckshot pellets punched holes in his targets and made for quick work. Two more men ran from behind one train car and he fired again. One dropping from a pellet to the head while the other tripped as he took a hit in the leg. Raylan racked the Mossberg's action and fired another round to finish him off.

The chaos had died down outside and Raylan walked out, his clothes, hands and faced soaked in blood. The rail yard was a wreck but nothing that couldn't be fixed up later. Whistling as he walked brought Ace to his side and he remounted. Taking his radio out he addressed his comrades. "Alright we did some good here. Time to keep moving"

...

The farm was on high alert. They had gotten radio reports of attacks on other cult properties and convoys. It seemed like this whole valley was turning against them. But in the end an army is only as good as their men, and despite looking for any sign of an attack they never saw the single shadow slipping around back to the tool shed.

Raylan helped himself to a woodcutting axe and a 10 pound sledgehammer. Letting his arms hang by his sides he strolled from the shed towards a group of three cultists watching the woods, backs turned towards the house behind them and the man coming up to them. Raylan let the axe handle slip through his fingers till he gripped it by the end and swung it in a wide arc. The blade embedded itself in the back of one cult woman's head and she went down with a pained groan. This made the others jerk their heads a bit and start to turn. Switching the sledge to a two handed grip, Raylan struck with all of his might and the hammer caved in one man's skull before he swung it back and struck the other fellow's arm as he tried to raise his gun. Raylan let the hammer drop and drew his Ka_Bar, moving in close he tackled the man to the ground and sank his blade deep into the cult followers throat.

Taking one dead man's shotgun he advanced on the house, blasting any window that showed movement. When the weapon ran dry he tossed it aside before he grabbed the sling of his M14, shouldered it and began shooting. He entered the house and the inside began to fill with gunfire and the screams of dying peggies.

Back outside the men in the farmyard of the packing facility were fighting an all out war. Their attacker had brought a small army with him, pissed off country folks who wanted their homes and lives back. Armed with everything from hunting rifles to LMG's they gave the peggies hell, tearing the place up with bullets. Having captured a couple more of the trucks with mounted guns in the beds, they'd brought two of these along, adding to their mobile heavy firepower.

Boomer wasn't going to miss out on the action and the dog was running through the yard, teeth bared for any peggy he could catch unaware.

Raylan was making his way through the farmhouse when he heard sounds from the basement door which had been left ajar. Making his way down the creaky steps he listened and could make out a low whispering voice and the crackle of a radio. "John please you have to send someone, we are dying here. It's him, the sinner you have spoken of. He's killing everyone and we need help." Raylan shot the man through the back of the head before he picked up the radio

"John Boy? Are you listening? I know you can here me, your man was just talking to you. Well you oughta know by now but everything you love is going up in flames. Hope you're ready to say yes to me taking it all away from you" There was no response so Raylan simply let the radio fall to the floor before he stepped over the dead body on his way back outside.

As he left the farm house one man lay against a fence post, gasping for air, his face torn open by a bullet. He lifted one hand towards the deputy and managed to gurgle a word that sounded like mercy. Raylan blew the top half of his head off with a shotgun blast.

...

As the sun began to set on another day of war on the cult, Raylan and Grace stood at the bottom of a hill looking up at the giant YES sign John had put up there. Dutch referred to the thing as the Hollywood sign's inbred cousin. The deputy was just taking the safety off on the remote in his hand as Grace spoke "think we got it wired up well enough?"

"Should be, I wasn't a demolitions specialist but I got enough training this should bring it down" he said as they settled back in a pair of folding chairs.

Grace shook her head "still seems like an awful lot of explosives to blow away"

Raylan took a sip of his beer before lifting the remote "Worth it" he said as pressed the switch. TNT and C4 denotated all over the big letters, blowing them into pieces. They'd trucked up a few canisters of liquid fertilizer to make sure the blast was nice and big, and avoid using all of their explosives. As flaming chunks fell to the earth the two ex soldiers smiled "Yep, that is one pretty sight"

...

Back at the Eagle Raylan slammed his fist down on the bar top as the other held his radio "You telling me not one damn thing has stirred at the silo? No one gone in or out? You're sure no one's seen you? Fuck!" He lowered his head for a moment and took a few deep breathes before keying the mic again. "Ok just keep an eye on things. We're sending some guys out to relieve you" Picking up his beer bottle, Raylan walked outside. Boomer looked up from where he was lying down and whined a little.

Mary May watched as Raylan paced the porch for a bit before he cursed and hurled his bottle, the sound of breaking glass heard even inside. She looked down at the dog and spoke "I'll talk to him" Stepping out onto the bar's front porch she folded her arms over her chest "hey peggies may have tore up the place but don't go adding to the mess".

Taking off his hat, Raylan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed "yeah, sorry. Just too damn wound up. All that work we did today and John still ain't come outta his damn hole in the ground." Kneeling down by the fence he began to pick up the pieces of broken glass and gather them into the nearby trash bin.

Mary approached and put one hand on his shoulder. "Considering everything we took out of that silo for weapons and supplies, that alone oughta be a win for us. And now we know where he is instead of chasing a shadow. And you took back 3 of their major outposts today and between the convoy you took out and the other two the second and third teams caught we are putting a big dent in his operation. Hell when you first helped us take back the town weren't even two dozen folks here to put this little mob together. Now we got over a hundred people manning places we have control over and working the roads. " She leaned around to look him in the face "we're winning Raylan, and a lot of it is thanks to you".

Raylan found one of the rocking chairs by the window and dropped himself into it. "Yeah, yeah. I know damn well we oughta be happy with the work we done but knowing he's down there behind that damn blast door, with Hudson and whoever else he's got locked up." Boomer came up and place his head in the man's lap.

"You'll get him, don't worry. Then you and Hudson can skin him like a fucking deer." Mary ruffled Raylan's hair a bit before he put his hat back on. "Now go get some rest, you ain't no good to us tired."

As much as Raylan didn't wanna admit that he needed to sleep, he could feel his body calling for it. He hadn't slept since the cult darted him yesterday. Ever since he busted out of the silo this morning they'd been going at the cult hard. Trudging inside he climbed the stairs to the bedrooms above and climbed into the bed Mary was still loaning to him. Out like a light in an instant. He hadn't even shut the door behind him.

Mary stood in the hall watching him sleep. Boomer climbed up into the bed and settled down beside his new master. Ready to keep watch over the man as he slept. Mary sighed and nodded "you keep an eye on him". She headed down the hall to her room, more than tired out herself.

Raylan turned in his sleep, his dreams coming in strong.

...

He was waking up in his bedroom to the buzzing of his alarm. Rolling out of bed he sighed and thought of the night before. He'd come home and told his folks about enlisting. It hadn't gone over well. His dad yelled, mom cried, lots of fighting between them. But he was leaving today, best to just get it over with like tearing off a band-aid. Grabbing his backpack and duffel bag he carried them both downstairs. He was just heading for the front door when he passed the kitchen and his father's voice called out "want some coffee?"

Raylan put his bags down and went in, managing a small smile for his dad "yeah thanks."

John simply looked on and sipped at his own mug. The old man was in his usual clothes, wrangler jeans, red flannel shirt and work boots. His hair was fading in places from black to grey along the sides. His face smoothly shaven down with his straight razor, the skin worn to an almost leather look from years working under the sun. Finally after a few tense moments between them the old man spoke "ya sure ya got everything you're gonna need out there?"

Raylan looked up from his cup. "Yeah, been working on a list all week. Double checked twice to make sure it was all packed and ready to go." A simple style of packing John had taught him from a young age. Whenever they went on fishing trips, hunting, vacations or anywhere this had always been the method. At least a week before you leave, start writing out a list of everything you might need. Pack it and then double check the list that it's all there and ready to go.

The man nodded and looked over his son. He still had a hard time believing the boy was 18 and able to go off like this. "Make sure you write and call. I don't want your mother any more worried than she's already gonna be."

"Yes sir" The boy nodded as he put his mug in the sink and nodded. Grabbing up his bags he started to leave again when he saw his mother in the hallway. She had her housecoat on, one hand over her heart. She looked ready to cry already so he put his bags down and went over to hug her. "I'll be ok momma. I'll keep in touch"

Marie wiped a tear from one eye and held her son's face in both hands "you look after yourself, don't do nothing foolish. I know how damn reckless you can be, and a war ain't no place to be showing off." she stepped back and fixed her hair a little. "So how are you getting there?"

Raylan picked his bags back up "Nick's coming over. He'll gimme a ride into Missoula, and the train there'll take me out to California for training." As he opened the door and stepped out onto the porch he looked back over his shoulder "I'll call soon as I'm there safe and sound. I love you"

Sure enough as he walked down the driveway he could already see Nick's Camaro coming up the road. The bright yellow car pulled to a stop and Nick tipped his hat. Raylan tucked his bags into the back seat and was about to climb in himself when John hollered in a stern voice "Raylan".

Looking back towards the house the young man faced his father who was coming over with that look that often meant Raylan was taking off with some chore uncompleted. His hat was in one hand, sporting the eagle feather Raylan had found on a mountain when he was a boy and given to his dad as a birthday gift. "Yes sir?"'

The man hooked his thumb in his belt and gestured at the barn with the hand that still held the hat. "Was just gonna tell ya that I'll look after yer truck while you're gone, make sure it don't turn to junk sittin' in the barn. Just cause you're of a mind to run off and do somethin' foolish ain't no reason to punish a good Ford."

Raylan nodded and held his hand out "Thanks"

John grabbed it in a firm grip and shook it with two good pumps before stepping back "alright then. Watch yer back out there." before turning to walk back to the house.

As Raylan settled into the passenger seat of the car Nick clucked his tongue "Think that's about as close as you're gonna get to an, I love you son, outta that old man"

Pulling his Hope County Cougars ball cap down tight, Raylan nodded "think yer right".

...

Raylan woke to the beeping from the clock radio by the bed and slapped it sitting up. Looking around himself he found his hat and pulled it into his lap. He slowly ran his thumb along the edge of the feather fastened to the snakskin hat band, stroking it back and forth in thought. God was that really the last time he saw them? A hasty goodbye one morning on the way out the door like he was just off to work for the day?

No point in hating yourself for it. You can't change the past and there's no way of knowing then what you know now.

Getting dressed, he looked out the window into the street. Still pitch black out. Plenty of time to go get ready to strike the peggies before they were all awake.

The day was afoot and there was a war to win.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun was just starting to rise on the Kellet cattle company as Raylan looked the place over through his binoculars. "Alright, I count 5 out front, 3 around the side and 11 more wandering around the stock pens. There's a mounted gun behind some sand bags round the front facing towards the road. Other than that no big hardware, just rifles and shotguns." putting away the bincolars in Ace's saddle bags, he slid his rifle from the scabbard and checked the chamber.

Grace was settling herself in beneath a bush, deploying her rifle's bipod and getting comfortable. "Alright so what's the plan? You going in like rambo again?" shaking her head some. She knew Raylan was good in close quarters, hell he was a terror in them. But getting close made it hard for her to cover him and she'd known the man too long to not worry some. She no longer saw him as a the boy she taught to shoot but he was still close to her, much closer than she let most folks get.

Smirking at her comment, Raylan took off his hat and hung it over his saddle horn "Naw. There could be folks inside the house, just like the ranch. I'll get in close and quiet. You keep anyone who see's anything from yelling out and we'll try to take this place without anybody knowing we even came in." Taking his bow off the back of his saddle, Raylan slung the rifle onto his back.

He was able to make his way through the woods and come out near the back of the cattle pens, Boomer keeping tight to his side. With so much fencing and a number of water tanks, it made for easy hiding. The cattle shuffled around in their pens and mooed slightly but they were used to farmhands and ranch dogs so nothing got these ones worked up.

Drawing back the string of his bow he lined up his top sight pin on the first man. The broad head arrow flew straight and true bringing down the first peggy. Pulling another arrow from the side quiver he nocked it to the string and moved into place for his next shot. Two more peggies stood together near the fence. Raylan lined up his sights on the left man and shot him through the spine. The other man only had a moment to jerk in surprise before a round from Grace's rifle took him through the forehead.

A peggy came wandering over, probably wondering why he didn't see the others, with a second one in tow. Raylan let the man reach the gate he was hiding behind before he stepped out and grabbed his opponent by the shirt, jerking the peggy down as he buried his knife in the enemy's chest. Boomer dove onto the other and sank teeth into the man's throat before the bastard could cry out. The radio chirped and Grace whispered into her mic "Raylan, we got a problem. Two pens up from you, they just brought a woman out of the house and they're dunking her in a water tank."

Raylan cursed under his breath, "alright, how many around her?"

"4, the two pushing her in the water and two more who are standing around watching. Sick Fucks" Grace answered and kept her rifle trained on them. "I'll drop the two behind in back, you go for the man and woman holding her."

Raylan cut around the side of the pens. Another peggy stood in his way, so he simply let loose with another arrow at the man's chest. The man went down clutching at the arrow in him, and Raylan stomped on his head as he went by. No time to keep things neat. Placing the bow on the grass as he rounded the last corner he brought up his rifle and saw the 2 cult memberspushing the woman's head down into the water tank again, two more just feet behind them. As he put his sights on the ones holding the captive, the first guard took a bullet from Grace and the other only had a moment to react before she shot him as well. Raylan was almost lucky they still had the woman held down as it gave him a clear line of fire at the two peggies holding her. He popped off three shots, bringing them down. The suppressor on his rifle cut the noise down but this wasn't hollywood. People around the house and pens still heard the suppressed shots and moved in to see what that was.

The woman had felt that she was being released from the peggies grips and now jerked herself back out of the tank, coughing up water and gasping for air. As she tried to stand, Raylan pushed down on her shoulder "stay down low". Two peggies were coming up from the cattle pens, others behind them. Raylan dug into his coat for a stick of dynamite and lit it. He held it fast till the fuse was burned down short and threw. The stick of explosive burst just over the men's heads. "So much for quietly." Grace muttered into the radio.

The cattle had been startled by the first shots and now after that blast were going nuts, milling around in their pens and looking for some form of an exit. More enemies came from around the side of the house and Raylan turned to face them. Three appeared and one dropped from a rifle round in the back. God, would he ever be able to thank Grace for all she was doing? Raylan shot the other two but one got a shot off and Raylan felt it rip the sleeve on his jacket. Too close. Running to the corner of the house he inserted a fresh magazine into his rifle and flipped the selector switch to full auto. He listened as he heard footsteps nearing the turning point and then jumped out at the last moment, catching them in mid stride. The rifle in his hand chopped them down as spent shells flew wildly. Off to his left another man trying to come up along the side of one cattle pen, crawled out to come nose to nose with Boomer, his last moment in life just long enough to shit himself before the dog snarled and lunged.

On the hill above, Grace kept moving her rifle to find more targets. There were still a few men scurrying around the cattle pens but just as Raylan had been able to hide among the maze of fences and cattle, so were these men. One stuck his head up and she took him out. Movement from the house caught her eye and she swung the scope there. Two more men were coming out of the house. She shot the first but the second one dashed around the corner before she got sights on him. But what she'd seen with him worried her. "Raylan! We got a problem, one just came out and he's got a goddamn flame thrower!"

At the back of the house, the deputy heard this over his radio and ran back to the woman, who was still trying to recover from shock. Grabbing her arm he pulled her back behind the water tank "Miss, please listen. Just keep your head down. I'm here to help" The words had barely left his mouth when the man came into view. Flames shot from the barrel of his weapon and Raylan had to duck to avoid getting any of that burning liquid on himself. Popping back up he managed to squeeze of several shots fast and a few connected with the man. But his target was still standing. Damn body armor.

But the hits had been enough to put a good scare in the fuck. He ran off back around the house and Raylan jumped up to pursue. Not too fast, go charging after him and he could lay in wait for you to walk face first into that handheld bbq. As he peered around one corner he caught a glimpse of the pyro. The guy was torching the front of the house before he took off running again, this time towards the woods. Raylan came around front and debated trying to put out the blaze but no garden hose was gonna work. No, better to catch that asshole and make sure he didn't light anymore fires. His step was caught though when he heard the woman shriek "Janie!"

Raylan spun on his heel to see the woman they'd freed standing in front of the burning house with horror in her face. She made to run for the door before Raylan grabbed her "No, no! You'd burn before you got past the porch. Now who's in there?"

"Janie! My baby girl! She's upstairs, they had us both tied up there, oh jesus the devils left her behind inside!" she was pulling at his arm trying to get them back closer to the house. Damn this was why that guy lit the house before he ran. He knew Raylan wouldn't chase him if there was a child in peril.

"Was there anyone else inside?" He asked as he took off his gun belt and tucked his knife and sheath in his waist band. She shook her head no violently and Raylan looked to the water tank they'd been dunking her in. "Quick, grab that, bring it over and give it a soak" he said pointing to a sheet left hanging on the clothesline. He ran to the tank and jumped in, submerging himself over his head. When he surfaced the woman had brought the sheet and they soaked it in the water. Taking a bandanna from his pocket he tied the wet cloth over his mouth and nose. No fire mask but it would have to do. Bundling the wet sheet under his arm he climbed from the tank and went to the back of the house. Kicking open the door he could already feel the heat coming from the front.

Running down the hall he had to go through the living room to reach the staircase. The flames were going up the walls and spreading across the floor by this point. Reaching the base of the stairs he yelled up to the top "Janie? If ya can hear me honey I'm coming to get ya".

Climbing the stairs two at a time he made it to the upper landing and tried to figure out which door she was behind. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Going to the one at the end he shoulder it open and was glad to see his guess paid off. The girl was bound to a chair in the corner, gagged and looking scared out of her mind. Raylan drew his knife and started to slice away the ropes that held her. As he pulled off her gag the poor child cried out "where's my mommy?"

"She's just waiting for us outside sweety. I'm gonna take you to her right now." Wrapping the girl in the wet sheet he hoped it would give her a little protection. Picking her up in his arms he carried her from the room and headed for the stairs. But one look down cast that idea aside. The staircase was engulfed in flames and burning up. A beam fell from the ceiling and blocked the way even more so. "Damn" he cursed. Not the best language in front of a little one, hopefully her mom would forgive him. Running back into the hall he hoofed open another door to what looked like the master bedroom. The window looked big enough for them to climb out onto the roof.

Putting the girl down for a moment he pried open the window and lifted her out onto the roof. Climbing out behind her, the young man had to wonder if this would really save them or only buy a few minutes. Already he could see flames licking at the edges of the roof, climbing the outside walls and coming out of the open upstairs windows. It was only one story up, maybe he could parachute fall and keep her clutched to his chest, keep her safe. But it wasn't a sure way. And if he jumped straight down with the goal to land on his back, the girl would be saved from the impact but he might break his spine. Options were shit and shit.

"Raylan" Grace's voice reached him and he ran to the side of the house. Down below, she and the mother had grabbed a blanket and pulled it open as something to catch them. But Grace had one corner, the mother another, who was that holding the other end? The person looked up and under that ballcap was the last face Raylan was expecting.

"Ryan?" He said before realizing there was time for questions later. Grabbing Janie he moved close to the edge. "Ok Janie, you gotta be brave for me. I'm gonna throw you out and your mommy and my friends are gonna catch you ok?"

The child had tears in her eyes and shook her head "No, I'm scared"

Raylan did his best to get her ready, with the flames creeping closer. Pulling her into a hug he patted her back "that's ok honey. Me to. But courage is being scared to death and saddling up anyway. A great guy once taught me that. You do this for me and I'll tell you his name ok?"

The girl sniffled and nodded a bit and Raylan gave her a thumbs up. "Ok here she comes" Tossing the girl as gently as he could to them. Little Janie managed to land dead center of the blanket and bounced once before they lowered her to the ground and her mother swept her up. Grace and Ryan now each took an end of the blanket and waited for Raylan. "Oh this is gonna hurt." He muttered before he jumped.

Sure enough with only two people holding the blanket now and his weight being so much more than the girl, when Raylan landed on the blanket it slowed him but didn't stop his fall. Using his parachute fall training he fell to his side with a thud but as he lay gasping for air he didn't think he'd broken any bones. Looking up he saw Grace smiling down at him and then turned left to see Ryan and asked "Where the hell you been boy?"

Ryan chuckled a bit and held his hand out "Good to see you to". He and Grace both pulled Raylan up to his feet. The deputy rubbed a few sore spots and looked himself over with a sigh "ahhh soaking wet again"

Grace nudged his arm and gestured behind him. He looked over and saw the woman peppering her little girls face with kisses as she held the child in a hug so tight he had to wonder if Janie could still breathe. The lady sniper smiled and laughed for once "I'd say it was worth it this time"

Boomer had joined them and jumped up, putting both paws on Ryan's chest, tongue hanging out and tail wagging. The kid laughed "ok, ok Boomer. It's good to see you to boy." Ryan looked over at Raylan and smiled "Thanks for taking care of him. I was by the house yesterday and saw the graves. Guess that was you guys?" The kid's mood dampened as he thought of his family.

"Ryan, I'm sorry. I got there just after things happened. They were about to haul Boomer off when I showed up. Did the best I could to see that your folks were done right by. We been wondering for days where you were." Raylan said putting one hand on the kids shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Momma woulda liked the spot you picked and dad he'd... he'd a just grumbled and muttered." the kid managed a little chuckle this time. "After they kept coming around, they'd told momma I was marked or something. They wanted to take me. So she gave me some things and told me to go hide up in the woods till she came to get me. I been up there 10 days now. Started to wonder what happened and came back. I shoulda been there." The kid had an old .45 of his own tucked in his waistband, most likely his father's old service weapon.

Grace decided it was her time to speak "And you'd be dead or hauled off to one of their brainwashing camps now if you did. Rae Rae did the right thing and looked after her boy. It would make her happy to know you're safe with friends."

Raylan whistled and Ace came trotting down from the hill above "well much as I'd love to chat more, I gotta make sure that guy don't burn down the damn county. I'll need Boomer with me." Ryan pointed to the deputy and told Boomer to go. Raylan spurred his horses towards the woods and Boomer ran along beside the big stallion.

When they reached the treeline, Raylan pulled Ace to a stop and looked around "alright Boomer, hunt em up". The big dog sniffed around for a minute and then focused in on one sport, huffed and howled. With that the hunting dog was off and running, tearing through the brush. Raylan sent Ace loping after the canine. As they moved through the woods he could see signs that they were on the right trail for sure, trampled plants, broken branches, foot prints in a patch of mud.

After a bit they passed the flamethrower, left behind at a creek they had to cross. Guess the man had found it too heavy to keep wearing as he ran. Just up the trail they found his helmet and plate carrier vest. Boomer was getting excited now, closing in on his quarry. As they topped the next hill they saw him sitting on a stump, trying to catch his breath. When the man saw them, he jumped up to start running again. Boomer was panting but not nearly tired. He was on the man with only a few bounds and bared him to the ground.

Raylan pulled up beside them on his horse and yelled "Boomer off boy". The dog stepped back with a whine. Raylan climbed down off Ace and looked at the man. His face was torn open from Boomer's teeth and he was scared to death. Raylan drew his pistol and stepped in close. He put the muzzle of his 45 to the man's head and pulled the trigger. "Sorry boomer but I wanted this one" He said before mounting up again and they went back to the house.

The farm house was burned up for the most part when they got back. Grace, Ryan and the woman were using the hose and buckets of water filled from the tank to just try and keep it contained. The mother came over as Raylan dismounted and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much sir. I owe you my life and my world. Losing the house ain't so bad long as I got my girl."

Raylan still found it a little odd when folks called him sir but smiled and when she stepped back he shook her hand and nodded "Part of the job Miss, I am sworn to protect the citizens of Hope County." Fishing his badge back out of his pocket "Didn't get your name by the way?"

"Wendy, Wendy Kellet. I just inherited the place two years back when my mother passed away. Janie's dad split not long after she was born and I figured I'd rather move back here and raise her like I was than to sell it and stay in Denver. I didn't get your name either now that I think of it."

"Raylan White, miss. Or Deputy White. Sorry things got this way but right now the department is spread a bit thin"

"Well thank you Mr. White. I'd say you're about the best cop there is in my books right now." Turning to her daughter who sat on the grass, looking awful upset still, Wendy called out "Janie baby come here. Do you have something to say to Deputy White?"

The child came over and held her mother's hand as she looked up at Raylan "thank you mister."

Raylan took off his hat, and bowed to the girl "you're very welcome Miss Janie."

As he turned to walk back to the others the girl called out "who was it?". Raylan turned back to face her and the girl looked almost shy about asking "Who was it said that thing about being scared and stuff?"

Smiling at her Raylan knelt down "Courage is being scared to death and saddling up anyway. That was John Wayne honey, some folks called him the Duke. When this is all over I'll loan ya some of his movies. And you can call me Raylan"

The girl smiled and nodded a bit "Ok Raylan".

Cute kid. Raylan went back to where Grace and Ryan stood together and smiled. "Well least we can do is give ya a lift back into town, put some hot food in ya and clean you up. Once we're sure the fire won't spread we'll take everybody back."

It took some work to make sure things were wetted down enough that the fire didn't have any way to catch the grass or move to the nearby buildings and dig a few fire breaks with the shovels from the shed but they managed. By time they were done the fire had burned itself out for the most part. Once Raylan was satisfied it was safe to leave and not worry about more damage they packed up what they could. The jeep Wendy owned was still in the driveway, keys under the seat. Firing it up, she drove while Janie sat in the back and Ryan rode shotgun, literally with a 12 gauge in hand. Grace and Raylan mounted their horses and rode along on each side of the jeep as they ambled down the road at a slow pace.

They were about halfway to Fall's End when Raylan radio squawked. "Raylan? Raylan where are you?" Mary.

Jerking his radio up the deputy called back "I'm here, what's going on?"

"Raylan I dunno what's happened but somehow John's out and he's here. He's in the damn church. He's got Nick and Jeffries"

Grace and Raylan shared a look for a moment before they spurred their horses into a full gallop riding for town. As they crossed the road and into the woods for a short cut, Raylan said a small prayer to himself "God let us be there in time"


	16. Chapter 16

Raylan and Grace road their horses flat out for town, the animals blowing hard and hides frothing with sweat by the time they hit main drag. Ace reached town first, having left Grace's gelding in the dust. Raylan leaped down off of the stallion's back and pointed to one of the men gathered outside the church "look after those animals, we're gonna handle this". Marching to Mary's side where she knelt by the hood of a car, the bartender kept her AR-15 aimed at the church. "Alright gimme the sit rep what the fuck is going on?" Shouldering his rifle as he spoke, Raylan disengaged the safety and rested the barrel on the car's roof.

"Fucking hell Raylan I don't know how it happened. We heard some shots and next thing we know, we hear John yelling from inside the church. Say's if anyone tries to come in or anything he'll kill Nick and the pastor. We tried to radio the guys watching the silo entrance and got nothin'. Somebody must'a ambushed them before John came back out. Then that damn truck of his pulled up out front, think there's still a few guys inside of it." Mary talked fast, and the deputy could hear the worry in her voice. Casey stood close by with several other townsfolk, clutching the M1 Garand from Raylan's house.

"But you didn't see Kim?" Raylan himself was scared for the pregnant woman

Shaking her head, Mary looked up at him "No, just Nick in there from what I hear, maybe she got away"

"Raylan? Deputy Raylan White is that you out there? Why don't you come in my brother? It is a glorious day to spend in the house of the lord" John stood in the open doorway of the church, right in the lawman's crosshairs. Raylan almost pulled the trigger the moment the bastard appeared but held himself back, taking a deep breath.

"No one shoots first unless they do or me" Raylan spoke low to Mary and the folks around him. Grace scowled from where she knelt close by keeping the church doors and windows covered with her rifle. The deputy looked back at the madman "I think the sun's much nicer out here John. I remember how stuffy that old church gets on a hot day. Why don't y'all come on out huh? Get a little fresh air, we'll pour some sweet tea and talk this over?"

John laughed and waved his pistol at the group "Ahh Raylan, still the joker. Well I'm afraid the time for jokes has past my friend. Now I am bound to lead you to the gates of Eden, the others I can give or take. So, you can come in here, or I'll start cutting pieces of that heretic Jeffries and your friend Nick."

Nick's voice hollered from behind the herald "Don't do it, fuck this asshole!" before the sound of someone striking him cut his words off

John looked back for a moment and then faced the posse outside again "I'm going back inside deputy. You come in here, alone, by the time I count down from 30 or I start tossing out pieces." And with that the man went back out of view

"Shit" Raylan cursed and laid his rifle on the car roof. Unbuckling his gunbelt he set it next the M14.

Grace stood and looked at him in shock "No fucking way you're walking in there"

"You damn well heard him, no two ways about it. You wanna stop me, shoot me." Stepping out from behind the car he began walking towards the church. Speaking over his shoulder to them as he walked "You guys just make sure no matter what, that bastard doesn't live to see another sunrise." Marching up the church steps he threw the doors open and stepped in with his hands raised "Alright John you wanted me, well here I am"

John stood at the end of the room by the alter with that same sick grin on his face. "Welcome brother, we've all been waiting for you". On either side of him were Jeffries and Nick. Two of John's men had Nick by the arms and another held a gun to the pastor's head. Raylan's eyes hadn't even adjusted to the light inside when three more came up behind him. One put the muzzle of a rifle to his head while the others grabbed his arms and dragged him up the rows of pews. Raylan could see that Jeffries chest was cut and bleeding, like a strip on his skin had been cut off. "Prepare him for his cleansing" John commanded his men.

The two holding the deputy forced him to the church floor on his back and tore open his shirt, exposing his chest. John approached with that fucking tattoo gun of his and knelt down, planting his knee in Raylan's stomach. The lawman grunted a bit from the weight but never broke eye contact, making sure his expression read one thing "I'm gonna fucking kill you"

To say John was a butcher with that tattoo gun was a kindness. Raylan had gotten several tattoo's over the years and even that amateur job he got in Frisco wasn't nearly this painful, but then even if John knew how to use it right, no doubt he'd make this as painful as possible. At one point Raylan threw himself up with a growl in an effort to head butt the man before he was slammed back to the floor. John was getting pissed off now "Hold still for Chri..., it's supposed to say Wrath, not Rat" Grumbling as he went back to work.

Finally the sick fuck was done and the two peggies dragged Raylan back up onto his feet. He looked down at his chest and right over his heart the word "WRATH" had been crudely scrawled, the black lettering dripping with blood. John was back to talking, in love with the sound of his own voice "Perfect. Sin must be exposed so it may be absolved. You will not hide, your true self will be exposed and spilled across this floor." Jeffries was still clutching his bible until the herald slapped it from his hands and forced a copy of Joseph's book on the man of god "I felt that maybe a friendly face would make it easier for you two to find atonement. You know Raylan I find it quite coincidental that the man who shall save your soul share's his name with your father"

"Don't you fucking even mention my father you worthless piece of shit. You ain't fit to lick the dog shit off my old man's boots. You hear me, don't you stain his name by associating yourself with him." the deputy barked, pissed as a teased dog at the end of it's chain.

Nick was dragged up in front of the pastor and John began to speak "Our devoted, we are gathered here to bear witness..." pausing as he waited for the black man to speak. Jeffries spoke about as much as a statue. A nod from John and the man with the rifle slammed his gun's butt against the pastor's head. Jeffries fell to the floor with a pained groaned and Raylan lunged against the hands holding him.

"You cheap shot son of a bitch. Tell these men to lemme go and you and I can square off huh? We'll see who god favors." Fire and malice filled his voice until he heard Jeffries cut him off

"It's alright Raylan, I'm ready to serve John." Raylan couldn't believe his ears but for a moment he saw something, the pastor pushed away the new book John had given him and was standing back up with old bible in hand. The man of god looked into Raylan's eyes with the icy calm of a soldier and Raylan let himself go slack a little, he had to bide his time.

Clapping his hands together John smiled "Let's try that again. Our devoted we are gathered here to bear witness" Jeffries began to recite the words as the herald spoke, following his new script "to those willing to atone for their sins. Will you Nick Rye, place your hand upon the word of Joseph?"

Jeffries didn't even get to finish the last line before Nick cut him off "Fuck that and fuck ya'll. I ain't ever givin' in to that psychopath."

John pushed his way past Jeffries and his own guard to confront the pilot. "There it is Nick, your sin. Greed, always thinking of yourself" Poking at the word tattooed on Nick's chest. Nick's response was to simply spit in the bastard's face. John smirked and wiped his cheek of the spittle before grabbing hold of Nick. He leaned in close and began whispering in the man's ear.

Nick's struggles ceased and his whole body went stiff, his face turning white as a sheet. Letting his arms drop to is sides he nodded "Yes, yes I will atone" John smiled that sick way of his and his men dragged Nick to the floor only this time it wasn't to add a tattoo. They were gonna remove it. John stepped in with his scalpel and began to cut into flesh as Raylan's friend cried out.

Jeffries yelled for this to stop and Raylan threw himself against those holding him again "No! John you leave him be, you're here for me remember? You let him go!" There was a sick sound of skin being peeled from flesh as Nick hollered in pain. Before they knew it John stood clutching the tattooed strip on flesh in his hands like a prize.

"And that is the power of YES!" Taking a staple gun he pinned the skin to the church wall, he was awash with glee like he was on some kind of drug. "I've set you free Nick. Your welcome." He was breathing hard and circled around to stand behind Jeffries, smiling at Raylan. "Now then, will you Raylan White, place your hand, upon the word of Joseph"

Jeffries recited his lines with an angry tremble in his voice but as he held the bible out to Raylan the deputy looked into the pastor's eyes, mentally asking his one question "are you sure?" The man looked back with steeled determination and gave a subtle nod. Raylan reached out and laid his hand upon the bible, letting his thumb hook the edge of the cover. Yanking the book open he grabbed for the .357 he'd seen Jeffries keep inside and yanked the gun clear as his left elbow jerked up and smashed the nose of the man to his one side, sending the peggy stumbling back into the one pointing a rifle at Raylan.

Raylan raised the revolver and fired over the pastor's shoulder, taking out the man holding the gun on Jeffries. Sweeping the muzzle right he brought the sights to John's face and yanked the trigger. But just as the trigger broke and the hammer dropped the peggy to his right grabbed his arm and yanked. The gun was pulled to one side and the slug missed it's mark, blowing off most of John's ear.

Pistol whipping the bastard who made him miss, Raylan turned and shot the rifleman to his left as the fella tried to recover. The peggy who'd held him by the left arm was still holding his nose and posed no threat but the two who'd been watching Nick now tried to ready their weapon's. Raylan shot one as Nick pulled the other to the floor. Jeffries tackled the one Raylan had struck with the gun as the lawman whirled around to see John almost out the door. The deputy fired but the bullet pulled an inch left of the herald's shoulder and blew a hole in the door frame. Damn he'd rushed the shot and jerked the trigger.

Turning back around he shot the man wrestling with Nick, blowing brain matter all over the pilot's face. Nick cussed and pushed the body off of him. His next bullet ended the one with the smashed nose. Thank god that the pastor had managed to lay his hands on a model 627 with the 8 shot cylinder. Jeffries had managed to wrestle away his opponent's gun and shot him twice in the chest "GET THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

Outside the gunfire was going like mad as the men from John's Suburban shot it out with the town. Raylan rushed out of the church as they threw the truck in gear. Raylan took his time with the last round in the gun he held and thumbed back the hammer putting the weapon in single action. Using a two handed grip he aimed for the driver and squeezed. The magnum revolver boomed and the driver's window spider webbed with a cry from inside. But the vehicle only swerved for a moment before pulling back onto the road and burning rubber out of town. Mary had started a car and waved Raylan over "C'mon we can't let him get away."

Raylan bolted for the car, leaped into passenger side as she threw it in gear. Grace was already in the back but as they began to peel out, Nick rushed from the church holding a piece of cloth to his chest with one hand, the other grabbing a car door handle "slow the fuck down" he hollered before pulling himself into the moving car.

"The hell you doing Nick? You're hurt you need someone to look at that" Raylan yelled into the backseat as he buckled his gun belt back on. Mary had shown good wit by throwing his weapons in the car ahead of time.

"I hid Kim in the old bomb bunker when they showed up. I needed to tell you guys it's behind that shelf of preservatives in the basment, someone's gotta make sure she's alright." Nick hissed through his teeth as Grace tied the torn shirt around his chest. "Side's you're gonna need me. Before ya showed up John was talking on his radio, he's got Jacob sending down a plane to pick him up at my airstrip."

Raylan picked up his radio and keyed it "Dutch! Dutch! Have you heard anything on the airwaves about a plane coming into the valley?"

The grumpy Vet voice came back fast "Damn right, I been trying to raise you for the last 10 minutes. Yeah, a goddamn world war 2 mustang if Jacob is telling the truth."

Punching the car door Raylan looked back at Nick "Any chance they'll take Carmina with em to?"

Nick shook his head violently "Hell no. After they stole her last time, I installed two hidden kill switches. No way in hell they found even one let alone both."

Facing forwards again as they drove along the wooded road, hot on the SUV's trail. "Alright then, here's the plan people. We get to the airport and we do anything we can to keep them from taking off while we also cover Nick so he can get Carmina started. If they manage to get off the ground, he and I will go after em. Got it?"

Grace nodded "Affirmative"

Mary stomped the gas and grit her teeth "10-4"

As they pulled onto the airstrip indeed there was a goddamn WW2 fighter plane idling. They saw John's truck pulling to a stop and Mary hit the brakes as bullet's punched holes in their windshield. She, Raylan and Grace each stepped from the car and used their doors as shields, opening fire on the peggies. Nick pulled himself out of the backseat and ran for the hangar. The three resistance fighter emptied their gun's, giving the man time to reach his plane. One peggy was giving John a boost into the back seat of the enemy plane and Grace shot him through the spine. As he fell he reached out for John's help but the herald pushed him away. Inside they could hear the sound of Nick getting his own plane to turn over.

Bullet's slammed into their car as they used it for a shield. "Goddamn it, someone get that pilot" Raylan shouted as he fired at the cockpit. He watched as rounds from his and the other's rifles split and fractured the glass but the man at the controls kept his head down and with John's men firing at them they couldn't close the two hundred open yards between them and the plane.

John was in his seat now and yelling for the man to fly him out of here, one hand still clutching the bloody mess that used to be his left ear. As the plane began to taxi for the runway. Raylan and Grace killed the last two peggies guarding it and broke into a run. The two ex soldiers hauled ass as fast as they could but not before the plane was gaining speed and heading for the end of the runway. The wheels left the ground and both of them stopped to shoulder their rifles and empty what was left in their magazines at the aircraft.

From behind them they heard Carmina roar into full power and Nick pulled out of the hangar, heading towards them. Kicking open the side door he waved to Raylan. The deputy slung his rifle onto his back and began to run alongside the airstrip till the plane began to pass him. Reaching out he grabbed onto the side and stepped up onto one of the pontoons. The plane took off with him hanging on for dear life. As they got further into the air he was able to pull himself inside the cab with Nick "Kick this mule".

The plane banked hard left and they got sight of John's fighter plane. Nick took a deep breath "Time to see if I'm really a Rye." Swooping in he cut loose a blast of fire from the twin mini guns mounted on the plane, just missing the Mustang. "Damn". Raylan leaned out of the cockpit window and took aim with his rifle, popping off a few shots. Nick looked over as he did this "Is that gonna do much?"

Raylan pulled himself back inside and grumbled "Probably not, but it makes me feel better. Sides some of the first dog fights were done with hand held guns from cockpits, and you needed a tail gunner." Managing a smile for his friend.

Nick smiled back and gave a thumbs up "Well lets get this bastard." As they turned to refocus on the plane they saw the Mustang was coming around for a run at them. Bullet's wizzed past their plane and clipped the wings. Nick dove low and then pulled up hard firing at their underbelly. Raylan leaned out and once again fired off several rounds behind them at the enemy plane.

The Mustang had the edge being built for dog fights like this but it may just come down to the pilot. And Raylan was willing to bet that whoever was flying for John didn't have the pedigree his man had. As the two planes turned back for another run at each other, Nick got sights on target first and fired his guns in a long burst. Smoke belched from the Mustang and the plane began to swerve erratically, heading down.

"Hahaha! Yahoo! We got em, we fucking got em man. Oh jeez, I hate shooting up an old beauty like that, but it's worth it to pay that son of a bitch back. Hah ha, see what ya get for cuttin' on me you asshole?"" Their moment of celebration cut short as both men saw a chute deploy just before the Mustang slammed down in an open field, becoming a ball of fire. "I don't suppose that's the pilot?" Nick asked

"Not with that bastard's luck today. You got a chute in this thing?" Raylan asked as he laid his rifle down on the floor and looked around himself. "what's our altitude?

"Yeah, yeah. Back of yer seat man." Pointing to the heavy backpack before looking at his altimeter "6200 feet" Raylan shrugged on the shoulder straps before opening the door and stepping out. Behind himself he heard Nick one last time "Got get em"

Diving from the plane, the former marine began to free fall. As he tumbled through the air he rolled onto his back and fastened the straps for the parachute. There had been no time for this before jumping, he had to get after John. Finally once the leg straps were the last done up he rolled over and looked down. He could see John was almost to the ground. Folding his arms in tight to his sides, he dove headfirst, picking up speed as he aimed for the ground.

Since jumping he'd done his best to count the seconds of free fall, trying to determine how far above the ground he was. He should be coming up on 1000 feet, close to the bare minimum to pull his chute. Yanking the cord he kept his eyes fixed on where John had gone down. A cross breeze yanked him sideways though and before he knew it, Raylan found himself plummeting into a stand of pine trees.

He hit the ground hard, sore but nothing broken. The old parachute fall training was coming in handy more and more. Undoing his chute straps he tossed it aside and tried to get his bearings. As he stumbled out of the trees and onto a side road he could see a truck coming up on him.

...

John himself was limping along as best he could. He'd broken his leg on the landing having never used a parachute before. Between this, the missing ear and the bullet that had clipped his ribs and glass stuck in his face during the dog fight, the herald was feeling in pretty rough shape. He had to get back to his bunker, he needed to get patched up. That sinner was lost, all that wrath was destroying their hard work. Why had Joseph insisted on bringing him into the fold so much?

The Seed brother finally gimped his way to an open field near the road and looked around, trying to figure out where he even was. A pick up came round the bend and he recognized it as one of his followers. The cream colored paint job and the Eden Gate Cross decorated the truck clearing showing who it belonged to. He waved his one arm above his head, stumbling a bit as this put pressure on his bad leg. "Hey, over here. Help me"

The truck turned off the road and began to steer towards him. Thank you god, he thought. You protected Joseph when those demons took him and now you have protected me. He bent over, breathing hard and trying to collect himself. As he got his breath back he stood back up and got worried. Yes the truck was coming towards him, way too damn fast. the grill was aimed right at him.

"The hell are you doing" he spoke hoarsely until he saw something that sent ice water splashing into his veins. The windshield had several bullet holes in it and behind the wheel was last man he wanted to see. John made one attempt to turn and run but it was too late. The truck hit him doing 55mph, slamming him up against the trunk of a pine tree, crushed between it and the truck grill.

The driver's door opened and Raylan stepped from the cab. John's body was pinned from the stomach down, slumped over the hood. The herald coughed up blood and tried to lift his head. Raylan saw a lanyard holding what looked like a set of heavy keys around the man's neck. Reaching out he grabbed them and yanked, snapping the cord.

John grabbed onto the deputy's wrist as Raylan made to pull away with the keys and looked up. Blood covered his teeth and ran over his lips as he spoke "You think Joseph is insane, but.." The herald wasn't allowed to finish. Raylan drew his .45 and stuck the muzzle against the bastards mouth "shut up". The gun barked and ejected a spent shell onto the truck's hood. "Shut up" Growling the words this time, he fired again. "SHUT UP!" Yelling at the top of his lungs as he popped off a third round. Brains, bits of the skull and teeth covered the tree behind John's now blown out head. Wiping the blood off his gun;s muzzle on the dead man's shirt Raylan holstered his weapon.

Now he just had to get to the bunker, free Hudson and the others. Steam was pouring out from under the cult truck's grill so it was pretty clear after that impact it wasn't going anywhere. Just as he wondered what to do he saw another peggy truck, this one a dual cab, pulling off the road towards them.

The truck pulled to a stop at the wreck and two men got out, looking in horror at what they found "Oh my god, it's the herald. What happened here?" Raylan stepped out from where he'd been hiding behind a tree and gunned them both down. Gathering their weapons he tossed the guns into the truck cab before climbing behind the wheel.

"You boys are like a damn rent a car service." He chuckled to himself before he threw the truck in reverse. Backing up he turned the vehicle towards the road and popped it into drive.


	17. Chapter 17

When the big pick up with a cream colored paint job rumbled up in front of the missile silo, there were about a dozen peggies standing around out front. The man behind the wheel rolled down his window as he came up the road, blaring his horn and yelling to them. "Quickly, help me bring the herald inside, he's hurt bad." 4 of the men rushed towards the truck as it slowed down. The door opened and it looked like the man inside was trying to pull John from the cab. As the servants of Edens gate rushed in to help their leader though, the man stood and leveled an Uzi at them. Rounds spat from the gun with a rattle. The men were clustered tight together so even firing a full auto burst managed to mow them down.

Raylan stepped from the truck with the sub machine gun in one hand and a confiscated M79 grenade launched in the other. Hefting the weapon he lobbed a 40mm grenade right into the midst of the other peggies. Dashing for cover he dumped the rest of his Uzi's mag at them. Ducking down behind one of the burned out trucks from his last visit he slipped a fresh magazine into the SMG's grip and then popped open the launcher to insert a fresh grenade. Taking advantage of the moment he extended the Uzi's collapsed stock and looped the grenade launcher's sling around his neck.

The men were trying to recover from his surprise attack when he stepped out again firing another grenade. Dropping the launcher he let it hang by the sling as he brought the Uzi to his shoulder and began firing short bursts at the men he could see. Moving in closer he was able to use one of the concrete partitions to hide behind while he reloaded again. This time he managed just to get a mag into the Uzi when a peggy rushed his position. A quick spray of 9mm ammo let go, blasting the asshole into the next life. Slipping the last round he had into the old launcher he stood and fired, dropping the round right into the silo's doorway where several had taken cover. The steel and concrete walled contained the blast making it all the more terrible for the peggies in there.

Two of the peggies were trying to shake the cobwebs from their heads after the way the blast had rung their ears. The deputy calmly shot them both down and cast aside the now useless M79. Any man or woman of the cult he stepped over on the way into the bunker got an extra bullet to make damn sure that they stayed down. Making his way down the halls of the silo with the gun up and at his shoulder, Raylan kept himself tight to the wall so as to expose himself less. There was no way to know how many more men John had sent to hold the bunker since Raylan had last cleared it out.

He made it to the main shaft without incident until 4 bullets came up from the bottom at him. A group of enemies had found cover at the bottom, guns aimed up at the top of the shaft waiting for the deputy to come down. Raylan did them one better and sent down a couple gifts ahead of himself. The men saw something fall and then heard two loud clanks as it hit the bottom of the shaft. They looked down in time to see two grenades with no spoons laying by their feet. "Shit" One had a moment to utter the word before the two explosives detonated and blew the bottom of the shaft all to hell.

When Raylan reached the bottom two of the men were on their feet, looking back up the shaft to see if he was still there. Two quick bursts from his full auto weapon cut them down to size. He traded his nearly spent Uzi for a M4 off one of their corpses. He was just about to advance deeper, down to where the prisoners were kept when something caught his eye. The one dead Peggy was lying on top of a shotgun and sure enough when Raylan rolled the bastard over it was Hudson's Remington 870. Slinging the gun over his back he decided it was high time this was returned to it's owner.

The rest of the way down was quiet, and finally Raylan found himself in front of the blast door John had taken refuge behind last time the lawman was here. The marks in the bullet proof glass were still there from the AK rounds he'd fired. Pulling the key he'd taken off John from his pocket he inserted it into the lock and gave it a twist. With a click the door came free and he cranked the big handle to unlock it before pulling it open. "Son of a whore, damn thing needs some WD-40."

Once inside he moved slowly, advancing along the wall with light steps. No way of telling how this area could have been booby trapped or who else was down here. As he came to the next corner he could see a dead peggy laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Now why the hell was there a dead cultist in here? He didn't have long to ponder on it though, because as he rounded the bend someone lunged at him with homemade shiv. Raylan threw up his hands and caught them by the wrist, the blade dancing within inches of his face. He toppled backwards with his attacker on top of him and yelled out "Hudson!"

His fellow deputy was trying to force the blade down into his face, fighting like a feral animal. She looked at him with wild eyes before recognizing him and jumping backwards "Jesus, Raylan! Oh god, oh god, sorry" dropping her weapon she covered both eyes with her hands for a moment and wiped her face before taking a breath to compose herself "I didn't mean to, I just heard the door open and, I wasn't gonna let em take me again"

Holding out is hand to her, Raylan sat up. Trying to speak softly and reassure her "Hey, hey, It's alright. It's just me. The rest of em are dead. Now let's get whoever else they have down here and go home ok?" Standing up he offered his hand and helped Hudson to her feet. "You ok?" He knew it was a dumb question soon as it left his lips.

Hudson looked up at him and shook her head as tears filled her eyes "No Raylan, I'm not ok. The fucking peggies locked us up down here and the shit they did to us. I thought I'd never get out of here. I never thought you'd come back. You"d be crazy to. And it's all because of that fucking asshole" She said pointing to a framed portrait of Joseph hanging on the wall. Picking up her shiv she strode over and stabbed the picture between the eyes "He'd come down here and watch John work. Hear us cry for mercy and just stand there watching" she shrieked the last words as she stabbed it over and over again.

Raylan put his hand on her shoulder and let her have a moment "I did come back Hudson. And I'm gonna find Earl and the others to. Gonna get em all back. And we are gonna take that bastard down, are you with me?" She turned around wiping tears from her face and nodded. Taking the shotgun off his back he held it out to her "Got ya something" Giving a light smile at the comment

Hudson took back her Police Magnum and worked the slide to check the chamber. Seeing that it was all loaded up she nodded "Thanks. The other's are down this way" she said nodding to the hall she had come from.

They headed down the hall and passed two other peggy corpses, slashed to death with Hudson's homemade blade. Next they entered a long corridor of rooms and Hudson nodded "he's got folks in all of these, most of em tied up. Can I borrow a knife?" Raylan reached to his belt and slid out his Ka-Bar and handed it off to her. Splitting up they each took a side of the hall, opening doors and cutting loose the people tied up inside. Reactions varied. Some cried with joy to realize they were being saved, others acted wary like this was a trick, some freaked out afraid of the repercussions of trying to escape. By the time they reached the end of the hall they had found almost 60 people.

"Alright, let's get em all topside" Raylan said, Hudson nodding in agreement. Getting to the front of the crowd, the deputy held up his hands "Ok folks we're gonna take you up top now. Anyone who can handle a gun I advise to pick one up, there'll be more than a few of em for you"

Climbing the stairs and winding through the hallways, Hudson paused and put a hand on Raylan's arm. "I heard John talk about some fail safe measures they took. Got this whole place wired for a self destruct with explosives. The controls are on this floor. Raylan I'm gonna blow this place with or without you. Are you in?"

Nodding Raylan addressed the people again "Ok just follow the yellow arrows and it will take you topside. Now hurry your asses out of here" The crowd moved on ahead as the two deputies went off to destroy this place. They finally found the control room and after a bit of searching discovered the self destruct set up.

Hudson pounded her fist on the box "Damn it, fucker went and put a interlock on this. Needs a key, probably one of the ones he keeps around his neck. I dunno maybe we can..." trailing her words off as she looked at what Raylan was holding. Danging from his hand by the string were John's keys. "When?"

"Just before I came over here. Don't worry I made sure that asshole ain't comin' back. Ran him over with a truck and shot him three times in the face." Finding the right key Raylan slipped it in and with twist the screen lit up red with a countdown clock "Five minutes"

Hudson grabbed her reclaimed shotgun and ran for the door "Well I say this, you sure don't do any half measures." Running up the steel stairs as fast as she could, Raylan hauled ass behind her.

When they finally reached the surface level and could see the sunlight coming through the door ahead, Raylan looked at his watch. "30 seconds!". As they exited the silo they waved and yelled for the people to get back. Raylan and Hudson dove behind the same partition he'd used for cover earlier and clapped their hands over their ears.

The blast ripped through the tunnels and silo shaft. Loud concussions shaking the ground and air around them as flames belched from the doorway. Inside they could hear the halls giving way and crumbling in on themselves. A blast of dust and debris rained over them and the crowd of released prisoners towards the end. Finally the air was still again and everyone was able to stand and look back. The entrance was caved in and smoke trickled between the rubble.

Hudson and Raylan faced each other and shared a light high five, both feeling spent. Relief was short lived though as Raylan's radio crackled "Raylan? Come in Raylan. Do you read me?" Mary again.

Keying his mic the deputy leaned against a blown up truck and answered "You got the tired cop, go ahead."

Mary was practically yelling at him through the speaker "Jesus, you think we got time for jokes? What the fuck is going on? Did you catch John? And what the fuck was that blast?"

Wincing as he held the radio a little further from his ear Raylan replied "Yeah I got him, he's gone. And the blast was me and Hudson blowing the silo to smithereens. Managed to pull quite a few other folks out of there to."

"Well I'm glad things are going so well on your end cause we got problems here" Raylan straightened himself but before he could ask the bartender carried on "I guess the stress from all this was too much for Kim. We dug her out of the bomb shelter and she's in labor for god's sake. And that shootout turned our car and the peggie's to shit, neither one starts. We can't get her to the doc in Nick's plane so we need help ASAP comprende?"

Raylan's mind raced and he bolted for the truck he drove over in "I got it, 10-4 on the way. Hudson! On me, we gotta go!" Yanking open the driver's side door he jumped in and fired the truck up. Hudson managed to run over and climb into the cab as he popped it in reverse, the door swinging shut behind her as Raylan spun the truck around.

"The hell is going on? Hudson asked as she tried to get settled in the spinning truck.

Before he could answer her, Raylan stuck his head out the window and yelled at the folks standing there, bewildered how their rescuers were taking off "Ya'll just wait here, we'll send some folks to come get ya". Shifting into drive, Raylan spun the tires on the gravel road before the truck shot off "Baby's coming!"

Hudson had the look of a deer in the headlights that had just been slapped "What baby!?"

...

Raylan had driven like a madman through the woods to reach the Rye's airport at top speed. Hudson had spent most of the drive with one hand on the dash and the other gripping the chicken handle above her head, while cursing and asking if Raylan had busted her out just so he could kill her himself. They finally whipped the truck to a stop in front of the house as Mary and Nick each helped Kim down the front porch steps while Grace followed with a duffel bag in hand.

"Ok, ok Honey. We'll get you all loaded up and over to the doc's in no time. Ow ow ow! Baby my hand!" Nick gasped in pain as his wife clutched his hand through the contractions she was having.

"I get that, now stop talking about it...AND JUST DO IT!" Kim hissed. While this may have been Raylan's first front row seat to a woman in labor he could guess she was having a bit of a rough time.

Mary was simply content to thump the side of his head with the palm of her hand "took you long enough"

The two deputies left the truck running and both got out to open the rear doors for everybody to get in. Nick and Mary each got into the back seat with Kim in the middle, while Grace was content to toss the bag of baby supplies into the bed and jump in there with it, slapping the side of the truck to show she was ready to go. With Hudson back in the passenger seat, Raylan gunned the engine and the big truck shot off again, making full use of the Dodge's Hemi engine. "Next stop the doc's"

They were soon hauling ass as fast as they could towards clinic but things were still not looking too hot. It sounded like Kim had started this before Raylan and the others had first gotten to the airport. Between being stuffed into that hidden shelter while Nick was kidnapped, having to wait in fear, then hearing a gunfight break out above before Mary and Grace had found the shelter and told her that her husband was in the middle of a full on dogfight, oh yeah you could say Kim had more than enough stress to jump start that labor. She cried from the back seat as she gripped Nick's hand tight "Oooohhhhhhh FUCK! I'm, I, I'm not gonna make it! Oh god this is happening"

Nick was trying to split his attention between helping his wife and dealing with the pain of having his hand crushed "Ow ow, oh baby you are so strong, ow, I know you can do this, just hang on. Uh Raylan, Ahhhhhhh, I'm thinking maybe we take the old bootlegger roads, get us there in half the time"

A curt nod and Raylan looked in the rear view "You got it. We used one on the way to your place already."

Hudson leaned forward and locked eyes with her fellow officer "What! What road are you even talking about? You drove us down a goddamn atv trail!"

"It's the old trails the bootleggers used to use back in 20's when they ran moonshine outta the county. Us local kids liked to drive em sometimes for fun, every generation's done it." Raylan explained as he swerved the truck off the main road and onto one such trail. Whipping the truck between the trees as they raced towards the clinic.

"He's right and don't you worry none, Raylan was real good at it. He could run these roads at night with no headlights, just like the old bootleggers did" Nick commented from the back seat "Hey, tell the truth, ain't this the stretch you raced Donnie Carnes down the one time? Remember that?"

Raylan's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, having to keep himself and this big truck nimble just to stay on the trail "Yeah, I remember. I remember Donnie wrapped his truck right around a goddamn tree that night. Which ain't an image I need in my head right now"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry man, I uh, ooowwww!" Nick wailed as Kim clamped down on his hand again, though this time may have been more deliberate on her part

"Just, let, him, drive!" Practically growling her words like a badger.

Raylan could only hope that hillbilly kids still carried this tradition on as there was no way to know if one of these trails had washed out or had a tree fall across it. Cranking the wheel he turned the truck just in time to avoid side swiping a giant boulder. "Ok we ain't far now."

In the back seat, Mary and Nick were both doing their best to coach Kim with her breathing, Hudson clung to whatever she could for dear life, and Grace braced herself against the truck cab from her seat in the bed.

Finally the truck topped a hill and burst through the trees out onto the main road. "Wooo, doc's place dead ahead" Raylan yelled over his shoulder. The truck pulled to a stop in the clinics driveway. Luckily the doc and her nurse were waiting on the porch with a wheelchair ready to go. Mary had been able to radio ahead and warn them what was coming. As soon as the truck came to a halt they opened the doors and everyone helped in getting Kim in the chair before wheeling her inside.

Nick ran along with his wife and the medical staff as they got ready to deliver the baby in this quaint setting. Raylan had to remind himself how many babies had been born at home in this county, with or without a doctor's help. Looking at a few chairs and a glider sitting on the porch, he nodded to it "Well ladies shall we sit down for 5 minutes.?"

Mary, Hudson and Grace all exchanged a look and then shrugged. One by one, they each found some where to sit and settled in. Hudson was the first to speak. "So, you ran him over and then shot him a couple times in the face? Man, I do not wanna be in your shoes when ya gotta put that in an arrest report" Grinning for the first time since that night the chopper went down.

This brought the other two ladies back to reality as they snapped their heads towards Raylan. Holding up his empty hands the young man could only smirk "She means John. Yeah, I may have used a touch of extra force but it seemed like a great idea at the time"

Mary folded her arms across her chest and huffed "Still better than he deserved. That bastard shoulda been skinned alive."

"This is real good though" Grace decided to chime in "We've already been giving the peggies a hurtin' they didn't think possible. When they hear that someone killed one of Joseph's heralds, it's gonna cause some major shake ups. Remember these guys thought their father had god backing them up. Seeing that lie shattered might break some of em"

"Some but not all. Those other heralds got a tight leash on their folks. Most of em will keep their people." Hudson was noting when they heard the door opening and looked to see who it was.

The nurse stuck her head out with a twelve pack of cans "Nick told us what you did. I figure this was least we could do while you wait." Raylan took the beer and thanked her before she went back to continue assisting with the delivery.

"Well folks I think we've earned this" The deputy chuckled as he passed out the cans of Whistling Beaver. All four popped a top and tried to settle in a bit. It had been a full day.

Hudson spoke next "So what's next?"

Raylan took a long drink of his beer before answering "Testy Festy. In case ya'll forgot tomorrow is the last saturday of september. And we've held it then every year since 71. Casey has been after me all week to do it. And with John dead and most of his horde run outta the valley, I think the people have earned a little distraction. Sides just cause we got a bunch of assholes around don't mean we gotta let em spoil a good time."

Mary lifted her can with a grin "I'll drink to that"

Grace nodded and leaned back in the glider "It'll be nice to see people happy since this whole mess started. But I think I'm gonna pass on a meal of prairie oysters thank you very much. Still don't know how you eat those damn things"

Hudson just shook "I swear I'll never understand some things about this county."

Mary had finished her beer and crumbled the can up in her hand "Well you guys give Kim my regards when she's done" standing up she placed her hands on her hips and stretched her back. "But someone oughta go back to town and make sure things are getting settled down. I'll bring the truck back later with a car seat of some kind and we can take everybody home."

Raylan nodded to Grace "Do you mind riding with her? We mighta run most of the peggies off but it's still dangerous to be driving around by yourself. And I think I still need to sit for a little while. Been a long damn day. Oh, and uh send some folks up to the silo to collect all those people we busted out, gonna get cold now that night is closing in"

Grace stood and retrieved her rifle from where she had leaned it "No worries. Back in a bit" With that the two ladies climbed into the captured cult truck and drove for town. Leaving Raylan and Hudson to drink beer on the porch.

Popping open a second can for himself, Raylan held one out to his comrade and she took it. The sun was going down and the skyline lit bright orange. She took a few light sips before she had to ask "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Sitting up a bit, the lawman looked at her

"All this?" She said waving her hands around. "You were by yourself, an entire county of people gunning for you. Nothing but a sidearm on you and still look at all that's been done. You ran the peggies out, killed one of their chiefs, and even made time to play ambulance driver. Most folks would have found a bush to crawl under and curl up in a ball that first night and stayed there. Hell I've seen new deputies nearly piss themselves writing their first ticket and you walked right in there with Earl and slapped the cuffs on Joseph fucking Seed and then led a goddamn resistance. How did you do it?"

Raylan looked at his beer in thought for a moment and had another sip "Well it wasn't the first time I was cut off and alone. They train you for that kinda thing in the service but no training will make you really ready for it. But once you've been through the fire you got some idea of how to keep your wits about you. Truth be told I wouldn't have survived the first night if it wasn't for Dutch. He found me, patched me up and armed me."

This made Hudson jerk her head up "Woah you mean Dutch the old guy who lives on that island? The crazy prepper? Fuck now I feel bad. Me and Earl gave him a hard time about illegal rainwater collecting he'd been doing awhile back. I thought he was just a sour old prick and I wasn't too nice when I dealt with him. Man I am gonna owe him a serious apology"

Raylan paused and lifted his head, for the first time since they'd been sitting he couldn't make out any of Kim's cries. It seemed everything had gone quiet inside. A few minutes later the door opened again and this time it was Nick. The bearded man had tears flowing down his cheeks and a look of joy on his face "A little girl. I got me a little girl."

Raylan stood and gave his pal a tight hug "ahaha, way to go man. You guys did it." Stepping back he gave Nick a punch in the shoulder "Well I think this day just went from good to great. Whatcha gonna name her?" Grabbing a fresh can of beer he handed it to the pilot.

Nick took the can and wiped his face a bit "Well we were talking about and we wanted to ask you. If Marie ok?"

Raylan was a tad caught off guard by this and stood for a moment at the sound of his mother's name. A smile creased his face and he hugged Nick again, spilling a little beer on them both "I'd be honored if ya did"

The hug broke up as Nick gasped "oh ouch, watch it, they just bandaged that" stepping back Raylan could see nick's shirt was undone and a bandage over where his chest had been sliced "they say I might need skin grafts later." opening the door a bit "Ok I'll go tell her, ahh oh right" fishing into his breast pocket the man dug out a couple of cigars "Was saving these for today but Kim hates the smell of em on me and right now I don't wanna tick her off. You guys enjoy. She'll be ready for visitors in a bit"

After Nick went back inside Raylan held out one of the smokes to Hudson who waved it away with a grossed out face. Taking out his knife, Raylan snipped the end off one and went over to the barbecue. Digging around he found a book of matches and struck one, firing up his smoke "Well, may as well celebrate"

...

Mary and Grace made it back to town without incident. Boomer came running over from where he'd been sitting with Ryan and wagged his tail as he whined at Mary "ok ok, I'll take you to see him in just a bit"

Ryan laughed as he walked over "Yeah I'd say old Boomer has taken a real shine to the deputy."

Mary laughed as she walked down the street "Seems so. And I didn't realize you'd even turned up." She gave the boy a hug and kissed his cheek "I'm sorry for your folks"

"Raylan and the others bumped into me this morning. Been hiding in the woods. And thanks" the boy managed a smile for her "I think Pastor Jeffries it up at the church, he's been waiting for you guys to get back."

Mary nodded and headed for the white church "Thanks, boy when he hears all that's been going on." Mary reached the church steps and stepped over blood stains. Probably John's. As she came inside her eyes adjust to the dim lantern light and found Jeffries and some others. She filled them in on the events of the day. The chase, gunfight at the airport, the dogfight, John and Raylan parachuting, John's death, recusing Hudson and the others before blowing the bunker and finally the race to deliver a baby.

Jeffries shook his head in amazement. "If that man is passed out drunk when you pick him up, you guys carry him. He's earned it today."

Mary nodded and as they strolled to leave to the church and go hunt for a car seat Mary saw something on the floor under a pew. Kneeling down she reached underneath and pulled out Raylan's hat. Wiping some of the dust off the brim she smiled "He'll want this back. Must have come off when John's boys grabbed him."

Jeffries helped her ask around till they found someone who had an old car seat in their garage. Not exactly new and proper but it would do to deliver the new Rye home for today. She loaned Jeffries the keys to the Widowmaker, since once it was hooked up to a trailer it would the only vehicle able to carry all those people back to town. Mary and Grace loaded back into the truck once the seat was secure and Boomer jumped in as well, eager to see where his new master had gone.

...

Back at the Clinic, Raylan had finished his cigar when Nick told them it was ok to come in for a visit. The two deputies tiptoed into the room where Kim lay on the bed, a tiny pink bundle held to her chest. She looked up as she saw the tall man come in. "Hey, ready to meet your goddaughter?"

If the name choice had taken Raylan aback before this almost knocked him off his feet "You sure?"

Both the Ryes nodded and Kim spoke up. "You've done so much for this county and our family. It would be a sin not to. You may hear this alot but still thank you Raylan. And I really mean it. Thank from all three of us." She managed to finish before pinching her nose "unnhhh and thank you for smoking those nasty things instead of Nick."

Raylan chuckled and leaned in to get a quick look at the tiny baby girls face before he pulled back to avoid gagging her or her mom with the cigar smoke on him. The baby was passed out and drooling, full of her mother's milk. "You two got a beautiful little girl there. Me and Nick will have our hands full putting some fear of god into the boys when she's older."

Hudson had her turn to laugh "Something tell me they won't have too much trouble being scared of the great peggy killer." Raylan turned as he heard her, seeing a real smile and a genuine laugh coming from her was good. After all she'd been through, this was a good way to end the day. Hudson wiped a tear from her eye and hugged Kim "Congrats girl"

They heard the sound of a truck pulling in and knew Mary and Grace had returned. As they left the doctor grabbed Raylan by the arm "Hey, I heard you got probably the most unsanitary tattoo of all time today." She was holding out a jar of cream "Put some of this on it. Last thing you need is for that to turn bad right now."

Rayland thanked her and walked outside. Boomer came at a run and lunged up putting both paws on his master's chest "Easy boy, easy. I'm alright." Seeing Mary holding out his hat, Raylan took it "Thanks, miracle it didn't get stepped on." Settling it back on his head. "Alright everybody, lets go home. We got a big party to put together."


	18. Chapter 18

_Forewarning lemons contained in this chapter._

Raylan rifled through the drawers of his bedroom dresser and desk trying to find the old map. "C'mon where in the hell did I put it?" Going to his closet he pulled down a shoebox and checked it before trying his footlocker. Still nothing. Damn, where in the name of all that was holy did he put that thing?

Grace came up from downstairs and rapped on his door "I had a look through the kitchen and and the living room, didn't see any sign of it. Are you sure it would still be around here? We can probably get by without it either way."

Pausing his work, Raylan took off his hat and ground his knuckles against his forehead "It's gotta be around here somewhere, just gotta think of last time I had it." No small feat since that was going back 4 years. After the party tonight, Raylan and Grace planned to strike out for the Whitetail Mountains and take the fight to Jacob Seed next. But Raylan wanted to find an old map of his. One his granddad had started years ago of the Whitetails, for hunting trips and such. It outlined every back path, game trail, ridge line, hidden valley and so many other things no tourist map could show you. The park rangers didn't have maps this good. When you were fighting an enemy who had chosen to make an area their home, having an edge like that could make all the difference.

Now if only he could find it. "Gotta try and remember last time I went up those hills. I know it was with Tom right before I left, we went up there for a weekend camping trip, did a little fishing." Jerking his head up the deputy snapped his fingers "And we took the Bronco up there". Double timing it down the stairs and out of the house, he cut across the yard to the barn. Pulling open the double doors he let the light in. Sitting at the back on the hay covered floor was his Bronco. He hadn't fired it up yet since he got back, simply driving his dad's F350 most of the time. Yanking the cover off the truck sent a small cloud of dust into the air. The vehicle looked incredible, clean, shining, the chrome polished, tires buffed. How in the hell did it look this good?

Opening the drivers door he climbed up behind the wheel. God, even the inside looked immaculate. Checking the center console first he found nothing, then reached over and popped open the glove compartment. "Bingo" he smiled as he pulled the old map out. Opening it's waterproof bag, he unfolded the paper and laid it across the steering wheel to look it over. Yep, just like he remembered. This was gonna come in handy for sure. Folding the map up, he tucked it back away in its bag and was about to get out of the truck when he saw something else in the glove box. A small leather bound book he'd never put in there.

Fishing it out, he flipped the book open and the first page read "Maintenance Record". His dad had always kept something similar in the big truck, a log of all the work he did on it to know when he changed oils, replaced parts etc. Old man must have started this one when Raylan went away. Slowly turning the pages he looked over the entries. Tire rotations, replaced fan belt, new battery, Raylans fingers trembled a little as he went from one page to the next. Every oil change, battery charge, taking it out once or twice a month for a drive so it didn't sit idle. He slowly ran his finger over the scrawled words listing things like brake line flushes and cleaning the carburetor. The last pages showed a great deal of cleaning, shining and buffing the truck inside and out. That's why it looked so damn good. The final entry simply read "Welcome home". His eyes had watered a bit so he gave them a wipe and grinned. He slowly closed the book, and kissed it before placing it back inside the glove box.

Reaching up to the sun visor he pulled it a bit and the keys dropped down into his free hand. With a single twist of the ignition, the engine fired up perfectly and rumbled. Letting it idle for a moment till the revs went down, Raylan threw it into first gear and drove the truck out of the barn. Grace was waiting outside by the captured peggy truck they'd been hauling around in. The folks in town had used spray paint to cover the cult logos and written "Fuck Joseph" along the side. Pulling the Bronco to a halt beside the sniper, Raylan leaned out the window. "Think I'll take this on the way back to town. Make sure it's handling alright" Grace replied with a simple thumbs up and got in the other truck.

As Raylan drove down the road towards town he smiled and patted the truck's dashboard. This was a good start to what should be a great day.

...

"Alright and everybody hold it, just like that. And got it" Ryan smiled as he hit the button on his camera capturing the image. Raylan, Grace, Mary, Jeffries, Nick, Casey, Hudson and even Boomer all stood together in a group out front of the Spread Eagle with John and several of his men laid out on the ground in front of them. Each of them held a gun and struck a pose. Nick had suggested the idea after finding his Eagles Desperado album. How the lawmen of the old west used to take pictures with dead outlaws like the Dalton gang. Raylan sure hoped this picture wouldn't surface if and when an official investigation was done of everything that happened here. Might not look too good on them. But he liked the idea and it seemed to have the townsfolk fired up as well. People cheered and clapped.

So far just about everybody in town had come by to hock a wad of spit on John's corpse. Quite a few flies were buzzing around him and the other bodies so they'd be tossed somewhere else soon. After the picture was taken, Ryan ran over showing it to everyone on his camera's screen. Raylan wandered off from the group over to the burned out husk of a building that used to the Sheriff's office here in town. It had never been much. Just a small building with enough room for a 3 cells, a couple desks for the deputies and clerk, Earl's office, and the weapons locker. Peggies had burned it to the ground the first day they took over. "Well maybe when the insurance comes in we can make it a little bigger, finally have more than one goddamn toilet in the place."

Casey cupped his hands to his mouth and hollered at the top of his lungs. "Alright ya'll, it's time to kick this party off. Now let's head over" The crowd began moving over to the open field by the stock yards that had always served as a sort of fair ground for the town. Usually Testy Festy had a full rodeo set up to go with it and a carnival with lots of rides and games. But after the cult folks had harassed the proprietors for the past several years they'd decided not to come this year. The mayor had almost called off Testy Festy right before this all began. At least that meant none of those other workers were here and in danger when it all happened.

The town had come together to put on the best party they could on the fly. A circle of hay bales marked a dance area with streamers and lights of all kinds hung from the trees around it. Music was being provided by Mitch Jones. who's big SUV had a custom sound system put in it and with all the doors left open and the dial cranked it pumped out tunes at almost ear shattering volume with bass that shook the ground. Now and then they'd turn it off and let anyone with an instrument play. Folks had pulled out guitars, banjos, harmonicas, fiddles, horns and everything in between. No one was particularly skilled but this was about heart more than talent.

Off to one side some games had been set up, bean bag toss, bow and arrow, sling shots, air rifles, bottle toss and horse shoes. People were shoulder to shoulder watching the games and waiting for a turn. A bar had been set up and while Mary had been able to supply a good chunk of drinks, everyone had chipped in what they had, half a six pack, a forgotten bottle of gin from the back of the liquor cabinet, anything was welcome. Of course it wouldn't be Testy Festy without chow and Casey was all over that. He and everyone he could round up with outdoor cooking supplies were frying and grilling just about everything. Ears of corn, pigs tails, ribs, fish, and of course, bull balls. Others had come by to drop off various baked goods as well. The folks were smiling and genuinely having a good time, like this whole war with the cult was worlds away.

Earlier when he had gone back to his house for the map, Raylan had decided to dress up a bit for the party. Digging out a good pair of black wranglers, he'd added a red button up shirt, shined his belt buckle and boots, as well as given his hat a quick cleaning. And after allowing himself the first full shower and shave since this whole thing started, the deputy was feeling like a new man

Mary stepped up beside Raylan and folded her arms across her chest "Its good to see people happy but this all seems a might strange to. I mean there's still a lot of danger out there and that ought to be dealt with first before parties and when this all over, the first thing we should be focusing on is some kinda memorial for the folks we've lost."

Raylan squeezed her shoulder "And there will be. When it's all over there will be. But right now these people need something to pick em up. Their homes and lives were torn asunder and they were forced into a war without warning. They need to let go and be happy or they could damn well snap. Just like we got those performers to come visit the troops over seas. A little distraction and fun goes a long way for the human soul. Now quit sulking and help me and Boomer eat some of those oysters." Giving her a joke punch in the arm before he headed over to the food tables, Boomer in tow and barking happily as he smelled all the chow.

A little while later as Raylan was working on a cold beer and a plate of hot food, Jeffries came over and shook his hand "We done good son. And I gotta say this party is a success to. But it's time to give the people a little entertainment. Think you and Ace are ready for the old cowpony race?" The cowpony race was a long time running tradition of a horse race for working class folks. Anyone who could toss a saddle on their horse's back was welcome to enter. Ace had come in first 3 years and placed in 2 others until Raylan had left.

"Is anybody even here today who brought a horse?" Raylan asked as he licked a bit of grease from his fingers and stood. With one last swig he finished his beer and grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth. Tossing his plate on the ground, he let Boomer scarf down the scraps.

"Yep, now you better get along and saddle up if you wanna be ready in time" Jeffries smiled and patted the deputys shoulder. Raylan shook his head with a grin and headed for the corral he'd put Ace in.

Thankfully the townsfolk had hosed and rubbed the horse down after that break neck run back to deal with John yesterday. Stepping into the corral, Raylan was pleased to see the horse perk up and trot over to him. He began rubbing the big studs ears. "Well you think we got one more in us boy?" The big stallion nickered and rubbed his nose against his friends shirt. "Alright, let's show em what you still got" He brushed the quarter horse's coat to a shine and combed the mane and tail before picking out the hooves. Once all that was done they saddled up and rode out towards the field.

Reining the horse in under the trees by the dance, Raylan paused to adjust his hat. Hoof beats signaled another rider pulling up and the deputy twisted in his saddle to see who else was gonna race. Surprise perked his eyebrows before he laughed "And who's this ya brought today?"

Mary pulled up along side him on a sleek buckskin mare. Patting her animal's neck she smiled at the man. "This here is Sally. Bought her 3 years back and just so you and your big champ stud know, we won this race the last 2 years in a row." Adding a little impish grin to the last part. Her hair was pulled back into a braid to keep it under control while riding.

People had begun to cluster on both sides of the foot path that made the starting point for the race. Jeffries climbed onto a truck's tailgate to address the crowd "Alright, let's go over the rules of this race. Down along the fair grounds, cross the stream, through the woods, come back out and around the stock pens. Then it's a straight run back here. Racer's ready?" Mary nodded and got low on her horse, reins in both hands. Raylan pulled his hat down tight and gave a thumbs up with his free hand, holding both reins in one. "Set!" the pastor yelled as he lifted his revolver and thumbed back the hammer. The .357 boomed and both horses shot off like rockets.

The crowd cheered as the horses and riders tore down along the strip past them. Neck and neck from the starting line, neither animal was giving ground. Hooves drummed along the hard packed ground as they raced towards the woods. They dipped down into the creek bed, water splashing up around them as the horses went in and then jumped up onto the opposite bank.

Now up into the woods, they followed the trail. Bobbing and weaving between trees they cut through. Here was where Mary held the advantage, with Sally being a smaller more maneuverable horse. Obviously the two worked well together. Raylan had done a little pole bending with Ace but it had never been their best event. The black horse bellowed, unhappy about being passed. Both rider's keeping low in the saddle now as they tore up the woods. They approached a fallen log and both animals cleared it with a bound.

Branches flew past the stallion's face and Raylan's head, the lawman ducking to avoid some low hangers that threatened to knock him from the saddle. Finally they cleared the woods and came out at the far end of the stock pens. Mary had built a lead in the woods and she was determined to hold onto it. Looking back at her competition she grinned and faced forwards again. She urged the mare more, pushing to stay out in front till the finish line.

Ace was far from done yet and was charging to catch her. His long legs eating the up ground, head stuck out in front pulling against his reins. With this long drag in front of them, Raylan squeezed his legs tight on the horse and hollered "Alright c'mon boy burn the wind". Signalling the horse to go all out. This was how they'd won those years ago. Keeping pace until the final stretch and then giving it all they had for home stretch. The stallion loved to race, loved to run, loved to win. Throwing himself forward he caught his second wind and ran flat out for home.

Both animals were going hard now, nostrils flared and hides glistening with sweat. All along home stretch people flanked the sides of the path, clapping cheering, blowing whistles to the riders and waving their hats in the air. Ace was pulling alongside Sally now and the horses were battling for inches at the end. Both riders kept their eyes forward, fixed on the finish line. In the last 50 yards for home, Ace gave one last push that brought him half a length ahead and plowed straight between the finish line poles.

Raylan and Mary both let their horses come down easy, coming down to a lope and then finally a trot as they kept moving. Finally once the animals had a chance to slow down they settled into a walk around the track to cool out. Mary leaned back in her saddle and punched the air. "Gah, thought we had you there at the end. Guess that old stallion still has some mettle in him after all. Well don't be too sad Sally, no shame in being beaten by the best" She chuckled and rubbed her horse's neck.

"You came close, real close. After that run yesterday I wasn't sure if Ace had another in him. Momma always told me that he was one in a million." He reached up and gave the sweaty horse a good scratch inside the ears as they turned back towards the buildings. The stallion lifted his head to lean into the scratching, savoring his reward. "That mare ain't no slouch either. You found a real good one there." When they made it to the back of the church, both horses were unsaddled, hosed off and given buckets of water to guzzle from.

Mary was rubbing Sally down as she spoke over their horses backs "I always liked Marie. She was so kind and she was wonderful with horses. You know she actually helped me pick Sally out?"

Really?" Raylan asked as he rubbed down Ace's coat "Mom did have an eye for good animals. Taught me to ride, Ace being mine was her idea, even looked after him while I was gone." As he toweled down the horse's withers, the deputy smiled thinking of how she used to love the way he and the stallion worked together.

Once the animals had been cleaned up and put away to rest, the riders returned to the party. Folks applauded when Raylan and Mary came back, clapping both of them on the back for a great race. Fresh drinks were brought and everyone lifted a glass to a great Testicle Festival.

The rest of the night was a whirlwind of fun. People drank, danced and laughed without a care. Finally Raylan found himself being dragged onto the dance floor and did his best to keep up with everyone. Even Kim had come over to make the rounds and let everyone meet baby Marie. Naturally her and Nick retired early to get the little one back to bed and allow the new mother some much needed rest. It had to be the first time Raylan ever knew of Nick wasn't one of the final ones to turn in, usually burning the midnight oil till the sun rose.

As the fireworks began to light up the night sky Nick made it over and shook Raylan's hand "I just wanna say thanks again man. For everything!" Grabbing the deputy in a hug "Helping us out of a jam, finding the plane, the baby rush. Just everything"

Raylan smiled to see his friend riding on cloud nine. You wouldn't have guessed the guy was missing a piece of his skin. A few times Raylan had thought about asking what John was whispering back in the church and thought better of it. He could wager a few guesses and none were anything he'd want his friend to have to repeat. "I'm just glad this all worked out. Marie is beautiful"

"Yes she is. Oh by the way you gotta come by the hangar sometime. I managed to collect some parts from that chopper and the plane we took down. Got em all hung up on the wall. 3 more and I make Ace! By the way there was something I wanted to ask ya" Nick leaned in close and whispered "When you were out in California, you ever make it over to Disneyland? Was it cool?"

Raylan rolled his eyes "Ok, once. And, yeah"

Nick gave the air a couple of punches "Man I cannot wait till that little girl is old enough that we can take her. Cool, enjoy the party man" The pilot waved as he headed off to take his wife home.

As the deputy paused to enjoy a fresh beer he felt a hand grab him by the arm and was jerked back out into the dance. Mary smiled and laughed as she pulled him along "After kicking my butt in that race you owe me a little fun and I don't aim to be the only girl who didn't get to dance with the hero." Raylan did his best to keep from spilling the beer as they skipped and turned around the circle of dancers. The song changed and the crowd whooped as the opening chords played to "Beer For My Horses"

Everyone sang at the top of their lungs, singing off pitch and out of time but loving it "Well a man come on, six o'clock news, said somebody's been shot, somebody's been abused. Somebody blew up that building, somebody stole a car, somebody got away, somebody didn't get too far, yeah they didn't get too far" Mary pulled Raylan close, waving her beer in the air as she belted out the words with everyone else, giving him a wink as the next lines came up "Grandpappy told my pappy back in my day son, well a man had to answer for the wicked that he done. Take all the rope in Texas, find a tall oak tree, round up all of them bad boys, hang em high in the street. For all the people to see. That Justice is the one thing you should always find, you gotta saddle up your boys, you gotta draw a hard line. When the gun smoke settles we'll sign a victory tune and we'll all meet back at the local saloon. And we'll raise up our glasses against evil forces, singing, whiskey for my men and beer for my horses" The song and singing carried on and on. Raylan had to laugh to himself. He supposed if they had to pick out a victory dance song there could a whole lot worse than this.

 _..._

 _FYI Lemons begin here_

By the time the night was winding down the moon was high above them and some folks had to be carried home. Raylan stuck around to help Mary pack up the empty bottles into cases and carry them back to the Eagle. She smiled back over her shoulder as she pushed the door open "Thanks again for the help, you know you didn't have to. Done plenty around here already"

Raylan placed the cases he was carrying on a table and then turned back to shut the door behind them. "Wouldn't have been right to have you carrying em all by yourself. Sides I was already headed in this direction since my bed's here and all" As he latched the door and turned back around, the deputy found Mary's arms looped around his neck and her lips mashed to his. Flattening his back against the wall, she moaned into the kiss, Raylan put his arms on her shoulders and kissed her back for a moment before jerking a bit and pulling away "Mary you're drunk".

The bartender pressed her palm against the man's chest, keeping him in place as she locked eyes with him. "Three beers ain't drunk for nobody, let alone a damn Fairgrave. Raylan I been thinking about this all week. Now we are two adults and we're gonna have some good ole American fun. So kiss me or slap me" And just like that she was on him like a damn panther again. Her hand rubbed his chest and made a fist as she grabbed onto the front of his shirt. Raylan let his hands slide off her shoulders and work their way down her sides till they reached her hips, before moving around to grip both her ass cheeks. As he lifted her into the air, Mary wrapped both legs around his torso.

The deputy carried the woman over towards the pool table in the middle of the bar and laid her down atop it. Both her hands moved to the front of his shirt and tore it open before she stuck one inside to feel his body. Her fingers traced the hard muscles of his chest, felt the scar tissue there from a war wound, she even flicked his nipple with her thumb though it didn't draw much reaction but she hadn't expected any. Raylan had leaned down and buried his face in her neck and hair. Kissing from her collar bone to ear as he drank in Mary's scent. He could smell the sweat she'd built up from dancing, the beer on her breath and the shampoo in her hair. She took his face in both hands and looked him in the eyes "I want it, right now, just like this. So shuck the jeans cowboy"

Raylan kissed her lips once more before he took a step back. His hands went to the front of his gun belt first and undid it before laying it beside Mary on the table's green felt top. His fingers worked to open his belt and fly before tugging his pants down to free himself. Mary was working double overtime to, kicking her boots off first she then lifted her ass off the table as she peeled down her own jeans and finally tossed them away with a flick of her foot. Raylan didn't even bother to remove his boots, just letting his pants pool around his ankles as he stepped back between her legs. Mary wasted no time, one hand reaching to grab him by the small of his back while the other slid between their groins to grab his pulsing erection.

Foreplay wasn't in the cards here. She needed this now, raw and primal. With a grip on his manhood she guided him into place and pulled him inside of her. The head of his dick spread her canal and she felt herself body open for him. The hand on his cock let go and fell back onto the table. The one on his back slid down so she could grip him by the ass cheeks and yanked him deeper inside of her. Raylan thrust his hips forward, finding her wet and ready for him. She went stiff and cried out, electricity crackling through her body. Raylan held still for a moment, most of him now buried inside of her, as he waited for Mary to get used to his size. She was breathing hard and her fingers rubbed his tail bone as she whispered "Ok just start a little slow".

The cop started at an easy pace, pushing in and out at slowly, building a little more speed with every couple of thrusts, and when he did he'd allow himself to push just a bit further in. Finally she took all of him inside of her, their hips meeting as he bottomed out. Mary's grip on his ass tightened, her next words coming out hissed between her teeth "I'm ready. Hahhh, gimme all ya got. I'm not made of damn lace." Her voice dripping with need.

Raylan placed left hand on her hip as he increased the tempo of his thrusts, his right fell to her front and slowly caressed her chest through her shirt and bra. Mary pushed herself up to meet his fingers and taking this as a sign for more, the man reached over and slipped his knife free of it's sheath to slice her top straight up the middle. Her breath quickened as she felt cold steel sliding close to her skin and with one last snip, her clothes fell open to the sides and bared her breasts to him. She felt amazing around him, her quaking voice turned him on to no end. It had been some time for him as well, before his last deployment. "God, you feel amazing"

Fingers played across Mary's nipples, slowly rubbing around the edge with his thumbs Raylan felt them stiffen under his touch. Taking one between his thumb and forefinger he rolled it back and forth, kissing her neck. Her free hand came up again and grabbed onto his back, breathes coming in short gasps. The table squeaked some as the legs scooted across the floor from their motions. Her finger nails dug into his back each time his manhood filled her. "Just like that, just like that" Biting her lip with eyes shut tight as she felt release slowly building up inside of her. Just a little more and..."Oh fuck!" Her back arched as she came hard, contracting around him. Raylan slowed himself a little and she put a hand on his chest "Just gimme a minute". Still trying to recover her breath, the woman sat up and leaned back on the palms of her hands. "Whoa damn. Guess I've been needing that worse than I thought. "

Giving her a smile back, Raylan pushed a lock of stray hair from her face "It felt incredible. And I love the noises you make" Adding the last part with a bit of a chuckle.

Mary gave him a shove and pushed him backwards from between her legs "Well don't you worry, I'm gonna get to see how goofy a face you make when you cum yet" Jumping off the table she smiled and tossed off the remnants of her shirt and bra "Grab all our stuff ok? Don't need Casey finding all that in the morning." Giving the deputy a slap on the ass she stuck her tongue out before bolting upstairs.

Raylan watched the woman running away naked save for her socks and grinned. The sight of her bare ass in motion was certainly something for the eyes. Bending over he gathered up her pants, ruined shirt, bra and boots. Slinging his gun belt over his shoulder he pulled his pants up around his waist but opted to simply hold them together rather than do em up again. Climbing the stairs up to the floor above, he walked down the hall to Mary's room and rapped his knuckles on the door "Still want your clothes?"

The voice from inside came in an alluring purr "That and much more". Raylan gave the knob a turn and pushed the door open before stepping inside. The room was lit with a single candle burning on the bed side table. Mary was sprawled out on top of the sheets now totally naked, socks discarded.

Raylan shut the door behind him before laying his gun belt on top of her dresser. "All week huh?" Taking off his shirt he tossed it in the corner before sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his boots.

Mary got on all fours and crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind "I meant every word. I almost went down that hall and kicked in your door that first night" She began kissing his shoulders and the back of his neck, sometimes lightly nipping.

After casting aside his boots, Raylan slid off his jeans and boxers. Mary wrapped her fingers around his cock again and slowly worked her hand up and down the shaft, still a bit slick with her own juices. "Sorry I made you stop before you could finish. That first one just hit me too hard"

Deciding that it was his turn to take the wheel for a bit, Raylan turned to face her and kissed those soft lips again. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he guided her back to the bed "Just relax, I'm enjoying this". Once her head lay on the pillows, he began to kiss along the top of her chest working his way down. His lips brushed the sides of her breasts, moving up towards the one's center, he took her nipple between his lips and gently sucked it while rubbing the tip with his tongue. His hand came up and gently massaged the other breast, thumb stroking her hardened nub. He switched for a bit and gave the opposite one some attention. As he pulled off this one he let his teeth gently scrape the skin, making her gasp.

He kissed his way down her belly and around her hips. Mary bit one of her fingers in anticipation of what would come next but rather than going right for the goods, Raylan kept up his teasing, paying attention to her inner thighs and the skin just above her sex. She banged her feet on the bed and thrashed before grabbing him by the hair "Are you trying to drive me crazy?".

Looking from where he lay Raylan gave her a smile and then moved down so his breath fell upon her sex. She shivered again before feeling his tongue slide along the folds of her opening. Her fingers ran through his hair back and forth as he slowly teased around the edges of the opening before letting his whole tongue work it's way inside of her and up. As he reached the top and flicked her clit her eyes shot open and she shook. Raylan now began to pick up on what she liked best, trailing his tongue up one side of her pussy, circling her clit before going back down the other side. Sometimes he would linger on the clit a little longer, making sure not to overwork the sensitive spot.

Slipping his hands out around her legs, he reached up and began to tease her nipples like he did before. Gently at first till he felt her hand covering his own and urging him to pinch tighter. Getting a firm grip, he turned and twisted them with a more rough touch. Mary squirmed and moaned until he heard her speak in a quivering voice "Yessss, yes, Yes!" Her hips bucked up against his face as she writhed in her second orgasm of the night. Raylan noted how her one leg twitched even after the rest of her body had gone still.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Raylan crawled up the bed until he was over top of the beautiful blonde. Leaning down he softly kissed her as she moaned into his mouth. She could taste herself on him but as her mind refocused she felt the head of his cock pushing past her nether lips and entering her. A cry of pleasure filled the room as Raylan sank himself deep inside. Mary's insides were now afire and every movement of his shaft within her seemed to stimulate a thousand nerve endings. She stared into Raylan's eyes as he looked down at her "Ahhh yes more just keep it coming"

After a bit, Raylan pulled back out of her and though Mary cooed in disappointment she obliged when he asked her to turn over. He reentered her from behind, and this felt even better. Dropping her face into the pillow she moaned loudly, even worrying that others around town could hear her. Finally she heard Raylan speak "Ohh jesus Mary, I'm close"

She spoke in a frenzied voice and reached back to keep his hand on her ass "Do it. Do it cowboy. I'm just about...Eeek!" she tried biting down on her hand to suppress her noises as she came violently for the 3rd time that night. Raylan buried himself inside of her and held tight as he felt his muscles spasm, hips jerking as his orgasm filling her. Mary trembled from the feeling of his seed inside her and collapsed to the bed

They fell apart and rolled onto their backs, both breathing hard and covered in sweat. Basking in the afterglow of good sex. Raylan was the first to speak "Mary, I.."

She cut him off fast, quick on the draw as ever "Raylan don't get all mushy on me. This wasn't some crazy expression of love. I like you and this was damn fun. But I ain't gonna be no cop's woman. I'm not waiting up all hours wondering if he'll come back tonight. I saw what Danny's wife went through a couple years ago and I'm not risking that." She rolled over and faced him "But I'm glad we did this. And we ever get the chance, I won't mind doing it again. You just take of yourself when you head out tomorrow."

Raylan listened as she spoke. He'd heard about Danny, Hudson's last partner, being shot a couple years back. That may have been all there was to this, or maybe it was still weird in some ways with him knowing her so long. But he could tell her mind was made up and as long as neither of them was hurting the other this was fine. "That's fair. And thank you Mary, I will."

"Oh that reminds me. I got ya something" Mary rolled over to her bedside and opened the drawer. Fishing out a pair of brass knuckles, she handed them over with a grin "Enjoy hero. Someone left em on the bar floor one night"

Slipping his fingers through the loops, Raylan made a fist and hefted his arm a bit. Smiling back at her, he gave a thumbs up with the now metal knuckled hand "Thanks"

Mary slid over closer to him and traced her fingers along the scar on his chest "Now, there's still plenty of time before dawn. Let's make the most of it"


	19. Chapter 19

The morning sun was creeping in through the window when Raylan finally stirred awake. He found himself alone in bed and glanced around Mary's room. A few pictures sat on the dresser. Shots of her and her family growing up. The one kept front and center looked to be only a couple of years old. It was one of Mary and her father, standing on a river bank, each with a bass in hand. Shaking his head as he got dressed, Raylan tugged on his jeans and boots. Once he had his shirt and hat on, he buckled his gun belt back around his waist and adjusted the holster and tomahawk.

Stepping out of the room he found Boomer waiting just outside. The dog was sitting in front of the door, head cocked slightly to one side, still wagging his tail. The look on the canine's face read "I know what you did last night".

Raylan rubbed the dogs ear and chuckled "Hey get down off that high horse, you ain't been going without as I recall." They swung into his room to grab a few things and then went downstairs. Most folks had already arrived for their breakfast and Mary was running around making sure everyone got fed. As the crowd saw him come down, a cheer went up and anyone who had a glass or mug lifted it in a toast. Raylan smiled and gave them a wave, still not used to all this attention. By the time he made it to the bar May had already served up a platter of hot food and had a warm smile on her face.

"Good morning mister hero, your favorite breakfast, ready to go." Her smile was bright and genuine, which made Raylan glad and he returned the smile. The last thing he'd wanted was for things to become awkward between them.

Taking his morning cup of coffee he clinked mugs with her "Seems that everybody is in a damn good mood. Guess the party was just the thing they all needed. Mary, I wanna thank you again for all you've done. I wanna make sure that when this is all over you get the credit you're due for all this."

Mary reached out and placed her hand over his "Raylan, did anybody ever tell you that you're just too damn sweet sometimes? Don't worry about sharing credit or none of that until this all done. Then, we can talk about handing out medals." As if just realizing where her hand was, she jerked it back and rubbed her neck a bit. "And, yeah" She leaned a little closer and lowered her voice "Thank you again for last night. I didn't mean to come off as cold or nothing. I think it's just what Adelaide is always saying. Sometimes ya just need it to unwind your spring." She blushed a little and picked at her shirt.

Raylan gave her a wink "Don't worry. I'm not gonna guilt ya over using my body for you sinful urges." Raylan snickered a bit going on sarcastically and watched as she had to stop herself from punching him in the arm.

Mary took hold of a coffee pot and went off to make the rounds, stopping at a few tables to see who needed a top up. When she came back and put the pot back on the warmer she faced Raylan again "So, off to the Whitetails then?"

Lowering his mug after taking another drink, the lawman spoke between bites of food. "Yep, Grace and I will pack all we need on the horses and head out. Lotta miles to cover up there and all kinds of places those peggies could be squirreled away. The Whitetail militia are still givng the peggies hell up there from what Dutch has been telling me. They don't communicate with anybody since this all started though, Dutch thinks their boss Eli has em all on radio silence. Never dealt with any of these guys before, know any of em?"

Mary thought hard for a minute and drummed her fingers on the bar top "Can't say as I have. Mostly made up of mountain men, gun nuts and preppers. Not exactly the social types. Some of em would come in here for a bite or drink sometimes but that was it." Shrugging her shoulder as she finished.

"Well here's hoping that they'll come in handy once I get there." Finishing the final bites of his meal, the deputy chased it with the last of his coffee. "Thanks for breakfast, I better get moving, lots of prep to do"

As Raylan's silhouette filled the doorway to the bar on his way out, Mary had one last look "Good luck cowboy". Turning back towards her bar she got busy with serving people's food and drinks.

Outside Raylan made the rounds, checking to make sure the barricades they'd put up around town were in good shape. Folks on guard duty were glad to see him and offered hand shakes and pat on the back to wish him well. They now had several mounted guns on rooftops and behind sandbags as well as a couple of trucks with guns in the beds. A man and woman atop the water tower balcony waved to him, binoculars draped around their necks. Finally Raylan found Grace, cleaning a few rifles from the town armory. "Everything ship shape?" He asked her as he sat on a nearby tailgate.

Grace barely looked up, intent on her work "Mostly, just wanted to keep my hands busy and figured some of these guns would need attention. Hate to hear about the town falling while we're gone because of a feed jam or a misfire." She smiled as Raylan placed the travel mug of hot coffee next to her "Thanks".

Raylan stood and stretched himself once again, still stiff this morning. It was all this cool air and mist, his old wounds were starting to ache a bit. "Alright, I got a few things to handle before we go. I'll see ya over at the corral when you're ready". Heading off down the street he found himself in front of the church and took a deep breath before making his way up the steps. As he reached the doorway his thumb ran across the bullet hole from where he'd shot at John. Only one person was in the church at the moment, one of the folks who'd been bedding down inside.

The resistance member smiled and gave Raylan a thumbs up "Hey, morning man. Oh, if you're looking for Jeffries he's around out back somewhere. I can go find him for ya if you like."

Raylan smiled and gave the fellow a high five "If ya don't mind thanks". The guy was off like a shot and the young man found himself alone in the church. Walking up the rows of pews he stood at the last set and looked around the pulpit where Jeffries had given so many sermons over the years. They'd tried to clean up, but you could still see the blood stains in the wooden floors. Boomer's claws clicked on the church floorboards as he kept close to his master's side, nuzzling his hand. Raylan sat down on the pew and removed his hat. Looking up at the cross on the wall he held his hat between his legs with both hands and bowed his head.

"I don't know if you're listening, hell some days I don't know if you're there. Other times I think you just don't care. But Momma always said you loved us all, and I love her so I'll respect that...I need help. I got John but just gettin' to him almost killed me and some other folks. People have died and I don't wanna lose anymore. I got no idea what lies in store out there. It's been a long damn time since I talked to you. And I was in a pinch then as well." Raylan scoffed and shook his head before looking up at the cross once more "I don't know if I'm as crazy as Joseph asking you for help like this. I don't know if you even take sides in these kinds of matters. Maybe you're furious with me right now, asking for help to kill my fellow man." Boomer sat beside the man and watched silently. "No doubt there are peggies right now asking for your help in the same way. They certainly seem more devout. But I am sitting here asking you, begging you, for help. These people are counting on me and I don't know that I can deliver. Whether or not you wanna watch over me is one thing, but I need you to watch over those around me. and if you've been helping so far, thank you" Standing up he was about to put his hat back on before he paused and faced the cross again "And Lord about those peggy prayers, ignore those bastard's words and help me blow em all to hell." With his hat in place he was heading back towards the doors when Jeffries climbed the steps.

The pastor smiled as he saw Raylan in his church and opened his arms taking the younger man in a hug "Find some peace within these walls?"

Raylan clapped his friend on the back before they broke apart "Maybe, have to see how it plays out." He remarked as he began to head for the corral out back.

Following close behind Jeffries looked at the morning sky and smiled "Well if nothing else the Lord has blessed you with a fine morning to head out."

"I'll certainly agree to that" Chuckling as he began to go over his saddle bags and gear. Taking his radio out he checked his watch for the time and dialed in to the station Dutch would respond to. "Semper Fi calling All The Way, do you copy?"

Dutch sounded in high spirits as he replied "This is All The Way, keeping out of trouble there kid?"

Keying his mic Raylan smirked "When have I ever?" the all clear sign for this day and time. "We're just getting ready to head out, any news on your end?"

"Yeah plenty" Dutch once again getting gruff "After some of your folks came to pick up that girl you had hiding out here the damn peggies showed up again. Was only three of em so I handled it. Only really had to dirty my hands with one, other two stumbled into my traps. The peggy radios have been fucking buzzing since what happened the other day. Lots of chaos. Joseph himself came on a couple times to tell em to have faith, follow the path and all that other bullshit." Pausing for a moment before he went on "Even had myself a visitor last night. My niece Jess dropped in. She's been running with the Whitetail boys for awhile now. Said she's been close on the tail of one cult fucker she's been after awhile. Do me a favor and keep an eye open for her. She's a tough thing and good in a fight but I worry she'll blunder into something to big to handle. I told her about ya, so she knows you're out there."

The voice behind Raylan let out a whoop, "Jess Black! Goddamn she was meaner than sin in high school" Nick stood there happy as could be in his torn flannel shirt and aviators.

Raylan shook his head a bit and keyed the radio again "Alright, I'll keep ya posted, over and out". Turning back to Nick, Raylan gave his buddy a hug.

Nick grinned "Just wanted to come by and see ya off. Just keep me handy whenever ya need some air support. We're practically blood brothers after all this shit"

Raylan said thanks and then thought for a minute "How well did you know Jess Black?" Asking as he absentmindedly rubbed Boomer's ears.

Nick took off his mesh back cap and scratched his head a bit "Not too well but no one really knew her good. She was born here but her family moved around a lot for work. Then she was back here and living her granny for awhile. Heard she got in a whole lot of trouble before the old lady straightened her out but even then she had a mean streak. Busted a girls nose for talking about the stains on her jacket. That's why I graduated ahead of her, she'd been held back a couple years. Even outta class she kept to herself and usually headed right back into the woods to get to her grandma's place. Then right about time for graduation, her family got killed after moving back here and she disappeared. Lotta folks said she did it."

Raylan was scrolling back in his mind as well. Because of her being held back a couple years, he and Jess had shared a couple of years in the same high school but at different grades. His only real interaction with her had been one day when he saw that she'd dropped some books and when he went to pick them up, she'd shoved him up against the wall and told him to fuck off before storming away. Yeah, mean streak alright. He'd heard about her family being murdered, news like that was wildfire in this small community, and the rumors of her guilt, while the investigation had laid it at the hands of some kinda serial killer. And that had been the last he heard of Jess Black. "Well let's hope she'll take some help this time." Part of his mind said it would have been helpful to go find the case file on her family's killing in Earl's records but then all of that had burned up in the office.

Grace joined him shortly afterwards and they loaded up the horses with food, gear and weapons. Grace noticed Raylan securing an extra rifle on the back of his saddle by the bedroll and commented on it. "That your dad's model 70?"

"Yep" Raylan commented as he made sure it was secure but easy to get to. The bolt action rifle had been one of his dad's favorites. A pre 64 version of the super grade, the gun had originally been chambered in 30-06. John had seen to having the weapon rechambered for 338-06. "I figure there's still more than a few grizzlies up in them hills and we might want something bigger if we bump into one."

Raylan slipped on the leather and sheepskin coat he'd brought from the house to ward off the morning's chill. He'd mailed the coat home to his dad last year as a birthday gift, an Overland like the one Longmire wore. He and Grace mounted their horses and rode out onto main street, Boomer following close beside the riders. Facing north towards the mountains, Raylan reined in just in front of the Spread Eagle and looked inwards. Mary stood by the window inside and gave one last wave. Grace piped up from beside him "Ready to go?"

Raylan took off his hat and held it in his hand as if looking it over "Well, there's only one way a cowboy rides outta town...Hahhh" With one signal, Ace reared up onto his hind legs and swiped at the air with both front hooves. A loud whinny split the silence before the horse came back down onto all fours and shot off like a bullet. Boomer barked excited and ran off with them. Grace rolled her eyes and urged her horse to chase after the three. Folks in town whistled and shook their fists in the air as the pair rode by on their way out of town.

Inside the bar Mary put one hand over her chest and sighed. As she returned to the bar and put a fresh pot of coffee on, the jukebox was flipping to a new song. Chris LeDoux came on singing Billy the Kid. As the bartender set the coffee maker and paused to finish her own cup from the last pot she leaned against the bar and listened.

 _In the southern part of Texas, east and west of El Paso_  
 _Where the mighty Franklin Mountains guard the trail to Mexico_  
 _There's a new made widow crying and a hearse a-rolling slow_  
 _And I guess that Devil's passed this way again_

 _There's a lathered Sorrel Stallion running through the Joshua Trees_  
 _A young man in the saddle with his coat tails in the breeze_  
 _Got a six gun on his right hip and a rifle at his knee_  
 _And he's dealing in a game that he can't win_

 _Poor Billy Bonney, you're only twenty one_  
 _Pat Garrett's got your name on every bullet in his gun_  
 _Each notch you carved on your six guns, got a bloody tale to tell_  
 _Well, you're a mile ahead of Garrett and a step outside of Hell_

 _Them fancy clothes you're wearing and the women in your bed_  
 _Can't take away the faces of the men that you left dead_  
 _As you ride across the badlands with a price upon your head_  
 _Now that wheel or fortune starts to turn_

 _Your reputation's grown 'til it's the biggest in the land_  
 _And there ain't a lot of people left who wanna call your hand_  
 _And I guess you go down shooting, just like all branded men_  
 _And when you shake hands with the Devil, you get burned_

 _Poor Billy Bonney, you're only twenty one_  
 _Pat Garrett's got your name on every bullet in his gun_  
 _Each notch you carved on your six guns, got a bloody tale to tell_  
 _You're a mile ahead of Garrett and a step outside of Hell_

 _Poor Billy Bonney, you're only twenty one_  
 _Pat Garrett's got your name on every bullet in his gun_  
 _Each notch you carved on your six guns, got a bloody tale to tell_  
 _You're a mile ahead of Garrett and a step outside of Hell_

Setting down her cup the woman felt a shiver run her spine. Shaking it off she poured herself a fresh cup and this time added a shot of tequila to the black coffee.

...

Grace and Raylan had only galloped as far as the edge of down before bringing their horses down to a walk. No reason to exhaust them early when they had a long day of riding ahead. They had debated taking trucks or atv's up into the hills, but in the end they both agreed that the horse's gave them the best all terrain option, had no need for gasoline and were the most quiet way to get around and get the drop on peggies.

They had come upon a gentle stream and decided to ride in the water for as far as they could. This held a few benefits, no tracks left behind, no scent for dogs to follow and it cooled the horses off and let them drink from time to time. Raylan dug out the small bag that held his map and unfolded the paper. "Looks like if we keep going in this direction we'll hit the lake in no time. The old Elk Lodge is just up ahead so.." A gun shot ripped through the trees. Not at them, somewhere ahead.

Both riders spurred their horses up onto the bank and galloped hard for the source of the noise. Job one was still to protect anyone they could and right now the danger was just ahead. They soon reached the edge of a clearing and found themselves hiding in the trees.

Just past the tree line a man lay dead on the ground. Two others were on their knees beside him with cultists standing in a circle around them in a group. The first man tried to plead with them "Jesus man, we just came up for some early bow season hunting, that's all. We're not even from here." His pal was looking to be in worse shape as one cultist held him in place while another shaved his head.

"Quiet!" The man in charge barked at them "We will gather onto us all wayward souls and you shall be brought to see the light of Eden's Gate."

Raylan grabbed his rifle from the saddle scabbard and checked the chamber and mag, "Ok you go left for those high rocks and keep me covered. We ain't got time to flank and play with this quiet and easy". Placing his hat on a tree branch before dashing off to the left. The deputy kept himself low as he tried to circle in on the people around the buildings. Coming out by one of the sheds he shot the one man who had his gun in hand. The other's whirled to return fire. At least he had their attention off of those hunters they'd captured.

A rifle round from Grace's rifle struck one man as Boomer dove on another. As Raylan moved towards a pick up for new cover when he saw several other cultists come out of the main house. Trading rifle fire with them, the former solider had to think fast if he was going to keep from getting caught in a cross fire.

One cultist had ducked down behind the elk statue, just out of Grace's eye line. She cursed as she tried to line up a shot on him. No, no no! The cult member was shouldering his rifle and waiting for Raylan to break cover in order to keep from being pinned.

Raylan stepped out and turned just in time to see the man taking aim at him. As he tried to bring his sights to bear, he saw the flash of the rifle's muzzle. Blood shot into the air as his head whipped back, hitting the ground like a sack of bricks.

Grace watched it all through the magnification of her scope, letting the rifle drop as she looked on in horror "Raylan!"


	20. Chapter 20

Face up, on his back with blood covering his head, Raylan lay still on the ground, his rifle at his side. The peggy bullet had struck him down and now the man let out a whoop as he saw he'd killed the resistance fighter.

Grace felt herself shaking all over. It couldn't be, not when they'd come so far. Shock turned to anger which turned to rage. Shouldering her rifle she let out a cry and began emptying her magazine at the peggies. The big suppressed rifle barked over and over untill it locked open and she could insert a fresh magazine. Again and again she squeezed the trigger, firing fast at anything she could see. Teeth clenched in rage as tears ran down her cheeks.

But now the enemy had only one opponent to focus their fire on. Every gun turned towards Grace's position and began rapid firing. Soon she found herself taking cover behind a large rock with no opening to stand and shoot back. Too many enemies, not enough gaps during reloads. Grabbing the top of her head she took a few deep breaths. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were partners, teammates. They were meant to do this together. Grace had lost comrades before but now to watch the boy she'd known with a sweet smile grown into a young man die before her eyes. "No, no, no. Not like this, first daddy and now this"

The lucky asshole who'd made the kill shot ran to Raylan's fallen body and undid the deputy's gun belt. Yanking it off, he waved around in victory "I did it! I killed the sinner! Joseph shall see to it I enter the Gate's of Eden first!"

Grace could take no more and jumped up, firing off a snap shot. Her round went a bit wide and only blew a hole in the man's left shoulder, causing him to drop his rifle. The peggy screamed and ran back to join the others in cover. Grace felt a few bullets come within inches of her before ducking back down. Damn it, now what to do? Retreat? Try to slink around back to the horses and get out of here? "And where the hell is Boomer?" Worry filling her voice again.

The men down below were starting to flank out to the sides, trying to find an angle at which they could shoot her, while still laying down heavy fire to keep her pinned. Before long they'd be able to come at her from the sides and steal in close to make for an easy kill. Too many opponents spread out in tight quarters made for tough shooting.

The grass was tall, over a foot high in some spots, which made it hard to see the dog's spotted coat as he belly crawled along. Boomer kept low, just like he'd been taught when on the stalk. Slinking his way behind the peggies the hunting dog moved closer towards his goal, Raylan. Finally reaching his fallen friend's side, the big mix breed began to whine and nudge at the man. Pawing the deputy, Boomer whined again and began licking the young man's bloody face.

She felt torn inside. A part of Grace knew she should do the most tactical thing, fall back, get reinforcements, formulate a new plan. But a burning part of her wanted nothing more than blood, carnage, revenge. She let out a slow breath and collected herself. Be smart girl, the whole county is at stake here.

Down below two peggies had stuck close to cover, keeping Grace pinned down with fire while one of them tended to the third man Grace had shot. They were still in high spirits from taking out one of their enemies and even the wounded man was telling them how this was a small price to pay for serving Joseph. The man firing up at the sniper was reloading as the one tending to the shot up man's shoulder leaned back to make sure the bandage was sitting correct. He felt a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around. A brass knuckled fist connected with his mouth, bashing out several teeth and breaking others. The man shooting at Grace turned to address the threat but Boomer's teeth sank into his leg before a hand grabbed the barrel of his rifle and he to was struck, this time the metal knuckles connecting with his windpipe.

The attacker still had the rifle by the barrel and swung it like a baseball bat, striking the third wounded man in the face. Flipping the rifle around he turned it towards the one group of peggies flanking left around Grace and shot from the hip. The burst of AKM rounds hit one man and shocked the others, not expecting to be taking fire from behind. As they scrambled to figure out what was happening the gunman brought the rifle to his shoulder and killed another.

Grace heard the shootout beginning below and stuck her head up "The hell?". There standing like a demon risen from hell was Raylan White, face covered in blood, AK held tight to his shoulder and looking madder than fuck. Refocusing her mind she turned her gun and shot two of the men who had been flanking her right side. Not very hard considering they to had stopped to stare down at the lawman. Raylan fired bursts from the confiscated rifle until it ran dry and then dropped it. Kneeling down he pulled his 45 from the dropped belt and helped himself to a TT 33 pistol he took from one dead man's waist band.

Marching up the hill towards the remaining peggies with a gun in each hand, the former marine snarled "You fuckers want a piece of me, huh? Well, COME ON AND GET SOME!" Dropping to one knee, he used a fallen log for cover and dumped most of the peggy pistol's ammo in one go. He managed to kill two and wound a third before all eight rounds were spent and he tossed it away. Taking his .45 in a two handed grip he advanced on them. Grace killed one of the two remaining peggies before the last one dropped his gun and fell to his knees, hands lifted. Raylan paused in front of the man before shooting him through the eye.

Marching back down the hill to where he had left his gun belt Raylan barely looked up as Grace came running down to join him. "Sweet jesus fuck are you alright?" Blood was still running down Raylan's face as she slung her rifle onto her back and reached up to touch his head.

The lawman pulled away at first "I'm fine, I just need to sit down, ahhhhh fucking hell"

Raylan stumbled a bit before Grace grabbed the front of his shirt to hold him still "Lemme look damn it!" Just there along the top of his head was a gash splitting the skin open. his hair was becoming wet and matted in blood. "I swear to christ, you must be part cat with all the lives you have" She tore up a dead man's shirt and then tied the strip of cloth around her friend's head to stop the bleeding as best she could for now.

Once she had seen to the wound Grace went to help out those two men they had come to save. Kneeling down beside them she took out her knife and began to cut them loose. The one who still had hair on his head sat up and grabbed her hand in with both of his own pumping it vigorously "Oh thank you, thank you thank you. I thought we were fucked for sure. We had no idea what happened. They just grabbed us and then kept us tied up the sheds for days. And then Phil, well he told em to go fuck themselves too many times." Looking at his dead friend.

Grace was trying to subtly pull her hand back out of his grasp as the guy babbled on and on. "No worries. I'm just sorry we didn't get here in time to help your friend. We heard that shot and came fast as we could." The fella had finally noticed he still had a death grip on Grace's hand and let go, looking rather sheepish. Grace continued "Now you and your buddy should load your friend in one of those pick ups and drive south, down to Falls End. We got people there that can help you out. They'll keep you safe and fed. See your buddy is done right by"

The two men stood up rubbing their wrists to restore circulation. The one with the fresh shaved head wasn't saying much, pretty shook up. The other one looked at Raylan "Is he gonna be ok?".

Grace looked over at the deputy as he stood up and began walking over to the peggy bodies. Anyone who wasn't dead for sure got an extra bullet in the head. The man slowly trudged around, prodding bodies with his boot toe and putting a bullet in the odd one. Grace looked back at the two hunters and nodded "Yeah he'll be alright. Man's been through worse."

Boomer stuck close to Raylan's side, still nuzzling and licking the man's hand, glad to have him back. Finally Raylan made his way to the man who'd shot him and knelt down. The guy's bells were still rung from taking that hit with the rifle butt so Raylan brought him around with a few good slaps. He watched as the peggy tried to focus his eyes and when they finally dialed in on Raylan's face the man became filled with dread. His expression like he was seeing something of horror. "No no. I killed you"

The deputy lifted his pistol and placed the muzzle against the man's forehead. "You tried. Word to the wise, nobody is dead till you make damn sure" With one more tug of the trigger another life was snuffed out. Picking up his gun belt, Raylan buckled it back around his waist where it belonged. Putting a fresh magazine into his 1911 he then slipped the gun into it's holster.

Once Raylan and Grace had helped the men get their dead buddy loaded in a truck bed, the two hunters waved goodbye and began the drive south to safety. Grace looked over at Raylan and waved to the horses. "Come on we better go find someplace to make camp and look after that wound properly."

...

They'd ridden a good ways away from the roads and trails before picking a campsite. A small gully that was deep enough to ensure that the light of their fire wouldn't be seen. Once they had gotten settled in, Grace had Raylan sit on a rock as she got out their first aid kit and went to work on his head. Once she had cleaned and disinfected the massive gash, she dug into the bag for a curved needle and thread.

Raylan had discovered a bottle of bourbon in his saddle bags, one Mary must have planted there and was currently gripping it by the neck and taking swigs from it. Grace wasn't exactly gonna give him a local anesthetic for this.

Once the needle and thread were both sterilized, Grace got behind the man and leaned over his head. "You mind parting your hair for me? I only got so many hands free." He sighed and reached up, spreading the hair away from his wound with his fingers till she could get at it. Slowly she began to stitch the skin back together, leaving a line that started just before his hair line, above the end of his left eyebrow and ran up onto the top of his head.

As she sewed his head back together, Grace sighed "You know another inch in the other direction and your brains would have been all over the ground. You can't keep going with that ten feet tall and bullet proof attitude. Even if the peggies believed you were today." She shook her head and winced as she went a bit too deep with the needle "Sorry, I wasn't exactly a medic. Just trying my best here. Usually I put the holes in people, not close em up"

As she finished and cut off the excess thread, Raylan turned to look at her "My my, did Grace Armstrong just make a joke? I think that bullet really did scramble my brains." Giving her a grin before he stood to walk over to where they had put the saddles after untacking the the horses.

"Don't get too used to it" Grace scoffed as she began packing up the first aid kit. Truth be told she was in a good mood. After almost losing her friend today she was feeling so relieved to have him back. Maybe her dad had been right to push her towards that kid so long ago. It was good to have friends.

Retrieving his hat, Raylan gave it a flip and nestled it back on his head, wincing a little as it pulled over the stitches. He hadn't worn it for most of the day, not wanting his keepsake to become stained with blood. "Well we oughta eat then get some rest. I thinking we go for the sawmill tomorrow." Taking a seat, he used the can opener on his multi tool to slice off the top of a can of chili before nestling it in the coals of their fire.

Darkness was starting to close in as they sat around the fire, chewing a few strips of jerky as the can heated up. Grace spread a cloth out in front of her on the ground and began to clean her rifle. "The sawmill huh? I know Dutch said they were using it for a command post and makeshift prison. Could be a lot of folks held there and a lot of unfriendlies."

Raylan poked at the fire with a stick, watching the small wisps of smoke curling up "I figure we need to break their back up here. Hit hard and fast before they shore things up even more. And we have no way of contacting the Whitetails. This might the only way to get their attention." He thought long and hard on that sawmill. It had been his father's place of work since the old man left high school. John had steered Raylan towards it as well, getting him a job there one summer. But Raylan had wanted something more outdoors and from then on he'd found work on farms and ranches. Riding fence, herding cattle, shooting coyotes. But he knew the place inside and out, having played there since he was a small boy. Back then the foremen weren't so strict about kids muddling their insurance.

They ate their chili in silence, munching down the canned meal. Once both had finished, they washed their bowls out in the creek and Raylan crawled into his bedroll while Grace took first watch "Night Grace". Boomer laid down beside the man, curling up tight against Raylan's side. The deputy gently stroked the dog's fur as he let sleep take him.

From her spot at the top of the gully, Grace smiled to herself "Good night Raylan"


	21. Chapter 21

As the dawn came and the sun began to peak over the ridge line, Grace stirred awake. She'd woken Raylan a few hours before and managed to get a little rest as he took a turn at guard duty. The deputy sat up above the gully keeping a look out, sitting cross legged with his rifle pulled apart on a blanket in front of him. Grace had cleaned hers the night before and Raylan figured he should do the same. Disassembling your main long gun wasn't the best idea when you were on guard duty, but he had grabbed his dad's Model 70 before coming up to the ridge, keeping it handy while he worked on the M14. Once he had put the last of the pieces back together he began racking the action and pulling the trigger, performing a quick systems check. Everything seemed to be ship shape. Taking a fresh magazine off the blanket he blew a little dust off of it and loaded it into the gun before chambering a round. Putting the safety on he sat it back down.

Taking off his hat, Raylan slowly traced his fingers along the stitches at the top of his head. The scar would start just below his hairline and then travel backwards. His hat would cover it up at least. Hopefully his hairline wouldn't recede to much when he was older and show more of this jagged thing off. Thinking on what Grace had said he repeated her words "An inch the other way huh?" Looking up as clouds rolled across the blue sky he smirked "When you do something right, people won't be sure you've done anything at all". Getting up he slung the M14 onto his back, folded the blanket up and grabbed the other bolt action rifle. The pistol had already been cleaned and he'd found time to put a fresh edge on his knife and tomahawk while he sat.

Grace was already breaking up their camp when he came down, scattering and burying the remains of their fire as well as sweeping the ground with an evergreen branch. No need to leave an obvious trail. She looked up as Raylan came down to join her "You ready to go?"

The deputy grinned as he began to put his things together "Yep. Let's bite some jerky, collect our gear and get going". They worked fast, saddling the horses and making sure everything was secure. Just as Grace went to mount, Raylan gave her a pat on the shoulder "Thanks again for putting my head back together."

Grace gave a slight smile and nodded "Hey, I think just keeping you alive drives up Joseph's blood pressure, so someones gotta look after your dumbass". They both swung up onto their horses and set out deeper into the woods.

...

The trails wound their way through the mountains. taking the two soldiers deeper and deeper into peggy territory. They listened as a chopper buzzed over head at one point but the thick forest provided more than enough cover to keep them from being seen. They could hear the sound of trucks speeding along the side road but held back on staging any ambush for them yet. Grace and Raylan had only just arrived in the mountains and didn't want to show themselves too much just yet for just killing a truck full of peggies.

As they rode along another creek bed, Grace piped up "So what's the plan when we reach the sawmill? Just wanna go over the details so we can hash out any issues"

Raylan had been riding in silence for most of the last few miles and turned to look back at his sister in arms "Well I figure we'll wanna try and take things nice and quiet. Provided the peggies don't start torturing or executing someone and force us into drastic measures, like back at the Kellet place, I wanna try and take the place before they know we were ever there. So I want you to set up a good distance off, where they won't hear your rifle. I'm going in close and quiet, use the bow and blades to take out the ones your rifle can't reach. Try and find a good vantage point where you can look down and tell me who's moving around."

The sniper mulled things over. It was a crude plan, nothing to elaborate, but they didn't have a big team to spread out and divide the jobs with. Sometimes keeping it simple was the best idea. "Alright, sounds decent enough. You still know your way around there well?"

Looking back at her again, this time the deputy was sporting a grin "Like the back of my hand. Played enough tag, hide and go seek and such there I could navigate it blindfolded."

Grace rolled her eyes and shook her head as she sometimes did "Well please don't. Last thing we need is you showin' off"

...

Down below the ridge line the sawmill was fairly quiet, barely a sound in the air, so different than how Raylan remembered it. The place had always been a buzz of activity. Trucks of logs and cut wood coming and going, other hauling away loads of wood chips, shavings and saw dust. Belts feeding logs and boards in and out of different buildings, saws whirring and dozens on men running around to keep the place moving. Today the yard was full of crude steel cages holding prisoners, and handful of peggies wandered between the buildings.

Raylan and Grace had left their horses further back and crawled to the edge of the ridge to get a look down at the place. They each had a pair of binoculars out, scanning the area. At one point, Grace put her set away and traded it out for a laser range finder, fixing it on various objects to figure out the distance and angle of the shots she would be taking soon. As she ran the calculations in her head, figuring for the wind as well, she turned to her partner "Well at least with all the stuff down there you won't have any issue finding hiding places."

Through his binoculars, Raylan was taking a head count of the peggies he could see. Looked to be about 15, but god knows how many were indoors and out of sight. "Yep, we just gotta play this slow and quiet. They ain't doing nothin' to the prisoners right now, so lets take our time and do this right". He slid back from the edge and returned to the horses with Grace doing the same. Boomer was waiting patiently where Raylan had ordered him to sit. As soon as the dog got a sniff of the peggies he'd begun to growl earlier.

Raylan opted to leave his rifles here with the horses for now as this was supposed to stay quiet and if any shooting broke out he'd want a close range weapon. It was once again time to fall back on the Mossberg. Slinging the short shotgun on his back he then untied his compound bow from the saddle. He'd already taken his hat off and left it on the saddle horn, not wanting it to give him away when they were spying on the place.

"Alright sounds good to me. Come at the place from the east side, the guards are only a couple there and the buildings block the view from the rest." Grace said as she set her scope. "Channel 12 on the radios" She finished and went to go back to where they had been looking down at the place earlier. Once she had laid down and set up her rifle's bipod, she took a few minutes getting comfortable. Discomfort might not bother her too much, but this wasn't a time to risk her aim being influenced even slightly by something like a cramp or sore spot.

Raylan made sure his radio was set up and working, inserting a small ear piece and microphone he had taken off one of the peggy leaders. Grace had even been able to get her hands on one. This left their hands free to keep their weapons ready when they talked. They had avoided using the radios since they arrived in the mountains, not wanting to let anyone who might be listening to just the right channel in on what they were up to. Once he reached the edge of the trees, he peered out and could see two men between him and buildings. One was leaning against the side of a tool shed while the other was on the back of the main buildings roof. "Two hostiles, you got eyes on em?"

Grace's response was low and deliberate. "Negative, just the higher up one." She said as she fixed her sights on the chest of the man on the roof.

"Alright, I'm going for the one below, he's in my range, when I do you drop number 2. We go on a 5 count, starting now" Raylan had already nocked and arrow in his bow and now pulled it back as he leaned from behind the tree, neither man saw him yet. He took a breath in and out, then took another in and slowly let it out, as he reached the end of that breath his arms went steady and he let fly with his arrow. The broadhead flew directly into his enemies throat, the man barely able to grab at it and gurgle before he went down. At the exact same moment the man on the roof's chest burst in a spray of blood before he fell to the dirt below.

Raylan crossed the open space to get alongside the shed quickly, not wanting to push his luck, with Boomer following suit. Fortunately the door to the shed was on this side and that made it easy to shove the first corpse in there after taking back his arrow. He moved fast, dragging the man Grace had shot inside there as well. With the door shut he kicked a bit of dirt over their blood stains and moved on.

He made it to the backdoor of the main building and trying the knob found it open. Slipping inside he unsnapped the clasp for the holster of his tomahawk. Things could get up close and personal any moment. Just down the hall he heard a toilet flush, so he stepped back and waited till he heard the door open. The footsteps that came next were moving towards him so he slipped the VTAC free and raised it. He let the man reach the corner before he swung and embedded the black blade in the peggy's throat. Yanking him back around the corner he tossed the body to the ground. The next room was the cafeteria, which as luck would have it had a small window in the door. There was one man standing by the window looking out, and a number the same cages like they had outside, these ones looked to be empty at least. Raylan set a the bloody arrow back against the string in his bow and slowly eased the door open, praying it didn't squeak. Once it was wide enough he held it open with his hip and took aim. Letting the arrow fly, the broad was true and stuck in the back of the man's skull.

A voice spoke from the darker corner "Pshhh, hardly anything special, asshole was only 15 fucking yards away." Raylan spun around and faced the cages as his hand went to the butt of his gun while Boomer bared his teeth and raised the hair on his back. The voice spoke again "Easy, I'm not with them dipshit."

Raylan moved closer and as his eyes adjusted the the light in here he could see a figure sitting cross legged on the floor in one of the cages. While the hood they were wearing made it hard to tell, that voice was definitely feminine. "Why they got you penned up here alone rather than down with the others?" Asking with his hand still close to his pistol as he approached the cage she was in. No wonder she had to sit, the top of the cage was so low anything more than a crouch was impossible.

The hooded woman spoke again "They don't want me too close to anybody else idiot. Don't wanna risk me getting any help or helping anybody else out of this place. I don't need much to be a threat. But I'll tell you what, bust me the fuck outta here and I can help ya turn this place into a goddamn blood bath. Got a deal?" She stuck her hand out through the bars. Her fingers, palm and wrist were wrapped in tape like one might use for boxing.

Raylan took her smaller hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. Her grip was like iron. "If we're gonna go ahead with this deal, I'm gonna need a name"

She pulled back the hood to reveal her face and Raylan caught his breath for a moment. Long locks of cascading brown hair fell down past her shoulders, framing her face. She was pretty, more so than he recalled from all those years ago. She had acquired a couple of scars and her face was sporting a few bruises but none of this detracted from her. He knew the name before she spoke it "Jess black. And if I had make a wager I'd say you must be Raylan White. My uncle told me a bit about you. Said I should trust you if I ran into you. So stop starring and get me the hell outta here" she growled the last part, all her charm used up it seemed.

Once she had released his hand, Raylan stepped back "Alright just gimme a minute"

Jess scoffed "Well don't be all day for fucks sake, just find a crowbar or something, hell just get a hammer and knock the lock off, lets get this shit going already"

Raylan went back to the dead man. A quick pat down of the corpse's pockets turned up a set of keys. Returning to the cage he tried a couple before the fourth one fit. "Ka-ching" he chuckled before pulling the padlock off the cage door and swinging it open for her.

Jess stepped out of the cage, stretching herself from head to toe. "God thought my muscles were lock up if I stayed in that shitbox much longer." She wore her hooded green jacket over a denim shirt, a faded pair of grey jeans, old army boots and a flannel sweater was knotted around her waist. Raylan reached back to unsling his shotgun but she grabbed for his bow "I don't need a goddamn blunderbuss, just gimme this and a knife, I'll be good."

Raylan let go of the bow, and then unbuckled his belt to slip his Ka-Bar knife and sheath off of it. "Sure you don't want his gun?" Nodding to the dead man while she stuffed the knife sheath into her waist band. Boomer stepped in close and gave the woman a good sniffing before he looked at the deputy and wagged his tail.

"Uh... no, just said I don't a need a gun" She shot back sounding pissy. Raylan watched as she gave the bow a quick look over before nodding "You got this from Dutch's place right? I set the sights up for him." She didn't even bother waiting for him to answer, she was already heading for the door "Well? The fuck you waiting for? An invitation? Let's go kill these cocksuckers"

Once they were out in the hallway Raylan put a hand on her arm "Just hold up a minute" Pressing the switch on his ear piece he spoke into it "Grace, you copy this? We just added a friendly to the mix. Miss Jess Black will be helping us out, so don't shoot the girl in the green jacket." Listening to the response he then turned to look at Jess who seemed a tad pissy again, probably over being called a girl. "She says hi"

Jess just shook her head and moved further down the hall. "Good looking dog you got there by the way, what do ya feed him? Peggies I hope" As they moved further into the mill they came to the main work area where logs were cut down into boards. Some of the peggies were on the catwalks above while others were on the floor.

After taking things in, Raylan nodded to a steel staircase that went up "Alright, you go high and keep em from seeing me. I'll stay down here and work my way through these fuckers." Slipping his hand around to his back he slipped out two of the throwing knives Dutch had given him "Been waiting for a chance to use these" They split up with Jess climbing the stairs and Raylan heading out into the work area. There were so many belt lines and machines, it gave him a hundred places to hide. Up above as Jess reached the top of the stairs she found her first enemy had left his back turned. Taking Raylan's knife she buried it in the asshole's spine and forced him to the ground. Putting the knife back away she got an arrow ready in the bow and shot the first man closest to her.

Down below Raylan helped himself to the fireaxe hanging on the wall. Admiring the pick on the back half of the blade for a moment he moved down the belt, keeping himself low and out of sight. The one man above came close to seeing him before an arrow drilled into his chest. Once the deputy had made his way to the end he saw one man around the corner. Swinging the axe in a wide arc he buried the pick into the peggy's skull.

Two of the cultists further down spotted a shape moving between the stacks of skids. "The hell was that?" Picking up their rifles they moved together and began to search. A clicking sounds drew them closer until they found Boomer sitting on the floor. "The hell is this mutt doing in here?" Not much as final words went before Raylan's tomahawk split his head open. The other man barely had a moment to jump before the former solider threw a knife into his face.

As he retrieved the blade from the corpse's forehead Raylan chuckled "He's distracting you, ya dipshits"

Jess slid her way down a pipe and landed on the floor. Jesus the girl moved like a mountain lion. "Not bad, just try to keep up" Pushing a few stray hairs out of her face as they headed back outside.

Three men were in the yard, spaced fairly well apart. Raylan got back on his radio to call Grace " We're just coming out the west side of the building, three men in our way. Think you can get the far one?"

"Not a problem, just lemme know when" Grace as she fixed her sights on the furthest man from the building and waited for her cue.

Raylan gave one of his knives a flip and nodded to Jess "I'll get the one on the left, right one is yours" The woman simply nodded and got an arrow ready. Pressing the switch on his radio again "Alright, on three" Telling Grace and Jess when to strike. The trio all counted down in their heads and then made their moves. Raylan had the man closest so he gave the knife a hard throw and sent in flying into the peggy's throat. Jess let her arrow go, sending it into her target's neck, severing the spine. At the same Grace squeezed off a shot, blowing man number three's brains all over.

A big sea can separated them from the next part of the yard. Grace spoke into the radio "you got 4 guys on the other side of that container, two of em are right close to it."

Raylan thought for a moment before he looked at the top of the big steel container and got an idea. Nodding towards it he waved Jess over. Putting his hands together he gestured for her to go up. She frowned not exactly keen on the idea at first but decided she had to go along with this. Putting her boot in Raylan's hands he boosted her up onto the sea can. Jess crawled to the edge of the container and looked down. Sure enough below her were two men not three feet from the container. Taking an arrow in one hand and the Ka-Bar knife in the other she waited for a signal to strike.

Having circled the yard to the other side where he was closer to one of the guards, Raylan picked up a stone and hurled it into the bushes. The resulting noise drew the man's attention. The peggy shouldered his rifle and moved away from the yard to investigate. As he passed by the bin of scrap wood, Raylan leaped from behind it and severed the man's windpipe with his VTAC.

Grace watched all this unfold through her rifle scope and taking her cue, shot the other guard. Jess watched as the two soldiers killed their opponents before she jumped off the side of the container, stabbing each man through the neck with the knife and arrow she held. Jess saw another man was just coming around the side of the trailer that served as an office and quickly pulled her arrow from the dead man, nocked it to her bow string and let go. Her aim was true as ever and dropped the peggy in his tracks.

Jess and Raylan moved together through the yard now. At one point he saw one guard coming close to seeing her, knocking on the side of a truck to make a little noise to draw the man's attention. That was all the opening she needed. The girl moved fast, slicing the cultists leg to drop him to his knees before she covered his mouth and stabbed him through the chest "Like that fucker?". When they moved towards the cages where people were being held, Jess saw one man turning around to face them and let an arrow go, this time it went straight into his mouth and came out the back of his head. One of the other men heard the dying man gurgle and turned to face the sound. Raylan threw his tomahawk, landing it right in the man's face. Jess pulled the weapon out by it's handle and threw it back to Raylan As Grace shot another two

The final two men in the yard never had a chance. Raylan didn't even bother to bloody use his blades anymore and simply took the man in a choke hold, clamping his arm tight on the windpipe. Jess waited for the other one to turn around and put an arrow through his eye from 40 yard away. As Raylan felt the life go out of the man he was choking he remembered doing this same thing that night of the helicopter crash. The first man he'd killed since leaving the army. Dropping the body to the ground, he thumbed towards the office trailer and crept up to the door.

This time it was Jess who went to the backside and threw pebbles at the window. Raylan listened and heard someone grunt and move around. Opening the door he moved in and saw one last cultist going to the window to see what that was. Raylan silently approached from behind before kicking the back of of the man's leg. There was a sick crunching sound as bone broke and the man fell to the ground. Taking the peggy's head in both hands Raylan twisted hard and snapped the man's neck.

Once they were back outside, both set to work opening the cages that the peggies had forced people into. Families were reunited and a few cried with joy to see this part of the nightmare over. Before long Grace had come down to join them, leading the horses "You two work damn well together. Surprised the hell out of me"

Jess had what looked like the closest thing to a smile Raylan had seen on her face yet "Hey Grace. It's good to see ya. Well thanks and all but I gotta get going."

As she turned to leave, Raylan moved around to get in front of her "Woah up there, listen we could all use each others help here. Now Dutch told me you run with the Whitetails, think you'd be able to introduce us? We'd be better off all working together."

Jess scoffed and went to push him aside. "Whitetails don't like new faces, and they certainly don't like any lawmen sticking their noses in someone's business. Dutch told me you were a deputy so again thanks but I got a particular asshole to find."

"And who would that be?" Folding his arms across his chest, Raylan made it clear this conversation wasn't over yet.

Jess was getting pissed but tried to restrain herself and remember this man had just helped her out of a jam. "Guy's called the Cook. Sick pyro the cult uses to punish folks who piss em off. Uses a flamethrower. I been staking out this place for a few days since I realized they had fuel tanks for him to refill at and figured he'd show up eventually...SHIT!" She cried out as she pushed Raylan to one side.

A massive wolf with white fur dove onto the girl and she was doing her best to throttle it and keep the snapping jaws away from her face. From where he'd landed on the ground Raylan drew and fired a round from his Colt. The .45 caliber slug tore open the beast's head. Jess groaned and pushed the corpse off herself "Fucking fuck! Thought he took them all with him"

Raylan got to his feet as she did and examined the sickly looking beast "The fuck did they do to this thing?" A red cross painted on the animals fur that looked like it had been bleached white. This one was like the others he'd seen at Joseph's compound.

Jess kicked the dead animal in anger "They call em judges. Fucked up wolves trained by Jacob and pumped full of that fucking bliss shit that whore Faith makes. That's how I got caught, one of these things winded me and alerted the camp. I killed two of em and a couple peggies before they got me. I thought the cook took the last of em with him."

Raylan thought for a moment before turning back to her "Well I got an idea I think you might like. You said this guys uses a flamethrower right? Well that means he'll smell of fuel. And a scent like that will be easy to track for a national champ hunting dog like Boomer here" The dog's ear perked up at the sound of his name. "We help you find this cook guy and you consider helping us meet that fella Eli I've heard about."

Jess mulled it over for a moment. She didn't like having to ask for help but then tracking the cook with a good dog could be a whole lot better than trying to start from scratch. Kicking the dirt a bit she sighed "Fine." She handed Raylan back his bow and knife before setting out for the tractor trailer that the cult had been storing items taken from the people they captured. She dug around for a bit till she fund her own bow, a compound like Raylan's and her kukri knife.

Back outside Raylan spoke with Grace "You never told me you knew Jess"

Grace simply shrugged "You never asked"

Retrieving his hat off his saddle, Raylan placed it back on his head and slipped on his coat "How did you two meet?"

Grace was reloading her spent magazine from the rounds in her pocket. "Ranchers would sometimes offer to hire me dealing with coyotes. Same as you and me used to do together. Well sometimes they'd hire her as well. Her bow might not reach out as far as my rifle but that girl is like a damn ghost in the woods. Could sneak up on a couple of the critters and drill two with her arrows before they knew what happened. We didn't really talk much but got along ok."

They managed to get the people armed and told them to stay inside and make sure the peggies didn't come to take the mill back anytime soon. Once this was done Grace mounted her horse as Raylan brought Boomer to the fuel tanks. "Alright boy, get a good sniff, got it? Alright hunt em up" The dog, kept himself low and nose pressed to the earth as he moved across the lumber yard till he took a deep sniff and howled. "alright he's got the scent, lets go peggy hunting"


	22. Chapter 22

The going was slow at first, Boomer working in a zigzag pattern back and forth across the forest floor as he picked up traces of scent left behind by this peggy they were after. The hunting party was quiet, no one talking as they led their horses through the trees and brush. Raylan was still trying to decide what he made of Miss Jess Black.

She was skilled, anyone could tell that, she'd had some form or another of training and a lot of her skill came from experience. Each step she took came without a sound, slipping through the timber like a ghost. Her eyes bright and alert, ears listening, moving along with deliberate intent, slinking like a wild cat. She certainly had an attitude, most folks in this county were prone to cuss, she swore like it was going out of style. He noted in addition to the kukri she wore on her belt, she also had a Gerber Mark II sheathed in her right boot. The way in which she had sliced through those peggies spoke of one who was acclimated to such violence. It seemed she could be trusted but she clearly wasn't going to respond in kind unless she didn't have much choice, like when she needed out of a cage or had to find the one she simply called The Cook.

Three times as the afternoon turned to evening, she would pause her stride and draw back the string on her bow before loosing an arrow. It would sail into the woods, twice nailing a squirrel to the trunk of a tree and the third one brought down a pheasant. She would collect the animals and her arrows, lashing the carcasses to her belt.

When she spoke it almost threw him off guard a bit. "You sure this damn mutt is gonna be able to find that cunt The Cook? He came and went from that place yesterday, could have covered a lot of fucking ground since then." Jesus did she only have two tones of voice? Pissy and Pissed?

Raylan took his hat off looking up at the sky above them, seeing a few grey clouds starting to form. Could rain later. "Don't worry about Boomer, so long as this fella doesn't get in a truck or something and hit the main roads then we'll find him. Might take a little while to make up the ground between us but we'll get there."

"Well just remember one thing, when we find this asshole, he's mine. You guys take out any of his little piglet followers but that head bastard is mine" Her fingers clutched the bow in her hand in such a death grip her knuckles turned white for a minue. Finally she let herself take a breath and relaxed, if only a little.

The deputy was still deep in thought. He could have his hands full with this girl. Seems she had some sort of personal beef to settle in this matter. But if she was right and this man was a head enforcer for the cult, taking him out was a very good thing.

...

 _2 nights before_

Jess had swam across the river to reach the island her Uncle Dutch called home. After avoiding his booby traps and trip wire flares she reached the entrance to his bunker. Flipping over a rock just outside she uncovered the hidden intercom and pushed the button "Dutch, it's Jess, lemme in"

A few minutes later she heard the dead bolts of the reinforced door being unlocked and finally it swung open. Dutch stood there with a carbine held in his right hand, eyes wary of the surroundings "No one with you?"

"Naw just me" she answered flatly before he nodded for her to come in and locked the door behind her.

They went down to his war room where he fished a couple beers out of his fridge "Have a round on your ole uncle?" She waved it away before he shrugged and popped the top on one for himself "Suit yourself".

Jess rested both her palms flat on the table and faced the old vet "Listen I'm just here cause I need to see if you can confirm some intel. I was watching the sawmill when I overheard two peggies talking today. They were saying something about John dying. Is there any truth to that? You got all the radios down here and that tower, hear most everything"

"Truth to it?" The man laughed and dropped himself into a beat up swivel chair. "Hell it's why I'm enjoying this little celebration." Raising his beer with a grin "Makes a man wish he had some wine for such a day. Oh yes, John is deader than all fuck. The deputy saw to that butt good" Taking another swig of his beer. "Almost makes me wanna go join their little party."

The young woman folded her arms across her chest, looking more than a little confused, a big part of her had expected him to tell her it was all bullshit. "Wait what fucking deputy? I thought Joseph captured all the dumbass cops. And who the fuck is throwing a damn party?"

Resting his beer back in his lap, Dutch wiped his mouth "Eli had better get you guys off this whole radio silence kick one of these days. Things are happening here in Hope County and for the good, ya'll should keep up to speed. I'm talking about Sheriff's Deputy Raylan White, Earl just hired him on not even two months ago. He's a local boy, not sure if you ever knew the Whites. Nice folks, anyways Raylan just spent 4 years serving in the Marine Corps. I ran into him first night this shit got real and helped him on his feet after Joseph kicked em out from under him."

Jess was tapping her boot toe in impatience listening to all this. God why did there have to be all this backstory? "So how the fuck did he get away when the rest didn't?"

"Combination of skill and dumb luck I'd say. Anyways I set him up with a little gear and turned him loose. Went on a bloody goddamn rampage down in the valley. Took back Falls End and started killing every peggy within miles. Burned them outta their strongholds, rescued a lot of folks and organized them into a fighting resistance. Then yesterday John tried to make one last Ditch effort to hold the valley and take the golden boy down. Failed on both accounts and the deputy fucked him up good. So to celebrate they're throwing the Testy Festy down there in town."

This time Jess slammed her fist down on the table, sending pens and maps scattering "Fuck is the matter with them!? This shit ain't over, no time to be pattin' themselves on the back."

"Aww let em have a night off. The valley is basically free of Joseph's hold. There might be a hand full or two of peggies out in the wilderness but they're runnin' scared now. Listen, I'm actually real glad you came in here tonight. Raylan is gonna be headed up into the mountains tomorrow, taking the fight to Jacob and his men. I figure there's a good chance you two could run into each other. If ya wind up coming across him I want ya to know you can trust this guy. He's good, in every sense of the word. Shouldn't be hard to spot, tall, lanky, dark hair, dresses like a ranch hand."

Scoffing as she headed back towards the bunker door, Jess grumbled "I don't need him anymore than I needed the Whitetails. I ain't looking for no shitty knight on a white horse to come solve my goddamn problems" shutting the steel door behind herself.

Dutch grumbled as he rose from his chair and went to secure the locks and dead bolts "Maybe you'll settle for a demon on a black one then."

...

The trail was leading them deeper into the mountains and darkness was beginning to fall. Raylan used the last bits of remaining sunlight to try and read his grandfather's map "Look, hunting at night would be damn foolish right now. No idea what we could wind up bumping into or tripping over. There's an old cave just ahead, we can bunk down there." Folding the paper back up he tucked it away in it's pouch.

Just up the trail Jess turned on her heel. "You can't be fucking serious. We could lose him if we don't keep going" Pointing up the trail ahead of them, like The Cook was just behind the next tree.

Taking off his hat Raylan approached and looked right into her eyes "No one said you can't keep goin'. Welcome to if ya want. But you'll do it without us or Boomer. Everyone needs a rest, temperature is falling and it might rain. Horses could misstep in the dark and can't have one turn up lame now. Peggies could be behind any tree and we'd never see em." Putting his hat back on he tipped the brim to her "I ain't gonna keep telling ya why we're stopping, we are and that's it, c'mon Grace" Leading Ace off towards the cave in the hills above.

Pulling up the rear Grace walked past Jess as she followed Raylan. She paused in front of the younger woman and sighed "He ain't wrong Jess. I'm tired as well. We'll all perform better tomorrow if we're rested, us and the animals." Resuming her stride up the hill.

Jess stood rooted to the spot where she was, shaking in anger. She hated this, she hated having to work with others. She hated having to be part of some dumb team. She hated the way that stupid cowboy talked to her. And she hated most of all that he was right. Finally she took her first step and it led her up the hill to join them.

The horses were untacked and put up under a stand of pine trees for the night. Inside the cave they gathered together and built a small fire. With a cast iron skillet from the saddle and a bit of salt, pepper and flour, they soon had the meat from Jess's kills sizzling in the pan. While waiting for the food to cook, Raylan dug into his bag and held out an odd little biscuit to Jess "Corn dodger?"

There was a moment of hesitation before she finally reached out and took the hunk of corn biscuit. she tried to take a bite out of it and made a scowl "Gah, you eat these rocks?" Holding it up.

"Better when rubbed in a little grease from dinner. Casey makes em, he always loved True Grit" Raylan chuckled as he got comfy as he could against the stone wall. Even Boomer was having a tough time trying to crunch one of the hard baked goods down.

Grace had been keeping watch at the mouth of the cave and returned to eat once the food was cooked. Raylan had dug out the bottle of bourbon from his saddlebag and after pouring some into his blue flecked metal coffee cup he held the bottle out to them. Grace waved it away but Jess quickly grabbed it by the neck and took a swig straight from it. As they ate and drank, Raylan finally had to ask. "So tell me about this Cook guy"

Jess paused mid bite of her food, a hunk of meat in her fingers. Setting it back down in her bowl she reached out for the whiskey again. "This goes back 7 years. Before anyone here had even heard of these Eden's Gate pricks. See there was this family...come into a little land. Well wasn't long before someone showed up looking to buy it for next to nothin'. They don't sell. One night The Cook shows up with some of his little shit helpers. They drag the family outside and pen em up in a cage for days out in the sun, no food no water. Kids were dying. Finally parents did the only thing they could and made the kids drink their own piss. Kid's threw it up" She put the bottle to her lips and drank again.

"Cook, he don't like that. Drags the parents outta the cage and crucifies em. Starts cuttin' on em, makin' the kids listen to em scream. this goes on a few more days. Kids are becoming delirious with the heat, lack of food and dehydration. So finally The Cook asks if they want food. Kids say yes. He asks if they want pork. So he starts cuttin' off the parent's toes and forcing em down the kids throat. He hummed and sang while he did it. This little piggy went to market..." Another shot of Kentucky liquor went down. "Anyway, after that he turned his fucking flamethrower on the mom and dad, roasted em alive, screaming right in front of the kids. I'll never forget that smell. That sickly, sweet smell..." Her pause lasted for a few moments, realizing what she had just given away. More whiskey went down the hatch.

"When I finally snapped out of it, was just lying there on the grass and he was gone, like a fucking ghost. Thought I'd never find em. Then Eli tells me about a similar burning case down along the river. Knew it had to be him. And who snapped up that property? The followers of Joseph. Only took a little lookin' to see they got the old place as well, so I put two and two together. They're usually pretty good at covering up his work but I find it. Scorched fence posts, embers, bits of cooked meat that didn't come off no animal. They kept him hidden, on a short leash, like a pitbull behind the shed. And yesterday when I was sittin' in that damn cage he comes walkin' right through the place, don't even spare a glance at me, not a thing about that day stands out to him, it wasn't special, it was just a tuesday." This time when she reached for the bottle Raylan took it back and poured himself a shot.

Putting the bottle away he downed the mug of whiskey and looked at her "Then we need clear heads tomorrow, when we kill him. Jess, you take first watch, then Grace, and I'll go last." A swipe of the corn dodger across his plate before he scarfed it down. Moving to his spot beside the wall, the deputy laid out his bedroll and laid down. Boomer followed suit and laid his head across the deputy's leg.

Jess grabbed her bowl of food and stalked off towards the mouth of the cave, cursing under her breath. Grace came out to join her for a moment and held out a military canteen full of water "You had plenty of firewater, make sure you put some of the regular kind in you to" Before returning inside to lay down herself.

Perched on a rock, Jess cursed them for taking pity on her, cursed herself for blathering on like an idiot, cursed knowing that she needed this water to avoid a splitting headache. She drank the whole canteen in one long chug and slammed it down.

...

A few hours later, Raylan stirred a bit hearing movement and peeked one eye open. Jess was coming in as Grace took her place on watch. There was some mention of an offer and Jess's usual retort. When she came to the back area they were bedding down in, she went past Grace's bed roll and curled up on the cave floor. Raylan sat up some and looked at her. "Sleeping on cold stone with nothing between you and it will chill ya to the bone ya know."

She feral woman growled back "I don't need no survival lessons from you deputy. And I don't need her damn bedroll either" She shot back before turning over. So that's what the argument at the mouth was over. Grace had offered up her bedroll and been shot down.

As Raylan laid back down he watched a shiver run through Jess's body. After a bit he could hear her breathing had become even and knew she was asleep. Standing up he grabbed his sheepskin coat and slowly approached. She was curled with her knees drawn to her chest and with her smaller build the big coat was like a comforter when draped over her. Returning to his side of the cave he hoped the stone floor was heated some by the cook fire and not too cold for her.

...

The dawn was starting to creep in, mists rolling over the mountain slopes and ravines as Jess Black began to wake. For one moment her nose pressed against something soft and as she took a deep inhale, the corner of her mouth curled up, just a bit. Startling awake, she looked around for what was unfamiliar and finally realized she had the heavy coat on top of her. Looking towards the entrance to the cave she saw Raylan leaned against a stone wall, rifle propped against his thigh. A cup of coffee steaming beside him on a rock.

When she came storming out, Jess threw the heavy coat at him. "Keep your shit, I didn't ask for it!" Pointing an accusing finger at him.

Raylan caught the coat and calmly slipped his arms into the sleeves and straightened it on himself. "Didn't ask your permission. You'd only hinder us today with a case of pneumonia." Heading off to saddle the horses he gave her a wave "There's coffee on the fire"

Jess stood there with fists clenched before stalking back inside. Grace was just waking up herself. When she'd seen the coat left on Jess she'd opted to simply stay out of it, knowing full well this was gonna be the start of another fight, but good luck stopping Raylan. She poured herself and Jess each a cup of the coffee, making a twisted face as she tasted it "Bleh, he calls this mud coffee?"

"Cowboy coffee" Raylan hollered back into the cave, her voice having reached him even outside with the way the cave walls echoed the sound. "Loose grounds thrown in a pot, with just a bit of egg shell. Best to strain to drink it fast before it turns sour. And maybe strain it with your teeth."

Another crude breakfast of jerky and this odd but not bad coffee and they were ready to head out.

...

The further they went the easier the tracking became for Boomer, allowing him to move fast through the brush, the scent coming strong now. After a couple of hours they reached a place where a downhill slope led to a spot where the road came to a curve. A simple pull off area where folks could park to go for a hike and such things. As they came close to the the hill top, they could see one peggy standing guard with a rifle in hand.

Raylan crouched down next to Jess and whispered "Think you can put an arrow through his eye from here?" Tugging off his coat as he spoke and setting his hat on top of it.

She scoffed and pulled her bow back, bringing the string against her cheek "Not even a challenge." She let go and watched the razor tipped missile fly straight and true to its target.

The man went down like a sack of bricks and Raylan quickly dashed over while waving for the others to keep back. Yanking the dead man's coat off he put it on and stood up in the same place, the knee high grass concealing the body. He looked down at the scene below to make sure no one was on alert before nodding to Grace and Jess to join him at the edge. Once they were close enough to see all three looked down at the scene unfolding before them. "Let's hope this trick works again, it fooled em once before"

A van had been parked at the pull off, the doors left open and about a dozen peggies milled around. The contents of the van seemed to be the three people who were currently bound to a few young sapling trees. And there in the center of all the action was the man they'd been after. The Cook stood apart from the rest easily, wearing a bizarre looking get up that seemed to be made from a fireman's clothes, bullet proof gear and crude steel armor. His trademark flamethrower was strapped across his back and the man looked to be in the process of igniting the pilot light.

Hissing through her teeth, Jess yanked her arrow out of the dead man beside them and nocked it back to her bowstring "He's gettin' ready to torch em. Lets get em" Leaping up she let fly with her first arrow. It flew straight embedding itself in The Cook's armor. The peggies whirled to face the threat and fired up the hill at them.

"Goddamn it girl!" Raylan cursed as he shouldered his rifle and began firing. Jess was already sprinting down the hill to get her target. Raylan ducked behind a tree trunk for a moment and looked at Grace "Alright you keep us covered as best ya can. Fuck!". Dashing down the hill to join the melee, he moved fast, aquirring a target in his sights, firing two shots and then moving to the next.

Grace was keeping herself busy, shooting any peggy who stood exposed and in a clear line of sight, while also trying to keep the tied up hostages safe. Boomer ran down the hill following Jess and Raylan, diving onto the first man he could.

In the middle of all the chaos, Jess was trying to kill her enemy and avoid becoming ash at the same time. The Cook swung the barrel of his flame thrower left and right, trying to douse her with the burning liquid it shot. One of the Judges made a rush at her only to take a round from Raylan's rifle in the neck. A second one of the wolves made it to the young woman but her hands were fast and the blade of her kukri sliced open it's chest and throat.

Several of Jess's arrows had already struck The Cook but they'd either bounced off his steel plates or embedded in the kevlar. his face was covered by what looked like steel barrel helmet, a small hole cut for him to see through with glass over it. Jess finally saw where the helmet ended there was just a small area of his neck that went uncovered. Shew drew back her bowstring, her mind empty except for her intent. So intent, she didn't see the flamethrower being aimed right back at her.

"Shit" Raylan made a bull rush for them, dropping his rifle, he tackled Jess to the ground as she and The Cook fired at once. The arrow stuck fast in his shoulder, hitting flesh this time and making the man squeal out. Landing on the ground, Raylan looked up to see the maniac turning to face them with that weapon again. Drawing his .45 he began pumping shots into the man's front. The bullets failed to pierce the armor but the impact was enough to knock the man backwards. Two rounds from Grace's rifle struck him in the side causing him to stagger unsteadily.

Grabbing Jess by the coat, Raylan dragged her around the side of the van. She struck him with her fist "Fuck off goddamn it..SHIT you're on fire!". Just noticing the heat, Raylan realized the coat he had on was indeed burning and worked to get it off fast. As he cast it to the ground, The Cook stepped out again. Raylan did the only thing he could think of and fired twice at the helmets eye slit. Broken glass and bits of lead splattered the inside and The Cook screamed. Grabbing at his face, he dropped his flamethrower. As the peggy whirled around hollering like a dying animal Raylan shot the fuel pack. Liquid gushed out and caught fire from the torch's pilot light.

The Cook was becoming engulfed in flames and he ran around wailing as he tried to strip off his gear. Pieces of his homemade armor were landing left and right. Finally he fell to his knees, half naked and still clutching his face. Jess stalked towards him, drawing her knife. The man's eyes were ruined, unable to see what was around him as the girl grabbed a fist full of his hair, raised her blade and swung it down into his neck. Over and over she chopped with the big knife, hacking like a lumberjack, blood flying in all directions.

Finally the head came away from the man's shoulder and she stood there, clutching The Cook's severed head in her hand. She stood quiet and unmoving for a moment, slowly lifting her prize up to look him the eyes. With a cry she hurled the head into the bushes and kicked his dead body.

Raylan felt exhausted and fell to the ground, leaning up against the van's back tire. Panting hard, he was amazed they'd lived through this. Wiping his face he stood and looked at Jess "Hell were you thinkin' huh?! I mean, goddamn it, charging in like that. We still had a minute, we could have come up with a plan. You trying to get us all killed?" Waving his free arm around as he slipped his gun back into the holster.

She stood there, not doing or saying anything for a minute, before she slowly looked up at him. Her face was dead pan, emotionless, like the wind had been knocked out of her. "I wasn't thinkin', I just felt. So much anger and hate. And now...I don't feel...anything." she rubbed her face with the palm of her hand and looked sideways at Raylan "Listen, thanks. I know I fucked up and you saved my ass there. Couldn't have done this alone. I'll tell Eli that Dutch was right. That he should trust you." And just like that the girl was sprinting off into the forest, disappearing among the foliage.

Grace joined Raylan and watched as their new comrade left. "Lets get those people loose". They worked quick cutting each of the hostages free and arming them with weapons from the fallen peggies. As they began to work out a plan of getting these people to safety, they could hear a vehicle coming up the road. "Shit! Into the trees"

They all dashed up the hill and into cover, waiting to see what hell would play out. Another van, like the first pulled up and a man jumped from the passenger side. He was dressed in a camo shirt and Raylan recognized him as Jacob from seeing him at the compound. Looping his arm into the rifle sling he drew a bead on the man but froze as he saw someone stumble out the van's back doors. It was a young boy, 12 at most, with a shotgun barrel pressed to his head. Jacob was walking in circles looking at the carnage and smiled. "Oh yes, this must be his work." Looking up the hill he yelled towards the treeline "Raylan? You still out there? I know you're here, my men radioed for help and I knew it had to be you. Answer me or they'll blow the boy's head off."

Raylan whispered "fuck" under his breath and then yelled "Yeah I'm here Jacob. and if anything happens to that boy, you got two rifle scopes pointed at you right now."

"Oh I have no doubt about that. But are you willing to sacrifice this child so you may end me? I don't think so Raylan. I've heard all about you. Now, I won't ask for all of your group. Just you. Come down here and I'll spare the child." Jacob was enjoying every moment of this.

Raylan looked at Grace as she shook her head and mouthed the word "NO". But he didn't see any way out of this. "Alright Jacob, you got a deal. I'm gonna walk down to you and you let the boy walk up here. He don't make it safe, we all die."

Jacob smirked and waved "Fair. And if you try to grab him and run" Drawing the M9 pistol from his belt "Rest assured he will leave with holes in him"

Raylan took off his gunbelt and hat, leaving them with Grace. Looking at her, he winked "Hey just call me Jonah, headed into the beast's belly". Slowly starting his descent down the hill he watched them release the kid who began walking up towards him. They passed each other part way down and Raylan just gave the crying child a smile.

When he reached the bottom, several men got out to cover him with guns while Jacob used a pair of crude steel cuffs to lock the deputy's wrists behind his back. Jacob grinned "You let yourself be taken because your heart makes you weak. This can be fixed". Raylan was shoved into the van before it sped off.

Grace looked at the others and tried to think. "Ok I want you folks to take this boy, get in that other van and drive to the sawmill. There's friendly folks there and you should all stick together." Running back to the horses, she mounted her gelding and grabbed Ace by the reins. Putting the horses into a lope she rode off in the direction Jess had gone.


	23. Chapter 23

The two horses tore through the woods as Grace swiveled her head left and right. She had to find that girl! She was going to need some kind of help if there was gonna be any chance at all of pulling Raylan outta that tiger trap he just walked into. Reining her horse in, she looked left and right and yelled at the top of her lungs "JESS?! JESS?!". Loping on ahead she held onto Ace's reins as she kept searching.

Jess had been walking along, quiet and solemn. She'd expected more. She'd thought that killing the Cook would change something. But now she just felt nothing. Empty. What was she supposed to do now? Her personal stake in all this seemed to be done. As these thoughts swirled in her head she heard the voice calling out to her. Peering from behind a tree she saw it was Grace yelling for her. She stepped out and waved to the woman "Hey Grace, I'm over here!" When she saw the look of worry on Grace's face and then saw that she was leading Raylan's horse, a knot twisted in Jess's stomach "What happened?"

Still breathing hard from all this, Grace tried to collect herself "Jacob. He showed up right after you left. They had some little boy hostage and a gun to his head. Said if Raylan didn't give himself up they'd shoot the kid."

How had this even happened? Jess cursed herself for leaving early. "Why didn't you fucking do something? There had to be other goddamn options!" Why hadn't Raylan done something besides letting himself get caught? Was he an idiot? He seemed to always have some way to win.

"We didn't seem to have any other choice. The man holding the gun on the kid was in cover and Jacob only gave us seconds to make the deal or they'd shoot him. Listen we don't have time to talk anymore. You need to take me to Eli and the Whitetails. I know they won't like you just showing up with someone new but this has to be done. We need to figure out where they took Raylan and go get him back."

Her mind was whirling to absorb all this. God this wasn't going to be good. Shaking her head she looked up at Grace "Alright, alright, I'll take you there. Lemme use that horse" As she went to reach out for the big stallion's reins, Ace reared up and swiped his hooves. Jess jumped back and a hand grabbed for her knife "Fucking Hell!?"

"I was just gonna say that ain't the best idea. Ace don't like new folks handling him, let alone trying to ride him. Raylan's mother and father are the only other ones I've seen ride him. Best you double up with me" She took her foot out of one stirrup and reached out her arm to Jess.

Jess took the outstretched hand and placed her foot in the stirrup. Swinging up onto the gelding behind Grace she pointed to their left "Already just head west for now. I can give you more directions when we get closer." With that the two women rode off, hoping the militia would help save their friend.

...

In the van Raylan locked eyes with Jacob. The two sat across from each other in silence for the drive until the deputy spoke "Say's a lot about you"

Jacob lifted his chin with a smug look and placed his hands on his knees. Leaning forward he asked "What does?"

"Using that kid to bring me out. Could have come faced me yourself. Could have even led some of your men up the hill. But instead you threatened a child. Tells me all I need to know about you Jacob. For awhile I thought you might be tougher than John. Least you had training. But I can see none of what really makes a soldier rubbed off on you. I'm just looking at another gutless prick whose disgracing that uniform he wears while he hides behind his enforcers and innocent victims." Raylan spoke every syllable deliberate and clear, making sure to give the man across from him the full bite of his words.

One of the other peggies rose in his seat to strike Raylan, "You will shut your mouth sinner!" His arm coming up to swing.

Jacob caught the man by the wrist and chuckled. "Don't worry, he'll have much time to learn when we begin his journey. Besides you boys should stop and admire this one for a moment. Real big time American hero. Over a hundred confirmed kills, more unconfirmed, two purple hearts and a silver star." Smirking as he looked at Raylan "A little birdy told us all about you when that fool Whitehorse hired you on. Called up an old buddy of mine at Bragg and got your whole file pulled. Interesting reading. I look forward to seeing how you do when put before the trials."

Raylan sat back against the side of the van and glared at them all. "Gee could ya make that sound any creepier? We gonna go play some sick college frat house games where we all gotta jerk off on a cookie or somethin'?"

...

When the van finally rolled to a stop, both back doors were thrown open and Raylan found himself being dragged out of the van. Looking around he saw nothing but cages kept outdoors. People were locked inside them and looking delirious as they screamed and begged for food and water. Raylan knew he didn't have much play but he had to make what he could of it. He shoulder bashed the man on his right into a cage. Spinning around he drove the heel of his boot against the outside of the man on his lefts knee. The leg had been straight when he kicked it resulting in a loud crunch as the fella cried out and went down. Raylan dove onto the ground and rolled as he pulled his legs tight to his chest and was able to bring his bound hands under his feet and up in front of him.

Back on his feet and ready to fight he raised his fists. Two more peggies rushed him, the first one taking a kick to the ribs before Raylan head butted the other. Doubling up his fists he slammed them like a hammer, bashing men in the face. Jacob attempted to grab his arm but the deputy got a hold on the herald's wrist and used a throw to send the man flying. Jacob was quick getting back on his feet but Raylan rushed him, slamming his opponent up against the side of the van with his body while hammering his elbow into the man's stomach. "Come on cock sucker, show me what ya got!"

Jacob struck him to the ground and moved in to put a hold on the deputy "You will regret your actions!" His voice full of fury. Raylan wrapped his legs around the man's ankles and yanked him off balance. This was a brutal struggle now. More peggies were coming to join the fight and Raylan didn't know how long he could keep this up. Diving onto one of the men he'd downed, he grabbed the peggy's pistol from it's holster and jerked the old .38 revolver clear, shooting two men as they tackled him. As he got free though, Jacob was right back on him and knocked the gun from his hands. Raylan pulled himself free of the man's grasp just before a shocking pain exploded all over his body. Falling to the ground he twitched in agony and looked up to see one peggy holding a taser, the wires leading right to his back. Jacob and 4 of his men rushed in grabbing hold of Raylan and dragged him to one of the cages.

"Bastards. Even 10 to 1 with a bound man ya needed to use that pussy thing." Raylan felt himself being pinned down on the dirt floor of the cage and someone stuck a needle in his back. Gritting his teeth through the pain till they pulled it back out. The men left the cage and he was alone. Breathing hard, he felt something coming over his body, his vision began to swim and his mind became cloudy "Fuck wassshhh in tha..." Some how he could hear music, a song began to play, an old one he knew.

"Only you..." The black swallowing him up as he felt his thoughts going somewhere he didn't like, some where dark, full of death, screams and bullets.

...

It had taken a good while before Jess and Grace reached the rocky terrain she said was the Whitetails home base area. They'd had to take it slow in order not to push Grace's gelding too hard. The animal didn't have it easy carrying two riders. They dismounted and walked the rest of the way after ground tying the horses. Jess showed Grace how to slip behind a few rocks that blocked most of the view. Pulling a couple bushes to one side she revealed the steel door set in the ground. Knocking on the outside she hollered as loud as she could "It's Jess! Open up, I need to see Eli real quick"

The trap door swung open and rifle was jammed in their faces. The guard looked at Jess and then jumped to see Grace with her "The hell Jess you know you can't bring no one..."

Jess shoved him to one side with a grunt "I don't have time for this. Meet Grace Armstrong. Less you're deaf you musta heard of her dipshit." Jess marched down the stairs and into the hidden bunker.

Grace walked past the astonished guard and tipped the brim of her cap "Sorry about this but it is urgent". She followed Jess further down the halls into the base. They entered what looked like a war room with several people standing around a table with a few maps spread out on it.

Stepping up to the group, Jess slammed her fist on the table. "Eli, I hate to come around asking favors but this time I need to. The peggies just grabbed a guy whose been helping Grace clear out the valley. Jacob took him. We need some men to help us go get him back."

An older look woman with a scowl on her face stepped up in front of Jess, arms folded across her chest. " You don't get to just come around here making demands Jess. You ain't even a proper Whitetail, Eli just tolerates you coming and going as you please for some reason." Jerking her head up at Grace "And now you go bringing strangers in here? Where's your fucking head at girl?"

The bearded man Grace assumed was Eli stepped between them and held up his hands "Easy girls. Tammy, lemme speak with Jess here". The older woman huffed and stalked off down the hall muttering curses. Eli turned back to face Jess and rubbed his chin "But she ain't wrong, you're acting pretty brash here Jess."

"Eli you need to understand. This guy turned the whole cult upside down in the south and killed John. Busted me and some others outta the sawmill and this morning he helped me kill The Cook. The least this county owes him is trying to get him back. And I don't know many who Grace can say she trusts, and she trusts him." Hooking her thumb over her shoulder at the lady sniper.

Eli's eyebrows jerked up "The Cook is dead huh? Best news we had all week". He then turned to face Grace and held his hand out to her "Good to finally meet you Miss Armstrong. Sorry it's not under better circumstances. Would this fella of your's be this White we've been hearing about from the peggies? The deputy tearing things up?"

Grace took his hand in a firm grip before giving it a few pumps "He is and if you got the sense god gave a goat you'll help me get him back. He's been fighting this war on the front lines from day one. He's pulled people together from survivors to an army. Do you have any idea where they might have taken him?"

Deep in thought for a moment, Eli turned back to the map he had on the table. "There's a couple places we know of that Jacob might have taken your friend. You're more than welcome to copy the map and go have a look for him."

"So you ain't gonna help us out?" Grace stepped back in a huff. "I thought you boys were all about fighting back against the cult. But if you're all too busy playing doomsday prepper to do some real good then I'll go do it myself."

One of the militia members stepped forward "Hey! You don't get to go running your mouth to Eli like that. We got more important things than rescuing your dumbass friend." Waving his finger in Grace's face while he yelled.

Her expression suddenly turning angry, Grace grabbed the man's arm and jerked it up behind his back. Slamming him up against the wall she drew her knife and held it to his cheek "You stay out of my face if you wanna keep this out of yours. My friend is worth a dozen of you and I'll get him back, with or without you." Putting her knife away she let the man go and was about to head for the exit when Eli stopped her.

"Whoa there. Lemme think on this a spell. I ain't fond of sending my folks on missions where the reward in unclear. But if you're friend is being held with others then there's a chance some of my people will be there to. We can help each other out then." Putting one hand on Grace's shoulder as he said all this.

Grace shook his hand off and glared "We don't have time to think about it. It's yes or no right now"

The room was dead quiet for a minute. Eli rubbed his chin in thought once again and looked at the map before facing them. "Alright, we'll do it. Round up some fellas, we're going on a rescue."

...

His mind was still a swirling mess of blurred images and sounds. Raylan could tell he was laying in the dirt and tried to push himself up on his elbows. Looking up and out through the bars of his cage he saw the one face he wasn't expecting. "Pratt? You're loose? Get me outta here man"

The other deputy looked terrified, right shook to the core as he looked over his shoulder and saw someone coming. Looking back at Raylan he whispered in a panicked voice "You shouldn't have come for me. You needed to run". Moving away from the cage, Pratt bowed his head to his chest.

Raylan was still trying to make sense of all this when Jacob and the devil himself approached the cage he was in. Joseph. Jacob shoved Pratt off to one side and grunted "outta here Peaches". Joseph came close, grabbed a folding metal chair and sat in front of the bars.

Joseph folded his hands in his lap and began to speak "I know you are in pain. The lord giveth and the lord taketh huh?". The cult leader looking down on Raylan with pity in his eyes. Eyes Raylan silently promised he would cut out. "You are not the only one to be tested. Did you know that I had a wife?" His face became glum and he gestured to the tattoo of a woman on his arm. "So beautiful isn't she? She was pregnant with our first child. And we were just babies ourselves. I was terrified of becoming a father, mostly about money. She wasn't worried, she had faith things were gonna work out. She always had faith." His eyes cast down towards the ground "One day she was gonna visit a friend. There was an accident... the lord taketh. They rushed me to the hospital and took me to this little pink bundle stuffed with tubes." Looking right into Raylan eyes as he went on now, the words coming with vigor "They told me I had to be strong, because our little girl was gonna live. God was looking out for our daughter. And they left me alone in the room with her. I just stared at my daughter, so helpless and innocent. All she had in the world was me, a nobody from nowhere with nothing. And in that moment I knew god was testing me, he was laying out a path before me, I had to choose. So I put my hand on my little girls head, leaned in and I could smell... we prayed together, prayed for wisdom and strength. And I heard god's plan for me. I took my fingers and I put them on that little plastic tube taped in her face and I pinched it shut"

Even in his drug induced state, Raylan had managed to force himself onto his knees and grip the bars, facing Joseph head on. But as those last words came out he felt his heart fall like a rock inside his chest. Cold came over him. and still the man went on. "After a while her legs began to kick and kick and then... nothing. Stillness, release. Pain, sacrifice, these are all a part of his test. And we have to prove we can serve god, no matter what he asks." Joseph stood and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "You've done well."

Raylan finally spoke "I was wrong, Joseph Seed. I thought you were just some damn nut, like that weird fuck who lead those people in the Buddhafield cult. But now I see the truth." Joseph turned to look at him, some sign of hope in his face. "I see you for what you are" Willing his limbs to work he rose to his feet and glared "You're just a monster, a gutless, heartless, coward of a monster. And monsters are meant to be slain by men. In the end you're only as strong as the shadows you hide behind and the lies you whisper."

Suddenly Jacob had gotten in close to the bars and stabbed Raylan with another needle. As the drugs kicked in Raylan saw him taking out a small wooden box and opened it. That tune began to play again and he felt his mind wobble before his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. Oh god not again, not that night, not the cave.

...

So far Grace, Jess and the Whitetails had checked out two different peggy camps. One had been abandoned and when they raided the other they found it was only being used by Jacob's men with no prisoners held there. It had already been a day and a half since Raylan was taken and Grace's concern was growing with every minute. What was Jacob doing to her friend while they ran around aimlessly? Was he alive or dead?

The woman's train of thought was cut off by Eli as he patted her on the back "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure we'll find the place soon. These mountains are only so big and we know em inside and out." They were hiking along an old side trail, trying to avoid the peggy convoys on the main roads.

Shaking her head Grace looked over at the man "I'd like to believe that but you know how these situations are. Time is a factor. "

Eli had been carrying his bow in his left hand and switched it to the other hand for a moment so that he could stretch that arm. "I get that. But I think I'm more committed to this now than when we started. More I know about this Raylan fella the more it sounds like gettin' him back will really put the rock in Jacob's shoe. Not to mention I need to meet the man who can get Jess riled that way."

His last words had caught her off guard and Grace looked over at the militia leader "What do you mean by that?"

Eli pointed up the trail in front of them "Who's settin' the pace here?" About 50 yards ahead of them Jess was power walking through the brush and looking hell bent to get somewhere. Grace hadn't realized the girl passed them. "I've known Jess seven years now. And in that time I've known her to have two kinds of moods. Deadpan and angry. She's worried, anyone could tell that. Never seen her get that way. So this boy of yours must'a made a real impression."

Grace had to think for a moment herself. Granted she and Jess had never really been gal pals, heart to heart or anything. But they'd known each other awhile and this was a side of the huntress that the sniper didn't know.

Up the trail, a branch slashed across Jess's face drawing a nasty red mark. If she felt it she showed no sign, feet carrying her across the forest floor as she marched on.

...

When Raylan's mind finally released him from that dark hole he found himself sitting upright in a chair. His arms and legs strapped in place to hold him. Around him several other men and women were bound the same way, all of them looking at a projection screen. Images of dead animals, weapons, corpses, war and death flashed in front of their eyes. A stereo played sounds of screaming, gun fire and animal growls.

A voice came from behind him, one he was fast learning to recognize and hate. Jacob was going into a real Seed monologue "The world is weak, soft. We've forgotten what it is to be strong. Our hero's used to be gods. But now our hero's are godless, weak, feeble, diseased. We let the weak dictate to the powerful and are shocked when we find ourselves adrift. But history knows the value of sacrifice. To cull the herd so it stays strong." Striding in front of his literal captive audience as he spoke.

Spitting on the floor, Raylan tried to get rid of the metallic taste in his mouth. "Bullshit, I'm lookin' at the biggest weakling in the room right now ginger boy." His teeth bared in a defiant snarl. He'd never give this son of a bitch the pleasure of seeing him squirm.

Jacob smirked at the deputy's outburst and went on talking "Over and over the lives of the many have out weighed the lives of the few and we have forgotten that. Now the bill has come due. Now... the collapse is upon us." Squatting in front of Raylan, the two men locked eyes, neither giving ground. "And this time the lives of the few outweigh the lives of the many. And when a nation that has never known hunger, or desperation descends into madness...we will be ready. We will cull the herd. You know what it is to the strong, Raylan. When you were in that valley, in that house...the cave, you fought without fear and won against the odds because you knew you were the strong and your enemies were the weak. But if you stepped back and were honest with yourself, you'd know the only reason you were put in that position was because you allowed the weak to take priority."

"I fought for my comrades, country and honor. What did you fight for Jacob? What are you fighting for now? Huh? You're just looking for any reason to kill and slaughter." Ending his sentence by spitting in the herald's face, Raylan glared at the Seed brother.

Jacob gave Raylan that shit eating grin of his again and produced another needle. Raylan knew he couldn't struggle so he just sat and watched as the man shot it into his arm. "We will do what needs to be done." Stepping back, Jacob cast aside the used needle and took out that little box of his. As he began to wind it and the Platter's began to sing that damn song again, the images on the screen began to flicker and flash by faster, the horrible sounds becoming louder.

Raylan knew where his mind was going, back into that hell. He was ready for it. He'd faced it before, when it was real. He'd face the nightmare.

...


	24. Chapter 24

The night was hot as hell. Raylan watched the terrain of the canyon through the night vision scope of his M39. A man appeared from behind a rock and the Marine squeezed the trigger on his rifle. The suppressed weapon barked and a round punched in the terrorist's chest. As the man fell, several more behind him scrambled for cover and opened fire up the canyon in Raylan's direction. But the suppressor left little muzzle flash to reveal his location so the Marksman took his time and squeezed off several more shots at the men before letting things settle down a bit.

The group of enemies hailed the entire canyon in front of them with automatic fire as Raylan sat crouched behind a large rock, shaking his head. "Jesus they throw away bullets like candy." Once the shots died off, he slowly lifted himself back up and rested his gun's bipod on the rock. Two men lined up perfectly for a moment. Another trigger squeeze and the round punched through one's eye before entering the second ones throat. Once again Raylan ducked back down as they opened fire on him. "Heh, finally scored a Quigley" Trying to force a chuckle out of himself.

This game of cat and mouse went on several more times before Raylan had managed to kill half a dozen of the men and wound a few others who left their legs or arms exposed when they took cover, even shooting one man in the ass. He then folded his rifle's bipod and quietly made tracks back up the canyon. Now that he'd harassed those men enough, they'd slow their pursuit. no longer charging after the fleeing Marine and his friends. They'd move slow and keep close to cover, costing them time. Once he was further up the canyon and out of their earshot, Raylan broke into a jog.

It didn't take long to catch up with the squad. Normally being that far behind would have made closing the gap tough but they were moving slow. Of the 13 men, 4 had bad wounds and two more were out of commission, including their Sergeant, Hoyt. So far no one was dead but that could change fast if they didn't do something. Hoyt managed to sit up from where he lay on the ground. "White, SITREP"

Raylan took a knee, still breathing hard from catching up with them. "Looks to be at least two dozen of those guys coming up the canyon. I managed to kill 6 and wound some others but there could easily be more behind him. I think they'll slow down a bit after that bit of harassing fire I gave em but it won't stop em."

Hoyt groaned in pain as he lay back on the tarp they'd been carrying him on, both legs and his back had been hit by shrapnel from an RPG blast. "Givens how far to LZ2?"

Givens looked up from where he'd been sitting on a rock, adjusting the bandage on his neck "Another 10 clicks up that branch of the canyon" Waving his arm to the left. They'd agreed to wait here at the fork in the canyon for 5 minutes or until Raylan caught up. Whichever came first.

Hoyt looked at his men and nodded "Ok, we're gonna make it. Roper, call in to the evac chopper tell em we'll be there."

Finally Raylan had to speak up "Sergeant, we stick to that plan and these men are hamburger. By time that bird touches down to get us, those fucks behind will have caught up. They got all kinds of small arms and some RPG's as we learned back at LZ1." The helicopter had swooped in to get them but before it could touch down a rocket had nearly blown it out of the sky, bullets lighting up the night as the door gunner shot back. The bird had soared off radioing them that the LZ was too hot.

The wounded NCO gave Raylan a glare. "And do you have a better suggestion Corporal? Staying out here isn't an option with the wounds we're dealing with. I probably don't have long before I black out from blood loss but until then I lead this squad"

Raylan held his ground and looked right back "I didn't say not to go. But we need to modify the plan. This canyon splits, it won't take em long to figure out which way we took or they can just split up and go for both. We wanna go left, so we need em all to go right. I'll lead em up that way. Loan me a little extra firepower to make em think I'm not alone. Once I've led em away and you're in the clear, I'll ghost em. One man can lose these guys in the dark. Tell the brass to come find me at LZ3 at dawn, noon or sundown tomorrow. I'll pop green smoke when I see em."

Hoyt didn't say anything for a moment, just looking back in thought before he began to address the men without looking away from Raylan "Boy's give em what ya can and let's go. You heard the man"

A bigger man named Griffin came over and held out his MK48. "I only got the one full belt and a partial left. Makes more sense to leave it here with you where it'll do some good. Least now I can help carry Hoyt." Handing off the machine gun as Raylan slung his rifle and took it.

Crowe came over and shook his head "Jesus Raylan. This is suicide. Look lemme come with ya"

"Listen man, you got two kids and a wife. It ain't happening. And like I said, solo I can disappear a lot easier. You gonna gimme that LAW?" Raylan replied calm as he could. He liked Crowe, and the man liked him back. If he was gonna take somebody it would be Crowe but tonight he'd do this alone.

The man sighed and took the rocket launcher off his gear "Last one. Make sure ya hit something for God's sake." Handing the green tube over he turned back to the others as they began to march up into the east branch of the canyon. Turning back he shook his head once more. "It ain't right. Leaving you out here with them."

Raylan grinned as he got his new weapons secured "Yeah, all them and one Marine, not fair at all. Do me a favor, go yell down the canyon and tell em to go get some more friends so I can have a fair fight" The two men smirked and gave each other a fist bump "See ya on the other side". With that he was off, running up the west branch.

Once Raylan had made it as far up this neck of the canyon as he could while still being able to see the fork where the squad had paused, Raylan dropped his gear and began to set up. While he still had the night vision of his rifle scope, his goggles and helmet had been damaged in the last firefight at LZ1. He'd opted to ditch them, now leaving himself bare headed. A large stone with a flat top made a good spot to lay out all three of his weapons beside one another. The LMG, his rifle and the launcher. Slipping his 45 from the front pocket of his plate carrier he checked the chamber and mag before laying it on the stone as well, next to a hand grenade. Shouldering his rifle he watched the canyon through the green of his night vision scope and waited.

It didn't take long before the first man came to the divide in the canyon. Raylan was tempted to shoot him on sight but waited instead. More and more gathered around him, till finally they formed a good size group. Raylan put down his rifle and picked up the LAW rocket. Just as he took aim one of the terrorists cracked a road flare to illuminate the ground and try to track by. This bright red marker made a fine target and the Marine fired his rocket. The projectile flew through the night with a whoosh and struck the middle of the group sending carnage in all directions. Shifting himself over to the belt fed MK48 he grabbed onto the pistol grip and fired several bursts around where the group had been. As he put it back down and moved to his rifle he picked up his 1911 and fired 3 shots. As this range the handgun wasn't effective, but he he had to make himself sound like the whole squad.

Taking up his rifle again he began finding targets fast, even if it was only someone still writhing on the ground from the blast. Anything that moved got a bullet. "That's right you bastards. Come and get me." There were still a good number of them and with all the shooting he'd just done they'd gotten an idea where he was hunkered in. But the canyon was narrow and with his scope allowing him better sight than them, they found themselves in his killing field. No room to flank out and come at him from the sides. All they could do was dash from cover to cover and hope his rifle sights didn't catch them. More than a few found those hopes to be in vain.

"Grace where are ya when I need ya" Raylan cursed under his breath as he shot another man in the hip, while another made it safe to cover. The wounded man was dragged behind a rock and the Montana boy grumbled. He told himself not to get angry, stay cool as ice, that's how you beat em. Trigger squeeze after trigger squeeze, round by round he made every inch of canyon they crawled through to get to him a living hell. Now and then he would lay the rifle down and pump off a few shots with the pistol and machine gun, keeping up the illusion he wasn't alone. But still with so many coming and firing at him he could only do so much. And the closer they got, the more their bullets came close to hitting him.

The MK48 ran dry and he loaded the last partial belt into it. He let the bastards draw in close before popping up and firing 3 round bursts at them until the gun ran dry. Picking up the grenade he'd laid out before, Raylan pulled the pin and laid the MK48 on top of it. Grabbing his rifle he began to haul ass further into the west fork, hollering "Retreat! Retreat". He tried to change the pitch of his voice between yells, sounding like multiple people.

The marine ran flat out till he got around the corner, moving at a good clip after that. After being ambushed twice, the enemy would be traveling even slower. They'd suspect that the retreat was a fake and the whole squad of Marines was waiting around that corner for them. He didn't like leaving weapons behind for the enemy to capture but now that it was fired the LAW was useless and the machine gun soon would be. By leaving the weapon on top of the live grenade, it kept the spoon held in place. When one of those bastards tried to pick it up, the explosive would be set off, hopefully destroying both gun and man.

Raylan had made it a good ways into the canyon before he heard the concussion of a grenade behind him echoing off the rock walls. "Well that was quick" He noted to himself. Someone must have rushed right in, eager to capture an American's weapons. He went another couple hundred yards further before he paused and took off his backpack. Digging out the claymore he had inside he laid it at the base of a rock, partially hidden from view along with a bit if C4. Running the string across the opening, he set it tight across the gap. With this set he began scanning the walls of the canyon around him. It was mostly sheer wall but if he backtracked 50 yards it looks like there was an area he could climb. Perfect. Stepping over the trip wire he walked backwards until he reached the spot and then leaped up onto a rock. If someone had a flashlight or anything to light the way at least they wouldn't see he'd gone back. Once his rifle was slung tight and secure on his back, he jumped onto the canyon wall and held tight. Climbing his way up, one handhold at a time. It wasn't easy, any slight slip could send him tumbling down to the rocks below but he had to do this. The wind whipped at him, trying to throw him off the rock face the higher he made it.

Three point contact, the first rule of safe climbing, don't rush yourself. Good in theory, not too helpful when you had a band of pissed off terrorists on your ass. His fingers felt the top and he pushed off on his toes. Pulling himself up onto the ledge he grunted and dragged his knees up, crawling away from the ledge and onto flat ground. He lay on his back, staring up at the clear night sky. Reminded him of those beautiful night skies back in Hope County. God, Montana felt like a whole other planet when you were in this place.

As he lay there, catching his breath after the climb up, he could hear movement down before. Rolling over onto his stomach, he crawled towards the edge, making sure not to disturb any sand or rocks. The climb up here would be wasted if he sent debris raining down on their heads. Once he was close enough to look down he could see there were about a dozen now. They were hustling. Obviously they'd believed his cries for retreat were meant to lure them into another trap just ahead of the first and gone slow from there. After awhile they caught on that no ambush was waiting and they had begun to make fast chase, not wanting to let the Marines escape. Bad move, running along in the dark. You can't see where you're putting your feet, easy to step on something, trip on a rock...or set off a claymore. The blast tore through the canyon like something right out of hell. The walls were narrow in this stretch, containing the shock waves and making them all the more deadly mixed with flying shrapnel.

That would do it. Whoever survived that blast would be certain he was going further up the canyon and pursue, thinking he was setting more traps to slow them down. They'd be back to a dead crawl. He could have shot them from here but if they had radios keeping them in contact with any other groups in the area then he wanted those others also thinking he was heading the other way. Sliding back from the edge he stood and about faced. He found the north star and angled himself off of it. Now for a good long hike.

...

He marched through the night with his rifle unslung and carried in a ready, two handed grip. Just because you made it this far was no reason to relax White. But the young man couldn't help but smile. After how bad the operation had gone, this was as close to a happy ending that they could hope for. Hoyt and the other wounded all stood a good chance to live long as the chopper got them back to base. And Raylan had been right, one man could ditch these assholes in the dark. He still had a long way to go before LZ3 but it would pay off going the long way.

At an open valley, Raylan was about halfway across when a bullet nicked his left calf, making him stumble. He cried out and fell forward, catching himself one one hand as he looked up in time to see muzzle flashes on the hill top. AK rifles rattled as the bullets sliced air around him. Raylan made a mad dash for the rocks ahead of him, just making it to cover before more rounds struck the earth where he'd been a moment before. Leaning up he fixed his rifle on the hill and saw several men standing at the mouth of a cave and shooting at him. More were coming out every second. Damn, he'd been keeping an eye out but their guard must have been inside the mouth of the cave concealed from view. Now he didn't have to worry about bumping into a patrol looking for him, he'd wandered right in front of a camp.

Ducking and weaving among the bigger rocks he moved fast. This wasn't good, there was no telling how many had been hiding in that cave, or how many more they were calling in from god knows what direction. He needed somewhere to lie low and hide. Shots came from his left, just missing his head. Fucking fuck! Another group! Now caught between two lines of fire, Raylan had to run like hell, searching for any kind of good cover. As he dashed between rocks, two bullets struck him in the back. Down but not out, the vest felt like it had stopped both shots. Still felt like being hit in the back with a sledge hammer. He forced himself back on his feet and managed to breath again after having the wind knocked from his lungs. Keep going Marine ain't no rest stops.

Cresting a hilltop he looked down and saw a small house as the bottom. Breaking into a flat out run he sprinted towards the door and ran in with gun up, sweeping the room for hostiles. The small building only had two rooms and one entrance. An old mud brick place, it looked like it could take some fire and stay standing. Moving to the only window he looked out and saw movement on the hilltop. Lifting his rifle he began sighting in any man he could and giving him a round before moving to the next target. Shots chipped at the wall around him and some came through the window, inches above him.

But the window and door offered Raylan a very limited view and they were flanking out around him. Before long the terrorists had formed a circle around the house, hailing it with bullets. Raylan returned fire when he could but openings were scarce. After giving them another 2 shots, his rifle locked open. Ducking back down he inserted a fresh mag and released the catch, chambering a round. Going through his pockets he found one more full mag and began removing the rounds from the partial ones he had. In the end he came up with 11 more. This gave him 20 in the gun and 31 more rounds on back up. Jesus this had been one long and bad night. He left the base 300 rounds on his person, one magazine in the rifle and 14 spares. Had he really fired almost 250 rounds? Taking a little inventory, he found he still had one frag grenade, two smokes, 3 full mags for his .45, one with 3 rounds left in it and the full one in the gun, giving him another 59 rounds. After that he was down to his OKC-3S bayonet and the VTAC tomahawk his folks had sent him.

Outside he could hear them yelling at each other in words he didn't understand. No need to anyways. Their tone and situation told him all he needed to know. They were gonna keep him boxed in, cut off and grind him down. Tomorrow the sun would come up and his water would begin to run down. They'd make rushes at his position, forcing him to waste what little ammo he had. And finally when all his energy and bullets were gone, they'd finish him. He checked his watch and sighed, another 5 hours till sunrise.

The next few hours passed as Raylan had known they would. From time to time, small groups would come in, running from cover to cover and rushing the house while firing. Raylan would keep his fire controlled and only take certain shots. He even killed most of the men he shot at, wounded the others. But every trigger pull was dwindling an already feeble supply of ammunition. He'd taken the extra 11 rounds he had and collected them into one magazine for when he needed them. Minutes ticked by like each one was an hour, broken up by the enemies attacks and calm moments with sips of water. His nerves were beginning to grind, knowing this was all for jack. "Just come and get it you bastards, all of ya rush the place at once. Gimme one last blaze of glory on my way to hell, or go the fuck home. I don't have time for this chicken shit" Forcing himself to unclench his jaws.

Something from the back of Raylan'ss mind was tickling his brain. What was it? Like there was something asking for his attention. Seemed that the only things needing his attention weren't allowing him to forget right now, so what could it be? The letter! That's right, just before they left, while him and the guys had been getting their gear on and loaded, the mail call had come around with a letter for him. Raylan had simply tucked it into his shirt pocket at the time and planned to read it when they got back. The moon was coming through the window and would give him just enough light to read by. Reaching under his vest he felt for the pocket and opened the flap. Taking out the envelope he glanced at the front, expecting his mother's hand writing. To his his shock it was his father's!

He hadn't gotten anything from his dad since just after his first tour. A gruff letter telling him to call and write back to his mother more often, that the snow had been heavy all winter, Ace was holding up well and don't do anything stupid since "I ain't around to get ya out of trouble". Taking his bayonet he sliced open the top carefully and pulled the piece of paper out. "Dear son, I know I haven't written much. I've never had a way with words, my father was much more gifted there, could tell you something profound. And if I am going to be honest, I was angry with you for some time. Angry you didn't want to work with me, like you thought you were too good for the mill. Angry you didn't consult your mother and I about joining the Marines. Angry you weren't going to make your mother happy and attend college. But most of all I was angry that you left us. Angry I didn't have you around, to work around the place with, to spend time with, hunt and fish together. I hope you can forgive me. I realized tonight as I lay in bed, I had never told you that you made me proud. And I can't recall the last time I said I love you. And then I realized what you were out doing and the idea that I might lose you before you could hear those things from me cut me to the core. I am proud of you son, the proudest a father can be to tell his friends that his son wears a uniform of this country. And I love you. When you were young I thought you were irresponsible and a quitter, cause you only worked the mill that one summer. Only looking back did I realize, even if it wasn't a good fit for you, ya stuck it out the whole two months, never missed a day or came in late. You worked hard when you were there. When you went to work for those ranches and farms they spoke highly of you. You never quit on a job whether it was bagging a stock killing animal, putting up fence in the blazing sun or tracking a lost calf. I can see now, you always had the makings of a fine man. I was just too damn mule headed to see it. And now here we are, over a full 2 years that you've been gone. I miss you. I am so proud to know you'll stick this out for your full contract and I hope when you get a chance you'll come home to see your mother and I. Until that day comes though, take care of yourself. There are many evil people in this world. People who don't care who gets hurt, in fact the more who get hurt the better. When you meet them, hit first if ya can and when ya do, hit to kill. Your loving father, John"

Raylan sat there holding that letter in dead silence for several minutes. It felt like someone had gut kicked him. When he finally moved again he slowly folded the letter up, returned it to the envelope and squirreled it back away in his pocket over his heart. Looking out the window towards the night sky he then closed his eyes and bowed his head "Lord, I need a favor. Don't let this be the end. I can't die in this place so forsaken by you. Let me live through this. Let me go home. I'm asking ya, begging ya. Help me" His fingers tightening on the grip and stock of his rifle as he said this.

Outside, the men had begun to move in. They were losing patience. Their attempts to close in this time had been met with no return fire. Even when they shot at the window and door, there was no sign of movement. They were feeling bold, maybe a round had killed him. Maybe he'd bled out from his wounds. Or maybe this American dog had just decided to lay down and die.

"There ain't no man gonna invade my territory. There ain't nobody gonna mess with me"

Step by step they were closing in on the house, some approaching from the sides where he couldn't see out, while others went right in, confident he was beaten. Gun's were up and at the ready, they wanted blood.

"Cause I'm big and hard and battle scarred and gettin' long in the tooth. Desperate and hungry and got nothin' to lose"

Closer and closer now. Soon they'd put a few of their grenades through the window and door, then rush in to finish off whatever remained. Some men had already begun to lower their guns and reach for the explosives in their gear.

"Yeah I'm a lone wolf. I been chased and I been bit. Yeah I'm a lone wolf, they like to shoot at me but they miss"

The lead men were within 20 yards of the door now. One slowly began to bring his hands together, preparing to pull his grenade's pin. Was that singing?

"Yeah I'm a lone wolf. And I ain't never been trapped. And God help the people who think they got me cornered at last" Raylan tossed out the two grenades he held. His last fragmentation and one of his smokes. He'd pulled the pins earlier and already released the spoons, mentally counting off the seconds as he let them cook in his hands. They fell through the air towards the men at the front of the group. The leader had only just pulled his own pin and in a moment of panic dropped the grenade in his hands. Raylan had ducked down and used the wall as cover when the blasts went off, filling the air with deadly flying steel shrapnel. The smoke grenade had gone off as well, now mixing with the cloud of dust thrown up by the blast. Raylan lifted his rifle and dove out through the window, doing a roll as he hit the ground. The rifle in his hands came up and went to work. 7.62 millimeter rounds buzzed the air as he squeezed the trigger on his weapon, sweeping the barrel and sights from target to target. He used the smoke as cover, making a run for the same rocks these men had hid behind when surrounding him.

His enemies hadn't prepared for this. Even if he was uninjured and ready to fight, they figured he would remain barricaded inside the house and try to fight them off. Now the smoke was obscuring their vision and he was in among them. Bullet's flew as they tried to get organized. Some outside the smoke fired at any moving shape and hit their own men. Inside it Raylan used his remaining rifle rounds till he was in close enough that he could switch to his .45 and knife. Having ditched his backpack, he now had more mobility, sweeping between these men and cutting them down as he made for cover. Once behind the rocks he put the safety on his pistol and stuck it in his waist band. Taking up his rifle again he leaned out and around the rocks and resumed shooting.

The terrorist fighters now found themselves in a less than ideal position. They were the ones caught out in the open while their enemy was now behind them and they began to scatter in all directions, moving back towards the rocks. But even though he had sent them scattering, Raylan wasn't done. His blood was in a boil. This was no longer just about making it to the LZ. He wanted blood, carnage, he wanted to kill. Some small part of his brain still running on logic also piped up that he couldn't risk anymore of them following him again, but deep down he wanted to make sure not one of these men left alive. Entering a C.A.R. stance he moved between the rocks. The first man was stepping into view with rifle first, Raylan grabbed the weapon by the barrel and pushed it aside as he stepped in close. Bringing his pistol to the man's chest he discharged two round and moved on. Two more stepped in and Raylan used bullets and body blows to bear them to the ground.

Several more rushed their enemy and Raylan made short work of them at close range. By combining martial arts with a sidearm he left them no room to strike. One man took a swing with a machete only for Raylan to dodge the blade and catch the man's arm. Forcing his attacker up against a rock he shot him point blank through the chest twice. Someone made a bold move and threw a Russian anti tank grenade into the mix. Raylan ducked into cover but still took a hit of shrapnel in his chest. Growling he pushed himself back to his feet. The man that threw the grenade charged hoping to finish him off. Raylan grabbed the stock of his rifle and bashed him with it. Pinning the man in place he began hammering the heel of his palm into the terrorist's nose, driving it up into his brains. Shaking himself he found his pistol and pushed on.

He saw an exposed knee and shot the man through it causing him to fall from cover before Raylan shot him again. When his gun ran dry he canted it at an angle and loaded a fresh magazine. Gun shots and screams echoed off the rocks as the killing went on and on. Finally when his magazines were all gone he drew his knife and began to butcher them. The range was close, muzzle to muzzle, and at such a distance a trained marine will take his blade over a gun. And Raylan was a demon in close. He heard some running away, trying to flee the massacre and went after them. He tackled one to the ground and threw his tomahawk into the others spine. A quick slice across the throat finished one before he went to the second, now paralyzed and stomped the man's windpipe.

Blood was running down his face and finally the night was quiet. Nothing stirred, not a soul breathed save for him. The marine looked up at the night sky and cried out in victory. Finding the north star again he took his bearings and marched on as dawn began to draw close. He bandaged his chest as best he could from the blast as he walked, making sure he wouldn't lose too much blood.

As he passed a hillside though he could hear voices coming from within one of the caves. His bullets were gone, so he once again pulled his knife. His left hand took up his tomahawk and gave it a flip. Walking into the dark mouth of the cave with a dead expression on his face, like a golem sent to kill. The inky black of the cave swallowed him as the screams began...

...

Jacob was in a good mood. Anytime he got to try out one of his experiments was always good fun. Whether it was creating new, more powerful versions of his judge wolves, or these trials of his. Seeing how far he could push the human brain and body before they broke. Locating the right mental nerves to push on to create the best followers. Of his kin he was the most skeptical of this whole movement, doubting quite often his brother's claim to speak with the lord. But it gave him power to become one with it. And Jacob relished in this power. He'd decided to take a break from the projection room and come downstairs for a cup of coffee. Of the 5 others he'd had up there besides that deputy, 4 had already failed. After awhile they'd been reduced to foaming at the mouth, going into spasms and dying in their chairs. Nothing but wasted time. And the fifth one wasn't looking too good when he left. No matter, he wasn't going to ease up the treatment. He only had room for the strong in his men. Strength and loyalty, all that mattered to him. Besides the one he really had his eye on was still holding out.

He was just lifting the steaming mug to his lips when gunshots broke the dead quiet outside. Drawing his M9 pistol he ran to the window and looked out. He couldn't believe what he saw. The entire yard was in calamity. Somehow the enemy had gotten inside the compound and killed some of his men before any alarm could be raised. His judges were being shot in their cages. "Fucking hell." Firing a few shots out the window he yelled into the hallways of the hotel. "We're under attack! Repel them!" Rushing up the stairs he had no illusions of holding this place. But he needed his men to put up a good front if they were going to buy him enough time to escape, let alone with his specimens.

When he kicked in the projection room door the guard was waiting with rifle ready "What's going on?"

"Goddamn Eli and his Whitetails. We have to take whichever ones are left and go" Passing the four tied up dead men he checked the other captured specimens. His fifth one was gone, foaming mouth, glazed eyes and not breathing. When he reached Raylan though, the lawman was slumped over in his seat. Grabbing the deputy by the chin he lifted the man's head up and looked into those eyes. No, no. Putting two fingers to the neck he felt for a pulse "Shit, he's gone. Lets go"

They left the projection room together and went out the back of the hotel. Jacob found a can of kerosene and dumped it all over the floor inside. Using a zippo lighter from his pocket, he struck it and threw it onto the fuel. The floorboards lit ablaze as he turned to pull the tarp off a dirt bike he'd kept stashed back here. Looking at his guard, "Go join the others. Make those Whitetails pay for their ignorance."

But as the herald started the bike and went to leave, his guard put one hand on his shoulder "Please, Jacob take me with you!"

The bearded man's face twisted in disgust "Weak" And shot his guard in the mouth. Holstering his sidearm he gunned the bike's engine and sped off into the night.

Wheaty was the only member of the team who saw Jacob riding away. He tried to take aim but before he could steady his rifle sights the bike was gone in the trees. Running back around the front of the big hotel he looked around till he found his leader "Eli, Eli! I just saw Jacob, he rode off on a bike before I could get a shot!" the kid panted between words after running himself silly.

Nearby, Jess was pulling one of her arrows back out a dead cultist. "Jacob lit out? So he didn't take Raylan with him?" she looked all around at the cages of people, the hotel, the garages and sheds. "Then he's gotta be here somewhere, spread out look all ov...Shit!" she screamed out seeing the flames now engulfing the lower half of the hotel.

Eli grabbed Wheaty's arm pulling him along as he yelled at Jess. "We'll take the hotel, ya'll search the outside and get those prisoners clear of the flames." Eli and Wheaty ran inside the burning building and went room to room. Outside Boomer had just torn into one of the peggies when his nose twitched. Sniffing an empty cage he ran into the hotel and continued to follow the trail. Running up the stairs he began barking. Eli saw the dog and gestured to Wheaty "Follow him" Holding rags over their mouths to try and block some smoke they reaching the upper floor and found the conference room. The horror of what they found shocked even Eli. His men, bound to chairs, killed by what looked like a seizure, tied up and dead in their own filth.

Looking them all over, Wheaty cringed "Why do I always get put on corpse duty?". Boomer went straight to the back of the room, barking and whining around one of the tied up dead men. As Wheaty approached he touched the dead guys cheek only for the corpse's head to jerk up. The kid fell backwards while accidentally knocking the chair over. "Holy shit"

The deputy laid there, tied to the chair and mumbling, eyes glassed over "Raylan D. White, Corporal, 557 643 882. Raylan D. White, Corporal, 557 643 882" Repeating this over and over with a slur to his voice.

The two Whitetails made quick work of cutting him loose and pulling the deputy to his feet. Each of them draped an arm around their necks and began to carry him out. Eli patted Raylan's back "It's alright now son, the Whitetails gotcha"

The only response from the man was his continuing to repeat the words he had already said a half dozen times. Wheaty shook his head "Why's he keep saying that?"

They reached the stairs, having to proceed slowly so as not to fall carrying the man. Boomer ran in circles around them barking. Eli explained as they headed for the door to escape the burning building. "Name, rank and serial number. It's what soldiers are taught to give the enemy when captured. Nothing else"

Outside Jess was going through a wrecked shed when she looked back towards the burning building and saw them carrying a man out. Looking to her left she called out to the sniper "Grace! I think they got him!" Both women ran over to join the Whitetails.

Grace lifted Raylan's head with both hands and looked horrified "The fuck have they done to him? Quick get him in the truck, we gotta get him back"

Eli nodded and helped load Raylan into the bed of a pickup with a cap on it. "alright hang tight, we're headed home" Boomer jumping into the bed, refusing to leave his master's side again.

Wheaty looked shocked "Whoa, you're bringing him back to the wolf's den? Tammy is not gonna like this"

Eli climbed behind the wheel of the truck and put in gear before pulling out of the yard "Don't you worry about Tammy, I'll handle it when we get there. Right now that kid needs tending to"

In the back of the truck, Grace kept her hand on Raylan's chest. Partially to keep him from sliding around when the truck took corners but also because after worrying so much for her friend it was good to have him back in arms reach. Boomer whined and licked the deputy's face. What Grace hadn't expected when they pulled out was for Jess to jump into the truck bed with her.

The huntress sat leaning against the side of the bed, her knees pulled tight against her chest with arms wrapped around them. She watched Raylan closely "Is he gonna be ok?"

Grace looked up and locked eyes with the younger woman for a moment before looking back down. Raylan's face was no longer contorted and he'd stopped talking. He looked almost at peace, like he knew he was safe. "I dunno. I got no idea what Jacob was doing to him. But if there's anyone who could ride into hell, face the devil and ride back out...you're looking at him"

Jess pulled her hood back and let it hang down her back. Leaning in closer she gently brushed some loose strands of hair out of Raylan's face. "I hope you're right"

...

 _Whew this one took me quite awhile. Life has not been kind and kept me quite busy and exhausted. Sorry this chapter was so long in the making. I hope to keep the chapter gaps down to one or two weeks in the future._

 _If you're interested the tune Raylan sang to himself in battle was "Lone Wolf" by Hank Williams Jr._


	25. Chapter 25

The Wolf's Den was far from a peaceful place. Tammy was ready to tear Eli, Jess and everyone else involved in Raylan's rescue a new asshole. "Are you out of your fucking mind? Bringing him back here? Eli, bad enough you risked exposing our location, put our people's lives on the line and used bunch of our ammunition for this crazy bullshit! But then you bring him back here? After Jacob has worked on him? Folks ain't right in the head after what that man does. Having him here is dangerous! You shoulda left him to die! After they been in that room for that long...we've seen what it does to people. We can't trust him."

Eli was standing with arms crossed until finally he held up one hand "People told me I couldn't trust you. They were wrong...and so are you right now. We need him. And leaving someone like that ain't something we'd do. It's what they'd do and we're better than them. Otherwise what the hell are we fightin' em for?"

Grace was looking mad as all hell in the corner, hands close to her weapons, hearing someone make such suggestions about her friend wasn't sitting well but she waited to see if Eli was gonna handle his own crew before she let herself get in the middle.

They'd brought Raylan in 20 minutes before, still unconscious. After carrying him to a small room and laying him down on a cot, they'd done their best to make him comfortable. They'd cut his shirt off and cleaned him up some, covered in a layer of his own vomit when they'd found him, before Tammy showed up and started all this. They had at least took the debate into another room, let the guy rest, Boomer would keep watch over him. Jess had been the last one to leave the room, still staring down at the deputy with that strange look in her eyes. The huntress had her hands balled into tight fists beside Grace. Her temper was not as well capped as the sniper's apparently as she decided it was her turn to talk. "Why don't you fucking clamp your goddamn trap shut Tammy huh? When was the last time you did something around here besides bitch and moan?" Pointing one finger at the older woman as she marched in close.

It looked like a full on fight was going to break out between the women when everyone heard a noise that made them pause. A clatter coming from Raylan's room. Grace pushed off from the wall but before she could get through the door first Jess beat her to it. Eli was right, something was up with that girl. Grace noted that Tammy moved one hand to the Sig holstered on her belt and made a mental promise to gut the woman if she drew it.

When the group entered the room they found Raylan standing shirtless, jerry can of water in his hands and chugging from it. Once he'd guzzled all his stomach could hold he dumped the rest over his head and shook like a dog. Dropping the empty container with a bang he looked over at the group and wiped his face with his hands. "Thanks...for pullin' me outta there"

When Raylan had first found himself coming to he thought he was still in the hands of the cult or stuck in one of his nightmares. But seeing a WhiteTails flag on the wall and having Boomer suddenly appear to lick his face was enough proof that this was real and it was safe. He'd then been hit by the realization that his head felt like a jackahmmer was going inside with a skid of bricks sitting on his forehead. His throat was dry as a gravel road and and he was hungry beyond belief. And what a god awful taste in his mouth. So naturally when he saw the jerry can he'd grabbed it.

Grace grabbed a towel off the shelf and tossed it to him "Like I said, we need you to keep Joseph's blood pressure up". She let herself have a sigh of relief, it looked like her friend was still in one piece mentally. "But Jess is the one ya need to thank. Then Eli. She brought me here and convinced these boys it was worth going out to save your scruffy hide"

Jess broke eye contact as if she suddenly found the cracks in the concrete floor particularly interesting. Raylan gave her a smile and nodded "Thanks a bunch. I know folks probably weren't too pleased about that."

The young woman nodded a bit "Yeah...sure. Don't get your dumb ass caught again cause I ain't puttin' my neck out a second time."

Raylan chuckled at that and turned to face Eli. Holding out his hand with a grin "Guess we both already know each other's names. Still good to finally meet ya when I got my wits about me"

The militia leader grasped the younger man's hand in a firm grip "Agreed. Heard a lot bout your work. Seems you been tearing the peggies a whole new one. Think ya can get back in the saddle and keep doing it?"

"Well first, I need to put somethin' in my stomach, feels like it's been empty for days." Raylan noted as he toweled his face and hair

With a nod Eli waved for them to follow. Bringing the group into the kitchen area of his underground base he found some leftovers and tossed em on a plate "That's probably the case. When Jacob tries to haze someone he starves em, weakens the mind and body. More easily bent and broke that way. Sorry I ain't got nothin better handy at the moment"

Not minding the simple cold dish of scraps one bit, Raylan scarfed down every bite in a matter of moments like it was a hot meal back at the Eagle."So what the hell happened while Jacob was playing with my head like a set of tinker toys?"

"He had you and a bunch of others all down at the old Grandview Hotel. Turned it into his little hazing camp" Eli said as he opened a canteen and took sips from it. "We got a bunch of others out of the cages outside. Sent em along with some of my men to help hold the lumber mill."

After another fork full of leftovers went down, Raylan paused to wipe his mouth for a moment "Get much gear and supplies from the place?"

Grace shook her head "We didn't get much of a chance. Soon as we moved in on the place, Jacob sets the hotel on fire and beats it outta there on a bike."

"So he's going with a scorched earth policy" Raylan grunted between bites.

Wheaty had been hanging out in the corner till now, glad to keep his head down while the fight was on. Hearing that though he piped up "Scorched earth?".

Eli nodded at the young recruit "It was a idea pioneered mostly by the ruskies. Whenever you retreat you burn down all you leave behind, forests, farms, crops, towns, supplies. Leave nothing for your enemy to claim but scorched earth. If you can't win nobody does. Used by the Stalin's and Hitler's boys alot in world war 2."

"And just Jacob's style" Grace huffed.

The room was quiet for a moment before Raylan asked the question everyone knew was coming "What about those others he had in the room with me?"

With a deep sigh Eli crossed his arms "None of em made it. Whatever kind of cocktail of bliss and something else Jacob was shooting in you fellas, it's lethal more often than not. We were all shocked you pulled through"

"Speak for yourself" Grace said with a smirk

Once Raylan was finished eating he set the plate and fork down "Thanks again for the chow and pullin' me outta there when ya did. Now, who's got my gear?" Grace smiled and grabbed his gunbelt off the table and tossed it to him. Raylan nodded his thanks and buckled it back where it belonged. Once it was sitting comfy he slid the pistol out, checking it over for being clean, loaded and ready. Satisfied he holstered the .45 again. "Now as for the Peggies. I'm running damn low on ammo and explosives, so I'm gonna make a ride over to Dutch's bunker. Will help to clear my head a bit anyway. Then we go at em. I'll bring back what I can for you folks as well." Finding a few more of his things he looked about "Which way's the door and where abouts are we?"

Grace hooked a thumb down the hall that led to the trapdoor out and then walked to the map and pointed her finger at the side of one mountain "Right here".

Dressing as he walked down the hall Raylan made it to the trapdoor leading out and stepped into the sunshine. Holding his hand over his eyes for a moment he let himself adjust "ahhh fuck" shaking his head he looked about and spotted Ace along with several other horses inside a rope pen under a couple of pine trees. Boomer barked happily and licked Raylan's hand a few times. Scratching the dog's ear, the deputy chuckled and began gathering up his saddle and gear.

Jess came out of the bunker and watched the man as he greeted his horse and gave the stallion a quick brush. He tacked up the horse quickly and was swinging himself into the saddle when she finally came up and spoke to him "You're really just gonna ride off on your own like this? Not even taking Grace or...somebody with you?"

Swinging up into the saddle, Raylan adjusted his hat "I ain't goin' alone. I got three good pals with me" Patting Ace on the neck and then the the butt of his pistol, he whistled for Boomer "Hyah" and set his horse off into a lope down the hill and into the pine trees, the dog following hot on his heels.

Jess clenched her fists for a moment before turning back around in a huff. What the hell? Did he think he was some kinda Hercules, gonna go it alone? Certainly needed her help before when Jacob had him. And why did he make her so goddamn mad? Why did she even care? Looking off to one side she saw Grace had decided to come out and get some fresh air to.

The woman was sitting with her legs folded, a cloth spread out on ground before her, tearing apart her rifle for a cleaning. Jess came over and sat down beside her on the grass. After a couple minutes of silence, the sniper finally spoke first "Something on your mind?"

The woman chewed her lip for a moment and rubbed her thumb along the knee of her jeans "Why? Why do you let him take the lead? You're older and you had more years in the army than he did. So why aren't you calling the shots?"

Grace gave the other woman a side glance before returning her eyes to the firing pin she was checking "Neither of us is really ordering the other around. We're partners in this. Same as when we used to hunt coyotes and such like you and I did. But yeah I suppose I let him take the lead on this. And if I had to give a reason it's because he chose to lead while I chose to go it alone at first. When shit hit the fan I didn't try to link up with anyone else, didn't try to start some resistance. I was just living like a wildcat in the hills, hunting peggies and picking off ones here and there. Not Raylan, his first goal was to help people, band folks together. That's why he's the front man." Chuckling a bit she looked at Jess again "and for the record, I was in the Army, Raylan was a Marine, big difference. Surprised you don't know him much yourself, you were in high school at the same time and lived close to each other"

"I don't recall ever meeting him. Guess we just didn't cross paths.|" Thinking on what Grace had said for a minute before she asked her next question "So how long you known him? You said you two used to hunt together?"

Still cleaning all the parts of her rifle, Grace would answer here and there "Over 10 years now, since he was a little squirt. In some ways he'll always be that kid to me and I can hardly believe the man he grew up to be. Used to come around the range a lot and dad thought I should spend some time with him. I'd had my issues being social even when I was young and after a couple tours I was getting even worse. I guess dad figured spending time teaching someone younger a skill would be good for me. He was right. Kid already knew how to shoot but I took a rough tool and worked it down to a fine edge you could say. He listened, didn't try to pretend he knew more than he did. A good student. He started to work on ranches when he was young. I was already making side cash shooting varmints for people, coyotes who ate livestock, gophers who dug holes in fields. So we partnered up. Least till he took off to enlist. Then I ran into you down at Peaches and you know rest from there"

Grace wasn't the best at reading people but she followed a hunch that the girl wanted to know more and went on. "He was always a little wild, but a good kid. Always stuck up for anybody who needed help and didn't like bullies. Huh, guess that's still the case. We bumped into each other once over seas. Still had that same big grin on his face. Even then I heard he was a real devil dog in a fight from some of the men. Then few months back, his folks they...had an accident. Kid came home. Saw that they were buried right and found himself a job as a deputy. Didn't exactly get to rest before all this started"

Jess's words were hissed through her teeth. "None of us had it easy around here since those fuckers showed up. You included"

Grace took a deep breath as she finished putting her rifle back together. "You're right about that. But I found by working with Raylan and helping people, it helped me with losing my dad a whole lot more than just killing assholes. Same could go for you? Was killing the Cook all you hoped it would be? Or did you feel better helping get Raylan and those other people out?"

Jess stood and knocked the dust off herself "I told you, I don't feel nothin'" she said before stalking off. Close by she had cut the branches on one tree and wrapped them to make handles. Taking off her bow, quiver and jacket she jumped up and grabbed onto them. She began doing pull ups. She always felt it was best to train and focus her mind when she was frustrated. It took longer this time.

Back up the hill, Grace finished putting away her cleaning kit. As she watched Jess working up a sweat she smirked to herself. She thought back before her mother had passed years ago, how her and Grace's father had often butted heads and driven each other up the wall. With a smile on her lips she slung her rifle. She began to head further up the hill where she could keep watch, humming an old Glen Campbell tune to herself.

 _One day, little girl, the sadness will leave your face_  
 _As soon as you've won you're fight to get justice done_  
 _Some days little girl you'll wonder what life's about_  
 _But other's have known few battles are won alone_  
 _So, you'll look around to find_  
 _Someone who's kind, someone who is fearless like you_  
 _The pain of it will ease a bit_  
 _When you find a man with true grit_

 _One day you will rise and you won't believe your eyes_  
 _You'll wake up and see_  
 _A world that is fine and free_  
 _Though summer seems far away_  
 _You will find the sun one day_

 _Though summer seems far away_  
 _But you'll find the sun one day_

 _..._

Raylan rode in peace, letting the forest relax him. When he was younger, anytime stress had gotten him down, a good hack through the woods was always the best cure. The smell of the trees, the birds songs, the steady rocking rhythm of the saddle. Like therapy without the couch. During his years in the service he'd always tried to find some stable he could rent a horse from on his down time. But he'd never found a finer mount than Ace. It would have been nice to leave the saddle behind, ride bareback and feel the animals muscles work but he was going to need the saddle if he was bringing more gear back. He wasn't looking to engage the enemy right now so sticking to the timber worked easy enough. Boomer trotted alongside the stallion, just a happy dog. Happy to be outside, happy his master was back and ok. Just, happy.

The steel on the horse tack clanked and leather squeaked, hooves clopped across the forest floor, the big quarter horse snorted and nickered. God how he'd missed this, even with all the riding he'd been doing for the past days he'd never had time to stop and enjoy it. But after those days with Jacob monkeying in his head, the deputy wanted to focus on the ride. It was a good distance back to Dutch's island so he was able to just ride along and soak it all in. With every passing mile he felt himself grow more relaxed and like his usual self again.

The water level was down some from when Raylan had last been to the island. He knew a sandbar that ran under the surface and after testing it out, he found he was able to ride Ace across it from shore, going no deeper than the horse's belly. Once they reached the island, he dismounted and led the stallion along by the reins further inwards. Avoiding some of the traps Dutch had set they managed to arrive at the bunker's door and found the older man waiting for them with rifle in hand. "Saw ya comin' on my cameras. How ya doin' there lad? Heard Jacob had ahold of ya."

Hitching the horse's reins to a nearby tree, Raylan grunted "Yeah, lucky for my dumbass, your niece managed to rope the Whitetails into coming after me. I tell you what though, if I thought John was a sick puppy, then his brother's a goddamn mad dog. Fucker does some real possessed shit and seems to delight in every moment of it. Some kinda hardcore Darwinism". Going over events of the last few days as he followed the man down into the bunker.

Dutch had to chuckle at that last sentence "Big word for a redneck". Once they were back in the war room he dug out a couple beers, handing one over to the deputy. "So what can I do ya for?"

"Explosives and ammunition. I've been gettin' low on both and the militia don't have much of their own right now." Popping the top off of his beer, the young man took his cowboy hat and laid it upside down on the table. Just like his dad always taught him.

The grizzled vet nodded "Well ya know where it all is". Planting himself back in the swivel chair by his radio table, Dutch nursed his drink and watched as Raylan began hauling out crates, stuffing boxes of shells into his duffel bag. Once he'd grabbed enough he then pulled out the wooden crate containing the explosives. Sticks of dynamite and hand grenades filled up his saddlebags.

Pausing to take another swig of his beer he nodded to Dutch "Thanks again for all this. I'll try and see you get reimbursed by the department when this is all done."

"Don't sweat it." Dutch was quiet for a moment as they both drank in silence. "You seem a little off there jarhead. Somethin' eatin ya?"

Raylan had another few drinks of his beer, draining what was left. "That shit Jacob does, the drugs and conditioning. Really digs around inside your skull. Didn't help the skeazy fuck got someone to sell him my military file. Taunting me about things."

Sitting up a bit straighter in his chair, Dutch looked hard at the younger soldier's face "What kinda things?"

A wave of the hand and Raylan tried to get back to packing "Nothin' I ain't dealt with already".

"Don't bullshit me son" The man barked this time. "That dog won't hunt. Or are you forgetting that I been where you been and stood in those same boots. That shit don't go away when you discharge."

The two had a silent stand off for a minute before Raylan spoke "Gimme another beer if we're gettin' into this". Dutch nodded and pulled out two more bottles, tossing one into the air that Raylan deftly caught. Popping another cap off, Raylan took a gulp of the cold brew and sighed "Once I got overseas they put me in a new unit. You know how it is, sometimes they can pick out the ones that got a knack for the real dirty work. Well these boys were all long time in types, dead eyes and hard hearts. We called ourselves the people who answer when soldiers call 911. There was this one night. A mission into a mountain range. A particularly nasty group of enemies had been hiding around in there awhile. Striking out in random directions to terrorize local villages and towns. Punishing anyone who talked to the American's or didn't abide by their laws. Women going to school or not covering their heads. Anyone suspected of being gay, or practicing Christianity. And all that other horse shit. They'd use power tools, welding torches. Make families watch while they worked on the "offenders". Women, kids. They also liked to plant lots of IEDs. Some meant for us, others meant for the medical staff who'd come help the victims of first blast. Some wired to wrecked cars so the tow truck crew would take the hit."

"Then one day command say's they finally got a fix on where these boys are hidin' out. No one had to order us into this mission, we all wanted to tear a strip off these bastards. Time for some payback and justice. The terrorist outfit was being headed up by one real asshole, total sadist, him and the Seed's woulda got along well. Guy was one of the original deck of 52. Not a man in our unit didn't wanna bag him. But soon as we got lay of the land we all knew this could go bad. Narrow canyons surrounded by tall mountains. No way for air strike support, or gunships. Only a couple places a bird could touch down for an extraction. But we went in anyway. Then it all went to hell. We jumped em, thought we had the edge. Then it was like kicking a hornets nest. Fucker's came pouring outta every hole in the ground from all over. We tore em a new asshole but they just kept coming and they had us on all sides. By time we fought our way out we were beat up bad. Our first extraction attempt at LZ1 failed, we got shot up some more and the chopper was nearly brought down." Another few gulps of beer as Raylan saw it all playing out again in his mind's eye.

"So I volunteered to lead em off, let the rest of the unit get to LZ2 unnoticed and escape. Plan worked at first, I ambushed em, got em to start tailing me, laid a trap and ditched into the dark. Almost got away when I blunder into a bunch more. I take a couple hits and wind up in this mudwall shanty. 4 hours of standoff, waiting for em to come finish me off. You know what that kinda shit can do to the nerves" Raylan looked over at Dutch who gave a solemn nod.

"Finally when they moved in for the kill, I struck first. And I butchered those motherfuckers, taught em why they call us Devil Dogs. By time I was done, all my bullets were gone and I was down to hacking em up into meat with my blades. I was just about finished when I found this..cave. Bunch more were inside, they had the place lit with electric lights powered by a generator. Generator was kept next to the mouth of the cave cause of the fumes. So I killed it on my way in, plunging em all into darkness. I went in there and...well it got bad. Killed my way through the place. When I finally put the lights back on, lotta bodies, so much blood. I got extracted the next day. Guys who went back to look things over told me one of the people in the cave was that boss man we were after. So they pin a medal on me, and pat me on the back" Finished with his beer, Raylan put the bottle in a part case of empties by the corner.

Dutch mused on this, it may have been decades since Naim' but sometimes when it would visit in his sleep the worst memories were of those tunnels. Crawling through dirt passages with a flashlight and pistol. "Listen if ya ever need to talk I'm here. I ain't exactly no doctor or in touch with my sensitive side but sometimes you need someone who knows how you feel cause he's been there to."

"I'll keep it in mind" Raylan said as he made sure his bags were well packed, everything secure and well balanced. A thought crossed his mind and he decided to air it. "On another note, could you fill me in on Jess?"

If Dutch had been curious about Raylan's state before he was damn intrigued now "What do ya mean by fill ya in?

"Well I only know rumors about her really, saw her around the school a couple times but never talked. And barely known her a few days and they ain't been quiet days. Other than I now know the Cook was the man who killed her folks, I got nothing else." The deputy said with a shrug

Dutch tapped on finger on the table top before answering "Guess it started when she weren't but a little thing. My sister had her own smarts sometimes but she made a real dumbass move when she hooked up with this idiot who wound up marrying her in Vegas and fathering two kids together. Dipshit could never hold a job and was always chasing easy money. So he dragged the family clear across the country with him. By time Jess was 14 she'd been in 10 different school in 8 states. Her dad was either working or out drinking and her mom kinda shut down when she saw what her life had become after awhile. It didn't take long after that for Jess to start acting out, vandalism, fighting, skipping class, shoplifting, selling pot, and all manner of trouble. She was driven home in squad cars more than she walked back. Even set fire to one principal's car" Chuckling as he remembered all this.

"About the only person she'd ever respected was her Granny, my momma. Another Roosevelt prepper. So Jess stole enough cash from her folks to buy a bus ticket back here. She figured ole momma would let her hide out. Not quite the case. Momma made it damn clear that girl was gonna attend school and keep outta trouble if she was gonna live under that roof. And when Jess tried to get outta line, well that old woman was never one to spare the rod. Guess that girl just needed some discipline and care in her life cause she straightened up. Kept in school and out of jail, had a few fights but nothing serious. And she finally found a real role model. Momma was something of a badass herself, taught Jess all about how to be a real survivalist, how to live off the land, hunt, fish and grow things. She contacted Jess's folks and they were in no hurry to get her back. One less mouth to feed for them and less stress having to care for another kid. Things were good for a time. Then 8 years back Momma died. She left the place to Jess's family, with the condition that the cabin couldn't be sold. It was her way of trying to ground them back in Hope County, put a roof over their head so Jess would have a stable home. Seemed to work to. Her parents and brother moved in, dumbass of a father found an ok job, and they were getting by. Then it all went to hell the night he showed up" Dutch's fist clenching as he thought back on the loss of his sister. They'd never been too close but she was still family, losing her so soon after momma and in such a way took a toll.

Raylan listened to all this and rubbed his chin. He knew Jess hadn't had it easy but this was more than he could have guessed at. "Yeah, after that I never saw her again around town."

Nodding at the comment, Dutch grunted. "Well when someone starts a rumor you were the one who killed your own folks, you don't feel too sociable. She basically started living like some feral beast in the woods. I tried to talk her into coming here and staying with me but she wouldn't have it. She became more and more isolated till years back she met Eli. She admires the man. She was never enough of a team player to really join up with his militia but she'll work with em."

"Whatever happened to her brother?" Picking his hat up off the table, Raylan gave it a few turns in his hands.

"Well guess he took the opposite path than Jess. Rather than face what happened he ran. But not before he sold Momma's house. Jess might have been able to dispute his claim in court but she had other things on her mind, like finding the Cook. So he sold the place, took the cash and moved to Denver, burying himself under a ten foot mountain of drugs and hookers. Cops called me up 2 years back and told me that he finally ODed. Neighbors called it in when they couldn't take the smell coming from his apartment. I found Jess and gave her the news. She didn't bat an eye.

This was getting more and more grim by the minute so Raylan decided to shift the subject. "I never knew much about those Whitetail boys, other than most folks saw em as a bunch of whacked out military wannabees."

Dutch had to laugh at that "Was a time that was about right. Back when it started up in 48, they were just the Hope County Militia. Buncha vets, just back from a war with Germany and Japan now being told they might have to fight Russia and the rest of the Reds. So they kept up the military training they'd been taught and passed it on to the local boys. Then Korea broke out and afterwards they had a whole new generation of fighting men with combat experience and a big beef with the commies. Same thing happened again after Naim'. When Red Dawn came out in 84, they figured they needed a cool nickname for their gang like the Wolverines had. They used the name of the mountains they trained in. By the 2000's most of the real vets were dropping like flys, old age and such and the whole thing was falling apart. Just a bunch of idiots who wanted an excuse to get out of the house on weekends, go drink beer and shoot squirrels with their pals."

"Then Eli comes along and whips em into shape, starts up some real training again. That's how he got to meet Jacob. Guy came out here and seemed to have no links to the cult at first, just another prepper and he had some followers. Eli and him actually hit it off, both preparing for the worst. Then the cult's grip tightened on the county and Jacob made it clear he was an enforcer. Eli wanted no part of this. Jacob offered a choice, hand over the Whitetails; their territory, hideouts, weapons and supplies and most of the all, the men, and Eli could leave in peace. Well as you can see Eli stayed and became the main aggressor up there. Now Jacob wants his head on a platter." Concluding his stories, Dutch watched as Raylan began packing up the last of his gear. "Oh one last thing, Mary was on the radio earlier, looking for you. Better answer, my rig will reach her from here"

Placing one palm on the table top, Raylan leaned over and dialed the mic to the correct channel and pushed in the button. "Mary? Come in Mary. this is Raylan". Some part of him actually felt a little tense calling her.

A minute or so ticked by before an answer came crackling through the static "Raylan? Is that you? Where you been?"

He took a minute to decide if he'd worry her with the details before stating "Been outta radio range, down in the valleys, making hell for Jacob. Dutch told me you were looking for me. What's up?"

Mary came back sounding relieved and exasperated "I swear everytime I think things can't get crazier they find a way. It's like the universe hears me. Two of our guys were North of town, not too far from the island actually and get this, a moose attacked them. I mean I know the rut is close but that is some weird shit. They shot at it, but only had some .223 rifles so no idea how good they hit it. Get this, they said it's fur was white and the fucking thing was drooling. Sounds like some kinda albino male that has rabies"

Raylan dropped his head and sighed before looking back up and keying his mic "It's worse than that. That's the kinda shit that happens to wolves when Jacob fucks with em using that bliss shit. He calls em Judges. I guess he's been trying it on others critters, like a moose apparently. I'll go ride out that way see if I can't track it down." Hanging up the mic he slung the duffel and saddle bags of gear onto his shoulders.

Dutch looked at his racks of weapons "You want something bigger than that 7.62? A wacked out moose will take some stopping power"

With a shake of his head, Raylan headed back out of the bunker "Naw I got dad's .338. It'll get the job done" Back outside he lashed the gear onto Ace's saddle and untied the big hunting rifle from the back. Working the bolt he chambered a round and put the safety on. Climbing back onto the stallion he turned the animal back towards the shore. Shortly after they crossed the sandbar back onto the mainland and headed out in search of this judge moose.

...

He'd been riding for some time, sending Boomer out to sniff around for any kind of trail. It hadn't taken long to find the attack sight, clawed up earth, busted trees and branches, shell casings. Damn, why did that psychopath have to go messing with even more animals than he already was. "Fucking prick, already had to go and get me thinking about all that other crap." grumbling as he rode on.

From off in the trees, Boomer let out a yip, a sign he was onto some fresh trail. As Raylan turned his mount to follow though he suddenly felt like his head was gonna split open. Dropping his reins he held onto the rifle with his one hand while the other rubbed at his forehead. "Goddamn it".

Cull the herd...kill...Weak...kill,kill,kill,...their weak...Cull the Herd!

"Ahhhh Fuck!" He cursed out loud as he rubbed the knuckles of his fist against his temple. Fucking voices. Where was this shit coming from. Oh god those screams again. "Shut up, shut up...SHUT UP!"

So caught up in the war within his own head, the deputy never heard what was coming for him until he found Ace being knocked out from underneath him as something let out a terrible bellow. Hitting the ground hard he had the wind knocked from his lungs and tried to regain his senses. Suddenly he found himself staring at something right out of a horror film.

The bull moose was white and gray, chunks of hair falling out in places, eyes glazed over and streams of foamy drool hanging from it's mouth. "Oh fuck" Raylan tried to find his dad's rifle but it was nowhere. The animal lowered it's head and aimed those massive antlers at Raylan for another charge. The young man had read accounts of people being charged by moose but reading it certainly didn't prepare you for the real thing. He barely rolled clear in time and still one of points tore the ankle of his pants and slashed open his skin "Fuck!" Grabbing the .45 from his belt he pumped a few bullets into the beast thought this seemed to do little to deter it.

Still trying to locate his rifle he managed to get to his feet and brace against a tree. The bull's next rush he was able to avoid by slipping behind the big oak's trunk. But this wouldn't work for long. The rabid animal pawed the ground for another charge when Boomer came rushing up from behind and bit the beast on it's back leg. The moose bellowed again and shook the dog free. When Raylan saw the animal turn to charge his dog fear hit his gut again "No Boomer, get outta there boy" Dumping another 8 rounds of pistol bullets into the moose's neck and body, trying to pierce that heavy skull and hit the brain. No good.

Stepping out away from the tree to make a bigger target of himself "Over here ya fucker, let the dog be!" he shot the moose again. Another deep bellow came from the beast as it turned to charge. But this time it's attack was cut off by two hooves slamming into it's face. Ace, loyal to the core had stuck around to defend his master and now lashed out with his back hooves. When they connected with the moose's mouth there was a loud crack and the animal's lower jaw hung loose, broken. Ace turned to rear up on his hind legs, swiping with both front hooves.

Pound for pound the stallion was a match for this forest creature but Raylan dreaded seeing what those antlers could do to his mount. Finally he spied the butt of his rifle poking out from under a bush. Grabbing the weapon he turned and shouldered it, firing a round right into the moose flank. Well a bullet in the ass got anyone's attention and the judge moose turned to face this attack. Barreling down on Raylan with antlers lowered. Raylan held his ground till he dived clear, this time landing on his back as the moose ran by. The animal was so close the barrel of the big gun almost poked it's ribs when Raylan fired. The 250 grain bullet punching through the animals body, collapsing both lungs before exiting the other side. Jets of blood sprayed from the animals nostrils and it stumbled. Raylan racked the bolt on the model 70 as the beast tried to face him again, twins streams of blood running from it's nose. Taking aim at the beast's heart he fired again and this time the moose fell on it's front knees.

Raylan was back on his own feet now and pumped the another slug into the animal. It fell on it's side and gave one last bellow before Raylan used the last round in his rifle to perform a coup de grace, shooting the moose in the brain. The horned beast finally lay still and Raylan felt like a tons of bricks had been dropped on him. Stumbling backwards he collapsed on his ass, back against the tree he'd used for cover. Boomer came over whining, licking at his master's face and pawing at him.

"I'm alright boy, I'm alright" rubbing the dog's ear. Ace came over as well, head lowered and sniffed at the man. His reins dragged along the ground. Raylan debated getting up and then said "fuck it" fishing out that other cigar Nick had given him he dug in his pocket till he found some matches. Cutting the end off his smoke he struck one of the waterproof matches and puffed the smoke into full light. Exhaling a cloud he simply laid there, tired and soar. "Let's take 5 fellas"


	26. Chapter 26

At the Wolf's Den Eli was going over supplies when Tammy came to him again. "I still don't like what you've been doing. We risked too much with all this"

Setting aside his notepad the man turned to face her "We've been over this. It was the right thing to do. Besides, we need him."

Taken aback by this Tammy got surly "How in the hell is he gonna make a difference. He worked for that damn Sheriff who let all this go to hell."

"Tammy, we knew this day was gonna come. Jacob basically spelled it out to me. We prepared for it. Hell we prepared for all kinds of things. And still when it all came down, we have barely held our ground. We ain't winnin' and Jacob is slowly gonna bleed us dry. That kid started with less down south and did more in half the time. That's the kind of fella who's gonna pull our boys out of a funk. Make em wanna fight. Give em a will to win. I can lead em but I don't inspire em. They need a hero"

Tammy was furious to hear Eli talk about himself this way but she could see arguing was gonna get her nowhere. She hated the cult and news of John being brought down had made her smile for the first time in a long time. Maybe the deputy could help.

...

When they finally heard a fist banging on the steel trap door, everyone inside the wolf's den breathed a sigh of relief. The guard at it peeked out and seeing Raylan opened the heavy bolts holding the door shut. Grace stood up from the worn out easy chair she'd been sitting in and strode over to meet her friend. When Raylan came in she stopped short with a look of shock though. He was covered in dirt, his face freshly bruised, his jeans tore open and bloody at the ankle. "The fuck happened?"

Taking off his hat the deputy knocked the dust from it "Moose attack. The judge kind". Walking past her into the main hall like just saying that explained everything. As he got his bearings in the dim light he spied a couple sandwiches left out on a plate and helped himself to one.

Jess had been in the back room where they put Raylan before, sitting on the bed and sharpening the heads of her arrows. When she heard him come in she went to the door and looked over what a mess he was "I said it was dumb going alone"

Swallowing a bite of his sandwich Raylan shrugged "I didn't go alone, and we made out ok" giving Boomer a pat. After a few more bites he decided to fill people in since just about every eye in the wolf den was on him. "Jacob hasn't just been using bliss to make Judge wolves. He's done other things. They had a moose tearing shit up south of here so I went and took care of it.

Across the room by the map hanging on the wall, Eli shook his head and grumbled "To think I called that sick sonuvabitch a friend once. I really am the biggest idiot in Hope."

"Well we're done being on the defensive. Now it's time to strike." Raylan said as the approached the map. Pointing to a small red pin stuck in a mountain top "So they're using the old radar station?"

Eli stood beside the deputy and nodded "Yep, they use it to strengthen their radio range. That's how they keep in touch all over the valley. And we can't even listen in cause they got this damn military gear, encrypted channels. We took couple radios off the ones we killed but they need a code to be used." Picking up one of said radios Eli handed it to Raylan.

The former marine turned it over in his hand and cursed "Fuck, he must have got somebody to fudge the inventory and sell him these on the downlow. This is same kinda shit we use in the service. We ain't breaking into that without some serious help. Like taking the broadcast station."

With a shake of his head the militia leader grunted "Trust me I've thought about it. But the station in on this damn mountain top. Only one road goes to the top and they got two checkpoints along it. And even if you get past em, you'd be bottle necked all the way up. Fish in a barrel for the boys at the top to fire down at. Thought about stealing on of their choppers and coming in from the air but they'd blow it out of the sky, plus they have a copter pad their and keep one for patrols and such."

"What about climbing the mountain face? Plenty of folks around here are good climbers you must have some" Rubbing his chin as he thought about what to do, Raylan pondered.

Once again Eli shook his head "That face is pretty much shear, take a helluva climber to free hand their way up. And they'd be low on weapons at the top. They also got guards posted so by time you drag yourself up onto the edge, you're swiss cheese."

Raylan was glancing around the room when he spied an odd backpack and helmet on a shelf. A sparkle came into his eye as he began to grin "and if the guards were handled, do you have anyone who could do that climb? Grace could do it with them. Right Grace?"

The woman nodded as she watched all this "Like a damn squirrel"

Eli thought for a moment before answering "only one we got who's good and crazy enough to free climb up there to that hornets nest with no rope, well ask her if she'll go with ya" hooking his thumb towards Jess.

The huntress scoffed "Yeah I can do it. But how ya gonna handle the guards up top?" There's nowhere you're gonna get an angle you can snipe em from in the valley, that peak's too high and far from the other mountain tops."

The smile on Raylan's face was growing bigger by the moment "There's one other way up onto that peak. A guy found it back in 72." Taking a pencil, Raylan drew a line from the radar station to another mountain top nearby. "Now I'm gonna need to borrow Wheaty. He and I are gonna head up there while Jess and Grace start the climb"

Everyone was quiet as they tried to guess at what Raylan had in mind. Eli was the first to catch on and let out a whistle "Son you are full blown crazy. Clutch barely came outta that one himself."

Grace now realized what they meant and rubbed her face "I can help with peggies but damn if I can protect him from his own idiocy."

Jess had just the wee bit of a smile forming on her own lips at this point. Only Wheaty was standing there still confused "Clutch who? What are you guying talking about?"

...

"This, is, NUTS!" Now that Wheaty stood on the mountain with Raylan he was looking ready to faint.

Raylan stood on the cliff edge adjusting his suit as he got ready "Oh don't be dramatic, look it's all science and technique. The landscape shifts just so causing an updraft just before the ridge, it's how you can ride the wind all the way to the top. Clutch figured it out and he basically invented this. So it's had quite a few years of being refined. So odds are I stand a better chance and he still made it."

Where Wheaty stood the kid had set up a massive set of spotting binoculars set up on a tripod and shook his head "And Eli says this dude cracked 3 ribs on the landing and barely made it onto the lip without falling to his death."

"Yeah, and again, the technique was being pioneered so of course there were some bumpy parts." Raylan chuckled and began buckling his helmet in place. "Just say when the guard starts to walk to make his rotation, I gotta get there when the building it still between me and him"

The young militia member nodded and licked his lips peering back through the binoculars. After a few minutes of shifting around he spoke again "So...you've done this lots before right?"

"Well twice, a couple of the guys on my base were into it so they brought me along with em. When ya get shot at for a living you sometimes find you need more extreme hobbies" Fishing an old ipod out of his jacket he flipped through the screen.

Looking back into the eye pieces Wheaty muttered to himself "Twice huh?". A minute later he snapped his fingers "Ok..ok ok. He's starting to walk, if you're gonna go, go now."

Raylan took one last deep breath and hit play on his ipod before tucking it away. His ears filled with high guitar music as he took a step back and then did a running jump off the cliff. Diving through the air at high speed towards the ground as the vocals on his music started

 _On a two-wheel flyer, risking everything_  
 _V-twin take him higher_  
 _And the danger it will bring_  
 _Tempting fate, time and time again_  
 _Bones break and crumble_  
 _Grim Reaper in the wind_  
 _Grim Reaper_

Opening his arm Raylan spread the wing suit and felt it catch air. Suddenly he was soaring like a bullet over the tree tops. The goggles over his eyes protecting them from the blinding wind he made sure to keep himself aimed right at the cliff. Faster and faster he flew, keeping his pose held tight. Confident as he was in Clutch's route he said a silent prayer to himself that the updraft was right where it should be.

 _One man of his word_  
 _Not afraid to lose it all_  
 _A single shot of whiskey – ready to take a fall_  
 _One American, with honor with pride_  
 _And a burning desire to fly fuckin' high_

The pointed tops of the pine trees only just below him, he knew that if he dipped any lower his body would be ripped to shreds on those branches. No margin for error here. Cutting it real fucking close.

 _Clutch Nixon – riding through the storm_  
 _Clutch Nixon – in hell you were born_  
 _Clutch Nixon – death he did defy_  
 _Clutch Nixon – psycho in heaven, angel in hell_

Finally the ridge where the radar station sat was drawing in close. He was too low for a direct landing but as he came in he felt the wind coming up under his wings and knew he'd hit the updraft. Pulling his parachute chord it opened fast and he felt the air lifting him up with a jerk. Rising high fast he swooped up above the cliff edge and landed both feet on the ground. The chute pulled back, wanting to drag him back over the edge so he quickly cut it loose. The silk and cables spun down towards the ground in a mess and the deputy breathed a deep sigh of relief. No time to relax though. He knew that guard would be circling the building any second.

Running to the wall he flattened himself against it and waited till he heard the crunch of boots on gravel. The peggy's rifle barrel came into view first so Raylan grabbed it by the stock and jerked the man around. Using a take down he brought his opponent to the dirt and slammed his head off the wall several times. One down. Unzipping his flight suit he got it off allowing him to access the pistol he'd stowed inside his jacket. A suppressed Ruger Mk II, he had borrowed it from the Whitetail's armory before leaving. Chambering a round he began to creep towards the opposite side of the base where Jess and Grace would be climbing up the cliff.

He hugged the exterior walls of the buildings and kept close to the shadows. The Ruger gave him an option but it still made some noise and a with a .22 caliber weapon you had to hit your target just so. As he came to the far side of the station he looked towards the cliff side his companions would be scaling at this moment. 2 more guards stood within eye shot of the ledge. One on the ground and the second atop a catwalk on the side of the building. The man below was too far out to use any kind of sneak up take down on and not risk being seen by the man above. But taking number 2 out came with the issue that dropping him would make a noise when his body hit the steel floor of the catwalk. This would be hair pin maneuvering.

Raylan slowly stepped out away from the wall until he could see the man above's head and taking aim he squeezed off 2 shots. The tiny varmint rounds may have lacked the punch of his .45 but once they scrambled a man's computer it was game over. Not allowing himself time to watch his target drop, Raylan spun on his heel and took aim at the second man. Just as he brought his sights to bare he heard the sound of a dead body thudding against steel and the guard turned. The little pistol coughed 3 times again, rapid firing and the peggy fell to the earth.

Dashing over to the cliff edge Raylan looked down over it and had to smile "You girls just wanna keep hanging around and or do you plan to join me up here?". Both Jess and Grace were clinging to the rock wall about 10 feet below the ledge. Neither looked to amused by his joke.

"Just pull us up dumbass" Jess cussed the deputy as she clawed a few feet higher. Raylan reached out and grabbed hold of her arm just below the wrist, pulling her up onto the edge with him. "I'll keep things covered while you pull Grace up" Taking the bow off her back she drew an arrow from the quiver and scanned the area.

As Raylan pulled her up onto solid ground with him, Grace shook her head "A fucking wingsuit. Don't think I'll ever get over that one"

While the two women checked that their weapons were still good after the climb Raylan kept watch and took an SKS off the one dead peggy. Checking that the rifle was ready to fire he then pointed to the catwalk the one guard had been using. "Alright, I figure it's best if you go high Grace, me and Jess will work on the ground and you keep us covered."

The sniper nodded before the trio made their way to the wall. Jess and Raylan worked together boosting their comrade up till Grace could pull herself onto the catwalk. With that Jess got keen and licked her lips "Let's kill some fucking assholes."

Letting Jess take the lead with her much quieter weapon, Raylan kept close behind her with the suppressed Ruger pointed ahead and the rifle in his off hand ready to be brought into the fight if need be. Each of them moved swift and silent until they reached the thoroughfare where vehicles drove between the main buildings. "Two by the main doors over there, I got left, you get the one on the right".

The huntress only gave a sharp nod and slipped off into the darkness. Keeping himself low, Raylan stalked the man he was targeting and got within 10 yards. The air was filled by a gurgle when Jess's arrow pierced her man's throat and Raylan popped off two shots with his pistol. Things were going good, they were ghosting this place with no one even aware they were here.

As if the devil himself heard the deputy's thoughts and wanted to laugh, a gun shot cracked in the night and a voice cried out. "Attack! We're under attack!" It came from the side of the plateau where Raylan had landed. Someone must have wandered around and found the body of the first peggy he killed. Suddenly the place was becoming a buzzing hive as men scrambled to respond.

Putting away the small pistol, Raylan shouldered his borrowed rifle and grabbed cover. As one building's door opened he began to shoot the men as they came out. Above him, Grace worked her rifle's scope from one target to another. Jess moved fast through the base, making a small target. Her arrows flew and her kukri knife slashed at limbs and throats. If killing could ever be called an art form, these three were about to paint their masterpiece.

The Russian rifle locked open as it ran dry in Raylan's hand and he turned to face another attacker. Throwing the long gun at his opponent threw the other man off, giving Raylan a split second to draw his pistol and pump two bullets into the peggy's guts. Entering a C.A.R. stance the former solider bashed his way into one building, knocking over the man by the door. Now in close quarters with them he swept the muzzle from hostile to hostile, dealing out 2 shots a man. The big .45 bucked and thundered. Grabbing a fallen shotgun with his left hand, Raylan brought it up and fired back out the door he'd come through at 2 men outside. Rather than use the door and make an easy target for anymore outside, the deputy launched himself through a window and hit the ground running.

Jess moved like something right out of an old ninja movie, ducking and dodging between cover. She'd draw an arrow from her quiver, nock it and let fly, all while still on the run. One man stood in her path and the feral girl launched herself at him like a panther, burying the head of an arrow she held in his eye. A far man tried to use this moment to take his shot at her only for a rifle round to dash his brains in the dirt. Jess looked up and gave Grace a quick salute.

One peggy was trying to start the chopper sitting at the edge of the compound when Raylan stuck the barrel of his 1911 through the open doorway and shot the man point blank through the throat. Taking the radio off his duty belt Raylan barked into it. "Eli? What's going on down below? Things are going nuts up here!"

The radio squawked and the prepper shot back "Right shit down here kid, we took the first road block but now we're caught between the second and some reinforcements that came up the road behind us"

No back up coming then, for Raylan's team or their enemies. As long as the Whitetails held their ground it was down to just the combat between them up here. Spotting the main building most of the radio towers were hooked into he headed for it. Kicking in the door, Raylan shot the first man he saw. Another was bent over the control panel of the equipment yelling into the mic "Send the Chosen flyers now, we need to defe.." Cut off by Raylan's bullet tearing open his skull.

"Flyers?" Raylan had a moment to ponder this before the roar of an engine lined up his thoughts. "Shit." Sticking his head outside he yelled to the others "Eyes on the sky, we got aerial enemies incoming." Going back inside he began to twist knobs and adjust the big radio set up. If this place could broadcast all over the valley then he had the range to call in some of his own back up. "Solo, this is Skywalker. Repeat Skywalker calling Solo. I'm up at the old radar station and I got TIE fighters about to swarm my ass. Requesting back up." Suddenly the building was ripped by a blast of machine gun fire.

Raylan went back outside and looked up to see not one but 2 planes circling the radar station. The second one now came in for a strafing run at the place and once again the resistance fighters were forced to find cover. From where he ducked down behind one wall, Raylan called out to the women. "You gals find anything that can bring those two down?". The chopper would have been an option if it were already airborne but trying to get it started now would just make you fish in a barrel while the blades spun up.

Grace had abandoned her cat walk since it left her too exposed and joined Raylan on the ground. "There's a mounted 50 on that truck over there but we ain't gonna be able to tilt it enough to hit these guys."

Jess came close, squatting next to them and cursed "Sorry but I ain't got no arrow that'll bring them down" Scoffing.

"Think you guys can help me flip truck?" Raylan said pointing to the one Grace mentioned.

The sniper realized what he had in mind and nodded "We can do it. C'mon Jess."

All three ran to the truck and began to lift. Luckily the small ranger was light and with a good heave ho they were able to overturn the vehicle onto it's side. Now the machine gun was pointed straight up at the sky. Raylan slid himself between the grips and the ground. "Bring em to me Grace"

Running to the far side of the plateau Grace shouldered her rifle and cut loose several shots at the one plane. It turned and began a run at her, swooping right over the flipped truck the pilot didn't notice. Holding for his moment, Raylan led the plane like a duck and cut loose. The heavy .50 caliber rounds tore the underside of the plane to shreds. Smoke and flame belched from the sides as it began to swerve out of control before spiraling out to crash in the valley below.

That took down one plane but the second had no doubt seen that trick and wouldn't be caught in the machine gun's reach like his fallen brother. Making short sweeps at them, the pilot sprayed them down with bullets and twice swooped high to drop a bomb. Jess huddled close to Raylan and hissed through her teeth "Anymore fucking ideas?"

"We just gotta hold. Our back up is incoming." Raylan grunted as he reloaded his pistol and watched the plane circling for another pass.

Shaking her head before sprinting to the side of the building with Raylan and Grace, Jess scowled "Who the fuck is gonna be able to help us out here?

Looking over at Grace, Raylan held out his hand "Lemme borrow your binoculars". Once she'd passed them over, Raylan leaned out and looked towards the South. "C'mon man, c'mon" Searching and searching till he finally saw a yellow speck coming through the clouds. "Knew he wouldn't let me down. Alright we gotta keep that plane's eyes on us. Give our friend the element of surprise."

All three took off in different directions, Grace and Raylan firing shots at the enemy plane and Jess content to simply flip it off as she ran. The pilot seemed to single out Raylan and dove right after him, firing it's machine guns. Bullets ripped up the ground in twin lines chasing him before he dove behind a large rock. Stone dust filled the air and chips flew all over. The rock had covered him from one angle but now the plan turned hard and had him dead to rights with nowhere to run.

A burst of machine gun fire came from clouds above and tore holes in the peggy aircraft. Carmina dropped from the cloud cover and buzzed the radar station before swooping around. Inside the cab Nick gave his favorite deputy a thumbs up before grabbing the radio mic "Yaahoo! You're all clear kid, now let's blow this thing and go home!"

Returning the thumbs up, Raylan answered his radio "Fucking A, man you pulled that one in just the nick of time. I owe ya a round when this is all over. Make sure to give the family my regards."

"You got it, now I'll go clear out those boys giving your friends trouble down below" Nick answered before swooping down towards the road where Eli and the others were pinned down.

Pressing the mic button again Raylan called the others "Hear that Eli? Tell your men to keep their heads down"

"10-4" Was the curt answer before a thundering boom as Nick dropped one of his iron bombs on the peggy reinforcements.

...

An hour later everyone was gathered up at the radar station. Several Whitetails who were the most tech savvy were working the alter the radio signals so that the militia would now have their own encrypted channel and be able to listen in on the peggy chatter. Eli was bandaging up one of his men before coming to see Raylan "Damn lucky your pal was able to come help. The entire militia will buy him a beer or I'll whoop the lot"

His hat now returned to him, Raylan turned it over in his hands to make sure there was no damage before settling it back on his head. "Well it pays to have friends in high places." Chuckling at his own remark before sobering up "You boys getting caught down there wasn't good. I know no plan is flawless but they had you pinned down way to quick. You guys are mostly just armed with rifles and shotguns. We need some heavier stuff. I hate to say it but has anyone gone over to The Fort? Asked for their help?"

Eli shifted as he heard that "You really wanna partner up with all that stupid and crazy? I'm not sure which old man Drubman is more of between those two and his boy is whole different cocktail of the same."

"Yeah and there are only a couple people in this county with the permits and money to buy just about any gun under gods sun and in both cases their last names are Drubman. I hate to say it but it may be time to buddy up to all that moronic crazy." Raylan finished and was getting ready to leave when he heard the radio in the overturned truck begin to crackle.

"Raylan? Oh Ray ray? I know you can hear me. Don't you wanna chit chat with your pal Jacob?" That sickening voice sent the young man's blood into a boil and as he knelt down and leaned into the truck cab to grab the radio's mic he looked fuming.

"Surprised I'm still around asswipe? I guess you and your boys will be going back to using carrier pigeons with this place gone" Snarking off to his enemy was Raylan's main go to but the deputy was clearly still boiling inside.

"Oh Raylan Raylan. We're both trained men, you know we were taught to work around such issues. And besides losing that place seems a small cost to find out you survived. You will return to the fold in good time. All I had to hear was that we'd lost the station and I knew you were alive. That old fool Eli could never have taken it himself. I'm only disappointed to not have had the chance to watch you work. It must be something to see Raylan the Reaper slaughter as only he can"

Suddenly as that last sentence was uttered the deputy's eyes turned dark. Standing up he drew his gun and shot the radio. Muttering "Bastard" under his breath. He stalked off and stood at the cliff edge for a moment, breathing hard. Getting himself under control he turned back to face the group and spoke "We'll take the horses and ride on over to Fort Drubman. I'll speak with the old man. A giant prick he may be but he hates these peggy bastards much as anyone. Sides, he's supposed to be making a run at office and he'll probably see helping us out as a way to buy some votes."

After he'd left to get ready Jess approached Grace "The Reaper?"

Grace could only shrug "Hell if I know"

...

With the radar station manned they were getting ready to ride for the Drubman's place. Eli had volunteered a couple of mules the militia had for carrying back whatever weapons they managed to acquire. "Don't worry about these two, they're good and sturdy and not to ill mannered, far as mules go anyway."

Wheaty had returned from the mountain top and brought Ace back for Raylan. The kid would ride along with them, making a solid group of 4.

As Raylan mounted up he looked over at Jess and asked "Planning to ride one of the mules or rather double up with me or Grace?"

Before she could answer Eli spoke up. "Actually I brought one more animal" Leading over an appaloosa mare he held the reins out to Jess.

The young woman looked struck at this "You want me to take Bodecia?"

"She needs exercise and she ain't gettin' it with me sittin' round the Wolf's Den. I trust you'll take good care of her. Good riding to you folks and keep safe" He smiled to see her take the animal and Jess nodded, being left in charge of Eli's beloved horse an honor for her.

With all of them now mounted, Raylan and Jess took point, riding up front with their weapons handy while Grace and Wheaty tailed behind leading the mules.

They'd been riding for over an hour when Jess spotted movement in the trees ahead. Lifting her hand signalling everyone to stop she readied her bow as Raylan popped the safety on his M14. A big mountain lion stepped out and looked them over. The tail flicking side to side. The cat gave one huff at them before stalking off into the trees.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Raylan laid his rifle down across the pommel of his saddle "Guess the big fella just wanted us to know we're in his house."

As they pushed the horses on Jess looked over at him "You ever hunted cats before?".

Adjusting his hat, Raylan sighed "Yeah, not in a long time though".

...

Belting out the words along to the music playing over his radio, Raylan whipped the Bronco around the turn towards home, riding the high that all teens felt when school was out for the day. "We've been told, IT'S A SKYNYRD NATION!". Gravel and dust flying up behind the truck as he sped down the dirt road, pulling off and into the driveway he parked round back by the barn and hopped from the cab. The sun was still shining over head and right now he was musing on how he might enjoy the rest of this day. Maybe go fishing, take a ride. The benefit of living in hick country he supposed was the freedom.

Pushing open the front door he stepped inside and tossed his keys onto the ring by the coat rack. "Hey Ma, I'm home." Wandering down the hall into the kitchen he found his mother Marie working on dinner.

She turned to see him and smiled "Hey sweety, good day at school?"

"It's school." The boy replied with a shrug as he fished a pitcher of ice tea from the fridge and a glass from the cabinet.

Simply rolling her eyes, Marie was about to get back to cooking when she snapped her fingers "Oh that's right, Peterson called for you earlier. He said him and his neighbor have both lost a few stock in the last couple weeks. They found the one calf today and it looks like a cougar had been chewing it. Wanted to know if you'd mind dealing with it."

Having poured his ice tea the kid put the pitcher back and nodded "Ok I'll take care of that now". Wandering out to the phone in the hall he dialed up the Peterson house and got the man on the phone "Ya, I got your message, be out there in about an hour. I'll ride over on Ace and head right out to look for it. If I don't get it tonight I'll come back with Rae Rae and her dogs in the morning and we'll tree him then for sure." Hanging up he dialed again "Hey Ryan is your mom there? Thanks...Hey Rae Rae, yeah it's Raylan. I got a job hunting a cougar and if I can't get him tonight are you free to bring the dogs out to Peterson's tomorrow?...Great. Wish me luck".

After he'd hung up Marie stuck her head out of the kitchen. "You do remember you still have school tomorrow?"

"Well then, lets hope I get that pussy cat tonight. Sides my grades are fine, I can afford to miss a day if Peterson is paying me and that pelt will be worth some cash." Giving his mom a kiss on the cheek as she hugged him.

"Just be safe, ohhh it always worries me when you go hunting dangerous things like that." She gave him an extra tight squeeze before letting him go.

Smiling he headed down the hall to the study where they kept the guns "I will Ma". Picking out a Remington 700 in .308 he figured the scoped rifle would be good if he was able to spot the cat at a distance. But just in case the range got close he also took down the Winchester 94 XTR. The .375 big bore round had plenty of close range stopping power. After taking a box of rounds for each from the bottom drawer he was about to go before looking at the pistols hanging on some pegs. "Said I would be careful". Taking an old Colt SAA off its peg, he checked the cylinder was loaded, put the gunbelt around his waist and added his Puma Bowie knife behind the six gun.

With three guns in tow, he headed to the barn and got Ace saddled up. With both rifles stowed on the horse he led the stallion back over to the house and hitched it by the back door. Going back inside he made a quick cold cut sandwich, wrapped it in wax paper and grabbed a bottle of soda before snatching his tan cowboy hat off the deer antlers on his way out the door. Taking these back outside he stashed the food in his saddlebags and put his hat on. He was probably gonna miss dinner and hunting on an empty stomach would suck. Mounting up he set out for the neighboring farm.

Following the directions he'd been given he rode out to the North end of Peterson's property, where it bordered a neighbors sheep farm. Sure enough he found the bloody calf's body right where they described. A few paw prints in the dirt gave him a small lead so he pulled the lever gun from it's scabbard and turned Ace in the direction he believed the cat had headed in.

The horse snorted and blew a few times as they rode, fidgeting, the animal could probably smell death and the predator that did it. Ace's instincts were telling him to run not head towards the danger. Patting the big stallions neck, Raylan whispered to him "It's alright boy, just hang in there. We'll bag this son of a bitch and buy you some treats down at the feed store huh?"

At one point Raylan had lost the trail and with the light fading he dismounted to walk around and try to find some more sign. Keeping his rifle in hand he walked up the hill, pausing at points to shuffle some leaves around, searching the earth for tell tale marks. "I know you came this way"

A massive weight landed on his back and something sharp dug into his shoulder and sides. Crying out as he fell down the hill, his attacker on top of him. As he rolled down the incline he knew the cougar had doubled back on him and this was becoming bad real fast. The only reason those cat jaws hadn't already opened his neck was them both falling down the hill. His rifle dropped somewhere on the descent before he finally came to a stop and looked up to see the cat only feet away. Reacting on pure adrenaline he yanked his pistol and fired from the hip. The mountain lion jumped as the .45 slug connected and screamed. Running off into the timber.

Grabbing his wounds, Raylan limped to his feet and steadied himself against a tree, shaking all over. God, that had been the most terrifying thing in his young life. How bad was he cut? Checking himself over he saw neither wound was too bad. Whistling for Ace, the frightened stallion followed it's training and still came to his master's side. Taking a small first aid kit from one saddlebag, Raylan sat down to disinfect and bandage his wounds. Many old hunters warned that a big cat carried rotten meat around in it's claws, making the wounds a serious infection risk. Once he was sure he'd done all he could for now, Raylan stood and searched for his dropped rifle. Finding the 94 he looked it over and the gun seemed fine.

"Well boy, you wanna go home?" Looking at the horse before shaking his own head "Me neither, he's wounded. Right thing to do is go finish it." Following the blood trail the animal left made for good tracking and finally Raylan found himself climbing the hill towards a small cave entrance. Keeping his rifle butt tight to his shoulder paid off when the cat appeared at the cave mouth and gave one last snarl before Raylan's rifle barked, dropping the cougar where it stood.

Chambering a fresh round just in case, he approached the cat slowly and poked at it's eyes first to be sure it was dead. A big female by the looks of things. Relieved it was over, he was about to go find some help to drag it home when he heard a noise in the cave. Peering inside the shadowy hole, he saw a small cub, still covered in it's youthful spots, looking out at him. "Oh no..." Going inside the small thing retreated against the wall and snarled at him but he was able to catch it. His leather gloves offering some protection from the little female's claws and teeth. He stashed her in a saddlebag, latching it so her head was allowed to poke out for air. It was a solemn ride back to the house.

Well after dark once they were back, Raylan carried the cub inside. When his mom heard him come in she came downstairs to welcome him home. Seeing him bloody, bandaged and with a tiny cougar cub in his arms startled her at first. "My word!"

"Yeah turns out our livestock killer was this one's mama. She tried to peel me like an apple, but I'm not too bad. I just don't know what to do about this one. Maybe contact the Fish and game? They might know a zoo or something that can take her" The little cub had been scared at first but was rapidly warming up to any kind of human affections and now pressed against his hand when petted, purring.

Raylan and his mother sat down at the kitchen table together and she held her arms out "May I?" He passed her the cub and her motherly instincts clearly showed through, "Ohh poor little one" the cat purred and nuzzled against her chest "You are a sweety huh? Not like your mean ole momma".

Raylan hung up his hat and took off the gun belt before returning to the table "See those eyes on her?"

Marie held the kitten up and gazed at the face "Oh, my. That is odd, but it looks good on you sugar". The small kitten sporting two different colored eyes. Bouncing the cub in her arms like a baby as it batted at her necklace. "Well we'll just have to find you a home then won't we? Shouldn't be too hard, you are just as sweet as peaches."


	27. Chapter 27

Apart from bumping into the cougar, the ride was smooth for the remainder of the day. As the the sun began to set and darkness crept in fast the group got ready to camp. Raylan once again utilized his grandfather's old map and found them a spot in a small gully, backed against a mountain face. The rock walls would throw back the heat from their fire and conceal the flame from passing eyes.

Raylan knelt down, arranging rock into a circle and breaking twigs into kindling "We'll hit Fort Drubman early tomorrow. Could have approached it tonight but I figure it's best not to in the dark. That old man was the type to shoot at anything even slightly suspicious before and with all this going on he's probably firing cannons at any squirrel that makes noise in the trees." With a few logs in place and some bark for fire starter he set a match to it and watched as the flames grew into a small cook fire.

The horses and mules seemed to be settling in well enough, Grace and Jess having taken over putting them up for the night. Once the animals were brushed and fed they joined the guys by the fire. Jess sat cross legged in front of the flames. "That was handy today having an attack plane on standby. You didn't mention it before."

With a coy smirk on his lips the deputy simply replied "You didn't ask".

Dinner was ate in silence, everyone had a lot to think about given the last few days. Once she had finished with her plate Grace stood up and spoke "Alright Wheaty, you ain't used to late night watch so you'll go first then get some sleep. Raylan will go second, then Jess and then me. Let's get bunked down and try to rest"

Once again, Jess had packed light and found herself laying down with two of the horse blankets. Sitting up from her spot she pointed an accusing finger at Raylan "And just keep your coats to yourself from now on, got it?"

Raylan waved her off and simply tucked himself into his bed roll with Boomer laying down next to him, chin rested on Raylan's leg. Wheaty took his rifle and climbed to the lip of the gully keeping eyes on the tree line for movement.

Hours passed by before he came down and woke Raylan. The deputy relieved the kid and took his place up on the ridge, Boomer trotting close behind. The night passed in silence other than a passing pair of deer. Raylan briefly debated some fresh venison but decided the work wasn't worth it right now. As the deputy sat he glanced back down the hill at Jess where she slept and then looked at Boomer "I dunno, what do you think?"

The dog cocked his head sideways and huffed before giving himself a shake.

"Well of course she isn't your type. She's shy a tail and fur for that...some help." Raylan groaned and nestled his back against a tree with a sigh to finish out his watch. Hours later when finally his turn was at an end, he went down to get Jess "You're up"

The huntress groaned and stretched her sore shoulder before climbing the hill. While her watch passed in silence, upon returning to the campfire she wanted to curse out loud. Raylan had kept his word and still had his coat, using it as a blanket himself, he'd taken her spot on the horse blankets and left his bed roll open for her.

She huffed and almost kicked him while he slept before taking a deep breath and stalking off to wake up Grace. When the sniper went to take her turn at watch she saw the new sleeping arrangements and shook her head with a chuckle. But a genuine smile came across her face when she looked back down from the ridge and saw Jess slowly climb into the bedroll.

The young woman hated to admit to herself that this was much comfier and warmer. Laying down she slowly closed her eyes and promised to kick his ass in the morning. She wasn't some little girl who needed pampering. But as sleep came to her, she breathed in the smell coming off the sleeping bag and smiled.

...

Fort Drubman lived up to its name, the place was built like a mixture of an old cavalry fort, log cabin, mansion and military base all in one. All around it was a perimeter of razor wire and sand bags. Poking out between the sand bag piles were two actual cannons that usually sat on the house's front lawn. Drubman often bragged how they were kept in working order and Raylan had no doubt they were loaded. The grounds around the home were like a battlefield. Peggy corpses and holes blown in the earth by cannon balls were scattered around, limbs blown off the trees by automatic weapon fire.

As the deputy made himself a white flag from a stick and a t shirt Grace snickered "That trick again?"

With a sarcastic laugh Raylan looked at her "Yeah, this trick again, kept you from blowing my head off didn't it?"

"Well just remember I'm a whole lot more cool headed than these nuts" The sniper noted as Raylan urged Ace to step out of the tree line and slowly rode the horse at a walk towards the front gate.

Getting within 50 yards of the perimeter Raylan hollered out "Hello inside...friendly here. I'm comin' in"

A voice from within the sandbag walls shouted back "The hell you are! Just keep right there less you wanna be blowed to smithereens!"

Raylan sighed and told himself to stay calm "Hold up now, that would murdering an officer of the law. I'm Deputy Sheriff Raylan White. I've come to talk."

Suddenly a head sporting a bandanna and a big idiot grin stuck itself up over the sandbags and waved an arm enthusiastically "Hi Raylan!"

The first voice growled "Get yer fool head down stupid" An arm yanking the son back behind the wall "What do you want here lawman?"

A bit of his cheer and good will having been used up the deputy yelled back "A slice of cake and a hug. The fuck do you think I want? Some help dealing with these peggy assholes and unless you wanna be the man who runs for office under the banner that says how he stood by and let his county turn to shit, you will open the fuck up and let me and my friends in".

A minute of silence passed before the big gate groaned and slowly opened. Raylan rode Ace inside and was greeted by Hurk Jr. running up to shake his hand "Ahhh hell yeah. Big Ray Ray, man you are lookin' good." Behind the barricade and sandbags were an assortment of weapons, an M2 Browning, various bolt action and semi auto rifles, M60E3, all to go alongside those damn cannons.

If Nick had been the cool big brother to Raylan's group of friends growing up, then Hurk was the dumb cousin who everyone had to tolerate. Not an asshole so much, just a general annoyance. The group used to hang out a lot at the Drubman marina, partially cause beer was sold there but it also had bait, ammo and everything else some country kids needed for a good time on the weekend. That meant bumping into Hurk, whenever he was home from travelling to god knows where. "How ya been Panther?" Shaking the knuckle head's hand before dismounting.

"Not so good man. I tell ya, I thought these guys would be fun you know? Like those monks I met while I was traveling, but they had lots of pretty girls and tons of guns so sweet ya know? But they all wanted to go on about, no drinking, no fuckin', no swearing, no fun. And I was like, yeah uh fuck that." Talking at a thousand miles a minute and sounding dumber than a bag of hammers like usual.

"I'm real glad ya didn't join up with em Hurk. Might have had to shoot ya then. Now I need to go talk to your old man" The senior Hurk had taken a seat in the rocking chair on his porch, cradling a heavily customized M4 in his lap. "Mister Drubman, I really do hate to come around with my hat in my hand, but times are calling for bold measures. Now everyone in the county knows you got firepower. And the Whitetails, they got the man power. It's time for these to join forces, come together as god lovin' Americans should, and cast these invaders from our lands." He had to admit he was laying it on thick but not much else was gonna get through this man's head.

Hurk Sr. sat there in his chair and rocked a few times. "You planning to run for office son? I ain't sure which of us is the politician. And if you think for one goddamn minute that I am letting any of my inventory outta my sight, well you can just take yer flashy badge and run along back to them weekend warriors and tell em I said fuck off. Suddenly everything goes to shit just like I told everybody it would and now they all want a piece of what I spent 4 decades putting together. I warned em, I warned em all, you go letting all this liberal agenda start runnin things and we'll turn into Canada. One big pack syrup suckin' of pussies. So no, you ain't gettin' none of my gear and that's that." Horking a wad of spit into the dirt before he reached to the table beside him and poured a glass full of whiskey from the bottle of Pappy Van Winkle he had sitting there.

Grace, Jess and Wheaty were all grouped together with the younger Drubman near the porch. Wheaty looked nervous, Jess was tapping her foot impatiently and Grace just rolled her eyes. Hurk was taking a long drag on a joint he'd lit and coughed several times before speaking up "Uh Daddy maybe we oughta listen..."

"Shut yer flapper ya dumbass, I swear you've had tomato paste for brains since birth and only gotten dumber. So don't tell me what you think. And put that shit out! I don't ever wanna see them goofy smokes around here! I told ya a million times" Snapping back at his son Drubman gripped his rifle.

Raylan pinched the bridge of his nose "Listen before we go any further, do you still roll your own?"

The Senate candidate looked up for a moment, and spat "Do I look like a damn commie?" Reaching inside his canvas vest he fished out a sack and tossed it to Raylan.

The deputy opened the small pack and began rolling himself a cigarette. Not a habit he'd dabbled in for years, but a talent he'd developed hanging around rodeo chutes. Licking the edge of the paper before finishing, he put it between his lips and scratched a match on one of the support poles for the porch roof. After puffing his smoke to life he stubbed the match out and tossed it into the ash tray. Returning the bag of makings to it's owner he had a few drags before he spoke again. "Listen I'm just gonna cut right to the chase here Mr. Drubman. This moment right here is where you can make or break your election. This ain't just some police matter, it's a damn range war, just like the old days. That means there ain't no middle ground. If these peggies get whipped without your help, everyone in the whole fucking county is gonna be saying the same damn thing. Who'd vote for a man who wouldn't rise to help us in our hour of need? If we can't count on him to step up in a time of crisis how can we trust him to step up for us at government level? Now if you wanna send us back to the Whitetails empty handed that is your right as an American but that will be the tale that gets told. Or you can load us up with the weapons to blow these cult fucks off the face of the earth and a whole bunch of your election pins to put on every member of the militia and all we meet. The entire resistance will carry one message. Vote Drubman. So, what's it gonna be?"

The older man stood up and for a moment simply stood there with a hard look on his face. "Range war huh?" Grumbling to himself. Raylan couldn't quite tell if the old fella's brain was gonna blow a fuse trying to weigh his options before he nodded. "You want firepower? Drubman has all the firepower"

A few minutes later they stood in the building's basement as Drubman worked the multiple dials on a giant vault door. "Bought this when an old bank closed up. Built the house around it." Finally the last locked clicked and he began to turn the giant wheel. The door opened with a groan and the group stepped inside what looked like a small firearms museum.

Raylan let out a long whistle "Damn". All around him were rifles, shotguns, pistols and machine guns from damn near every war America had ever fought and more. Brownings M1919, B.A.R., MG42, full size M60, Water Cooled M2 Browning, M249, an old water cooled M1917, a couple different versions of Thompson submachine guns, M14, M16, Uzi, Grease gun, M2 carbine, Ak-47, Bren gun, Glock 18, Stechkin Pistol, USAS-12 shotgun, FN MAG, RPD, M79. Various battle rifles lined the racks like FN FALs and HK91s, even an M1 Garand with the grenade launcher. "Goddamn, you don't disappoint do ya?"

"Oh we ain't done yet" the old man bragged as he pulled a couple of cover tarps off the items in the corner. He revealed a Hotchiss revolving cannon and a Krupp Mountain gun. "Now you take these and make damn sure, ain't no peggies gonna visit the polls this year" As he approached the deputy the man lowered his voice a bit. "But uh, all this here is gonna come with one more side note besides taking a bunch of my campaign pins. You also take Junior, boy is gonna drive my crazy praying to his damn monkey god"

Being left to babysit the "Panther" was not something Raylan had counted on in this deal but he had promised to do all he could to bring more weapons to the militia so he bit the bullet so to speak "Alright, we can handle that." Turning to face Hurk "Hey dude, you're gonna ride with us. Wanna grab your atv and we'll hitch the Krupp up behind it. We'll leave the Hotchiss here for now."

The girls both shot the deputy a look of "What the Fuck?!" but he just raised one hand in peace and gave them a nod. Arm fulls of guns were carried up from the basement outside and strapped onto the horses and mules, and more just kept coming. Ammo cans of rounds, some in wooden crates. The mountain cannon had to be pushed up a ramp and out the door before they hitched it to the atv and loaded the vehicle up with even more.

Drubman senior was rolling himself a fresh smoke and called out to his son "Hey numb nuts. I think we oughta show the deputy here what we done "discovered" on our property"

Looking up from what he was doing Hurk asked "Uhh...daddy you sure?"

"Did I tell you to question me? No! I said go show the deputy!" looking over at Raylan with a big grin the man waved his arm towards the woods at the back of his property. "You see deputy I think some of them no good peggy boys been hiding shit on my land. Why just a few days ago, me and my boy were doing some work when we found a whole bunch of stuff hid back there. Planned to report it all in once this mess was cleaned up of course."

With a nod Raylan replied "Well of course" Jesus the air was starting to reek with bullshit.

Hurk led them back to the trees where he pulled a hunk of chain from under some leaves and branches and giving a big heave on it opened the concealed trap door on a buried steel container. "yeah like daddy said we uhh...found this, just a couple days ago. Might come in handy though huh?"

Inside the damn thing was every kind of munition that the Drubmans couldn't legally buy. An RPG with explosive heads, rounds of explosive ammo for the Krupp, the M79 launcher and the Hotchiss cannon that the drubmans just so happened to own. Hand grenades, C4. And front and center was a goddamn stinger missile launcher. Yeah, so the peggies had just so happened to acquire illegal ammo for the Drubman's weapon collection and buried it all, with even more goodies, just within a stones throw of the main house. Sure. "Listen Hurk, right now this all a blessing so we're just gonna take that story and run with it, but next time you might help sell it if that Stinger didn't say "Property of Panther" on the side in bright red paint."

Hurk scratched the back of his head and chuckled uneasily for a minute before he began to help round up all the gear.

Back at the horses, Jess and Grace had a moment alone and the sniper spoke up "Something's been on my mind lately. Hope you wouldn't mind being an ear for me."

Simply acting unattached to the conversation as she lashed gear onto the horses Jess shrugged "sure, not much of a talker though."

"Just listen then. You see growing up around here, I never had that many opportunities to spend time with anyone. Never really made friends well even in grade school. But there was this girl you see , Kelly. She was my friend, her family moved here when we were both 12. Thing was I liked Kelly as more than a friend" Jess didn't say a word, just still working away while she listened and Grace continued. "I had no idea how to get it out, would she not like what she heard, what if people found out? I let bullshit get in my way. And then her family moved again and she was gone. I missed a shot. And its haunted me since."

"So...are you gonna try and find her?" Jess asked as she looked back at the sniper

"I did, she's married, got a nice guy and couple kids. But I still think I would have liked to get my feelings out when we had our time. Just regrets now." Finishing her words as the boys returned with that last of the stuff from the hidden storage.

Once every weapon and round they could carry had been packed up everyone gathered to leave. They thanked the home owner one last time before setting out. Due to the atv pulling the small cannon they couldn't stick to heavy timber and were forced to use trails. A storm was starting to gather and Raylan hoped they would be back at the den before it began to pour.

...

The group had almost made it back to the Wolf's Den when the rumble of a chopper filled the air. Looking up they saw it was circling around and coming their way. Grace cursed "Shit, what's the plan?"

Raylan racked his mind into overdrive and pointed to the trees. "You, Wheaty and Hurk all get up under those trees. Jess, you and I are gonna lead em off before they swoop too close and see anybody. C'mon." Spurring Ace, Raylan took off across an open field and looked back over his shoulder to see Jess and her horse right behind with Boomer bringing up the rear. The chopper saw them and swooped to follow. A man leaned out the side and rifle shot cracked. Raylan turned his horse down a hill and into a creek bed, splashing through the shallows. Looking back at Jess he called to her. "We gotta make em think this way is something important and keep em from looking near Wolf's den. Keep trying to hide but let em catch a look at us. We want em to follow but let em think we're trying to lose em."

"Fucking A" Jess hissed and spurred Bodecia past Raylan up into the timber again. So they led the copter on a merry chase of cat and mouse. Disappearing into cover and then letting the peggies see them again further ahead. Once or twice Raylan even turned in the saddle and popped off a couple shots with his .45 to keep the enemy's attention from shifting back where they had left the others. Sometimes they would lose the chopper and it would circle looking for them, so they would make a dash across open ground and get the pursuit back on.

Finally they had led the chopper far enough and disappeared into the trees for good. Once they had lost it they rode slowly, winding in a wide arc back towards home base. Both horses were lathered in sweat from running so hard loaded down with excess gear. Raylan patted Ace's neck and looked at Jess. "We better bunk down for the night. There's an old cabin just in the hollow up ahead. Not much but it will give us some shelter"

Jess's only response was a simple "Beat's sleepin' on the fuckin' ground". Thunder cracked as the storm began to come down, heavy rain pelting them as lightning split the skies.

...

 _(Lemons ahead folks)_

They found the cabin easy enough, stripped the gear off the horses and rubbed them down, got the animals fed and watered before going inside. The place was abandoned for the most part, used by the odd passing hunter or hiker. One table, a pair of crude chairs, a single cot and a few shelves. But there was a small stack of dry firewood in the corner and in no time the small wood stove had a warmth filling the log walls. They were both soaked from the rain. Raylan stripped out of his coat and shirt and hung them by the fire to dry, placing his hat upside down on the table. He'd brought his bedroll inside and thrown it down on the single old cot. Taking a spare shirt from his saddle bags he put it on and looked at Jess. "Why don't I take first watch. I'll stay outside and give you some privacy for a bit, you can get out of the wet clothes before you freeze and grab some sleep. By time it's your watch your gear will be dry enough to wear." Boomer following him back outside with a wagging tail.

After he'd ducked out the door Jess stood for a moment, not saying or doing a thing. She wanted to yell something, punch someone but she was coming up empty. Why should taking off a few clothes bother her? She used to strip naked and skinny dip with friends as a teen. And it wasn't like she was some virgin. So why was the idea of being naked, even inside a bedroll, with him in the room, making her so anxious? "God, he pisses me off" She growled as she began to strip out of her clothes, hanging them up on a chair and some hooks by the wood stove, grumbling the whole time "Ohh, get some rest, fucking dick...tell me what the shit to do...up yer ass jerk...". Standing there in only he bra and panties she dashed over to the bed and found a flannel shirt laid on top of the bed roll. Another one from his saddle bags no doubt. For her? "Stop tryin' to gimme yer shit asshole" Tossing it on the table she climbed inside the bedroll to huff and grumble some more.

Outside Raylan was on the porch getting his spare pair of pants on. Between this and the t shirt he had on, at least he didn't feel like a drowned rat anymore. Some part of his brain said he could still slip over to the window and try to sneak a peak but the idea of an arrow in the eye wasn't too appealing. After about 10 minutes he pushed the door open a crack and rapped his knuckles on it "Fine to come in?"

The voice from inside spat venom "I never told you to leave dipshit. I ain't fucking bashful" But had her face not been turned towards the wall, Raylan may have seen how red it was burning with blush.

With the door shut behind him, Raylan moved the table over towards the window and sat down at it. Keeping watch as he cleaned and checked his weapons, pistol, rifles, shotgun and blades. Once he was satisfied what needed done was finished he pushed himself off from the table and leaned back, hooking the table edge with his boot toe to keep the angled chair in one place. But for all he did to keep his mind elsewhere it felt pulled to that brunette lying only feet away from him. There was no doubt he liked something about her. The fire in her eyes, the strength she had, even her scars only added character. Some part of him felt drawn to her, like they shared something. But even years ago he'd thought she was cute in school. The denim jacket she wore, her head of messy hair, sometimes in a ponytail, a pair of combat boots always on her feet. She hadn't even noticed him then but he'd seen her for sure. Every moment he wanted to turn and say something, try and start some dialogue, see if she would feel something back. Finally he eased the legs of his chair back to the floor and began to turn himself around and stand when he came face to face with Jess, out of bed not a stitch but her underwear "Oh!..uhh".

They held eyes for a minute without speaking, Jess looking down at the floor and pushing some hair out of her face. Like she'd been caught in something "I...I was uh just gonna..." When she looked back up Raylan met her gaze and took a step in. They were only inches apart, storm raging on outside. He slowly lifted one hand and placed it on her arm. She shivered but didn't pull away. Both of them were starting to breathe harder. His other hand came up and went to her opposite shoulder before he took another step in and pulled her to him. Their chests pressed together and he could feel her heart hammering against him as their lips met. For a moment they held themselves just like that, lips pressed in a soft kiss, bodies meeting. Jess tensed and then slowly let herself unwind, becoming relaxed. She let her hands come up from her sides and wrapped them around him, feeling his body and rubbing the back of his neck as she began to kiss in earnest. Little by little they both came alive.

The kissing became more passionate and Jess opened her lips biting at his lower one and her tongue came out to taste him. She began taking steps backwards leading him to the bed and pulling him down on top of her. Raylan sat upright and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside before unbuckling his gunbelt and laying it on the floor. As he kicked off his boots Jess felt like she was losing some of her confidence. How long had it been since she showed someone this much of herself? No, she was Jess Black, the biggest badass in Hope County, she wasn't scared to get naked, to let someone see. Undoing her bra she flung it aside and felt like her heart was gonna leap from her chest as Raylan's eyes took her in. When his gaze returned to her face she suddenly felt more conscious about her scars than her nudity. Turning her head away until Raylan cupped her chin and turned her back to look at him. He leaned in close and whispered "I like the way they look on you"

Her mind fought back and forth inside her head and she grumbled "Bull, how could anyone like a slashed up face?"

Taking her hand Raylan moved it to his chest and laid her fingers across his scars. "Do these disgust you?" Then bringing her hand up to the still healing stitching on his head "Or this? Do you find me ruined by them?"

She gently shook her head no and Raylan leaned down to kiss the scar on her cheek "I like you just the way you are" kissing the lobe of her ear as he breathed on it made her body quake. Grabbing onto his shoulders she pushed him up and pressed her face against his chest. She could hear his heart pounding, feel the muscles and chest hair, but most of all, she was drinking in that smell. His smell. His coat, his bedroll, it had all carried a little part of him and now she had the whole thing right here in her arms. She slowly began to kiss his pecs and work her way up his chest and then neck until her lips found his again.

One of the deputy's calloused hands came up and cupped her breast gently at first, slowly kneading the flesh with his fingers while he dragged his thumb back and forth across the nipple. Jess could still recall the last time she had sex, well the only time she'd had sex. A boy named Rick from back when she was still being dragged around the country by her folks. More than any other reason for screwing him, she'd probably done it because her parents hated him and they were probably right to. Several years older than her, an asshole and total delinquent. It had been rough, clumsy, selfish sex at best, that hadn't lasted long and left her feeling unfulfilled and anticlimactic. Half assed foreplay followed by 2 minutes of wild thrusting with no regard for her pleasure before he passed out beside her under the bridge. She had hoped this would be different when she got out of bed, and so far it was by miles.

She bit at his neck and chest as fingernails scraped his back, grinding herself against him through her jeans. Grabbing the back of his head she brought it to her chest and cried out as his mouth closed around her other nipple while his hand continued to work on the first. Her fingers ran back and forth through his hair as she groaned for more and thrust her chest out to meet his touch.

Raylan sat upright even as she cooed in disappointment. Stepping off the bed, he undid his belt and fly, sliding off his jeans and Jess got a look at him in the buff. He wasn't like Rick at all. Undoing her own pants she flipped her legs over the side of the bed and squealed in delight when Raylan grabbed the ankles and yanked the worn levis off of her. He put a hand against her chest and pressed her back down onto the cot, slowly sliding himself down until he was eye level with her opening, while Jess looked a bit confused. Now was not the time to tease and he slowly dragged his tongue all the way from the very bottom of her slit to the top with a flick on her clit before sliding his tongue back down. Jess shrieked and bucked her hips up off the mattress from this newly discovered pleasure. How had she gone so long denying herself this?

Falling back on the old trick of spelling out the alphabet on her sensitive spots with his tongue, Raylan took delight in seeing the reactions he was drawing from this fierce woman, as she bucked and twisted around on the bed. Her hands had gone from grabbing at his head to scratching at his shoulders, maybe even drawing blood but who gave a damn right now? Sucking down on the hood of her clit, he swirled it with his tongue and Jess peaked, mashing his face against her pelvis while she cried out and shook uncontrollably.

When her body had finally slowed down, Jess flopped back onto the bed, gasping and riding a high she'd never known. Pulled down off this cloud when she felt him grab her by the hips and flip her over onto her stomach. Raylan had decided if she liked to play like a wild beast than that's how they'd play. She was manhandled up onto all fours and for a brief moment she felt something pressed at the lips of her vulva before it sank in. The heat, the sensation of being filled as he sank inside of her drew a sharp gasp. One of his hands gripped her by the hip as the other stroked her neck and cheek, all the while he pushed forward, sliding more of his girth into her. Finally she felt him bottom out and just hold steady for a moment before he began to slowly stroke in and out with short thrusts. His hips clapped against the taut cheeks of her ass, filling the small cabin with sounds of their lovemaking, mixed with each ones moans and breathing.

Jess held herself up on one forearm while she reached back with a free hand to grab at Raylan's hips "Ooohh, oh god...YES! More. More!" Her voice becoming more like a tigress's growl. Raylan responded in kind and took hold of her dark brown hair, pulling on it till her head was yanked back, arching her spine "Oh fuck!"

Lightning cracked the sky and thunder rumbled, shaking the cabin walls it was so close. Rain pounded on the tin roof of the cabin while they fucked like nothing else existed outside these walls. Her voice trembled as she slammed her hips back with more fever meeting his thrusts. Something was building inside of her and finally it burst like spark before her eyes, an earthquake shaking her body. She could feel her body going slack and Raylan held her up, his orgasm close behind hers. With another few hard jabs he felt his own peak reached and he moaned into her ear as he came. Their bodies fell to the bed in a tangle of sweat covered flesh, arms and legs wrapped around each other.

After a time spent breathing hard and trying to recover, Jess willed her body into working again. Climbing shakily to her feet she walked across the floor to get to a canteen of water. Jesus it was like she had rubber for legs. She finally got the cap off the green bottle and took several huge gulps. Licking her lips she sighed and steadied herself against the table. A pair of hand grasped her waist from behind, slowly wrapping around her torso. Suddenly she was being spun around and lifted by her ass into the air. Her legs wrapped around Raylan's torso as she looked into his eyes, still filled with that fire.

Her back pressed up against the rough log walls and something pressed against her still tingling pussy lips. No way, this quick? Without another moment he was plunging back inside of her. Jess held onto his broad shoulders for dear life, feeling like she'd unleashed some wild beast on herself.

On and on this went, hard, maddening thrusts against the cabin wall as their lips mashed together, moaning into each others mouths. Raylan's body finally went stiff as he groaned and shuddered against her. The look on his face filled Jess with feeling of happiness and pride in her chest and she held him tight against her. They managed to stumble over to the cot and land on top of it before each one fell fast asleep, spent and satisfied.

In the corner of the room Boomer draped one paw over his face and groaned, trying to go back to sleep.

...

 _I am sorry for once again falling so far behind on this. For last year and a half I have been going through a rough divorce and raising my son alone. This alone has left me with little time and energy. Then this year started exceptionally rough with the death of a dear relative, followed by a severe shoulder injury. But I will say again, this story will be updated at some point until it is 100 percent done. Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews. I write this both for my pleasure and for the fans who enjoy it._


	28. Chapter 28

Sometime in the early morning hours, Jess found her eyes snapping open. A moment of panic flashed through her brain, adrenaline splashed into her blood and ice formed in her gut as she felt someone up against her. She almost leaped from the bed with a scream or spun to hit whoever it was and then it all began coming back to her. The storm, the cabin, the sex! Oh god had she really? A dream perhaps? Her hand reached behind herself and she felt Raylan's body next to her and she knew it was all real.

Sitting up in bed Jess turned to look down at the man in bed with her. He looked so at peace laying there, his face calm, maybe a hint of a smile even. His body didn't seem to reflect this though. He'd made a point of his scars earlier but now she could look with more detail. The fresh stitching on his forehead from the gunshot that almost took out his brains, there was still a bandage wrapped around his chest covering the tattoo John had put on him. His one side was a mess of scar tissue, looked like shrapnel, a long scar on the leg from being shot there, a deep slash along his collar bone, a blade probably. The last she had missed before, a small one just along the his cheek bone close to his ear, the burn of a bullet. His body was a mess of bruises and cuts from these last days of fighting. Even the bandaged gunshot on his side that her uncle had patched for him. Jesus he really was as big a mess as she was. Maybe the slash marks on her face really didn't bother him. As she thought about this her fingers reached up and traced the lines along her cheeks.

Trying to shift her mind she looked at his tattoos instead, other than John's scrawl on upper chest. There was his Marine Corps symbol and creeds on one arm, the one on his back at the shoulder was the face a wolf sporting an eye patch, she giggled a bit when he turned over and she could that see he had "Made In Montana" scrawled on his ass in black lettering.

So...they'd had sex, this wasn't going to be a huge deal was it? No, only if she made it one. Just keep it casual in the morning. Fuck! What was casual about laying in bed with someone buck ass naked?! She finally decided that further thought was doing her no good and laid back down to pull the bedroll up over them both. She breathed deep and took one last smell of him before drifting off again.

When dawn broke the next morning Raylan opened his eyes slowly and looked out the window as sunlight began to pour in. He debated getting up now, start getting their gear and horses ready, and then changed his mind. He wanted to be here, still in her arms when she woke up. Jess lay on her side towards him, lost in a deep sleep. Moving one hand to her hip, Raylan began to slowly slide it along her body, going down to her thigh and then sliding back up to her ribs. Leaning in he began to kiss her cheek as she stirred, slowly coming back to reality. Her eyes eyes slowly fluttered open and for a moment when she saw him there, her body jerked in shock and then as the memory of last night came back she smiled sheepishly. Raylan pressed his lips to her and then leaned back "Morning"

Jess still couldn't believe what they'd done last night. It had been great, amazing even, but where did that side of herself come from? Almost a decade without being interested in anybody and suddenly she was just jumping into bed with this guy? "Yeah..morning" Oh god please don't make this weird Raylan.

Rolling out of bed Raylan began to dress and gave her another smile. "I'll go get started on the horses. Your clothes and stuff should be dry by now." Once he had his clthes and gunbelt on, he grabbed his rifle and headed outside. Standing on the porch he stretched and smiled to see a rainbow over the mountains following last nights dump of rain. God how could things look this beautiful in a county that was tearing itself apart? Well at least it felt fitting for today, so he began to brush and saddle the horses.

Inside the cabin, Jess put her clothes on and laced up her boots before pounding her fist on the table. Cursing under her breath, she trembled for a moment and calmed herself "Goddamn it Jess, you're a grown woman, ya fucked a guy and liked it. That's yer goddamn right so just get going." She basically kicked the door open as she walked out to join him, carrying the rest of the gear he'd left inside. "Grabbed these for ya" Setting his things on a stump she did the last of the prep on Bodecia and loaded her horses share of the Drubman guns onto the back of the saddle.

Once they were both ready they swung up onto their horses and turned back towards home. They'd gone pretty far out of their way to make sure they led the chopper way off from the Wolf's Den. Now they had a good long ride to rejoin the others.

...

The ride passed quietly for the first hour and a bit. Not an uncomfortable silence, just like neither had anything to say. They had a goal, both knew it and the route back, that just left the doing. A couple times each of them had thought about starting some conversation and then passed on it. Things were fine for now, the day was beautiful, why fuck a perfectly good quiet ride?

They'd just topped a ridge line when they heard a load animal cry, like something suffering. Both grabbed for their weapons out of reactions and then realized the sounds they were hearing were coming from far off. They rode to where they could look down into the lands below and left their mounts ground tied back in the trees. Raylan brought his pair of binoculars and as he took the covers off he grumbled "The Fang Center" Lifting the glasses to his eyes he began to scan the buildings below.

The Fang Center had opened over 50 years ago and back then the intentions less than pure. The owners basically building a shitty zoo and paying trappers to capture wild animals for them to pen up and charge tourists to look at em. Less than ideal living conditions for said animals to boot. It wasn't until the some years back when a new owner took over that the place changed. Gone was the hiring of capture hunters and multiple animals forced into tight quarters for life. The reopened pavilion served as a recuse and rehabilitation center for sick and injured critters. 2 pens had become one in many areas to allow the animals more space, more enclosures were added on, and better food and treatment for the animals. The goal was now to take animals found in need of help and get them back on track till they could be released into the wild once more. They still had overhead of course so people could still pay to come in and look at the animals but it was all better run now.

Of course the crown jewel of the center was Cheeseburger, the resident bear. Weighing in at 1200 pounds the big grizzly bear was a fan favorite of the location, partially due to his lifetime commitment there. Originally orphaned as a cub he'd been brought to the center back before it changed hands. Cheeseburger had indeed enjoyed his namesake snack, problem was his feeders didn't take into account the bad idea of doing this, often encouraging guests to buy a burger from the snack stand and toss it to him and poor Cheeseburger may have been the first griz to ever be diagnosed with diabetes from over consuming those beef patties with cheese. So he now was a permanent fixture to the Fang Center. As docile and goofy as he was huge the old bear enjoyed attention. Not a kid who grew up in this county didn't know and love the big animal. And right now he was the most probable source of that sound they heard.

As Raylan glassed the center through his binocular he could see a bunch of peggies milling around the place. No doubt Jacob had plans to use the animals kept there as fodder for his "experiments". Raylan lowered his binoculars and handed them over to Jess as he cussed "Sick fucks". Going back to his horse he stripped off his hat and heavy coat before taking up his bow.

Jess had a chance to take a good long look at what was going on before she turned back and saw Raylan getting ready "You mean to go in there?"

Nocking an arrow to his bow string, the deputy looked up at her "Damn right, ya wanna come along? I may be a hunter but I ain't 'bout to stand by and let those asshole abuse and torture them animals."

With a grin forming on her face, Jess pulled her hood back and began tying back her hair "Care to play a little game? I think you know it, it's called Who's The Better Killer?" Getting her bow ready and checking that her knives were set.

"Your favorite if I remember" Raylan let out a slight chuckle and the two bumped fists before making their way down towards the buildings. Both figures ghosted through the trees, blending into cover and shadow. The first two sentries never had a chance before arrows sailed from the tree line and cut them both down. Huntress and deputy dashed across the open ground slammed their back against the wall. Exchanging hand signals they each took off in different directions.

Raylan took the curve at full speed tackling his first target from behind and sinking his knife blade deep. Around the other side Jess slid in and took out her opponent at the ankle with her kukri, sending them to the ground where she swiped at their throat and showered the dirt in blood. And so the killing went on, both man and woman working their way through their side of the pavilion and leaving a trail of bodies in their wake. While Raylan favored the step by step methods of attack he'd been taught with MCMAP, Jess came at her opponents like a feral beast, with claws of steel.

As the deputy finally found himself close to Cheeseburger's enclosure he could see the bear had been forced into a small pen at the back where a 2 men poked at him with sharpened sticks and cattle prods. Setting his bow down, Raylan slipped his tomahawk and knife free and slipped up behind them. Neither man ever had a chance to scream. As he peered into the cage he saw the poor old bear was breathing hard and worked up. "Ain't right what they been doin' old man. Want some pay back?" With that he pulled the deadbolt on the cage door and let it swing open as he climbed onto the shed roof "I'll cover ya".

Having already reclaimed his box he climbed to the top of the animal enclosure fences and found himself a perch. Down below Cheeseburger moved up behind a pair of unsuspecting peggies. One thing anyone who'd ever been near a wild bear knew, those big animals could still walk as silent as ghosts. Teeth and claws tore into the men as they screamed out. Another came to see what was happening and before he could raise his rifle to shoot, one of Raylan's arrows caught him in the throat.

Jess heard the bear as it began to rip into men and grinned. So, Raylan had set the big fella loose huh? Time to take advantage of the chaos. Now anyone who knew the bear was loose was so focused on trying to avoid it they were blundering right into her blades and arrows.

Cheeseburger had never raised tooth or claw to a human before, a true gentle giant, but now freed he sought revenge on the one who'd tortured and abused him these last days. Giant powerful paws swiped at men, the claws on them like bowie knives.

As Raylan entered the main office he found one peggy trying to figure out how the tranquilizer rifle worked. The deputy saved him any further stress by splitting his head with a tomahawk blow. He was just about to leave when he heard a muffled cry coming from inside the closet. Opening it with weapons ready he was surprised to find the owner Wade laying tied up within. "The hell?"

Once he was cut loose Wade began to babble like mad "Where'd you come from!? What's going on round here?! Is Cheeseburger ok?! I heard some awful sounds!"

Holding up one hand to stop the man's tirade the deputy sighed "Deputy Raylan White, Sheriff's Department. Clearing out the assholes who took your place from ya. And Cheeseburger has been helping" Outside there was a bloodcurdling scream muffled by the sounds of an animal roar and the human voice was cut off. When they stepped out into the open the ground was littered with bodies and old Cheeseburger stood over one licking the sore spot on his battered diabetic body.

Wade was only glad to see his big furry pal and disregarding the blood on his animals muzzle he ran over and wrapped his arms around the big griz's neck "Oh Cheeseburger! you're ok huh boy? Well don't you worry none I ain't gonna let em take ya again. Who wants a salmon huh?"

The deputy found Jess nearby, pulling one of her arrows from a cultist's stomach "Quite a move turnin' that big critter loose. He did a heap of damage alright"

Once he had moseyed back and found Wade feeding a whole fresh salmon to the big bear, Raylan cleared his throat. "Think you and Cheeseburger here can hide up in the hills for now? there's some civillians down at the lumber mill. Ain't too far, short walk for you 2. They might be a tad nervous with him around but it's better than spending time with any damn peggy."

"Sure man, we can get there easy peasy. I wanna thank you both again. Cheeseburger and I will load up some salmon for him and take off. Thank ya again to both of ya" He waved as he went into the cooler to grab some more fish for the bear and the insulin shots the big animal now required.

With man and bear handled Raylan decided to inspect a large truck he'd seen parked outside. The old flat bed was loaded with several drums. The smell coming off of em alone made the deputy dizzy. "Fuck is this shit?" he muttered holding a bandanna over his mouth and nose.

"Bliss" Jess said from behind him "The cult's own rape your brain drug. They use it on people, and animals. Fucking savages, like the world needed more drugs" With a rag held over her face she crept in close to the truck and used her dagger to slash a fuel line letting gas pour out onto the ground. She dipped her rag in the fuel several times before retreating a good ways back. "Got a light?"

More than happy to lend his lighter to the cause, Raylan held it out, allowing her to take it. Once she had lit the gas soaked rag she threw the burning cloth on the ground. the puddle of flammable liquid coming from the truck was growing bigger by the moment and spreading close to the flames. "Time to go" Raylan commented as he and Jess made for the trees, spotting Wade and Cheeseburger taking off themselves.

The flames finally reached the rag as they made it back to the horses. Fire spread across the ground and reached the truck. With only fumes left inside the gas tank it blew hard belching even more flamed that soon had the truck afire and burning the drums of fowl liquid with it. The wind carrying the fumes back towards the section of valley still under peggy control.

 _Lemons ahead_

Back at the horses, Raylan began securing his bow to Ace's saddle once again. "Well, I'd say that went pretty good. Wasn't keepin' an exact score so can't who won our..mmmmfff!" His words cut off when he turned and found himself being pounced by Jess, her lips mashing against his in a brutal kiss. She pressed so hard against him his lips hurt and when she did break apart she bit at his lips. Her fingernails clawed at his neck and sides as they stumbled backwards into a a tree.

Pulling her away from him, Raylan barked "Ease up!".

Her only response was to grab at his arms and snarl back with a grin "Make me bitch!"

Normally he wouldn't have thought to get so rough but present situation seemed to dictate, so Raylan wrapped his leg around hers and jerked her off balance. Getting a hold of Jess by her wrist he spun her arm up behind her back into a lock and then slammed her belly down on a log.

Her legs still scrambled for traction as she tried to free her arm and clawed at him with the loose one "Bastard!" Spitting the word out she snarled.

Reaching beneath her, Raylan undid the woman's belt and yanked it free of her pant loops. It was a good heavy canvas belt, with the double prongs and holes. Grasping her free arm, he held them together and lashed the belt around her forearms.

Jess shot back a look with a new kind of fire in her eyes, looking to tease at him "You gonna take the fuckin' kid gloves off anytime? Pansy?"

Ready to play her game, Raylan grabbed the top of her jeans and yanked them down to her ankles, leaving them bunched up above her combat boots, making kicking that much harder for her. His knees drove her legs apart and she let out a silent cry as his cock filled her from behind. His hand grabbed hold of her loose ponytail, seizing it like a handle as he began to drive his hips against her ass with fast strokes. "Wanna play rough? Alright we'll play rough" His hand coming down to spank her ass as he said this.

Writhing beneath her strong lover, Jess could not believe how euphoric she felt. Where had she even gotten the idea to do come at him that way? Why did she behave like that? And why was this feeling so damn good? For the first time in a long time, Jess Black was not in control and it felt good, and somehow, safe.

Feeling his blood boiling as endorphins pumped through his system, Raylan showed no signs of letting up now. Between pulling on her hair and slapping her bare ass red, the deputy knew they were both pumped on adrenaline, riding a survivors euphoria. And to hell with anything else.

This went on until Jess felt her body go rigid and she cried out, shaking all over as her climax washed through her body. The sensation of her tightening up around him combined with the sounds she made was enough to drive Raylan over the edge right behind her. Jess could feel the warmth of his seed inside her. They lay together, panting with him on her back, catching their breath and regaining their senses.

When he finally lifted himself up, Raylan undid the belt holding her wrists and pulled her on top of him in the leaves, his arm wrapped around her stomach. His first words being a simple question "didn't hurt ya did I?"

Shaking her head Jess petted his cheek "Only in the good ways. I'm sorry, I..I don't know what came over me. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Drawing a deep breath Raylan hugged her tighter "Naw, nothin' bad. Just got a reaction outta me. That the idea?"

A short nod from Jess as she was quiet for a minute "Never did anything like that before, dunno why I did it"

"Well if the urge hits ya again. I won't complain" Raylan laughed a bit as he gave her one more squeeze.

Finally Jess found the energy to sit up and faced him "We should get goin'. we are so fuckin' overdue"

They dressed and shared one last, more tender kiss before they knocked the dirt and leaves off each other and remounted for the ride to Wolf's Den.

 _Well folks this chapter was a long time coming. As I've mentioned my issues before I won't list them again but I hope in the new year I'll be able to relax and let myself write more as it's a good outlet. I don't intend to make sex scenes a regular thing every chapter back to back but this was an idea I had toyed with for sometime and decided to see how it came out. I hope some of you will enjoy this spicy bit and those who are not into the rougher stuff well please don't judge us who are._


End file.
